Traición bajo cero
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cuatro jóvenes y un mismo sentimiento... La traición puede ser más fuerte que la amistad cuando el amor está de por medio... Genzo x Lily y Karl x Elieth.
1. Prólogo

**Traición bajo cero.**

**Prólogo.**

_Hacía frío en el Jardín de Niños Shutetsu, ubicado en la prefectura de Shizuoka, en Japón. Tal parecía que iba a nevar y muchos de los niños no llevaban más que suéteres ligeros. Las educadoras estaban preocupadas, ya que las clases terminaban a media tarde y quizás para entonces ya se encontrarían en medio de una nueva era glacial._

_¿Qué haremos?.- preguntó una de las educadoras._

_Encerrarlos a todos en los salones y poner las calefacciones al máximo.- respondió la directora.- Trataremos de contactar a los padres de los niños para que vengan por ellos más temprano y para que traigan abrigos más gruesos._

_De acuerdo, señorita.- asintieron las educadoras._

_Así pues, las mujeres se apresuraron a reunir a todos los niños y encerrarlos en los salones, antes de que se soltara una ventisca. Sin embargo, en el salón de preescolar B faltaban dos niños; la educadora encargada de esos niños estaba fastidiada, ya que siempre causaban problemas y se desaparecían en los momentos menos esperados..._

_¿Quiénes faltan?.- preguntó la directora, al enterarse del suceso._

_Pues el hijo de ese famoso empresario Akira Wakabayashi.- respondió la educadora.- Y la hija de ese famoso médico extranjero, Alejandro Del Valle._

_¿Otra vez esos dos?.- gruñó la directora.- ¿Pero qué rayos les pasa que no se pueden estar quietos nunca? Búsquenlos de inmediato y manténganlos bajo resguardo, aunque tengan que amarrarlos a una silla._

_La educadora miró a su directora con cara de "What?" y ésta refunfuñó._

_¡No lo digo en serio!.- replicó ella.- Solo encuéntralos._

_Sí, señorita.- asintió la mujer. _

_En realidad, el jardín de niños no era en sí muy grande, el problema era que estaba junto a la primaria Shutetsu, de la cual se separaba por tan solo una reja pequeña que si bien podía representar un obstáculo muy grande para un niño pequeño, para la Pareja Dinamita no representaba mucho problema. Era algo muy curioso, ya que tanto Genzo como Lily eran dos niños tranquilos y muy bien portados cuando estaban separados, pero estando juntos eran un verdadero caos. Cuando las educadoras se dieron cuenta de esto, intentaron poner a los niños en diferentes salones, pero invariablemente esos dos encontraban la manera de quedar juntos otra vez... Se habían hecho tantos cambios y habían tenido tantos problemas con los niños cuando los separaron que al final la directora se resignó y volvió a ponerlos juntos, dándose cuenta de que así era más fácil vigilarlos._

_Dividámonos y los encontraremos más pronto.- le dijo la educadora a sus compañeras.- Pero el regaño me lo dejan a mí, esos dos ya me colmaron la paciencia._

_De verdad que el cuidar a esos dos resultaba desesperante... Mientras tanto, bajo un árbol de cerezos, una niña de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una colita de caballo le disparaba un balón de fútbol a un niño de gorra roja. La niña tenía frío y empezaba a aburrirse, pero el niño no se quería detener._

_Ya me cansé.- protestó la niña.- Ya no quiero jugar, Gen._

_No seas aburrida, Yuri.- replicó el niño.- Aun es temprano._

_Sí, pero todos se fueron ya y me está dando frío.- replicó ella.- Quiero ir adentro. _

_Un rato más.- pidió él.- Y luego nos iremos. Además, nunca te quejas de que te da frío cuando patinas._

_Es que ahí me divierto.- la niña sacó la lengua.- Mejor vamos a patinar._

_Para qué te haces, si sabes que eso solo lo puedes hacer cuando salimos de la escuela.- replicó él._

_El niño, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba triste y no sabía por qué. Él se acercó a ella y los dos se sentaron bajo el árbol de cerezo, el cual en esa temporada estaba casi seco._

_¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó el niño.- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_

_Es que mi papi habló conmigo ayer.- respondió la niña.- Y voy a irme a vivir a otro lado..._

_¿A dónde?.- quiso saber él._

_No sé, él dijo que a otro país.- respondió la niña._

_¿A otro país? ¿O sea que ya no vas a venir a estudiar a esta escuela?.- al niño no le gustó mucho esta noticia._

_No.- gimoteó la niña.- Ya no te voy a volver a ver..._

_Ya, no llores.- gruñó él, abrazando a la niña.- Yo no te voy a olvidar y estaré esperando que vuelvas._

_¿Y si nunca regreso?.- sollozó ella._

_Regresarás, yo sé que sí.- replicó el niño._

_Yo quería ver las flores de cerezo.- murmuró la niña._

_Algún día te regalaré unas, ya verás.- contestó el niño, decidido._

_En ese entonces empezó a nevar y los niños se abrazaron con más fuerza. De repente, al niño se le habían quitado las ganas de jugar fútbol, únicamente quería que la que era su mejor amiga no se fuera de ahí..._

_¿Y seguirás patinando en ese otro lugar?.- preguntó él, con curiosidad. _

_Yo espero que sí, porque no quiero dejar de patinar.- respondió ella.- Quiero ser la mejor cuando crezca._

_Y yo sé que lo harás.- dijo él.- Así como yo algún día seré el mejor portero de fútbol, ya lo verás._

_Que sea una promesa.- se rió la niña.- Tú serás el mejor portero, yo la mejor patinadora._

_Que sea una promesa.- asintió el niño._

_Los dos chiquillos unieron sus dedos meñiques para sellar su promesa, bajo la blanca nieve. Fue entonces cuando la educadora los encontró y, después de darles la regañada de sus vidas, los hizo volver al salón de clases. Al final del día, la mamá de la niña fue a recogerla primero que la mamá del niño, así que ella se despidió de él con un beso inocente en la mejilla. Él niño tuvo el presentimiento de que quizás nunca más volvería a ver a su amiga (exagerados que son los niños), así que corrió hacia ella y la detuvo por un brazo._

_Ten.- el niño le dio su gorra roja a la niña.- Quédate con ella..._

_Gracias.- fue todo cuanto la niña dijo, al tiempo que le daba su bufanda a su amigo.- Tú toma esto._

_El niño miró a su amiga por última vez, sosteniendo la bufanda de color azul claro, esperando que algún día pudiera volverla a ver..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_En un amplio jardín ubicado a orillas de un lago, en Hamburgo, Alemania, un niño rubio y de ojos azules jugaba al sóccer, intentando hacer una chilena, sin éxito, ya que después de todo él era aun muy pequeño para poder lograrlo, pero aun así el niño intentaba conseguir su meta. Después de lanzarse de cabeza un buen número de veces para tratar de pegarle al balón, el niño se fue de bruces y se dio más de un buen golpe en todo el cuerpo._

_Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.- suspiró él._

_No muy lejos de ahí, una niña rubia de ojos azul grisáceo jugaba a patear una lata de refresco con un palo. Su hermano mayor andaba por ahí, haciendo quién sabe que cosa, dejándola mientras ella se aburría de lo lindo._

_¡Ya me quiero ir!.- gritó la niña, desesperada de momento._

_Ya casi nos vamos, Eli, no fastidies.- replicó su hermano, a lo lejos._

_La niña gruñó; fue entonces cuando a lo lejos escuchó un grito lastimero y vio a un niño rubio dándose en toda la torre contra el suelo. El niño se sentó entonces y ella se dio cuenta de que la frente le sangraba. La niña corrió hacia él para querer ayudarlo, pero el niño no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba lastimado._

_¿Estás bien?.- preguntó ella._

_Sí, creo.- asintió él, poniéndose de pie y tomando su balón._

_Espera, no puedes jugar así.- le dijo la niña, deteniéndolo por un brazo._

_¿Y por qué no?.- retó el niño._

_Porque estás sangrando.- la niña señaló la frente de él._

_Ah…_

_Ven, te curaré.- dijo la niña, según ella muy autosuficiente._

_¿Na, en serio?.- se burló el niño, pero se calló al ver que ella sacaba un pañuelo y una bandita elástica de la bolsa de su abrigo._

_La niña usó su pañuelo para limpiarle la frente al niño y después le puso la bandita elástica en la herida. No era la gran curación, desde luego, pero él sonrió después de que ella terminó de hacer su labor. Hubo una curiosa y extraña conexión entre esos dos niños, como una especie de simpatía._

_Gracias.- dijo él._

_No hay de qué.- sonrió ella._

_¡Elieth, vámonos ya!.- en ese momento el hermano de la niña la llamó._

_Lo siento, ya me voy.- dijo ella, echando a correr.- Te cuidas y ya no te lances de cabeza._

_No lo haré.- rió él.- Por ahora…_

_El niño tuvo ganas de preguntarle a la niña su nombre, pero entonces su padre lo mandó llamar._

_¡Karl, es hora de irse a casa!.- gritó el hombre._

_Voy, papá.- resignado, el niño tomó su balón y echó a correr hacia su padre._

_El niño se dio cuenta de que no tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle a la niña su pañuelo. Al día siguiente, el niño regresó al parque, llevando el pañuelo ya lavado y planchado para entregárselo a la niña, pero ella no apareció ese día, ni los días siguientes. Resignado y un poco triste, él juró que algún día encontraría a esa niña para poder regresarle su pañuelo…_

_Sin embargo, él no sabía que, el día anterior, se le había caído una pulsera con los colores de Alemania al suelo, pulsera que la niña recogió antes de marcharse con su hermano, ya que ella en su corazón tenía más o menos el mismo deseo: volverlo a ver algún día…_

**Notas:**

Ya, me da muchísima flojera el explicar la trama, a últimas fechas todo me da flojera por estar quemando mis pobres neuronitas con el estudio, así que nomás lean el fic si gustan hacerlo y ya irán viendo de qué trata XD.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shuiesha.

Alejandro Del Valle y Lily Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Leo Shanks y Elieth Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.


	2. Visitas del pasado

**Capítulo 1.- Visitas del pasado.**

_Quince años después._

_Hamburgo, Alemania._

El alemán Hermann Kaltz respiraba dificultosamente, intentando recobrar el aliento. La verdad era que ya estaba cansado, aunque su compañero no parecía sentirse ni remotamente cansado. El japonés Genzo Wakabayashi, portero del equipo Hamburgo y considerado uno de los mejores del planeta, tomó el balón y miró fijamente a Kaltz, entre divertido y decepcionado.

¿Qué te sucede, Kaltz?.- preguntó él.

Vamos a descansar aunque sea un poco, ¿sí, Wakabayashi?.- pidió Kaltz.

Aun es demasiado pronto para rendirse, ¿no te parece?.- replicó Genzo.

Es que... No nos hemos detenido en toda la mañana... .- musitó Kaltz.- Creo que nunca alcanzaré tu ritmo...

Está bien, amigo.- suspiró Genzo.- Descansa, pero solo diez minutos.

Mientras tanto, Genzo se puso a pensar en Tsubasa Ozhora, su gran amigo desde la infancia, el cual en esos momentos debía estar jugando su partido con el club de ligas menores del Barcelona. Unos cuantos días atrás, el entrenador del Barcelona había declarado que Tsubasa jugaría en las ligas menores dado que aun "no estaba listo para jugar con el equipo mayor" y que no lo haría hasta que Tsubasa no anotara cuando menos diez goles con diez asistencias, cosa que había indignado a más de uno, pero que al final Tsubasa tomó con mucha entereza, dispuesto a superar cualquier prueba que se le pusiera enfrente. En una llamada previa al partido que le hizo Genzo a su amigo, Tsubasa había declarado que en un solo partido cumpliría los requisitos que le impuso al entrenador y que alcanzaría cuanto antes el equipo mayor.

"Pensé que se deprimiría por jugar en el equipo satélite", pensó Genzo. "Pero Tsubasa siempre me sorprende...".

Y mucho más se sorprendió Genzo cuando a orillas del campo vio parada a su novia en compañía de una vieja amiga a la cual no veía desde el mundial Sub-16; su novia no era otra que Elieth Shanks, rubia de cabello rizado, de ojos azul-grisáceo, mitad japonesa y mitad mexicana; su amiga era Rika Ozawa, pelirroja de ojos color miel, mitad japonesa y mitad mexicana que se suponía que estaba viviendo en Francia, por eso el motivo de sorpresa de Genzo. El portero aprovechó el descanso de Kaltz para ir a saludar a las chicas.

Ey, Gen, espero que no te moleste que te vengamos a interrumpir.- dijo Rika, al ver acercarse al portero.- Pero tenía años de no verte y no quise esperar más.

¿Qué hay, Rika?.- preguntó Genzo, abrazando a su amiga.- Tenía años de no verte.

Lo sé.- rió Rika.- Elieth, espero que no te moleste que abrace a tu novio.

Mientras no lo manosees, todo bien.- respondió la aludida.

No esperaba verte aquí.- le dijo Genzo entonces a su novia, besándola.- Creí que nos reuniríamos más tarde.

Eso es cierto, pero Rika quería verte y además más tarde tendré un partido.- explicó Elieth.

¿Otra vez?.- Genzo torció la boca en un gesto.

Mientras sigamos ganando, seguiremos jugando.- Eli puso los ojos en blanco.- Eso ya lo sabías, las competencias nacionales van a ser muy pronto.

Ya veo.- Genzo se puso serio y Rika se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien ahí...

Eh, no quiero molestar, solo quiero invitarte a la fiesta que habrá en la embajada japonesa mañana en la noche.- añadió Rika, rápidamente.- Estás cordialmente invitado.

Vaya, ¿una fiesta?.- rió Genzo, olvidando de momento su enojo.- ¿Y eso por qué?

Porque yo vengo de visita y porque mi querido tío es el embajador y porque sí.- respondió Rika, con una risa.

Y también porque quiere que su familia conozca a Taro... .- añadió Elieth, en voz baja.

¿De manera que el rumor es cierto?.- Wakabayashi se rió con más ganas aun.- ¿Tú y Taro Misaki son pareja?

Bah, gran cosa, andas muy retrasado en noticias.- replicó Rika.- Ya hasta vamos a comprometernos.

¿Es verdad eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Claro, si por algo es la fiesta.- replicó Elieth.- Pero bueno, si esta mujercita quiere fingir demencia, allá ella.

Como sea, ya están invitados.- dijo Rika.- Y no se confundan, aunque sea en la embajada, no será tremendamente formal, no habrá necesidad de que usen tiaras o sombreros de copa.

Menos mal, porque eso no le agradaría al conejo que tengo viviendo en mi sombrero.- bromeó Genzo.

Tan simpático como siempre.- bufó Rika.- Como sea, yo me pinto de colores. Me encantó volver a verte, Gen. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

La pelirroja echó a andar, mientras Elieth y Genzo la observaban. Una vez que la pareja se quedó a solas, Genzo no perdió tiempo para cuestionar a su novia.

Creí que estabas considerando la posibilidad de dejar el hockey sobre hielo.- le dijo él a Eli.

Sí, dije que lo iba a pensar, y ya lo hice.- replicó Elieth.- Y la respuesta es no. Me gusta el hockey sobre hielo, no lo pienso dejar.

Es un deporte muy agresivo para una chica.- protestó Genzo.- ¿Sabías que las peores lesiones se dan en el hockey?

Pero juego contra chicas, no contra toros ni rinocerontes.- replicó Elieth.- Y además, exageras en verdad. No me he lastimado gravemente en el tiempo que llevo practicándolo y mira que ha sido mucho tiempo.

No me agrada que mi novia juegue un deporte de hombres.- insistió Genzo.

Otra vez la burra al trigo.- gruñó Elieth.

Los dos jóvenes se la pasaron discutiendo largo rato hasta que Eli se cansó. Ya habían tenido esa discusión muchas, pero muchas veces, más de las que Elieth podía recordar; el problema estaba en que Genzo era muy sobreprotector y no le gustaba que ninguna de las mujeres cercanas a él se expusiera a riesgos innecesarios y eso incluía a su novia, por lo que el practicar el hockey sobre hielo no era algo con lo que Genzo estuviese muy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Eli era independiente y decidida y le encantaba el hockey sobre hielo, y si bien ella quería mucho a su novio, le desesperaba que él intentara decirle qué cosas podía hacer y cuales no.

¿Sabes algo?.- dijo ella, poniéndole punto final a la discusión.- Ya me cansé. No voy a dejar el hockey solo porque a ti te entra el sentimiento sobreprotector. Voy a seguir jugando, seguiré siendo la capitana, te guste o no. Tengo un partido al rato, si quieres ir me puedes encontrar en las pistas de hielo de la ciudad.

Genzo intentó desear aunque fuese un "buena suerte" a su novia, pero estaba tan enojado que prefirió quedarse callado. Kaltz se acercó a decirle que ya habían pasado los diez minutos de descanso (de hecho, ya había pasado casi media hora) y que si no pensaban continuar, por lo que Wakabayashi decidió concentrarse en eso. Después de entrenar por un buen rato, Genzo pensó que debía ser un poquito más accesible con los gustos y decisiones de su novia y que por lo menos debía irla a ver jugar un partido cuando menos...

¿Irás a ver a jugar a Elieth?.- preguntó Kaltz, al final del entrenamiento.

Creo que sí.- suspiró Genzo.- Quizás si la veo jugar me convenza de que no es un deporte tan agresivo como creo que es.

No pierdes nada con intentar.- asintió Kaltz.

Así pues, después de darse una ducha rápida en los vestidores, Genzo se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a las pistas de hielo ubicadas en las periferias de Hamburgo. El conjunto era nuevo, no tenía ni tres años de que se habían construido y a partir de entonces ahí se llevaban a cabo las eliminatorias de las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, un torneo en donde se hacían eliminatorias para ver quien era el mejor en cada deporte que se pudiera practicar sobre hielo: patinaje artístico en todas sus categorías, hockey sobre hielo, competencias de velocidad sobre hielo, patinaje rítmico y demás deportes sobre hielo. Así pues, ese día se estaban llevando a cabo varias competencias al mismo tiempo, y dado que Genzo nunca se había parado por ahí, se perdió de momento y se metió en la pista equivocada...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl Heinz Schneider, gran jugador y estrella del fútbol sóccer alemán, bajó de su automóvil deportivo, después de batallar mucho tiempo para encontrar lugar en el amplio estacionamiento con el que contaban las pistas de hielo de Hamburgo, las cuales normalmente estaban desocupadas pero que en ese momento estaban abarrotadas debido a las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo. Realmente, Karl no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, de no ser porque su novia se encontraba ahí y él necesitaba hablar con ella...

Justo apenas esa mañana, en el departamento que él compartía con su novia en Munich, Schneider había tenido otra pelea con ella, y todo por un estúpido vestido. Karl sabía que él se había pasado de celoso cuando Lily le había mostrado el vestido que usaría en las competencias de patinaje artístico, pero a él le rabiaba que la chica usara vestidos tan cortos.

¿Por qué no usas un conjunto que sea de cuerpo completo?.- le preguntó Karl a Lily.- Así no mostrarías cosas que no debes mostrar.

Karl, sabes que el traje es tan importante en el patinaje artístico como la rutina.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Todas las chicas usarán vestidos hermosos y yo desentonaré si uso uno de esos trajes que tú quieres.

Pero los has usado en otras ocasiones, ¿por qué en esta ocasión no?.- gruñó Karl.

Ay, por favor, eso solo es para los entrenamientos y las prácticas.- protestó Lily.- Karl, no tiene nada de malo, es solo un vestido.

Un vestido que deja ver tus piernas y en ocasiones tu ropa interior.- protestó Schneider.- Y no me importa si es ropa interior especial, de todos modos eso da pie a que los demás hombres te vean y se exciten.

¿Oyes acaso lo que estás diciendo, Karl?.- Lily estaba cada vez más molesta.- Eres un baboso, de verdad. Mira, yo me voy a poner el vestido que a mí se me pegue la gana, y si te gusta o no, es tu problema. Y esperaría de mi novio un poco más de comprensión por parte de mi novio, por cierto.

Schneider, enojado, respondió que en ese caso no le importaba y que su novia se podía poner un traje de hilo dental, si quería. Lily respondió que quizás eso haría algún día y entonces se marchó a Hamburgo sin decirle adiós siquiera. Schneider la mandó momentáneamente al cuerno, pero durante el entrenamiento de su equipo él se arrepintió de haberse comportado como un idiota, así que al finalizar la práctica, Karl le pidió a su padre (entrenador del Bayern Munich) que lo dejara ir a Hamburgo para "tratar de convencer a Genzo Wakabayashi de que se cambie de equipo". Rudy Frank Schneider aceptó, sospechando muy en el fondo que en realidad su hijo iba tras de su novia. Así pues, ahora Karl estaba en Hamburgo, intentando localizar a Lily...

Cuando Karl conoció a Lily Del Valle, se prendó de inmediato de esa hermosa chica mexicana de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido. Lily era la hija de un famoso doctor de renombre, el cual viajaba constantemente por el mundo en busca de la cura para el cáncer; ella a su vez tenía el sueño de convertirse en una gran patinadora algún día, ir a las Olimpiadas y ganar la medalla de oro, cosa que no sonaba tan irreal ya que Lily era actualmente la campeona mundial. Todo, gracias al hecho de que Lily había estado practicando el patinaje con el mejor entrenador que pudiese haber en cada país en donde ella había vivido: Japón, Francia, y ahora Alemania. El caso era que de principio, a Karl le encantaba que su novia tuviese tantos deseos de triunfar, pero en cuanto empezó a darse cuenta de que muchos muchachos le silbaban y le gritaban piropos y cosas incorrectas a Lily mientras patinaba, a Schneider no le hizo mucha gracia el que su novia usara los vestiditos de rigor. Sin embargo, Karl ya estaba ahí, dispuesto a pedirle perdón a su novia por su estupidez…

Disculpe, busco a la señorita Lily Del Valle.- le dijo Karl a una persona que traía un gafete que la identificaba como integrante del comité de organización del evento.- Ella va a concursar en patinaje artístico para damas.

Lo siento, pero no está permitido que vean a los participantes antes de los eventos.- respondió la persona.- Tiene que esperar en las gradas, como todos los demás.

Pero es que soy su novio.- replicó Karl.

Pues podrá ser su padre, pero no tiene permiso para ver a nadie.- replicó la persona.

Karl farfulló y maldijo en voz baja. Nadie iba impedirle el ver a su novia, así que se le ocurrió de momento llamar al teléfono celular de Lily, cosa que no había querido hacer porque temía que ella no le respondiera al darse cuenta de que era él quien llamaba, aunque no tuvo de otra… Así pues, Schneider dejó que el teléfono sonara cinco, diez veces, hasta que la llamada se desvió al buzón de voz. Karl, sin embargo, no se iba a dar por vencido y siguió marcando hasta que al fin Lily respondió.

¿Sí?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Qué quieres?

Verte.- respondió Karl.- Estoy esperándote afuera.

¿Afuera de donde?.- Lily se sorprendió.

De la pista de hielo.- dijo Karl.- Estoy en Hamburgo.

Dame cinco minutos.- replicó Lily, y colgó el teléfono.

Schneider ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle en donde se encontraba, pero no hizo falta porque Lily se apareció al poco rato, luciendo un traje deportivo de color blanco y llevando su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Al parecer, la chica había estado practicando, ya que llevaba puestos sus patines con sus guardas en las hojas.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, muy seria.

Vine a verte.- respondió Karl, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole una rosa roja que compró en el camino.- Y a decirte que soy el hombre más idiota del planeta.

Eso ya lo sé.- gruñó ella, tomando la rosa, aunque sonrió levemente.- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

Ya pues, sabes que no soy muy bueno disculpándome, sabes que me costó demasiado venir hasta acá a decirte que soy un idiota.- replicó Karl.- Mira, yo confío en ti, lo siento en verdad, puedes usar la ropa que gustes al patinar…

Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu permiso.- replicó Lily.

¡Oh, vamos!.- protestó Karl, y entonces Lily sonrió.

Lily y Karl se abrazaron entonces y se besaron, hasta que ella se separó.

Fue un muy lindo detalle, me verdad, pero tengo que irme ya, la competencia está por empezar, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.- se disculpó Lily.

Está bien, me quedaré a verte.- anunció Karl, sin dejar de sonreír.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió ella.- ¿Te quedarás?

Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada.- asintió él.- De hecho, estaré aquí por unos cuantos días. Podríamos pasárnosla muy bien juntos, ¿no crees?

Eres increíble.- rió Lily.- Y bueno, mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en la embajada japonesa, ¿quieres ir?

¿En la embajada japonesa?.- se sorprendió Karl.- ¿Y eso?

Mi prima está en Alemania, y me invitó.- respondió Lily.- ¿Qué dices?

Me encantaría.- asintió Schneider.

Así pues, la chica se separó de su novio, pidiéndole que no se olvidara de verla patinar. Así pues, Karl se fue a buscar la pista de patinaje en donde participaría su novia, dispuesto a tragarse su coraje y soportar que varios sujetos le silbaran y le gritaran cosas obscenas en su cara…

**Notas:**

Las guardas son protectores que se les ponen a los patines para caminar con ellos cuando no se está en la pista de hielo.


	3. Recuerdos sobre hielo

**Capítulo 2.- Recuerdos en el hielo.**

Genzo estaba esperando a que la competencia iniciara, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de pista, ya que en la que él estaba no había porterías ni marcadores, la amplia pista era pareja y había una mesa de honor con cuatro puestos y cuatro pantallas negras para calificaciones. Junto a él, además, había grupos de varias personas con banderines, pancartas y demás cosas con mensajes como: "TE AMAMOS, PATY", o "ERES LA MEJOR, INGRID", cosa que Genzo dudaba que pudiese haber en una competencia de hockey sobre hielo.

Perdón.- le dijo Genzo a una mujer de edad mediana, de cabello oscuro y ojos de un extraño color.- ¿Es aquí en donde se realizarán las competencias de hockey sobre hielo?

No, te equivocaste de pista.- negó ella.- Aquí se realizan las eliminatorias de patinaje artístico.

Ah.- Wakabayashi se sorprendió.- Gracias.

¿Ya te retiras?.- preguntó la mujer, al ver que él se ponía de pie.- ¿No te gusta el patinaje sobre hielo?

No mucho, realmente.- reconoció Genzo.

Pues deberías quedarte a ver a mi hija, ella lo hace muy bien.- dijo la mujer.- Podrías cambiar tu manera de pensar con respecto a este deporte.

No lo creo.- rió Genzo.- De verdad, tengo que irme ya.

Ya, ¿qué acaso no te puedes perder aunque sea un par de minutos del partido de hockey?.- insistió la señora.- Mi hija es la tercera en patinar, no te tomará mucho tiempo.

Genzo pensó que nada perdía con quedarse un rato, ya que de todas maneras la mujer no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Así pues, él se sentó nuevamente y suspiró. De todos modos, no tenía muchas ganas de ver como su novia se exponía al peligro (yaaa, qué exagerado). La mujer le sonrió y le ofreció a Genzo un cronograma de actividades.

Por si te interesa.- le dijo.

Gracias.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó la mujer, interesada.- Yo soy Emily.

Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo.

Así pues, Genzo se dispuso a ver a las chicas que ese día patinarían en falditas y vestidos diminutos. Para ser sinceros, Wakabayashi no le veía mucho chiste al patinaje artístico, él no lo consideraba tanto como un deporte sino más como una especie de baile o lucimiento. Ideas de hombre, para Genzo los verdaderos deportes no eran aquellos que se practicaran con música de fondo.

Las primeras dos chicas que pasaron no hicieron tan mal su presentación, aunque las dos tuvieron errores tan notorios que incluso Genzo notó. El caso es que no había mucho qué decir, era algo bello el baile, los vestidos y demás, pero hacía falta algo...

Hasta que apareció ella. Emily casi saltó de su asiento cuando la tercera participante saltó a la pista de hielo. Ella era una chica linda con una enorme sonrisa y un diminuto vestido color púrpura; la chica llevaba su cabello recogido en una diminuta cola de caballo y aparentaba ser muy frágil. Además, para qué negarlo, la chica tenía muy buenas piernas, o al menos Genzo así lo pensó. Sin embargo, cuando la música empezó, la joven empezó a ejecutar su rutina con tal precisión y tal elegancia, que Genzo se quedó sorprendido.

¿No te parece que es la mejor?.- Emily miraba a su hija con ojos de madre.

Claro.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo, sin despegar la mirada de la chica.

Ella patinó como si estuviera sola, como si el patinar más que una competencia fuese para ella un gusto total, algo que la hacía muy feliz, tal así que parecía flotar más que patinar. Genzo tuvo entonces un recuerdo, algo se removió en su memoria, como si hacía muchos años atrás él ya hubiese contemplado un espectáculo similar...

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó Emily, al ver que él se había quedado sin palabras.

No.- negó Genzo.- Solo que su hija me recordó algo.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Emily.

No estoy seguro.- musitó Genzo, ya que de hecho, no lo estaba.

Habían pasado ya muchísimos años desde la última vez que él vio a esa muchacha, en aquel entonces una niña, así que su mente no ubicaba nada de momento. Así pues, Genzo continuó mirando a la muchacha, hasta que terminó su rutina y recibió con una enorme sonrisa el aplauso entusiasta del público.

¿No te dije que es la mejor?.- insistió Emily.- Mi niña, campeona mundial.

¿Ella es la campeona mundial?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Sí, lo es.- respondió la mujer.- ¿Por qué?

Por ahí hubiera empezado, señora.- se rió Genzo.- Ya sé de donde la conozco, la he de haber visto en el ESPN.

Quizás.- sonrió Emily.

Lily, después de interpretar su rutina, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al público que le aplaudía, buscando a Karl con la mirada, sin conseguirlo. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? Quizás al final el desgraciado se había largado, volviéndose a enojar por el vestido que ella usó. Infeliz que no fuera, Lily detestaba que Schneider le hiciera promesas que después no pensaba cumplir...

Sin embargo, Lily recibió un ramo de azucenas blancas en plena pista, sus favoritas, las cuales provenían de su madre. Menos molesta, ella buscó a su madre con la mirada en el palco y la encontró trepada en su banca (la señora es baja de estatura), saludándola con la mano. Lily rió y le devolvió el saludo, al tiempo que su madre le decía algo al joven que estaba a un lado de ella. ¿Quién era él? Lily no lo conocía, pero se trataba de un hombre muy alto y fornido (babeo) que usaba una gorra roja. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y algo latió con fuerza en el corazón de Lily, como si algo le dijera que ella conocía a ese hombre de algún lado... Sin embargo, eso no podía ser posible, era probable que Lily no hubiese visto a ese hombre antes en toda su vida...

Lily, es hora de ir a esperar las calificaciones.- le gritó su entrenador, desde las orillas de la pista.- Vamos, hermosa.

Lily se fue patinando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Ian Rosso (muajaja), el antiguo campeón mundial de patinaje artístico varonil que ahora la entrenaba a ella. Lily se sentó a esperar sus resultados, mientras Ian le colocaba la chamarra de su traje deportivo sobre los hombros. Y si bien ella sentía nervios por las calificaciones, en esos momentos tenía otra cosa en mente: ¿Quién era el joven que se encontraba con su madre y por qué sentía que lo conocía desde antes?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider estaba seguro de que su novia le había dicho que iba a patinar en la pista B. Sin embargo, ahí no se estaba realizando ninguna competencia de patinaje artístico ni mucho menos. Karl se maldijo por haberse detenido a comprar almendras confitadas, las favoritas de Lily, ya que ahora no sabía en donde demonios podría encontrarla. Después de darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de pista, Karl intentó llamarle otra vez a su novia pero su teléfono ya estaba apagado. Maldiciendo, Karl iba a ir a buscar la pista correcta cuando se dio cuenta de que el deporte que se estaba practicando en la pista era hokcey sobre hielo. Schneider había visto ese deporte, de hecho él consideraba que se parecía un poco al sóccer, por la diferencia del campo, los palos y los jugadores (nomás). El caso es que a Karl le dio curiosidad y decidió quedarse un rato a ver el juego; así pues, él buscó un asiento vacío. Algunas filas debajo de él se encontraba un muchacho de cabello claro, que parecía estar dando indicaciones a los jugadores.

Lo que le llamó la atención a Schneider fue que los jugadores parecían ser más bajos de tamaño y más delgados de lo normal; quizás se trataba de una categoría especial o quien sabe. El caso es que Karl empezó a notar que había un jugador en especial que se movía con más rapidez y con mucha agilidad, consiguiendo llevar el disco por toda la pista sin mucha dificultad para anotar con precisión en la portería. El jugador en cuestión anotó cuando menos en seis ocasiones, llevando a su equipo a la victoria segura. Karl estaba sorprendido, porque a pesar de la fuerza que mostraba ese jugador, al mismo tiempo irradiaba cierta elegancia y cuidado en sus movimientos.

Qué interesante.- murmuró Karl.

¿Qué cosa te parece interesante?.- le preguntó el muchacho que estaba sentado debajo de él.

Nada, el jugador con la camiseta azul, el número 11.- respondió Schneider.- Es muy bueno. Pero al mismo tiempo...

¿Al mismo tiempo qué cosa?.- insistió el otro.

Nada.- negó Karl.

"Al mismo tiempo, me siento atraído. ¿Qué demonios me pasa, que siento esto por un hombre?", pensó Schneider.

En parte interesado, en parte ofuscado, en parte traumatizado, Karl decidió esperar hasta el final del partido. Le daba mucha curiosidad el jugador de la camiseta azul con el número 11. ¿Quién sería él?

El partido terminó con un marcador de 11 a 2, gracias en gran medida a los tantos anotados por el número 11. Los jugadores se reunieron alrededor de el jugador, y Karl estaba a la espera de que él se quitara el casco para poder verle la cara... Y cuando lo hizo, Schneider se quedó sin habla: ¡Era una chica! ¡El jugador número 11 era una chica! Y no cualquier chica, sino una muy hermosa, cuyo cabello rubio y rizado cayó sobre sus hombros.

¡Es una chica!.- Karl no pudo evitar la exclamación.

Claro que es una mujer.- dijo el otro muchacho.

¿Pero cómo es que está jugando con hombres?.- Schneider de momento, de lo impresionado que quedó, no se le ocurrió pensar que si ella era una muchacha era porque todas las demás también lo eran, hasta que el resto de los jugadores se quitaron los cascos protectores también y dejaron ver que eran mujeres.- ¡Ah! ¿Todas son mujeres?

Pues claro, qué esperabas.- rió el joven.- Éste es hockey femenil sobre hielo, y la principal regla es que todas sean mujeres.

Schneider no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a mirar a la chica rubia, la cual aparentemente era la capitana del equipo. Vaya que Karl se quedó sin saber qué decir, ya que no se esperó jamás que hubiese mujeres que practicaran un deporte tan rudo.

Elieth, después de recibir las correspondientes felicitaciones y felicitar a su vez a sus compañeras por su excelente trabajo, ella volteó a las gradas, buscando a su hermano, con la esperanza de que Genzo estuviese ahí. Eli seguía creyendo que en algún momento Genzo dejaría de ser un baboso y aceptaría que su novia jugara hockey sobre hielo, aunque aparentemente el momento no sería ése... Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a su hermano, Elieth se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando con un hombre rubio, muy atractivo, de unos hermosos ojos azules. Su hermano no dejaba de señalar a Eli mientras platicaba con el joven, y en algún momento él volteó a ver a Elieth; ambos se sonrieron y la chica pensó que ese hombre era un auténtico bombón...

¡Capitana, despierta!.- gritó Ellen, una de sus compañeras.- El entrenador nos llama, cuñada.

Deja de llamarme cuñada.- replicó Eli.- ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es ésa?

Ellen se echó a reír, mientras que Elieth buscaba otra vez al muchacho con la mirada. Sin embargo, el joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin más, y Elieth se quedó con las ganas de saber quien era, al menos por el momento, ya que después ella bien podría preguntarle a su hermano por él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki estaba observando la decoración que tenía la embajada japonesa, la cual estaba llena de crisantemos, las flores favoritas de Rika. Taro suspiró, a él le causaba algo de incomodidad esa fiesta, más que nada, porque él aun no quería hacer tan público su compromiso con Rika. No era que él no estuviera feliz de estar con ella, simplemente era el hecho de que Misaki en sí era un poco más reservado y pues estaba el hecho de que casi nadie sabía de su relación con Rika y pues como que de repente anunciar que se iban a casar… Pues como que a Taro no le agradaba mucho la idea…

Además, era cierto que él le había pedido matrimonio a ella, pero por causas de fuerza mayor (algo así como dinero XD), Taro no había podido comprarle una sortija a Rika como debía ser, cosa a la que ella le restó importancia pero que a Misaki le pesaba. Rika Ozawa era hija del dueño de su equipo de sóccer en Japón y sobrina del embajador de Japón en Alemania y de uno de los mejores médicos del mundo, así que sobraba decir que la chica provenía de una familia de renombre y con mucho dinero, mientras que Taro Misaki no era más que el humilde hijo de un humilde (pero famoso) pintor…

Ya, deja de torturarte con eso.- le pidió Rika.- Ya te dije que a mí no me importa.

Pues sí, pero de todos modos estuviste de acuerdo con esta fiesta.- suspiró Taro.

Ya te dije que no me pude negar.- musitó Rika.- Ya sabes como es mi familia… Mi tío insistió en hacernos una fiesta de compromiso y le dije que no, pero me dijo que en ese caso no me puedo negar a una fiesta de bienvenida a Alemania.

Si Wakabayashi me hiciera una fiesta cada vez que vengo a visitarlo… .- murmuró Taro.

Ya, no te pongas así, mi tío lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones.- dijo Rika, abrazando a su novio.- No te enojes, ¿sí? Solo será un rato.

No me enojo.- negó Taro, besando a su novia.- Pero ésta me la recompensas.

Como tú quieras, corazón.- rió Rika.

Taro y Rika se besaron y rieron por un largo rato, jugueteando como solo suelen hacerlo los enamorados. Después de eso, Rika suspiró.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Misaki.

Nada, que mi prima sigue teniendo problemas con Schneider.- respondió Rika.- Creo que se volvieron a pelear, y todo por un estúpido vestido.

¿Otra vez?.- exclamó Misaki.- Oye, que Li-chan se la vive peleándose con Schneider.

Es que él se pasa de celoso y posesivo, no le gusta que su novia patine en minifalda.- replicó Rika.- ¿Pues qué esperaba? Ni modo que patine con traje de monja. Yo no sé que espera Lily, esa relación no le va a funcionar.

Pues sí, eso lo sé también, pero es algo que Lily debe descubrir por sí sola.- suspiró Misaki.

Por cierto, que hoy fui a ver a Genzo y me lo encontré peleándose con su novia también.- comentó Rika.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Taro.- No sabía que Wakabayashi tuviera problemas con Elieth.

No precisamente problemas, parece ser que él más bien no está de acuerdo con algo que hace Eli-chan, pero no sé qué.- la chica Ozawa se encogió de hombros.- Yo que sé, quizás solo peleas de enamorados.

Quizás es el hecho de que a Wakabayashi no le gusta que Elieth practique un deporte de hombres.- comentó Taro.- Ya ves que él es muy sobreprotector.

¿Te digo algo?.- dijo Rika.- Yo siempre he creído que Genzo estaría mejor con Lily, yo creo que ellos hacen una buena pareja.

¿Te volviste loca?.- Misaki se echó a reír.- Tu prima y Wakabayashi ni siquiera se conocen.

Lo sé, lo sé, es solo un sueño guajiro.- suspiró Rika.

Es mucho más que eso, te recuerdo que Li-chan está con Schneider y Wakabayashi con Eli-chan.- replicó Taro.- ¿Crees que Schneider y Elieth se quedarían tan campantes?

No, bien podemos presentarlos entre sí.- contestó Rika.- Es más, ¿no crees que Schneider y Eli-chan se veían mejor juntos? Piénsalo, Lily es demasiado blanda con Schneider, creo que él necesita que alguien le dome ese carácter que tiene, alguien como Elieth, por ejemplo.

¿Crees entonces que Schneider estaría mejor con alguien como Elieth?.- cuestionó Misaki, mirando a su novia como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿Por qué no? No caería mal un cambio.- asintió Rika.

Claro, ve y dile a esos cuatro a ver que opinan.- se burló Misaki.

Ya, que no te lo digo en serio.- se defendió Rika.- Me lanzarían por un pozo si se me ocurriera decirles algo así.

Claro, eran solo ideas locas de Rika… Aunque quizás, no eran tan locas después de todo…

**Notas:**

Emily Del Valle e Ian Rosso son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Leo Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

Je, olvidé decir ayer que los diálogos entre Genzo y Kaltz, al comienzo del capítulo pasado, fueron tomados de la serie Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002.

Y no me pude resistir la tentación de volver a usar a Ian Rosso, muejejeje XD.


	4. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 3. Reencuentros.**

(Me cae que no puedo evitar repetir títulos, mis neuronas no dan para más).

Genzo seguía confundido por la chica a la que había visto patinar. Emily lo invitó a ir al área de vestidores a saludar a su hija, pero aun cuando Wakabayashi tenía muchos deseos de ir, se dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo ya que se suponía que él estaba ahí por su novia, no para andar conociendo chicas, por más lindas que fueran. Así pues, Genzo se despidió de Emily y le deseó buena suerte a su hija, para después intentar la pista de patinaje B, en la cual se supone que se debía encontrar Elieth, según el cronograma de actividades que la señora le había dado. Sin embargo, Genzo estaba perdido; el conjunto de pistas de hielo de Hamburgo era enorme y una persona que no fuese visitante asiduo del lugar.

Wakabayashi dio varias vueltas en redondo, sin encontrar el lugar en donde jugaría su novia, y estaba a punto de pagarle a alguien para que lo llevara hasta la pista B cuando escuchó a un par de personas discutiendo acaloradamente. Genzo reconoció a la hija de Emily, la cual parecía estar recibido un regaño bastante severo por parte de un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

¡Tenías que terminar con el salto triple, no con el doble!.- gritaba el hombre.- ¡Lo ensayamos mil veces!

Pero es que mi tobillo aun se resiente, no quise arriesgarme ahora que apenas son las competencias preliminares.- se excusaba ella.

¡No hay excusa!.- insistió él.- ¡Pudiste tener una mejor calificación!

¡Pero de todas maneras me fue bien!.- replicó la chica.- ¡Tuve una excelente puntuación, eso me va a bastar para pasar a la siguiente ronda!

Y sin previo aviso, el hombre abofeteó a la chica en la mejilla, haciendo que ésta gimiera de dolor. Genzo estuvo a punto de dejársele ir al hombre a golpes.

¡No quiero mediocres en mi equipo!.- gritó él.- ¡Si vas a patinar para mí, vas a hacerlo como la mejor, me escuchaste! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a responder así o te echaré de patitas en la calle! ¡No se te olvide que es gracias a mí por lo que estás aquí, que sin mí tú no eres nada y que yo te hice y que cuando quiera te puedo destruir! ¿Me oíste?

Sí... .- murmuró ella, mirando al hombre con rabia contenida, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se metió a quien sabe donde; en cuanto éste desapareció, la joven se soltó a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Genzo se sintió muy mal por la chica y se acercó a ella. Él se sentía indignado y furioso, no había ni un solo motivo válido para golpear a una mujer.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él.

¡Ah!.- Lily respingó.- Este, sí, gracias…

La muchacha hizo el intento de irse, pero Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella necesita alguna frase de consuelo, ella no lo había hecho mal en la pista y necesitaba saberlo.

Patinaste muy bien.- dijo él, sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily respingó, volteando a verlo.

Te vi patinar.- repitió Genzo.- Vaya que me sorprendiste. Estuviste grandiosa.

G-gracias.- ella sonrió levemente, enjugándose las lágrimas.

¿Te lastimó?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, muy serio, al ver que la chica tenía una gran marca roja en el rostro.

No es nada.- Lily intentó restarle importancia al asunto.- No fue nada serio, solo un regaño por un error...

¿Tu entrenador tiene la costumbre de golpearte?.- cuestionó Genzo, sin tragarse el cuento.

De vez en cuando se necesita mano fuerte, ¿no?.- Lily intentó reírse de su mal chiste.

Genzo recordó que, cuando estaba en la primaria Shutetsu y se enfrentó por primera vez a Tsubasa Ozhora, perdiendo el reto, su entrenador Tatsuo Mikami lo golpeó para hacerlo entrar en razón. Y si bien Genzo no estaba de acuerdo con el abuso físico, él sabía que en ese entonces había cometido un error, además de que él era hombre y por tanto quizás se merecía ese golpe, pero Lily había patinado de maravilla y la actitud de su entrenador fue más bien prepotente y agresiva.

De verdad, no te preocupes.- insistió ella.- No es nada serio. Es más, casi no me duele. Mi entrenador suele perder los estribos a veces, pero no es una mala persona.

¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Genzo.- Porque no deberías de dejar que nadie te trate de esa manera.

Tranquila, estoy bien.- sonrió Lily.- Gracias por preocuparte.

De todos modos, si quieres que alguien le de una paliza a tu entrenador, avísame.- dijo Genzo.- Sé boxear.

Lily rió con cierta alegría por el ocurrente comentario de Genzo y entonces algo se removió en la memoria de él. Esa risa alegre, como el sonido de un arroyo (válgame) ya la había escuchado hacía muchísimo tiempo pero... Habían pasado años y muchos de sus recuerdos eran borroso como un espejo empañado. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi pensó que la chica era muy, muy linda. Genzo notó también que ella tenía los ojos del mismo extraño color que como los que tenía Emily, un color oscuro difícil de definir, algo así como el color del chocolate derretido. Genzo volvió a sentir que a esa chica la conocía de otro lado...

Me tengo que ir.- dijo Lily.- No debería estar aquí.

Cuídate, pero en serio.- dijo Genzo.

Gracias, lo haré.- sonrió ella, entrando nuevamente a la pista.

Tan idiotizado estaba Genzo que no se le ocurrió preguntarle a la chica ni su nombre ni siquiera la manera de llegar a la mentada y dichosa pista B. Suspirando, Genzo decidió intentar marcar al celular de su novia, esperando que ella le contestara, pero en vez de eso respondió Leo Shanks, su cuñado.

¿Qué hay, Genzo, en donde andas?.- preguntó Leo, despreocupado.

Pues intentando encontrar el lugar en donde juega Eli.- respondió Genzo.

Estamos en la pista B.- respondió Leo.

¡Eso ya lo sé, pero no sé como rayos llegar!.- exclamó Genzo.- Ya le di la vuelta a esto como unas mil veces.

Tranquilo, ve al área en donde hay una estatua de una pareja de patinadores, yo iré por ti, aunque te advierto que el partido ya terminó.- propuso Leo.

Me lo supuse.- gruñó Genzo.- Gracias.

¿En dónde estabas?.- cuestionó Leo.

Por ahí.- suspiró el portero, cortando la comunicación.

Genzo se dirigió entonces al sitio en donde había visto la estatua de los patinadores, la cual ya había visto cuando menos unas tres veces en sus numerosas vueltas. Por ahí vio a una señora vendiendo flores y él decidió comprarle algunas a Elieth...

Mientras tanto, Elieth había intentado sacarle alguna información a su hermano sobre el joven rubio que vio, sin éxito. Leo Shanks no le prestó mucha atención al muchacho, con excepción del comentario de sorpresa que él exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que Eli era una chica.

De verdad, no sé que habrá creído que eres.- se burló Leo.- Quizás un orangután o algo así.

Jaja, qué gracioso.- gruñó Elieth.- ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿A qué vino ese muchacho si no era a ver el hockey femenil sobre hielo?

Yo que sé, no se me ocurrió preguntarle.- Leo se encogió de hombros.- Para la próxima si quieres le pregunto su teléfono.

Pues si me haces el favor.- Eli fingió sentirse molesta., aunque a mi cuñado no le va a caer en gracia.

Elieth ya no respondió, puesto que de momento se le había olvidado que estaba enojada con Genzo. Leo se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había vuelto a molestar con su novio y optó por cambiar el tema.

Estuviste excelente, Eli.- dijo él.- A este paso, llegaremos a la final.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- sonrió ella.- Iré a darme una ducha. Te encargo mi teléfono.

La chica le dejó su celular a su hermano y se marchó a las regaderas. Mientras ella estaba allá, Genzo llamó y Leo quedó de ir por él. Así pues, cuando Elieth salió ya no vio a nadie, n a su hermano ni a su novio, pero el joven rubio había regresado y miraba confundido a todos lados, como buscando a alguien. Elieth tuvo ganas de hablarle, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya se había acercado a él.

¿Se te ofrece algo?.- preguntó ella.

Eh, no.- Karl titubeó.- Solo... Buscaba a alguien, pero ya no está aquí...

Shcneider miró a Elieth a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no eran azules completamente sino más bien como de un azul grisáceo. Había algo en ella que hacían que Karl se sintiera confundido.

Quizás buscabas a mi hermano.- dijo Elieth, también confundida por la presencia de Karl.- Te vi hablando con él.

¿Es tu hermano?.- preguntó Schneider, con una carcajada.- Por la manera en como habló de ti, pensé que era tu novio.

Es que así nos llevamos.- rió Elieth.- Pero mi novio no es él...

¿O sea que tienes novio?.- preguntó Schneider, con curiosidad.

Pues sí.- asintió ella.- En fin... ¿Necesitas algo?

Quería saber en donde se realiza la competencia de patinaje artístico.- respondió Schneider.

Creo que es en la pista D.- respondió Elieth.- Sales de aquí, caminas por el pasillo hasta la primera bifurcación, tomas la de la izquierda y es la segunda pista que te encuentres.

Gracias.- dijo Karl.

¿Te gusta el patinaje artístico?.- quiso saber Elieth.

Más bien es por mi novia.- respondió Schneider.- Ella está concursando.

Ya entiendo.- dijo Eli.

Ambos se miraron por un rato y después desviaron la mirada. Schneider se dijo que era hora de irse.

Me voy.- dijo Karl.- Gracias.

Hasta pronto.- fue todo cuanto Elieth dijo.

Ella vio a Schneidr irse y suspiró. Eli estuvo tentada a preguntarle a él su nombre, pero se contuvo. Para qué, no tenía caso.

Rato más tarde, regresó Leo, en compañía de Genzo, el cual llevaba un ramo de rosas para Elieth y una disculpa más bien tonta. Wakabayashi sonrió, esbozando su característica media sonrisa, la que lo hacía parecer un niño tierno y la que ponía cuando quería que Elieth lo perdonara.

Intenté llegar a tu juego, pero no me fue posible.- dijo Genzo, ofreciéndole las flores.- Ya entendí que si deseas jugar esto, debes hacerlo y no detenerte por un idiota.

No me detuvo un idiota.- sonrió Eli.- Más bien, alguien que quiere protegerme, cosa que valoro, más si proviene de mi novio.

¿Entonces me perdonas?.- preguntó Genzo, abrazándola.

Lo pensaré.- rió Eli, dándole un beso.- Gracias por las flores, pero necesitarás más que eso para recompensarme.

Ya se me ocurrirá algo.- dijo Genzo, sonriéndole.

Leo Shanks sonrió y prefirió retirarse. No le gustaba mucho el presenciar escenas cursis.

Schneider, a su vez, consiguió llegar hasta la pista D de patinaje, en la cual ya estaban dándose los resultados finales de las pruebas de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Karl vio con gusto que Lily había pasado en el primer lugar, como siempre, y que ella estaba festejando al lado de su madre y de Ian Rosso, su entrenador, como siempre. Schneider bufó al ver al hombre, él pasaba más tiempo con su novia que él. Karl quiso esperar a que la algarabía se pasara para acercarse un poco más, pero entonces Lily lo vio primero y se acercó a él.

¡Viniste!.- gritó ella, dejándosele ir.

Quería que supieras que en verdad te apoyo, amor.- dijo Karl, alzándola y haciéndola girar por los aires.- ¡Pasaste en el primer lugar!

¿Esperabas algo menos de tu novia?.- Lily se echó a reír, con falsa modestia.

La verdad, no.- sonrió él.

Karl y Lily se besaron; él miró a través de su hombro después de separarse y vio a Rosso, que los miraba con mucha ira en sus helados ojos azules. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese sujeto? Siempre actuaba en extremo celoso y posesivo con Lily, cada vez que Schneider se dejaba ver el mentado Rosso lo miraba como si deseara matarlo con sus propias manos. Era como si ese sujeto estuviese enamorado de Lily o la considerara como algo de su propiedad...

¿Ya estás libre?.- preguntó Karl.- Porque quiero llevarte a festejar.

Creo que dentro de un par de minutos.- respondió Lily.- Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa.

No hace falta.- le dijo Karl.- Déjate ese vestido, me gusta cómo te ves con él.

¿En serio?.- Lily se echó a reír.- Bueno, lo haré... Solo déjame despedirme entonces de Rosso.

Karl vio que su novia se despedía de su madre y su entrenador, para después darles las gracias a ambos. Lily regresó muy feliz hacia Schneider, sin darse cuenta de que Rosso la miraba con una espantosa mezcla de lujuria y rabia. Pero Karl sí lo notó.


	5. Intercambio

**Capítulo 4. Intercambio.**

Genzo suspiró, maldiciendo en voz baja. Al fin se encontraba frente a la embajada japonesa, después de esperar por quien sabe cuantas horas a que Elieth estuviese lista. Bueno, no es que ella se tardara en arreglar más del tiempo indispensable que necesita una mujer para estar preparada para una fiesta, pero como Genzo estuvo listo primero, empezó a pensar en que la fiesta de Rika sería muy parecida a una de esas reuniones a las cuales él detestaba asistir. En muy pocas cosas se parecían Misaki y él, y ésa era una de ellas: tanto Misaki como Wakabayashi odiaban las fiestas importantes. Eli se apareció al poco rato, usando un vestido gris perla que hacía que sus ojos lucieran más grises que azules, con su cabello levemente recogido en una tiara. Genzo a su vez usaba un traje negro con corbata del mismo tono con una camisa también gris perla. Eli comentó de broma que nadie les iba a creer que no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

¿No podríamos pretextar que tuvimos alguna emergencia?.- preguntó Genzo a su novia, cuando los dos se dirigían a la embajada japonesa en el auto de él.

No inventes.- replicó Eli.- Tenemos años de no ver a Rika y además fue en persona a invitarte, no puedes simplemente poner un pretexto para no acudir. Es gran amiga nuestra.

Pues precisamente porque es una gran amiga lo entenderá.- bromeó Genzo.

Ya, Gen, no inventes.- rió Elieth.- Será solo por un rato, y además estará Misaki ahí.

Al menos ya seremos dos los condenados, Peque.- replicó Genzo, usando el apodo cariñoso que él usaba para ella.

Qué exagerado.- Elieth suspiró de manera teatral.- Y bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto.

Valió la pena.- sonrió Genzo.- Te ves muy bien.

Pues usted tampoco se ve nada mal, señor Wakabayashi.- sonrió Eli.

El caso es que ellos ya estaban ahí. Por ser japonés, Genzo no tuvo muchos problemas para entrar a la embajada, pero Eli tuvo que mostrar identificaciones, pasaporte, invitación a la fiesta y hasta el acta de nacimiento del perro (me habrán de disculpar, no sé qué tan exigentes se pongan en las embajadas). Una vez dentro, Rika se apareció usando un vestido verde claro, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Llegaron!.- exclamó ella.- Para ser sincera, creí que Gen-chan se escaparía a Suiza antes.

¿Ves?.- gruñó Genzo a Elieth.- Te dije que no se hubiera molestado.

Eli, divertida, le dio un codazo a su novio. Taro se apareció detrás de Rika, quien al ver a Genzo puso cara de alivio, como si su amigo se tratase de algún salvavidas.

Pensé que me dejarías solo.- musitó Misaki.

Iba a hacerlo, pero mi novia no me dejó.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Ya, verás que no es tan malo.- Eli besó a su novio antes de echarse a reír.

Luego se besuquean, tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Rika.- ¿A que no adivinas quién está aquí?

Eso me recuerda... .- le dijo Taro a Genzo.- Tsubasa va a venir.

¿En verdad?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Tsubasa vendrá?

Rika lo invitó.- asintió Misaki.- Dice que nadie importante en nuestras vidas puede perderse esta noche.

Uhm, mientras Anego no la oiga... .- bromeó Genzo.

Oye, es cierto que mi novia estuvo enamorada de Tsubasa, pero eso fue hace años.- protestó Taro.- Ahora Rika solo me quiere a mí.

Ya, que era una broma.- Genzo se echó a reír, más relajado.

Con Tsubasa y Misaki ahí, la cosa no parecía pintar tan mal. Además, la verdadera víctima ahí no era Genzo, sino Taro... Rato más tarde, hicieron acto de presencia Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae, la cual inmediatamente fue absorbida por Rika y Elieth mientras que Tsubasa huía en busca de Misaki y Wakabayashi.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la embajada, Lily le acomodaba la corbata a su novio antes de entrar a la fiesta. Karl sabía hacerse solo el nudo de las corbatas, pero el encantaba el tener a Lily acomodándosela, se le hacía uno de esos detalles íntimos que solo se dan entre pareja.

Listo.- sonrió Lily.- Ya está.

Gracias.- Karl abrazó a su novia y la besó.- Te ves hermosa, por cierto.

¿Eso crees?.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Pues lo hiciste muy bien.- dijo Schneider, con su clásico tono de coquetería.

Pues la verdad, creo que yo vine acompañada del hombre más guapo de Alemania.- dijo Lily, devolviéndole el flirteo.

Lily llevaba un vestido azul claro y su largo cabello suelto, recogido tan solo en las sienes por dos broches de mariposa con incrustaciones de circonias, regalo de Karl. Él a su vez usaba un traje azul marino con camisa azul claro (me cae que estos cuatro se combinan en la ropa XD) y la corbata era a rayas azules y blancas. Schneider le tomó la mano a su novia y entonces los dos intentaron entrar a la embajada. Mientras esperaban a que los guardias revisaran sus identificaciones, Karl decidió comentarle al fin algo a Lily sobre Rosso.

Tu entrenador me da mala espina.- comentó Schneider, sin más. Él no era de los que le daban vueltas al asunto.

¿Ian?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Por qué?

Hay algo en él que no me agrada.- respondió Karl.- No sé, quizás es la forma en como te mira.

No sé cómo me ha de mirar, según tú.- replicó Lily.- Es un hombre serio y a veces pareciera que está molesto pero no es así.

No sé, no me refiero a eso.- contradijo Karl.- Si te mirara con enojo porque haces algo mal, no me sorprendería, pero te mira más bien como si... Como si estuviera celoso o se creyera tu dueño.

Alucinas.- rió Lily.- De verdad, Ian no me ve de esa manera, es solo mi entrenador.

Jean Lacoste también era tu entrenador y nunca te miró así.- replicó Karl.- No sé por qué lo dejaste a él para estar con Rosso.

Porque Rosso es muy bueno, sus protegidas llegan a más campeonatos mundiales y Olimpiadas que ninguna.- suspiró Lily.- Ya te había dicho.

También las de Lacoste lo hacen.- insistió Karl.

Sí, pero él está en Francia.- replicó Lily.- E Ian en Alemania, motivo por el cual yo estoy con el último y no con el primero.

Fin de la discusión. En ese momento, los guardias los dejaron pasar y entonces Karl y Lily se perdieron entre la multitud que había en la fiesta. Según iba a ser algo relativamente sencillo, pero a Lily se le olvidó que con su prima, nada sería sencillo. Schneider se sentía en su ámbito natural, acostumbrado a estar desde pequeño frente a las cámaras por su padre, pero Lily no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a estar en la mira de todos. Ella era más bien tímida por naturaleza, y si bien ya podía hablar frente a las cámaras con cierta naturalidad, odiaba asistir a fiestas que estuvieran repletas de gente desconocida.

Fabuloso, mi prima invitó a toda Alemania.- gruñó Lily, por lo bajo y sin separarse de Karl.

Te quedaste corta.- replicó él.- Yo creo que invitó también a todo Francia y la cuarta parte de Japón.

Uhm... .- gruñó ella.

Karl estaba empezando a ser acosado por las cámaras y reporteros que quien sabe como demonios habían conseguido entrar (la explicación más probable era que Rika los había invitado), por lo que él, sabiendo que su novia detestaba ser el centro de atención, decidió separarse de ella para que la dejaran tranquila. Las campeonas mundiales de patinaje artístico son famosas, pero suelen llamar más la atención los jugadores estrella de sóccer, sobre todo si este jugador era un Schneider. Así pues, Karl le susurró a su novia que él distraería a los reporteros para que Lily pudiese ir a esconderse a algún sitio. Lily, ni tarda ni perezosas ni mensa, aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió a buscar refugio, detrás de las cortinas de un amplio ventanal desde el cual se dominaba todo el jardín.

Mientras tanto, ajenos a esto, Tsubasa, Misaki y Wakabayashi hablaban animadamente del sóccer, su eterno tema de conversación y punto alrededor del cual giraba el eje de su universo, hasta que Rika y Sanae se aparecieron, queriendo y pretendiendo que sus parejas las sacaran a bailar. Tanto Tsubasa como Taro miraron a Genzo con cara de pánico.

¡Huye ahora que puedes, antes de que aparezca Elieth!.- le gritó Tsubasa a su amigo.

¡Corre hasta la frontera más cercana!.- dramatizó Taro.- ¡No dejes que te capturen vivo!

Rika y Sanae miraron a los otros dos con cara de "hello con tu hello", pero Genzo consideró la opción de tomar muy en serio la sugerencia de sus amigos. A él le gustaba bailar con su novia y todo eso, pero no frente a tanta gente desconocida, con el riesgo de que algún reportero lo encontrara haciendo el ridículo y se burlara de él por su "nueva profesión". Así pues, sin pensarlo muy bien, Wakabayashi se fue alejando poco a poco en dirección a la pared, con la esperanza oculta de pasar desapercibido. Si Elieth lo cachaba, bueno, pues ya aceptaría el hecho de tener que bailar, pero si tenía suerte quizás podría escaparse...

Sin darse cuenta, Genzo fue acercándose lentamente a un enorme ventanal, y antes de darse cuenta vio unas enormes y fabulosas cortinas, las cuales serían excelentes para ocultar a alguien. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Genzo se ocultó detrás de las famosas cortinas, sin darse cuenta de que ya había otra persona que había tenido antes la misma ocurrencia que él...

¡Perdón!.- exclamó Genzo, al empujar a Lily sin querer.- No sabía que había alguien aquí...

Está bien, no se preocupe.- respingó Lily.- No pensé que alguien más querría esconderse aquí.

Ni yo que ya hubiera alguien escondido aquí.- dijo Genzo.- Lo siento, yo... ¡Ah! Eres la patinadora, la hija de Emily.

Veo que conoció bien a mi madre.- rió Lily.- No esperaba verlo de nuevo, ni se que se acordara de mí.

No suelo olvidar el rostro de una chica hermosa.- galanteó Genzo, sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

Le agradezco el cumplido.- Lily se sonrojó.

No me hables de tú, que no soy tan viejo.- pidió Genzo, con su característica media sonrisa.- Vaya, pareciera que es el destino el que nos reúne.

Quizás.- Lily también sonrió, cautivada por esa media sonrisa.

Genzo se sintió un poco incómodo, ya que tanto él como Lily se encontraban juntos contra la pared, aplastados por las cortinas, lo que hacía que los dos estuvieran muy cerca, quizás demasiado...

¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera?.- preguntó Genzo, al darse cuenta de que el ventanal podía abrirse.- Es mejor que estar entre este calor...

Me parece buena idea.- rió Lily.- Vamos.

Genzo le dio el paso a su nueva amiga, decidido a preguntarle esta vez cuando menos su nombre. Los dos salieron al jardín y contemplaron desde afuera el bullicio de la fiesta; alguien tomaba fotos sin parar, haciendo que las luces de los flashes parecieran destellos de luces de discoteca. Lily suspiró.

No sé como es que mi novio aguanta todo eso.- comentó Lily, después de un rato.- Yo me siento asfixiada.

¿Tienes novio?.- preguntó Genzo, un poco sorprendido.

Sí, es futbolista y por tanto, más famoso que yo.- asintió Lily.

Genzo no entendió el por qué le desilusionó saber que esa chica tenía novio. Era algo ridículo, él no conocía a Lily, no tendría por qué molestarle el que ella tuviese novio. Además, él también tenía novia…

Según me dijo tu madre, eres la campeona mundial de patinaje artístico, ¿no es así?.- preguntó Genzo.- Debes entonces ser famosa también.

Claro, pero no tanto como él.- rió Lily.- Un futbolista siempre tendrá más fama que cualquiera.

Si lo sabré yo... .- murmuró Genzo.

¿Eres futbolista también?.- quiso saber Lily, sorprendida.

Sí, pero no creo ser famoso.- rió Wakabayashi.- No me gusta tanto ser el centro de atención, me gusta que reconozcan mi habilidad, pero en el terreno de juego, no dentro de él.

Lily se quedó meditando la respuesta de Genzo, sin salir completamente de su asombro. No, Karl no diría algo así, él diría que la fama fuera de la cancha era tan importante como la fama dentro de ella, algo con lo que Lily no estaba de acuerdo. Ella era más del pensamiento de Genzo, sin dudarlo.

Elieth, a su vez, buscaba a su novio, sin éxito (claro, porque él está con Lily). Ella tenía ganas de bailar, pero no podía encontrar a Genzo por ninguna parte. La chica comenzaba a enojarse, más que nada porque ella se presentía que todo era trampa de su novio para no bailar, pero aun así siguió buscando, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien que se dirigía a ella en su intento por escaparse al fin de las cámaras. Karl en su huida no se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había y chocó con Elieth por accidente.

Lo siento.- se disculpó él.- No me fijé por donde iba.

No te preocupes, fue culpa mía.- se disculpó ella.- Ando distraída.

No dejaría que una dama se culpara de un accidente, pero tampoco me agrada contradecir a una mujer, sobre todo si es alguien tan linda.- sonrió Karl, al reconocerla.- No esperaba verte de nuevo.

Gracias.- Eli se puso colorada.- Parece que es la casualidad.

Pues qué increíble es la casualidad que nos volvió a juntar.- replicó Schneider, sin dejar de sonreír.

Elieth soltó una risilla y desvió la mirada. La verdad era que se sentía feliz de volver a ver a ese muchacho, pero no sabía por qué. La música que sonaba de fondo era muy movida y a Karl se le ocurrió que bien podría invitar a Eli a bailar, cosa que además le serviría para que ella no se fuera de su lado…

¿Quieres bailar?.- preguntó Karl, con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Eh… La verdad es que estoy buscando a mi novio… .- respondió Elieth. "Tonta".

Pues yo debería estar buscando a mi novia… .- murmuró Karl. "Tonto".- De todos modos… Me dio gusto verte…

Schneider se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, pero Elieth entonces se arrepintió y decidió detenerlo.

¡Espera!.- dijo ella.- Yo creo que él me está evitando… Y pues, de tu novia, eh…

Lo más seguro es que esté huyendo de las cámaras.- completó Karl, con una sonrisa.- No creo que aparezca en buen tiempo… ¿Bailamos?

Eli no respondió, pero le tendió la mano a Karl con una amplia sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron a bailar muy alegremente, mirándose furtivamente a los ojos. Ella se movía con sensualidad y candencia, haciendo que Schneider se sintiera muy atraído hacia Elieth. En cierto modo, si bien Lily también era sensual, la sensualidad de Elieth era… Distinta…

El tiempo se pasó sin sentir y Rika se preguntó en donde demonios podían estar sus amigos. Ella quería presentarles a su prima, pero ésta tampoco parecía encontrarse cerca, es más, ni siquiera la había visto llegar aun cuando los guardias le habían informado que Lily ya había llegado. ¿En dónde demonios se habían metido todos? Mucho rato después, Rika se sorprendió muchísimo de ver a Elieth bailando con… ¡Karl Heinz Schneider! Rika no sabía ni siquiera que su amiga conociera el alemán, pero sus sopresa no se iba a quedar ahí porque al voltear hacia el jardín, Rika vio a su prima con… ¡Genzo Wakabayashi! Por un momento, Rika creyó que estaba confundiéndose de chica, pero no, Lily estaba con Genzo y Elieth con Karl, y eso que se suponía que no se conocían…

Bruja.- murmuró Taro, a su oído, al ver la escena.- Lo pensaste, lo hiciste.

No fui yo, ni idea tenía.- musitó Rika, ofuscada.

En ese momento, la música se detuvo por un momento y entonces Elieth y Karl empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Rika y Taro. Al mismo tiempo, Genzo y Lily regresaban del jardín, sin darse cuenta de que estaban por toparse con los otros dos. Fue una escena que Rika y Taro sintieron que ocurrió en cámara lenta: Lily fue la primera en ver a Schneider, y éste el primero en ver a Genzo. A Karl de momento no le molestó ver a su gran rival… Hasta que lo vio en compañía de SU novia… Y a su vez, Elieth se quedó de a seis cuando vio que su novio andaba en compañía de una de sus mejores amigas…

¿Karl?.- preguntó Lily.

¿Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Karl.

¿Elieth?.- cuestionó Genzo.

¿Lily?.- inquirió Elieth.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándose entre sí, sin comprender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo para que Eli y Lily corrieran a abrazarse, emocionadas.

¡Eli, cuanto tiempo de no verte!.- gritó Lily, muy feliz.

¡Te he extrañado horrores, amiga!.- dijo a su vez Elieth, igual de emocionada.

¿Ustedes… Se conocen?.- preguntó Genzo a las dos chicas.

Lo mismo iba a preguntarles a ustedes dos.- Lily señaló a Genzo y a Karl.

Bueno, ya, dejen de verse con esa cara de babosos.- intervino Rika entonces.- Genzo, te presento a Lily Del Valle, mi prima y también gran amiga de tu novia. Schneider, ella es Elieth Shanks, una gran amiga de tu novia, como ya le dije a Genzo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron viendo entre sí, sin poder creerse la coincidencia. Por supuesto, solo Misaki notó la cara de desilusión que también traían…

**Notas:**

Jean Lacoste es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Olvidé decir que el ESPN es un famoso canal de deportes.


	6. Decepciones

**Capítulo 5. Decepciones.**

Karl se sentía fuera de lugar. Todos ahí parecían conocerse o al menos tener una relación más íntima; todos, menos él. Su querida y dulce novia resultó ser la prima hermana de la prometida de Misaki, pero no solo eso, sino que también Lily era gran amiga de la infancia de Elieth Shanks, la chica a la que él conoció en la pista de hielo y con la cual había estado bailando. Y además de eso, Elieth era la novia de Genzo Wakabayashi, su gran rival. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Schneider ni siquiera se sospechaba que Wakabayashi tuviera una novia, y eso que él creía conocer bien a su rival.

Por supuesto, Genzo no se sentía menos sorprendido que él. Lily Del Valle, la campeona mundial de patinaje artístico, la chica a la que él vio en la pista de hielo y siendo golpeada por su entrenador, resultó ser la prima de Rika y además... Una de las mejores amigas de Elieth... Eso era quizás lo más sorprendente, Wakabayashi ni idea tenía que Rika tuviese una prima mexicana ni que su novia fuese amiga de alguien como Lily.

Soy mitad mexicana, por parte de mi madre, ¿lo olvidas?.- le dijo Rika a Genzo, cuando él se preguntó como demonios era posible el tan cercano parentesco de Lily.- Y mi madre es la hermana del padre de Lily. Así queda explicado todo, me parece.

Sé que es algo raro.- se rió Lily.- Nadie me cree que tengo una prima hermana japonesa, pero así es.

Ya, ni que fuera del otro mundo.- comentó Taro.

Iré por algo de beber.- comentó Karl, cada vez más incómodo.- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Lily?

Si no te molesta, quisiera una naranjada.- respondió ella.

Tratándose de mi novia, nada es una molestia.- sonrió él.- En seguida regreso.

Schneider se marchó y Wakabayashi lo observó. Lo que quizás más lo confundía era el hecho de que él anduviese con alguien como Lily. O mejor dicho, que ella anduviese con alguien como él, era cierto que Genzo no conocía a la chica pero sabía que ella no era precisamente el tipo de mujer de Schneider.

Te ves confundido.- comentó Elieth, cuando Rika les presentó a Lily a Sanae y Tsubasa.- ¿Ya habías visto antes a Li?

Ayer, cuando te fui a ver jugar, o bueno, cuando intenté hacerlo, la vi patinar.- respondió Genzo, tratando de no incomodarse por el aparentemente inocente tema.- Es que su madre me convenció, no pude decirle que no. después de eso, Lily y yo intercambiamos unas cuant

Ya conociste a Emily.- se rió Eli.- Bueno, lo reconozco, ella es muy convincente cuando se trata de ver patinar a Lily.

¿De dónde la conoces tú?.- quiso saber Genzo, sin poder contenerse ya que lo invadía la curiosidad.

¿A Lily?.- contestó Elieth.- Pues fuimos juntas a la escuela en Francia. Las dos íbamos junto con Rika en el mismo internado en París, por eso es que las tres nos conocemos tan bien. Además, ya sabes que el tío de Rika es embajador y mi padre es diplomático, así que hasta estando de vacaciones siempre andábamos juntas y jalábamos a Lily con nosotras. Solo que nos dejamos de ver cuando terminamos la escuela y cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente, Rika se marchó a Japón, Lily a Alemania y yo me quedé en Francia un tiempo... Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, ahí me conociste.

Sí, pero nunca la mencionaste.- replicó Genzo.- A Lily.

Lo hice unas cuantas veces, pero creo que nunca me prestaste atención.- gruñó Eli, frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Por qué tanto interés.

Curiosidad.- respondió Genzo, inmediatamente.- Es solo que siento que la conozco de algún lado.

Siendo la campeona mundial de patinaje, no es para menos.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.- Lo más seguro es que la hayas visto en alguna revista de deportes.

Sí, quizás tengas razón.- asintió él.

Y si bien Genzo ya había pensado lo mismo, algo en los ojos de Lily le decía que eso no era cierto...

Mientras tanto, Karl esperaba a que le dieran las bebidas. Él sabía que el camarero podía habérselas llevado, pero necesitaba alejarse por un rato. Si bien conocía a Rika de antemano y además Lily estaba con él, Schneider no dejaba de sentirse incómodo y más que nada era por la presencia de Elieth. El joven alemán no podía creer que el mundo fuese tan pequeño como para que ella resultara ser compañera del colegio de su novia. Era una idiotez y una total falta de respeto para Lily, pero cada vez que Karl veía a Eli tenía deseos de usar sus tácticas de conquistador con ella. Claro, eso estaba doblemente prohibido, ya que no solo Karl tenía novia sino que también Elieth tenía novio, y no cualquier novio, sino nada más y nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi.

Esto tiene que ser una mal chiste.- gruñó Schneider, tomando las bebidas.

¿Qué cosa es un mal chiste, Schneider?.- preguntó Taro, detrás de él.

Nada.- respingó Karl.

¿Qué hacías con Elieth, Karl?.- cuestionó Taro, como quien no quiere la cosa.- No sabía que la conocías.

Accidentalmente lo hice, nada más.- respondió Karl, echando a andar.- No está prohibido conocer a otras muchachas, ¿o sí?

Claro que no.- replicó Misaki.- Pero creo que sí estaría mal que intentaras engañar a Lily. Otra vez.

Eso de "intentar engañar" no me causa ninguna gracia.- gruñó Schneider, cada vez de más mal humor.- Ya te dije que Pamela era solo una amiga.

Una amiga con la que te besaste.- replicó Taro.

Ella me besó a mí y fue solo una vez.- Karl confrontó a la chica.- Después de eso la rechacé porque le dije que tengo novia. Solo fue una vez y no se volverá a repetir.

Pues más te vale, porque no te pienso cubrir una segunda vez, no con Elieth.- le advirtió Misaki.- No le dije nada a Lily, guardé tu secreto, pero solo porque Pamela era una mala chica, pero Elieth es diferente. Ella es la novia de Wakabayashi y Lily es una de sus amigas más cercanas, y mía también lo es, así que en cuanto empiece a ver que hay algo sospechoso aquí, le diré todo a Lily.

Ya, gracias por la amenaza.- Karl le dio punto final a la conversación.

Misaki ya no dijo nada, aunque sabía que con Schneider había que andarse con cuidado. La fiesta transcurrió sin muchas novedades después de eso, Lily y Elieth congeniaron bien con Sanae y los hombres se pusieron a hablar sobre sóccer y posibles contrataciones de algunos jugadores, aun cuando tanto Genzo como Karl se notaban tensos. Rato después, Tsubasa se acercó a Wakabayashi, aprovechando que Schneider estaba bailando con Lily.

Te ves raro, amigo.- comentó Tsubasa.- ¿Te sucede algo?

Nada.- Genzo removió su bebida.- Me desconcierta encontrar a Schneider aquí.

Es amigo de Rika, aunque por lo que escuché, él está aquí por Lily.- dijo Tsubasa.- ¿Tú sabías que Schneider tenía pareja?

No, otra cosa que me desconcierta.- confesó Genzo.- Sobre todo, que él ande con alguien como Lily.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, bastante sorprendido.

Yo que sé, me imagino que Lily busca a un tipo de hombre diferente, alguien menos presuntuoso que Schneider.- respondió Genzo, sin pensar.

Parece que la conoces bien.- dijo Tsubasa.

No realmente.- Genzo apuró su bebida de un trago.- Solo divago, no me hagas caso.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, aun cuando sabía que su amigo estaba comportándose bastante extraño. Mucho rato después, casi al final de la fiesta, Lily se cansó de bailar y Karl la llevó a que se sentara un rato, aunque se notaba que él estaba demasiado ansioso. Elieth, a su vez, estaba fastidiada de que su novio no quisiera bailar.

Vamos, Genzo, la fiesta casi acaba y nosotros no hemos salido ni una sola vez a la pista.- protestó Elieth.- Ya me cansé de estar sentada.

¿Por qué no bailas con Karl?.- sugirió Lily, quien estaba sentada muy cerca de ellos, junto con Schneider.- Sé que él quiere seguir bailando pero yo ya no soporto más, soporto andar con patines pero no con zapatos de tacón .

¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Karl, mirando a Elieth de reojo.

No quiero causar molestias, yo solo… .- comenzó a decir ella, apenada.

No es molestia, todo lo contrario.- rió Lily.- Además, eres mi amiga, de ti sí que no me preocupo de que me vayas a bajar al novio. De verdad, vayan a bailar.

No quiero dejarte sola.- Karl buscaba zafarse del compromiso.

Yo me quedaré con ella.- se ofreció Genzo.- No creo que eso te moleste, ¿o sí?

No, claro que no.- Schneider aceptó la oferta y sacó a Elieth a bailar.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Con gusto.- sonrió ella.

En cuanto Karl y Elieth se alejaron, Genzo se acercó un poco más a Lily. Fuese lo que fuese, al portero le daba curiosidad conocer a la chica, más que nada quería saber de dónde rayos la conocía.

Eli me contó que ustedes se conocieron de niñas.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ah, sí.- sonrió Lily.- Yo llegué a Francia poco antes de comenzar la enseñanza elemental, de manera que mis padres me inscribieron en el mejor instituto de París y ahí fue en donde conocí a Elieth. Ya sabes, eso de ser extranjera y llegar a un nuevo país es algo intimidante, pero para mi suerte Rika estaba ahí también y pues Eli es mitad mexicana y habla español, así que ella me ayudó mucho con el francés y no tardamos en hacernos amigas.

Sí, sé lo que es ser un extranjero con el deseo de superarse.- suspiró Genzo.- Es tremendamente difícil, ¿no crees?

Claro.- suspiró Lily.- Es difícil, por la enorme discriminación que hay.

Eres mexicana, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí, lo soy, por eso te hablo de discriminación.- Lily soltó una risilla.- No sé por qué nos ven como gente que come tacos y usa sarapes y sombreros de charro.

¿Sarapes?.- Genzo no entendió.

Un tipo de manta mexicana hecha con lana.- explicó Lily.- Como sea, el caso es que la gente te discrimina solo porque se hacen un estereotipo de lo que debes ser.

Exactamente.- suspiró Genzo.- Todos creen que por ser japonés debo jugar sumo y comer sushi.

Bueno, te va mejor que a mí, a mí de los nopales y frijoles no me sacan.- rió Lily.- A veces Karl no me entiende cuando le digo esto… Él dice que el sentirme discriminada es solo idea mía…

Uhm, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.- replicó Genzo.- La discriminación existe, que él no la vea por ser el niño rico de papá es otra cosa.

Ante este comentario, Lily se echó a reír. Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió apenado.

Lo siento, no quise decirlo con mala intención, aunque así sonó.- se disculpó él, avergonzado.

No te preocupes, que yo también pensé eso la primera vez que vi al gran Karl Heinz Schneider.- Lily continuó riendo.- Así que no te disculpes. Eso sí, te digo que Karl ya es muy diferente cuando lo llegas a conocer.

Si tú lo dices… .- rió Genzo.- ¿Y cómo es que siendo mexicana hayas estado en Francia y después en Alemania?

Por mi padre.- respondió Lily.- Es un médico que ha viajado por todo el mundo buscando la cura contra el cáncer, así que no duramos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Y así como ves a mi madre de entusiasta, ella es su mejor colaboradora, así que rara vez tiene la oportunidad de verme patinar en vivo. Quizás por eso te convenció de que te quedaras a verme.

Pues me alegro que lo haya hecho.- se sinceró Genzo.- Ahora entiendo.

Genzo y Lily continuaron hablando muy a gusto, hasta que un joven de cabello negro y ojos de color miel, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, se acercó a ellos, muy serio.

Disculpe, señor, buenas noches.- dijo el joven a Genzo.- ¿Se puede saber qué hace molestando a la señorita?

¿Cómo dice?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- Yo no estoy molestándola. ¿O sí?

Pues no lo parece.- replicó el otro, cada vez más serio.- Yo más bien creo que usted quiere seducirla.

"¡Me lleva la…!", pensó Genzo, azorado. ¿Acaso se le notaba el evidente interés que Lily despertaba en él? Sin embargo, Lily no lo pudo resistir más y se echó a reír, cosa que también hizo el muchacho.

Ay, Leo, no cambias.- rió ella, levantándose de su asiento para abrazar al muchacho.- No dejas de hacer esta broma.

Cuando es alguien nuevo, siempre cae.- rió él.

Genzo, no te lo tomes a mal, él solo bromeaba.- Lily se dirigió al portero.- Él es Leonardo, mi hermano. Leo, te presento a Genzo Wakabayashi, portero del equipo Hamburgo.

Sé quien es él, soy un gran admirador suyo.- dijo Leonardo, estrechando la mano que Genzo le ofrecía.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió éste.

¡Claro! Son pocos los que no saben quién es usted, entre ellos, mi hermana.- Leonardo volvió a reír.- Me supongo que tiene poco de conocerla.

De hecho, desde ayer.- respondió Genzo, divertido.- Pero por favor, dejen de hablarme de usted, que me hacen sentirme muy viejo.

Ya, es la costumbre de cuando uno ve a una celebridad.- se disculpó Leonardo.

Los tres jóvenes charlaban cuando pasó por ahí un fotógrafo, amigo de Leonardo. El joven le pidió a su amigo que le tomara una foto con Genzo, claro, si éste estaba de acuerdo, cosa a la que el portero accedió. Después de eso, el fotógrafo preguntó si acaso Lily no querría también una foto con el famoso portero y ella se encogió de hombros, pero Leonardo insistió y entonces los otros dos aceptaron. El fotógrafo, sin embargo, no estuvo conforme hasta que Genzo y Lily quedaron lo suficientemente juntos para poder tomar la foto. Leonardo quedó de acuerdo en que después su amigo le mandaría las fotografías, sin saber que una de ellas iba a causar muchos más problemas de los que realmente se merecía…

A su vez, Elieth y Karl bailaban; igual que Genzo y Lily, Karl y Eli sentían que se conocían de algún lado, pero ninguno podía ubicar de dónde. Al principio, refugiados en una música movida, los jóvenes intentaron relajarse aprovechando la lejanía, pero de pronto la música cambió a una más lenta y ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

¿Quieres irte a sentar?.- preguntó Karl, francamente confundido.

Pues… No lo sé.- confesó Eli.- ¿Tú que deseas?

¿Para ser sinceros?.- respondió Karl.- Seguir bailando.

Bailemos, entonces.- replicó Elieth.

Así pues, Karl tomó a Eli por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó una mano de ella. Ambos se sentían algo incómodos, pero era más que nada porque no querían mirarse a los ojos y sentir cosas que no debían sentir. Era absurdo, era apenas el segundo día que ellos se veían y ya andan comportándose como adolescentes.

Me gustan tus ojos.- comentó Karl, impulsivamente.

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Elieth.

Es que, no son del todo azules… .- murmuró él.- Dependiendo de la luz, pueden llegar a verse grises… Son como el mar en ventisca…

Ahh… .- momentáneamente, Eli no supo qué responder.

Después de mirarse a los ojos, súbitamente Karl y Elieth se soltaron, sin saber qué decirse. Schneider se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos con su comentario…

Creo que mejor regresamos con los demás.- comentó Karl.

Sí, será lo mejor.- asintió Eli, quien no lo pensó dos veces para echar a andar.

Fue suficiente por una noche. En cuanto Elieth y Karl regresaron, le exigieron a sus parejas retirarse ya. Por su parte, Genzo y Lily ni protestaron, ellos también creían que era el momento de huir…

**Notas:**

Leonardo Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	7. Espejismos

**Capítulo 6. Espejismos.**

El despertador del celular de Lily sonó como siempre, a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Karl aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a eso, cada vez que el despertador sonaba él tenía deseos de cambiarse de casa o por lo menos de habitación, sin acordarse de momento que ellos se encontraban en un hotel; tanto Lily como Karl continuaban en Hamburgo, así que los dos estaban compartiendo la habitación que le habían reservado a Lily en uno de los mejores hoteles de nuestros papás. Schneider escuchó que Lily se levantaba muy sigilosamente para arreglarse y salir a practicar a la pista de hielo. A él le hubiese gustado levantarse para acompañarla, pero era demasiado temprano y él estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera moverse.

Lily, a su vez, ya acostumbrada a la extenuante disciplina que le exigía el patinaje artístico, no encontró ninguna molestia en levantarse tan temprano. Así pues, la chica se puso su traje de cuerpo completo y se acercó a la cama para despedirse de Karl con un beso; él, sin embargo, tomó a Lily por la cintura y la hizo caer en la cama, junto a él.

¿Qué te parece si esta vez no vas y mejor utilizas tu tiempo para algo más productivo?.- preguntó Karl, besando el rostro de Lily.

Sabes que no puedo, Karl.- Lily se echó a reír.- Tengo que entrenar, estamos en plena competencia.

¿Y cuándo me vas a recompensar?.- cuestionó él, sin soltarla.

Cuando mis padres no estén tan cerca.- respondió ella.- Ni siquiera mi madre sabe que vivo en Munich contigo, y si se enteran mi hermano y mi padre, te harán trizas.

No, así hasta las ganas se me quitan.- musitó Schneider, soltando a Lily.- Al doctor Alejandro Del Valle lo respeto y a su hija mucho más o le podré decir adiós a mi vida y con ella a mi carrera futbolística.

Lily se puso de pie, sin dejar de reír. Encima de su traje de patinadora ella se puso un traje deportivo azul claro de capucha y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo. Karl la miraba fijamente, como viendo cada detalle en ella y después se animó a hacer un comentario.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que te pido.- comentó Schneider, después de un rato.- Ese traje de cuerpo completo es tremendamente ajustado y deja ver más de lo que me gustaría.

No vamos a empezar otra vez, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Lily.

No, nada de eso.- negó Karl.- Es solo que no pensé que uno de esos trajes se ajustara tanto al cuerpo. Me gusta, a ver si luego me lo modelas.

Tú no cambias.- Lily besó a su novio y salió.- Duerme otro poco, te veo al rato.

Lily salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras del hotel para empezar a calentar. De hecho, la chica había decidido ya irse trotando hasta la pista, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos del hotel. Era demasiado temprano, pero Hamburgo era una ciudad tranquila y segura, muy diferente a como podría serlo una ciudad en México. Era increíble que después de tantos años, Lily aun extrañara México; ella iba de visita cada que podía, cosa que para Lily no era suficiente aunque reconocía que, de haberse quedado en México, ella no hubiese podido llegar tan lejos con su sueño...

Al pasar por un lago, en aquellas épocas congelado, Lily tuvo un recuerdo que creyó perdido, o mejor dicho, que no pensó que tuviera: se vio a sí misma, de muy niña, patinando en otro lago congelado de otro país al otro lado del mundo, mientras un niño la observaba desde la orilla...

_Ella no tendría más de cinco años, y sin embargo, ya podía patinar lo suficientemente bien como para no caerse a cada cinco segundos. Las campeonas mundiales empezaban desde jóvenes y ella debía hacer lo mismo si quería llegar a ser una algún día... Él, sin embargo, se veía algo aburrido; al niño le interesaba el sóccer, no el patinaje._

_Yuri, ¿te quedarás ahí todo el día?.- preguntó él.- Ya se me congelaron los dedos._

_Pues ven a patinar para que te de calor.- replicó Lily.- No te quedes ahí._

_No me gusta patinar.- replicó él._

_Ni siquiera lo has intentado.- gruñó ella.- Vamos._

_No sé patinar.- insistió él._

_Pues yo te enseño.- Lily se acercó patinando a donde se encontraba el niño.- Vamos, ven._

_Ella le tendió una mano, y él, a regañadientes, se puso los patines y entró con ella a la pista, tambaleándose y moviéndose con dificultad en el hielo._

_Pareces pato.- Lily se rió a carcajadas. _

_Pues soy un pato, qué quieres.- gruñó el niño.- Un pato que sabe jugar fútbol._

_Pues entonces que el pato futbolero aprenda a patinar.- insistió Lily, jalando al niño con él._

_Claro, él se cayó muchísimas veces, patinó, se resbaló y en una ocasión tumbó a Lily antes de darse contra el hielo. Sin embargo, ambos reían porque eran buenos amigos y se llevaban bien juntos..._

Lily suspiró. Tenía mucho de no pensar en eso, ella no comprendió de momento el por qué había llegado ese recuerdo a su mente...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo despertó momentos antes de que sonara su despertador, así que lo apagó para que Elieth pudiera seguir durmiendo. Él se levantó con cuidado de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a su novia, la cual dormía apaciblemente. Genzo sonrió al verla y la besó con suavidad antes de dirigirse al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Era aun muy temprano, pero Genzo tenía la costumbre de salir a correr muy temprano por las mañanas antes del entrenamiento. Así pues, Genzo se puso su traje deportivo del Hamburgo (ése que es verde con negro y que tanto me encanta) y su gorra blanca y se dispuso a salir del departamento, pero Elieth estaba medio despierta.

¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó ella, sonriente.

Lo de todos los días.- respondió él.- ¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías dormir un poco más.

Ah, pensaba en acompañarte esta vez, pero parece que hace mucho frío afuera.- contestó Eli.- Así que mejor me quedaré. Sin embargo, quizás quieras que desayunemos juntos.

No es mala idea, rara vez lo hacemos.- aceptó Genzo.- Regresaré a eso de las siete.

Entonces te haré algo rico de comer.- ofreció Elieth.

¿Eso significa que compraras bagels y jugo de naranja?.- cuestionó Genzo, burlándose de su novia.

Algo así.- Eli le mostró la lengua.- Qué malo eres, pensaba decirle a Leo que cocinara para nosotros.

Pues mejor que nos invite a comer.- replicó Genzo, riéndose.- Debo irme ya, te veré más tarde.

Te estaré esperando.- respondió Elieth.- No te exijas demasiado, aunque sé que no me vas a hacer caso.

Genzo besó a su novia antes de partir, aconsejándole que volviera a dormir. El joven salió del edificio y se dirigió a su ruta de siempre, la cual incluía siempre un paseo a las orillas del Elba. A Genzo le gustaba mucho Hamburgo, a él le parecía una ciudad muy fresca en verano y cálida en el invierno, a pesar de sus numerosos lagos congelados. Genzo amaba esa ciudad y amaba su equipo, era algo que él conocía desde hacía tiempo, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado pero... ¿No habría en otras ciudades, en otros equipos, ese algo que él buscaba y que sentía que le faltaba?

Sin preguntárselo siquiera, sin proponérselo, Genzo se preguntó si acaso esa duda no era más una metáfora de su situación actual...

Al pasar a las orillas de un lago congelado, Genzo vio una figura que se le hacía familiar. Lily parecía estar mirando el lago como hipnotizada, como si estuviera recordando algo. Tan perdida estaba ella con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que él se acercó a ella.

¿No te decides a entrar?.- preguntó Genzo, haciéndola saltar.

¡Ah!.- respingó Lily.- ¡No traigo dinero!

Tranquila, que no te pienso asaltar.- Genzo no pudo evitar reírse.- Lo lamento, creo que no debí haber llegado así tan de repente.

Creo que más bien yo andaba muy distraída.- Lily soltó una carcajadita de nervios.- No te escuché llegar.

Y que quede claro que no te pensaba asaltar, pero estando así de distraída podrías correr riesgo.- aclaró Genzo.

Lo sé, creo que me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.- dijo Lily.

¿Y qué recordabas?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No importa.- negó Lily, avergonzada.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Suelo salir a correr todas las mañanas.- respondió Genzo.- Me agrada recorrer la ciudad y así hago un poco de calentamiento antes del entrenamiento.

Ya veo.- dijo Lily, mirando a Genzo de arriba abajo.

Vaya que él se veía apuesto, el color negro le quedaba muy bien. Lily se puso a mirar el lago, avergonzada por su comentario.

Creo que mejor me voy.- se disculpó ella.- Se me está haciendo tarde.

Supongo que vas a tus prácticas de patinaje.- comentó Genzo.

Claro, no me puedo descuidar.- contestó Lily.- La competencia está muy dura.

Vamos, si eres la campeona mundial no creo que tengas tanto problema para ganar un torneo nacional.- rió Genzo.

Pues no es necesario, ¿vieras?.- contradijo Lily.- Sasha Cohen, la famosa patinadora rusa, ha sido campeona mundial y sin embargo nunca ha podido ganar una medalla de oro en los Olímpicos de Invierno. Uno se esperaría que por ser la campeona mundial, el ganar la medalla de oro no debería ser tan difícil.

Está bien, no encuentro réplica para eso.- confesó Genzo.

Lily se echó a reír y entonces se despidió; Genzo la vio alejarse y de repente se le ocurrió una idea...

¿Te molesta si te acompaño?.- preguntó él, alcanzándola.- De todos modos tengo que correr hacia algún lado y mucho mejor si una chica linda me acompaña.

Como quieras.- sonrió Lily, intentando no ruborizarse por el comentario de él.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes se pusieron a correr por las calles de Hamburgo, charlando sobre deportes, el clima, las Olimpiadas. Genzo le confesó a Lily que él esperaba ganarse también una medalla de oro en las Olimpiadas junto a su equipo, sueño que no aparentaba ser tan grande como el de ganar la Copa Mundial pero que también era un sueño importante al fin y al cabo.

¿Y Elieth?.- quiso saber Lily.- ¿Crees que ella acepte participar en las Olimpiadas de Invierno?

Espero que no lo haga.- gruñó Genzo.- El hockey sobre hielo no es lo más indicado para una chica.

¿Ah, tú también piensas eso?.- Lily estaba asombrada.

Pues claro, habiendo tantos deportes no sé por qué ella escogió el más agresivo.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Ella es alguien más bien pequeña, podría ser fácilmente lesionada por alguien mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cálmate, que Eli no es Pulgarcita y no juega contra elefantes.- rió Lily, de buen humor.- Ella juega hockey sobre hielo, es cierto, pero lo hace contra otras chicas, como ella.

Genzo volvió a quedarse sin réplica, cosa que rara vez le pasaba, así que se quedó callado. La verdad era que lo que Lily había dicho era algo muy cierto.

¿Por qué dices que "yo también" digo eso?.- quiso saber Genzo, después de un rato.

Pues porque su padre tampoco está de acuerdo en que ella practique el hockey sobre hielo.- explicó Lily.- Elieth pelea mucho con él por ese motivo. ¿No lo sabías?

Sí, lo sabía, pero no creí que fuese un problema tan grave.- confesó Genzo.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rémy Shanks, Elieth debería buscarse otro deporte.

Lily tosió, pero Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella lo hizo a propósito para ocultar una palabra en español, la cual a él le sonó así como "¡Hombres!". (Se supone que Genzo medio entiende el español, por Elieth). Sea como fuere, Genzo y Lily llegaron hasta la pista de hielo y entonces ella se despidió.

Si quieres, te acompaño.- ofreció Genzo, sorpresivamente.

Me gustaría, créeme, pero no te dejarán pasar.- dijo Lily.- A estas horas, solo los participantes podemos entrar.

Ya veo.- suspiró Genzo, sintiéndose decepcionado.

Pero puedes venir a verme a las competencias.- añadió Lily, rápidamente.- Bueno, si Elieth no juega a la misma hora…

Vendré.- prometió Genzo.- Es decir, vendremos los dos…

Claro.- Lily trató de sonreír, recordando que él era el novio de su amiga.- E incluso, podríamos ir los dos después a animar a Eli…

Claro…

Genzo y Lily se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y después desviaron la mirada, confundidos. Esos ojos color chocolate confundían al portero, eso era inevitable… Así pues, antes de cometer alguna estupidez, Genzo se alejó, trotando. Lily lo miró irse y suspiró, antes de entrar a la pista de hielo…

Rato más tarde, Elieth al fin se levantó de la cama y se fue a la panadería a comprar pan (no tu, a comprar chicles) para el desayuno. Era mañana helada y Eli tiritaba en su delgado suéter, pero se dijo que sería solo por un breve momento. Al llegar a la panadería, sin embargo, se encontró con que el pan aun no estaba listo (todavía era muy temprano).

¿Cuánto tardará?.- quiso saber Eli.

Unos diez minutos, quizás, a lo mucho.- respondió el panadero.

Está bien, espero.- suspiró la chica.

Ella mientras tanto se puso a observar a la gente pasar, gente que despertaba y comenzaba sus actividades del día. Después de desayunar, ella iría a la pista de hielo para entrenar con sus compañeras. En ese momento, Schneider iba pasando por la acera de enfrente, con un paquete entre las manos. Elieth, al verlo, no dudó ni un momento en llamarlo.

¡Schneider!.- gritó Eli, agitando una mano.

¡Ah!.- exclamó él, sonriendo al ver de quién se trataba y disponiéndose a cruzar la calle.- ¿Qué haces?

Eso mismo te iba a preguntar.- rió Elieth.- Compro pan, para el desayuno. ¿Y tú? No esperaba verte por aquí.

Tengo unos cuantos días libres.- respondió Schneider.- Y bueno, más o menos ando en lo mismo que tú, compraba algo para el desayuno pero…

¿Pero?

Creo que no soy bueno para eso… .- Karl se echó a reír, avergonzado.

Elieth revisó el paquete que él traía y se dio cuenta de que lo que Karl había comprado no iba mucho con el desayuno: paté de salmón (guácala de perro), una bolsa de pretzels y dos botellas de cooler tinto. ¿Qué idea tenía Schneider sobre el desayuno?

No creo que Lily quiera desayunar esto.- comentó Eli, tratando de no reírse.- Esto es más para una cena romántica que para otra cosa.

Lo sé.- sin saber por qué, Karl se puso colorado.- Es solo que…

No tienes ni la más mínima ni remota idea de lo que es un desayuno, ¿cierto?.- completó Eli, con una enorme sonrisa.

No…

Bueno, pues entonces quédate conmigo y te compartiré mis conocimientos.- propuso Elieth, riéndose.- Los cuales, por cierto, no son muchos.

Pero apuesto a que son más que los míos.- rió Schneider.- Está bien, acepto.

Por supuesto, Karl no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa, de estar a solas con Elieth… Ella, sin embargo, recibió de repente una llamada a su teléfono celular. Eli, después de revisar la pantalla, torció la boca en un gesto y cortó la llamada sin contestarla.

¿Sucede algo?.- quiso saber Karl.

Mi padre.- respondió Elieth, simplemente.- No quiero hablar con él.

¿Y eso?.- preguntó él, extrañado.- ¿Problemas familiares?

Tampoco quiero hablar de eso.- replicó ella, muy seria.- ¿Te parece si cambiamos de tema?

Schneider asintió con la cabeza, aunque supo que había algo que no marchaba bien ahí.

Lily, a su vez, ya llevaba rato practicando su rutina en la pista, a la cual ya le iba tomando más confianza y sentía que podía ya dar algún salto triple al final, ya que su tobillo lesionado parecía estar mejor. Esto, y el hecho de haber estado un rato con Genzo pusieron a Lily de muy buen humor, aunque eso iba a durarle muy poco… Muy puntual como siempre, a las seis y media, Ian Rosso se apareció en la pista para chocarle la rutina, pero ese día no se veía para nada contento… Al verlo llegar, Lily se dirigió a orillas de la pista, pero no bien ella iba a saludarlo cuando Rosso le dio un golpe en pleno rostro que la hizo caer al hielo. Lily, sorprendida, dolida y furiosa, se quedó sin saber qué decir.

¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios es esto?.- gritó Ian, furioso.

Él arrojó un periódico al suelo, junto a Lily; ella, aturdida por el golpe, apenas alcanzó a leer de qué se trataba: un reportaje sobre la fiesta del día anterior, con la foto de ella y Genzo en primera plana…

**Notas:**

Rémy Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth.


	8. Errores

**Capítulo 7. Errores.**

Lily se quedó mirando, boquiabierta, el reportaje del periódico de ese día. En él aparecía la fotografía que se habían tomado Genzo y Lily en la fiesta de Rika, la cual Lily no entendía cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí cuando se suponía que el amigo de Leonardo se comprometió a sacarla solo por pedido de su hermano.

¿Qué es esto?.- exigió saber Rosso, mirándola con una rabia tan intensa que Lily no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

N-no sé de qué me habla.- murmuró ella, intentando ponerse de pie.

¡No me salgas con idioteces!.- gritó Ian, alzando su brazo hacia Lily pero ella alcanzó a hacerse hacia atrás.- ¿Sabes lo que dice ese artículo? ¡Que anduviste de ofrecida en esa fiestucha de cuarta!

¡Yo no anduve de ofrecida!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Es un amigo de mi prima, nada más!

¿Y por eso te retrataste con él?.- insistió Rosso.- ¡Suficiente tengo de tener que soportar a ese pelele de Schneider como para que andes tú por ahí acostándote con el primero que se te pone enfrente!

Esto fue suficiente para Lily y sin que ella lo razonara bien, abofeteó al hombre sin poder contenerse. A Ian se le saltaron los ojos de la rabia, al tiempo que tomaba a Lily por los brazos, estrujándoselos.

¡No te entreno para que me faltes al respeto de esta manera!.- gritó él, zarandeando a Lily con violencia.- ¡NI tampoco para que te comportes como una cualquiera!

¡Ya le dije que no pasó nada!.- gritó Lily, asustada.- ¿Por qué no me cree?

Eres una insolente y malagradecida.- Ian aplicaba más fuerza a su maltrato.- No dejaré que te pases de lista conmigo.

Perdóneme por haberlo golpeado.- musitó Lily.- No quise hacerlo...

Ah, que me aseguraré de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.- replicó Ian, levantando su brazo en alto.

Genzo venía de regreso de correr y decidió de repente pasar a ver a Lily, a ver si de casualidad podía convencer (o sobornar) al guardia de seguridad para que lo dejara entrar, cosa que en sí no le resultó tanto problema ya que el guardia que vigilaba la entrada resultó ser mujer y el portero solo tuvo que coquetearle un poco. Sin embargo, al entrar a la pista, en vez de ver a Lily patinar, vio a Ian Rosso levantando nuevamente la mano contra ella y golpeándola en el rostro con fuerza. Lily cayó hacia atrás, indefensa, y Rosso volvió a abofetearla en dos ocasiones.

¡Ey!.- gritó Genzo, echando a correr hacia ellos.- ¿Qué cree que hace?

Lárgate.- gritó Rosso.- No te metas en lo que no te llaman.

¡Golpear a una mujer es algo que me interesa!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Aléjese de ella o tendré que hacer algo al respecto!

Genzo e Ian se miraron fijamente por largo rato. El hombre era mayor, pero Genzo era igual de alto y mucho más fuerte, así que no iba a amedrentarse por él. Rosso estaba tan furioso que soltó un derechazo al rostro de Genzo, pero éste lo esquivó y le dio un golpe a Ian en el estómago. El entrenador se dejó caer al hielo, sin aire. Wakabayashi supo que con eso tendría él para dejar de pensar en atacarlo, así que se dirigió a ayudar a Lily. La chica estaba agachada y sosteniéndose el rostro con una de sus manos; a través de sus dedos escurría sangre al hielo.

¿Estás bien?.- Genzo se acercó a Lily y la tomó por el rostro.- Déjame verte.

No es nada.- Lily se resistía a quitar su mano.- Estoy bien.

Estás sangrando, lo que significa que NO estás bien.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué te hizo este desgraciado?

No fue él, me caí patinando.- mintió Lily, queriendo evitarse problemas.

Mira, basta ya.- Genzo se hartó.- Mírame a los ojos, ahora.

Sin quitarse la mano de la nariz, Lily miró a Genzo a los ojos. Él se veía serio y muy enojado, pero al mismo tiempo se veía preocupado por sobre todo eso.

Deja de mentir.- dijo él.- Yo lo vi pegándote, no me vengas a decir que fue un accidente porque a mí no me vas a engañar. Déjame ver tu rostro, por favor, quiero ver qué tan seria es la herida.

Lentamente, Lily se fue quitando la mano del rostro y dejó que Genzo la examinara. Él se dio cuenta de que la sangre le escurría de la nariz y de la comisura de la boca. Además, ella tenía una marca roja que le cruzaba el rostro en diagonal, el sitio en donde Rosso la golpeó por primera vez.

¿Qué demonios pretendía este infeliz?.- musitó Genzo, sintiendo deseos de destrozar a Rosso.- ¿Por qué te hizo esto?

No lo sé.- musitó Lily.- No entiendo qué pasó...

Vamos, te llevaré con un médico.- Genzo limpió el rostro de Lily con mucha delicadeza y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.- Pudiste fracturarte algún hueso de la cara.

No, está bien, no es nada serio.- Lily intentó resistirse, tratando de no mirar a Genzo a los ojos.- Debo seguir practicando.

No.- dijo Genzo, terminantemente, sin retirar su mano del rostro de ella.- Vamos a ir con un doctor, ahora. Estás lastimada, lo que tienes puede ser serio.

Genzo se veía tan preocupado que Lily tuvo deseos de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar. Ella estaba al borde de un colapso, un ataque como el de Ross no había sido cualquier cosa, pero Lily se dijo que debía resistir y quedarse ahí o Ian podía ponerse peor... Sin embargo, Genzo y Lily no bien habían empezado a discutir sobre si irían al doctor o no cuando Rosso, el cual se había levantado sin que nadie lo notara, regresó con la guardia de seguridad de la entrada.

Sáquelo de aquí inmediatamente.- le dijo Rosso a la mujer, señalando a Wakabayashi.- Ha venido a perturbar la paz y el entrenamiento.

¿Ah, en serio?.- para Genzo, esto fue el colmo.- No me diga... Si yo interrumpo la paz, ¿cómo es que la señorita Del Valle está sangrando de la nariz y boca, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado?

Ella se cayó mientras patinaba.- respondió Rosso, inmediatamente.- Es un accidente que le pasa a cualquiera.

¿En serio?.- Genzo siguió en sus trece.- Me parece raro que la señorita no haya metido las manos al caer para evitar lastimarse la cara y que su traje no esté lleno de hielo. A mí más bien me parece que alguien la golpeó.

¿Es eso cierto?.- le preguntó la guardia de seguridad a Lily.

Pues... .- Lily titubeó.

Rosso miró fijamente a Wakabayashi por unos instantes y después miró a Lily. Quizás él pensó que ella podía delatarlo, debido al apoyo de Genzo, así que de inmediato cambió su expresión.

Fue solo un accidente, ¿verdad, Lily?.- dijo Ian.- No es nada serio.

¿Es eso cierto?.- repitió la mujer.

Sí, lo es.- murmuró Lily.- Suelo ser aun algo torpe con los triples saltos...

De cualquier modo, el joven aquí presente debe retirarse ya.- insistió Rosso.- Muéstrele la salida.

No lo creo.- contradijo Genzo, muy serio.- Creo que me quedaré.

Los dos hombres volvieron a confrontarse con la mirada y al final fue Ian quien desistió. Gruñendo, le dijo a la guardia de seguridad que podía retirarse y le farfulló a Lily que iría a buscar un café. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre se retirara, se acercó a Genzo para lanzarle una advertencia.

Aléjate de ella.- dijo Ian.- Es mía.

Eso ya lo veremos.- replicó Genzo.

No me provoques, porque en cuanto yo lo desee, te aplasto como a un insecto.- amenazó Ian.

¿En serio?.- se rió Genzo.- Pues yo le digo que ni siquiera intente el volver a lastimar a Lily porque en cuanto me de cuenta de que volvió a poner una mano encima, lo haré pedazos.

Rosso ya no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó; Genzo entonces volteó a ver a Lily, la cual estaba recargada contra el borde de la pista, intentando contener la sangre que fluía de su nariz y las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

Tenemos que ir con un doctor.- insistió Genzo.- La nariz no te ha dejado de sangrar.

No puedo perder el entrenamiento.- negó Lily.- Estaré bien.

Eres tan terca como suelo ser yo cuando me lesiono, pero eso no está bien.- replicó Genzo.- Vamos a ir con un médico, no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza.

Ya, está bien.- Lily dejó de oponer resistencia.- Pero no entiendo cómo es que tú me regañas cuando eres igual que yo.

Pues porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo pesado que puedo llegar a ser.- replicó Genzo.

Lily se rió levemente y entonces aceptó en ir a ponerse su traje deportivo para ir con el médico de la pista, pero Genzo tenía otros planes.

Ponte tus tenis.- dijo él.- Iremos a ver a otro médico.

Pero tengo mi propio doctor.- dijo Lily.- ¿Para qué salir?

¿Quieres que tu médico te pregunte cómo te lesionaste y que tus heridas no coinciden con un accidente sobre el hielo?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Pensé que querías mantener esto oculto.

Pues para ser sincera, tienes razón.- musitó Lily.- No me conviene que me vean así... Si mi hermano me ve así, no me va a creer que Ian no me golpeó...

¿Tu hermano?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Te refieres a Leonardo?

Así es.- sonrió ella.- Él es mi médico.

Pues no, en definitiva él no podía ver a Lily en ese estado o empezaría a sospechar que ahí había gato encerrado. Así pues, Genzo y Lily salieron de la pista y tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a una clínica cercana.

La dirige el doctor Stein, un médico muy famoso y ampliamente reconocido en la medicina del deporte.- explicó Genzo.- Él te curará sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Gracias.- respondió Lily, avergonzada.- Por... Bueno, por todo...

No tienes que darlas, pero no sé por qué dejas que él te haga eso.- replicó Genzo.- Es tu entrenador, no tu verdugo.

Ya te dije que Ian no es siempre así.- respondió Lily.- Y además, no puedo dejarlo, él es el mejor entrenador que hay, si renuncio tendría que buscarme otro y dudo mucho que haya quien quiera entrenar a una desertora del clan de triunfadoras de Ian Rosso.

Eso me sonó como al clan Trevi-Andrade.- comentó Genzo, bufando.

¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?.- pidió Lily.- Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Como quieras.- suspiró Genzo.

Una vez en la clínica, Genzo le explicó todo al doctor Stein y dado que el portero era un buen amigo del galeno, éste prometió guardar la más absoluta discreción posible. Así pues, mientras Lily era valorada por el Dr. Stein, Genzo vio en el periódico de la sala de espera el reportaje que había enloquecido a Rosso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pan tardó mucho tiempo en salir, pero Karl y Elieth ni cuenta se dieron, tan animados que estaban con su plática. Cuando el pan salió, ella le aconsejó a él comprar bagels y algunos _éclairs._

¿Sabías que este tipo de pasteles eran los favoritos de Adolf Hitler?.- comentó Karl, sin que viniera al caso.

Sí, lo sabía.- asintió Elieth.- Y me encantan, lo que me indica lo poco que me interesan los gustos de Hitler.

¿No eres alemana, cierto?.- preguntó Karl, sonriente.

No, soy mitad francesa y mitad mexicana.- respondió Eli.- ¿Por qué?

Eres de las pocas personas extranjeras a las que escucho decir que le importa un comino lo relacionado con Hitler.- respondió Karl, suspirando.- Es increíble que aun hoy haya gente que le tenga miedo a los alemanes por lo que pasó hace medio siglo... No niego que fue algo terrible, una parte de la historia de mi país de la cual no estoy orgulloso, pero el que te llamen "nazi" solo porque eres alemán, me parece de lo más injusto.

Ah, lo sé.- suspiró Elieth.- Gente idiota siempre habrá, desgraciadamente, la xenofobia es algo innato del ser humano. Pero tranquilo, que yo no soy de ésas personas.

Me da gusto saberlo.- sonrió Karl.- ¿Pero qué no la xenofobia es una forma de racismo?

Se podría decir que sí.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.

Vaya, y yo que siempre le dije a Lily que el racismo no existe.- rió él.

Y todo esto, por un simple pastelillo.- rió Eli.- Si así de filósofo te pones con el pan, no te llevaré a comprar queso.

Ambos salieron de la panadería y se dirigieron a una tienda de embutidos y lácteos para comprar queso y acompañar los bagels, riendo y platicando de varios temas, entre ellos, el hockey sobre hielo. Sin pensarlo, Elieth expresó su frustración por el hecho de que ni su padre ni su novio estuviesen de acuerdo en que ella practicara ese deporte y que a cada momento le pusieran trabas para ello.

No sé por qué no comprenden que ése es mi sueño y es a lo que yo me quiero dedicar.- gruñó Eli.- Son tan tercos los hombres a veces.

Pues gracias por lo que me toca.- dijo Karl, en broma.- Pero si quieres me opinión te diré que no sé por qué no quieren que juegues al hockey sobre hielo. Es cierto que es un deporte rudo, pero juegas contra chicas de tu mismo peso y edad. Y además, lo haces muy bien si me permites decirlo.

¡Gracias!.- exclamó Eli, emocionada.- Ya sabía yo que me encontraría a alguien que me entendiera. Ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo o que haya dicho que quiero irme a la guerra. Solo estoy jugando un deporte, nada más. Mi padre quisiera que practicara algo así como gimnasia o patinaje artístico, pero lo mío no es ponerse un trajecito y hacer piruetas al compás de la música. Claro, no menosprecio ni mucho menos a quienes lo hacen, pero no es lo mío.

Lo tuyo, es el hockey sobre hielo.- rió Karl.- En el cual, por cierto, lo haces muy bien. Eres muy buena en verdad, no hay nadie que te pueda detener.

Gracias, pero creo que exageras.- rió Elieth.

No, lo digo en serio.- insistió Schneider.- Yo sé jugar al sóccer, y si bien puede resultar diferente, en ciertas maneras es lo mismo que el hockey y por eso sé que eres excelente en tus pases y en tus movimientos. Y lo que más me sorprende es que a pesar de eso te muevas con elegancia por el hielo.

Los Shanks siempre somos elegantes.- respondió Elieth, tontamente atontada por el comentario de Karl.

De momento, los dos se quedaron callados cuando sus manos sin querer chocaron al querer tomar el mismo queso crema que se encontraba en el refrigerador de la tienda. Karl y Eli no quisieron ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos, de lo avergonzados que estaban. Elieth se sentía mal, una tonta por andarse portando así con el que no solo era el novio de su amiga sino también era el rival de su novio… Karl, a su vez, volvió a maldecirse por ser tan coqueto…

¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó Eli, a la que se le había olvidado ponerse su reloj.

Las siete y media.- respondió Karl, mirando el suyo.- Creo que mejor me voy…

Sí, también yo.- asintió Elieth.- Quedé de… Hacer algo a las siete y me van a colgar…

Eh, supongo que te veo después.- Karl solo hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó.

Eli lo miró irse, suspirando, y después se dio prisa para regresar a su departamento, pensando en que Genzo muy seguramente ya estaría ahí, muy molesto porque ella no estaba a la hora acordada. Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió al llegar al lugar y darse cuenta de que Genzo no estaba ahí… Elieth se preguntó si acaso Genzo se habría enojado y se habría marchado al campamento del Hamburgo ya que ya eran casi las ocho, pero ella se dio cuenta después de que tenía un mensaje de voz en su celular, el cual también había dejado en el departamento junto con su reloj (porque según ella no pensaba tardarse tanto).

Eli, lo siento.- era la voz de Genzo.- Sé que debes estar molesta porque se me olvidó el desayuno, pero surgió algo imprevisto… Luego te explico…

Y eso era todo. Elieth se quedó perpleja. ¿Se le había olvidado a Genzo un compromiso con ella?

**Notas:**

El clan Trevi-Andrade fue un conocido clan conformado por la cantante mexicana Gloria Trevi y sus representantes Mary Boquitas y Sergio Andrade. Este clan según adoptaba adolescentes para convertirlas en artistas y mucho tiempo después se descubrió que las chicas eran usadas para la prostitución y otros fines igual de oscuros…

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas):**

Bueno, ya empecé con mis meteduras de pata (todo por ver la tele y escribir al mismo tiempo XD). En el capítulo 4, puse que Genzo dijo que "le gustaba mostrar sus habilidades dentro del campo de juego,** no dentro de él"**. Obvio, lo que quise decir es que Genzo dijo que "le gustaba mostrar sus habilidades dentro del campo de juego,** no fuera de él".**

En el capítulo 6, al principio, puse que Karl y Lily estaban "quedándose en **uno de los mejores hoteles de nuestros padres"**. Quien sabe en qué rayos estaba yo pensando, lo que quise poner es que Karl y Lily estaban "quedándose en **uno de los mejores hoteles de Hamburgo". **Creo que estaba viendo los Simpson cuando escribí eso XDDDD.


	9. Rechazos

**Capítulo 8. Rechazos. **

Un tanto dolida, Eli colgó su celular y se quedó pensativa por un rato, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo bastante molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que a Genzo se le hubiese olvidado que habían quedado en desayunar juntos? Claro, Elieth no pensaba que después de todo a ella también se le había pasado la hora, distraída como estuvo con Karl, pero en eso ella no pensaba, sino en el hecho de que su novio la había dejado plantada.

¿Qué cosa más importante se te atravesó en el camino, Genzo?.- murmuró Elieth, molesta, mientras untaba algo de queso crema en uno de los bagels.- ¿Qué fue eso más importante que yo?

Ella no sabía por qué, pero le causaba rabia ese detalle sin aparente importancia. Bueno, a todos se le podían olvidar las citas o compromisos o tener algún inconveniente en el camino, pero Genzo no era así, él era muy cumplido y si se le olvidó que había quedado con Eli era porque de verdad, aquello que se le puso en el camino fue de momento más importante para él...

Ya eran las ocho, así que Elieth no podía quedarse pensando mucho tiempo en eso ya que dentro de poco empezaría el entrenamiento y Leo Shanks no iba a ser amable con ella solo porque eran hermanos. Si Eli llegaba tarde, sufriría las consecuencias como el resto de las jugadoras, así que lo mejor era apresurarse...

No era tiempo para pensar en estupideces.

Y sin embargo, en el corazón de Elieth seguía la duda...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"FIESTA EN LA EMBAJADA JAPONESA. ESTRELLAS DEL SÓCCER SE DEJAN VER"._

_La antepasada noche hubo una fiesta en la embajada japonesa de Hamburgo, en donde se celebró el compromiso entre el astro japonés del sóccer Taro Misaki y la señorita Rika Ozawa, hija del dueño del equipo japonés Jubilo Iwata. En dicha fiesta no faltaron las personalidades del fútbol sóccer japonés, como la estrella del Barcelona, Tsubasa Ozhora y el portero del Hamburgo, Genzo Wakabayashi, a quien se le vio en muy agradable compañía de la campeona del patinaje artístico, la mexicana Lily Del Valle. _

Nada más. Era todo lo que decía el reportaje del periódico de ese día. No era la gran cosa ni tampoco una noticia que pudiera suscitar escándalo, así que Genzo no comprendía el por qué Ian Rosso se había comportado de esa manera con Lily. La única respuesta posible era que Ian era un psicótico.

Genzo, ¿puedes venir un momento?.- pidió el doctor Stein, abriendo la puerta del consultorio.

¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó él, preocupado.

Solo quiero que veas esto.- respondió el doctor, dirigiéndose a la camilla en donde estaba sentada Lily.- Ella tiene una lesión en los cartílagos de la nariz, pero afortunadamente no tiene fractura del tabique. Se mordió además la lengua y tiene heridas en la boca pero sanarán bien.

¿Ése es el recuento de los daños?.- preguntó Genzo, aliviado.- Pensé que estaría peor.

Se veía peor, pero la nariz suele ser escandalosa cuando sangra.- sonrió el doctor Stein.- Estará bien, solo necesita algo de reposo, hielo y algo para el dolor.

¿Más hielo?.- bromeó Lily, riéndose.- Créame doctor, que tengo todo el que necesito.

No debería dejarte patinar en estas condiciones, puedes volver a sangrar.- le dijo el médico, muy serio.- Pero algo me dice que si eres amiga de Genzo y piensas como él, no me vas a hacer caso.

En realidad no somos amigos.- Lily se sintió avergonzada de repente.- Solo somos... Bueno, conocidos...

En todo caso.- replicó el doctor Stein.- Sé que no me vas a escuchar, así que por favor te pido que cuando menos descanses lo mejor que puedas y que mantengas la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar los sangrados. Si vuelves a presentar sangrados que no se controlen después de diez minutos, ven conmigo inmediatamente.

Así lo haré, doctor, gracias.- sonrió Lily.- Eh, sobre sus honorarios... Ehm, es que no me traje dinero... No pensaba venir aquí...

Por eso no te preocupes, yo pagaré.- intervino Genzo.- Eso es lo de menos.

Ah, pero dejarás que te regrese el dinero después.- replicó Lily.- Me daría mucha pena.

¿Y eso por qué? Cierto es que no nos conocemos pero eres amiga de mi novia y con eso basta para que seas mi amiga también.- replicó Genzo.

Claro, su amiga. Otra cosa no podría ser... El doctor Stein debió notar la desilusión en los ojos de Lily, porque se apresuró a decir algo.

Los honorarios son lo de menos.- dijo el médico.- Me da gusto poder ayudar a que jóvenes atletas consigan sus sueños sin matarse en el camino.

Ésa es buena, doctor.- Lily rió.- Muchas gracias.

Llámame si necesitas algo.- añadió el doctor Stein, dándole a Lily una tarjeta de presentación.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la clínica y Lily suspiró. Ya era muy entrada la mañana y se había perdido gran parte del entrenamiento.

Mejor me voy.- dijo ella.- Es tardísimo y me he perdido gran parte del entrenamiento.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Me van a llamar la atención.

No quise causarte tantas molestias.- comentó Lily, decaída.- Pero de cualquier manera, muchas gracias...

No son molestias.- negó Genzo.- No te preocupes por eso. ¿Vamos?

¿A dónde?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Te acompañaré a la pista.- respondió Wakabayashi.- No esperarás que deje que te vayas sola.

Pero te retrasarás aun más en tu entrenamiento.- dijo Lily.- De verdad, deja que me vaya sola, no me va a pasar nada, sé cuidarme sola.

Genzo lo pensó un momento; de verdad que no le daba nada de confianza el dejar a Lily en manos de ese psicótico que era Rosso, pero ella ya debió haber lidiado con él en otras ocasiones y después de todo Lily era ya lo suficientemente grande como para saber cuidarse sola... Y además, si Genzo llegaba tarde al entrenamiento lo iban a castigar después...

Está bien.- aceptó Genzo.- Pero al menos deja que preste dinero para el taxi.

Ahí sí, para que veas, te lo acepto.- rió Lily, avergonzada.- No traigo más que unos cuantos euros sueltos, no tenía pensado salir...

No te preocupes.- Genzo también rió y le dio a Lily algunos billetes.- Creo que con esto alcanzará.

Gracias.- sonrió ella.- Te prometo que te pagaré todo en cuanto llegue a casa o mínimo en cuanto vea a mi hermano.

Dile a Leo Del Valle que no se tome las cosas tan en serio.- aconsejó Wakabayashi, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la nariz de Lily.- Y también te lo digo a ti. No dejes que nadie te lastime. Ningún hombre define quién eres.

Lily se ruborizó y apenas pudo murmurar un "gracias" al tiempo que Genzo se alejaba, corriendo. La chica pensó entonces que Elieth debía tener muchísima suerte... Si Schneider se hubiese enterado del golpe, habría armado un escándalo y quizás se hubiera liado a golpes pero en serio con Rosso y se hubiera ido después a dar aviso a los medios y a la policía, cosa que no era mala, pero quizás Karl no se hubiese preocupado de momento por ver si Lily estaba herida o algo similar. Genzo, sin embargo, se había perdido parte del entrenamiento por ayudar a una desconocida en desgracia.

No era que Lily no quisiera a Karl o que no supiera que él era un buen hombre, pero ella sabía que por algún motivo los sentimientos protectores del hombre no se agudizaban estando con ella, y eso era algo que a veces Lily extrañaba y necesitaba...

Es una completa idiotez.- musitó Lily, al tiempo que le hacía señas a un taxi para que la llevara de regreso a la pista de hielo.- Lo bueno es que este torneo terminará pronto y quizás nunca más vuelva a ver a Genzo Wakabayashi...

Claro, eso si Elieth no pasaba con su equipo a las eliminatorias y viajaba a Munich para la final, con Genzo como acompañante...

A su vez, Wakabayashi le marcó a Elieth para ver si ella había recibido su mensaje de que no llegaría al desayuno, pero ella tenía el celular apagado. Genzo maldijo en voz baja, quizás ella estaría muy enojada y por eso apagó el teléfono... Sin embargo, el portero se dijo que ya se encargaría después de eso... Así pues, él llegó al fin al campo de entrenamiento, veinte minutos tarde. El entrenador lo miró llegar, con cara de pocos amigos.

Llegas tarde, Wakabayashi.- fue todo lo que entrenador dijo.

Tuve un accidente.- dijo Genzo, sin más.- Lo siento.

Te quedarás castigado al final.- dijo el hombre.

Está bien.- fue todo cuanto Wakabayashi dijo, acoplándose a sus compañeros.

Después de un rato, en una pausa, Kaltz se acercó a su amigo, asombrado de su comportamiento.

¿Qué te pasó, amigo?.- quiso saber él.- En todos los años que llevas con nosotros, nunca has llegado tarde.

Un accidente.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo.- Y no quiero hablar más del asunto.

No, porque el hacerlo ponía a Genzo a pensar demasiado en cosas que no debía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli no sabía por qué estaba enojada. No era enojo, era más bien como una especie de preocupación, pero bueno. En el entrenamiento ella anduvo un poco distraída aunque no por eso dejó de jugar bien. Sin embargo, al final del entrenamiento, su hermano se acercó a hablar con ella.

¿Qué te sucede, Eli?.- preguntó él.- Andas distraída.

No he cometido ningún error.- comentó ella, a la defensiva.

No me refiero a eso, es que se nota que algo te incomoda.- insistió Leo.

No es nada, en serio.- repitió Elieth.

Es por nuestro padre, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Leo.- Me llamó y me dijo que no le quieres responder.

No me fijé que llamó.- mintió Eli.

Pues según él, le cortaste la llamada.- replicó Leo.- Sé que estás molesta, yo también lo estoy pero no deja de ser nuestro padre.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- pidió Eli.- No quiero pelear otra vez por el hecho de que nuestro padre no quiere que una de sus princesas se comporte como ogresa.

Pues que se acostumbre a que seas Fiona.- bromeó Leo.

Jaja, qué simpático.- gruñó ella.- No sé, de verdad que no quiero hablar con papá ahora. Sé que no ha cambiado su manera de pensar, no va a decirme que está de acuerdo conmigo sino a pedirme una vez más que me comporte "a mi altura".

¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?.- preguntó Leo.- Mira, papá no te buscaría si no quisiera hablar contigo de verdad.

Quizás lo que quiere es pedirme que deje a Genzo.- replicó Eli.- No sé, aun no me fío...

Como quieras.- suspiró Leo.- Pero sabes que él no se detendrá hasta que no le respondas.

Sí, Elieth sabía que eso era cierto, pero aun así no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de hablar con su padre. Hacía ya bastante tiempo de la última vez que ella se reunió con su padre, reunión a la cual por cierto asistió Genzo, y entre ambos hombres le metieron una buena regañiza a Elieth por jugar hockey sobre hielo. Claro, la chica no se dejó intimidar ni por su novio ni por su padre, aunque sí se molestó muchísimo con este último. Rémy Shanks básicamente le exigió a su hija el dejar tan peligroso deporte, so pena de desheredarla o no reconocerla como su hija. Eli, enojada por la actitud intransigente de su padre y el poco apoyo de su novio, decidió cortar comunicación con el primero, por lo menos hasta que reconociera que ella tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Pues por ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con él.- dijo Eli.- Debo concentrarme en el torneo y lo demás se verá después.

¿Por qué estás tan enojada?.- quiso saber Leo.- Te noto alterada.

En realidad, es algo sin importancia.- negó Elieth.- Es una tontería, cualquier cosa.

Pues no debe ser cualquier cosa si te tiene así.- comentó Leo.

No es nada, en verdad.- negó ella.

No, claro que no era nada. Elieth encendió su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos mensajes de voz de Genzo. Ella pensó en contestarle, después de todo se había enojado por una tontería, pero él no contestó el teléfono, señal de que lo más seguro era que Genzo aún estuviera en el entrenamiento. Elieth pensó entonces en dejarle a su novio un correo de voz, pero siguiendo algún impulso loco, optó por mandarle un mensaje a Schneider para preguntarle qué tal le estaba yendo en Hamburgo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider se preocupó cuando su novia le llamó y le pidió que no fuese a la pista de hielo porque estaría muy ocupada. Lily se escuchaba un tanto rara, pero insistió en que se encontraba muy bien.

Es solo que el entrenamiento resultó más pesado de lo que esperábamos.- dijo Lily, sin sonar muy convincente.- ¿Te veo en la noche?

¿Te pasa algo, preciosa?.- preguntó Schneider, presintiendo que pasaba algo serio.

No, nada.- Lily rió.- Te preocupas de más, querido. Estoy bien, tú tranquilízate y relájate y disfruta de Hamburgo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily, si te sientes mal... .- insistió Karl.

Nada de eso.- Lily se apresuró a cortar comunicación.- Lo siento, tengo que irme que me llaman ya. ¿Cuídate, sí? Te quiero.

Y antes de que Karl pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Lily cortó la comunicación. El alemán presintió que había algo raro ahí, pero no pudo adivinar qué. Sin embargo, él prefirió no insistir. Era ya cosa de su novia si quería confiar o no en él...

No bien acababa él de guardar su teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar, señal de que había recibido un mensaje. Karl lo miró, creyendo que quizás se trataba de Lily, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un mensaje de Elieth.

_"¿Qué tal te va en Hamburgo? Te has de preguntar quien soy... Adivina, prefiero los bagels y el queso crema al salmón y los pretzels..."._

Schneider rió ante el comentario y se apresuró a responder.

_"No me pregunto quién eres, sin cómo fue que conseguiste mi número"_, fue lo que respondió Karl.

_"Eso es lo de menos", _respondió Elieth. "_Cuando algo me interesa, no hay nada que me detenga hasta conseguirlo"._

Schneider se sorprendió por el comentario coqueto de Elieth, pero más que nada su sorpresa fue porque le agradó muchísimo que ella dijera que estaba interesada en él, aun así hubiese sido de manera indirecta...


	10. Planes malévolos

**Capítulo 9. Planes malévolos.**

Genzo regresó muy de noche a su departamento, sabiendo de antemano que Elieth estaría muy enojada. La culpa no era totalmente de él, ya que se había quedado castigado más tiempo del previsto, y si bien no fue del todo malo ya que Kaltz se quedó con él y aprovechó la tarde, Genzo sabía que Eli no sería tan condescendiente con él...

Y sin embargo, Elieth no se sentía enojada... O por lo menos, no tanto... Ella se había gastado todo el dinero de su celular en enviarle mensajes a Karl toda la tarde, ya que aparentemente él también estaba solo. Aun así, ellos no tuvieron la idea de verse para ir a comer ni nada similar, los dos sabían que ya estaban llegando demasiado lejos con algunos de los comentarios que se hacían y no querían llegar más lejos viéndose dos veces en un mismo día. Lo que sí, Schneider tuvo la osadía de llamar al celular de Elieth para hablar con ella de una forma más "personal".

Creo que Lily me dejó plantado.- comentó Karl.- Me ha dicho que pasará todo el día en la pista y que incluso comerá allá.

Pues a mí Genzo me hizo más o menos lo mismo.- suspiró Elieth.- No me ha vuelto a llamar y pues yo tampoco lo he hecho, para qué miento.

¿Estás molesta con él?.- quiso saber Karl.

Quizás un poco.- reconoció Eli.- En la mañana quedé en verme con él y me dejó plantada.

Su razón debió tener.- comentó Schneider.- Wakabayashi no es de los que olvidan un compromiso a menos que hayan tenido una buena razón.

Lo sé, por eso no debería estar molesta, pero... No sé, es un presentimiento.- replicó ella.

¿Presentimiento de qué?.- se sorprendió Schneider.

No me hagas caso.- Elieth se echó a reír.- Es algo sin importancia.

Ella y Karl se quedaron hablando por largo rato, hasta que a él se le hizo tarde para ir por Lily a la pista y tuvo que despedirse, con cirto pesar en el corazón. Así pues, cuando Wakabayashi abrió la puerta, encontró a Elieth en camiseta y shorts, mirando la televisión de la sala al tiempo que miraba perezosamente una revista.

Llegas tarde.- comentó ella, tranquilamente.

Me castigaron en la mañana por haber llegado tarde al entrenamiento.- explicó Genzo, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a ella.- Por eso me retrasé.

Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto ella dijo.- Supongo que fue por la misma razón por la cual me dejaste plantada en la mañana.

Lo lamento, de verdad.- se disculpó él, acercándose a ella para besarla.- Fue algo imprevisto.

Eli se dijo que era una tontería estar molesta de por vida, de manera que simplemente aceptó las disculpas y dejó que su novio la abrazara, recargándose contra su pecho mientras ambos veían las noticias. En la sección de deportes pasaron los avances de las competencias de ese día, en donde fue el turno de los hombres en el hockey, carreras y patinaje sobre hielo. Al día siguiente sería otra vez turno de las chicas y Elieth competiría por su pase a las rondas finales.

Ese patinador, Ivan Smolinsky, es uno de los mejores.- comentó Elieth, al ver que ese muchacho estaba en el número uno del ranking.- Es ruso, lo curioso es que lo entrena un francés, Jean Lacoste, antiguo campeón mundial. ¿Sabías que él fue entrenador de Lily hace años?

No, no lo sabía.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Pues sí, Lily era discípula de Jean, creo que hacían muy buena dupla.- asintió Elieth.- De hecho, fue gracias a él por quien ella ganó el campeonato mundial.

¿Y por qué cambió ella de entrenador, si le fue tan bien?.- se sorprendió Wakabayashi.

Creo que ese tarado de Ian Rosso hizo algo para que Lily abandonara a Jean y se fuese con él.- explicó Elieth.- Lo curioso del caso es que Rosso llamó a Lily hasta que ella se convirtió en campeona mundial.

O sea que no tiene mucho de haberse ido con él.- comentó Genzo.

No.- dijo Eli.- No sé que habrá hecho Rosso para convencerla de irse con él, pero hay algo en él que no me da buena espina.

"Si supieras", pensó Genzo, quien estuvo tentado en decirle la verdad a Elieth, pero entonces recordó el rostro de súplica de Lily y guardó silencio. Ella debía delatar a su abusador, y Genzo se encargaría de convencerla de hacerlo o mínimo estaría ahí para protegerla.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Eli, trayendo de regreso a la realidad.- Te noto algo distraído.

No es nada.- negó Genzo, con una sonrisa, besándola.- Yo te noto algo tensa.

Es que mi padre intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo hoy.- suspiró Eli.- No le contesté, sigo enojada con él.

Ya pasó algo de tiempo, quizás deberías responderle para ver qué quiere.- sugirió Genzo, com quien no quiere la cosa.

Claro, eso es porque tú estás de acuerdo con Rémy Shanks.- gruñó Eli.- Por ti, mucho mejor si él quiere que deje el hockey sobre hielo, ¿cierto?

No vamos a empezar otra vez.- gruñó Genzo, soltando a Elieth.- Mira, lo siento en verdad, yo pienso igual que tu padre y eso muy bien lo sabes, así como yo sé que tú nunca vas a ceder. Sin embargo, él sigue siendo tu padre.

Mira quién me viene a decir que hable con mi padre, el que nunca se pone en contacto con Akira Wakabayashi.- replicó Eli.- Pero bueno, supongo que debes tener algo de razón. A la próxima vez que me llame, le responderé.

Podrías llamarle tu también.- rió Genzo.

Como sea.- ella sacó la lengua.- ¿Tienes hambre?

¿Tienes algo de comer?.- se burló Genzo.- ¡Milagro!

Qué simpático.- gruñó Elieth.- Bueno, compré algo de comer, lasaña, no sabe tan mal.

Bueno, la verdad es que tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa.- rió Genzo.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- gruñó Eli, aunque con una sonrisa.

Así pues, Eli se dispuso a calentar la lasaña en el horno mientras Genzo se cambiaba de ropa. Ella pensó en si debía preguntarle el por qué él la dejó plantada, qué fue eso tan importante que incluso lo hizo llegar tarde al entrenamiento... De momento, Eli pensó dejarlo así pero cuando Genzo salió, sumido en sus pensamientos, se aventuró a preguntar.

¿Y por qué te retrasaste en la mañana?.- preguntó Elieth, cuando Genzo se sentó a cenar.

Hubo un pequeño accidente.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

¿En serio? ¿Te pasó algo grave?.- se preocupó Eli.

No, en realidad, le pasó a Lily.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Me la encontré en la mañana y pues estuve presente cuando ella tuvo su accidente y la ayudé. No me di cuenta de la hora, la verdad.

Elieth se quedó callada. ¿Por Lily? ¿Fue su amiga el motivo por el cual a Genzo se le olvidó todo? Bueno, Eli no sabía el motivo o la causa del accidente, pero aun así, a ella no le hizo gracia el asunto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily suspiró; el día había resultado fatal para ella, dado que Rosso encontró la manera de desquitarse con ella en el entrenamiento. Le gritaba, la insultaba, la humillaba de las peores maneras posibles y la obligó a quedarse horas extras en la pista, como pago por haberse ido con Genzo. Sin embargo, Lily se dijo que eso era soportable ya que le serviría para ganarse el primer lugar en esa competencia. Así pues, Lily no chistó ni se quejó ni protestó cuando Rosso la puso a trabajar al extremo, cosa que puso más fúrico al hombre pero que no lo llevó a querer golpear a Lily otra vez, al menos no de momento... Y hablando de golpes, Leonardo quiso saber qué le había pasado a su hermana en el rostro y por qué ella se había ido a una clínica privada con un médico que ella no conocía.

Es algo difícil de explicar.- comentó Lily.- Es solo que pensamos que pudo haber sido algo de consideración que necesitara un tratamiento más especializado.

Ése es un rollo muy lindo, pero no me lo trago.- replicó Leonardo.- ¿Qué te pasó en serio?

Nada, ya te dije que me caí, no metí las manos y mi nariz no dejaba de sangrar.- mintió Lily.- Por eso Genzo me llevó con su amigo, que es experto en esto...

¿Genzo?.- se sorprendió él.- ¿Te refieres a Genzo Wakabayashi?

El mismo.- asintió Lily.- Tu ídolo.

¿Y qué hace él llevándote con otro médico en vez de traerte conmigo?.- insistió Leonardo.

Ya te dije, necesitaba otro tratamiento diferente al que me puedes dar aquí.- suspiró Lily.- Tú no tienes nada para controlar el sangrado, ¿o sí?

Bueno, eso es cierto.- gruñó Leo.- Pero aun así, pudiste haberme avisado...

Lo sé, pero Genzo no me dio ni tiempo de avisar, de hecho, ni siquiera pude llevarme dinero, él lo pagó todo.- explicó Lily.- Lo que me recuerda que le debo dinero.

¿Él pagó todo?.- Leonardo enarcó las cejas.- ¿Y eso?

Es buena persona, supongo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Ya, no te sientas mal, sigues siendo mi médico de cabecera, hermanito, solo que esta vez necesitaba un otorrinolaringólogo.

Está bien.- suspiró Leonardo.- Mejor será que nos vayamos ya al hotel, es tarde.

Iré por mis cosas.- dijo Lily.

Ella fue a los vestidores mientras Leonardo recogía la chamarra de ella; al hacerlo, una tarjeta cayó del bolsillo y él se apresuró a recogerla. Sorprendido, Leonardo se dio cuenta de que su hermana le había mentido... La tarjeta tenía impresa el número de teléfono y la dirección de la clínica del doctor Johan Stein. Lily regresó y él se apresuró a guardar la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chamarra. De momento, Leo Del Valle estuvo tentado a reclamarle su hermana por no haberle dicho la verdad, aunque al final decidió no hacerlo. Lo que sí, Leonardo estaba seguro de que Lily no había ido con ningún otorrinolaringólogo, ya que él sabía muy bien que Johan Stein era un reconocido médico especialista en medicina del deporte.

Cuando Lily salió de la pista, encontró a Karl esperándola. El joven se veía algo molesto y ella supo que era porque ella se había negado a verlo tanto en el desayuno como en la comida. Al menos Karl estaba ahí, enojad y todo, pero estaba ahí. Leonardo decidió entonces dejar a su hermana y a su cuñado solos y se despidió, pretextando que tenía un asunto por arreglar (cosa que de hecho era cierta, Leonardo tenía su secreto pero se cuidaba de que nadie lo supiera de momento).

Pensé que ya te habían secuestrado.- comentó Schneider, muy serio, en cuanto Leo los dejó solos.

Lo siento, el entrenamiento fue mucho peor.- suspiró Lily.- Tuve un pequeño accidente y eso me retrasó...

Sí, me imagino.- replicó Karl, muy frío.- Al menos me hubieras podido avisar para no pedir permiso y venir a verte.

Oye, lo siento, yo no sabía que me iba a accidentar.- protestó Lily.- Y yo no te pedí que vinieras a verme.

Lo sé.- suspiró Karl.- Lo hice por mi gusto. Lo siento, es solo que esperaba verte, estar contigo, hacerte feliz, pero creo que a veces guardas más secretos de los que me gustaría.

No guardo ningún secreto, Karl.- dijo Lily, mirándolo a los ojos.- Es solo que he estado ocupada en verdad, pero te lo recompensaré.

Eso espero.- gruñó Schneider, aunque abrazó a su novia.- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Ya te dije, me caí y olvidé meter las manos.- respondió ella.- Fui un poco torpe.

Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Schneider. A últimas fechas, su novia se caía muy seguido o se golpeaba constantemente contra algo. Eso no era nada raro en alguien que practicaba el patinaje sobre hielo, pero Lily no era así cuando practicaba con Jean Lacoste, todo eso de la "torpeza" se había iniciado desde que Lily empezó a ser la protegida de Ian Rosso... Karl sabía que andaba algo mal ahí.

Como que a últimas fechas te caes muy seguido.- comentó Karl, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, son los nervios por competir.- mintió Lily.- Y aparte de eso, las rutinas de Ian son muy difíciles, aunque las mejores.

Tú nunca te haces torpe por culpa de los nervios.- insistió Karl.- Si eso fuera cierto, no hubieses sido nunca la campeona mundial.

La gente cambia.- Lily sonrió.- ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?

Como quieras.- suspiró Karl.- Mi hermana llega mañana.

¿Marie vendrá?.- cuestionó Lily, emocionada.- ¡Vaya, qué alegría!

Sí, al fin terminó su curso en la universidad y estará de vacaciones.- asintió Schneider.- Y creo que lo hará viniendo a apoyar a su cuñada.

Qué gusto me dará el volver a ver a Marie.- sonrió Lily, feliz.

Schneider sabía que tenía que seguir insistiendo, pero no lo hizo. Así pues, simplemente besó a su novia largamente y la estrechó con más fuerza, sin notar que desde la entrada de la pista Ian Rosso los observaba con rabia.

La primera que se te escapa, Ian.- comentó una de sus asistentes, una voluptuosa pelirroja llamada Simone Delacroix.

Nadie se me escapa.- replicó Ian, molesto.- Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo, aun así sea a la fuerza.

Pues si quieres, yo me encargo del alemancito.- comentó Simone, mirando a Karl desde lejos.- No está nada mal el Káiser.

No sería mala idea.- comentó Rosso.- Quítalo del camino, deshazte de él o haz lo que quieras con él, pero quítalo del camino.

Como quieras, Ian.- rió Simone.- Solo espero que Lily Del Valle no resulte estar demasiado tierna para ti.

Eso es precisamente lo que me gusta.- replicó Ian.- Me gustan así de inocentes, yo mismo me encargaré de terminar de enseñarle todo lo que sé.

No estás hablando de patinaje, ¿cierto?.- rió Simone.- Nunca se te quitará ese complejo de fijarte en chicas menores que tú, debería darte vergüenza.

Pues tú tampoco eres precisamente una adolescente, Simone.- replicó Ian.- Y aun así quieres andar tras ese alemancito.

Oye, nadie le dice que no al gran Karl Heinz Schneider.- replicó Simone.- Es más, se me ocurre algo, algo que podría servirnos a los dos.

Te escucho.- dijo Ian, sabiendo que su asistente solía tener ideas muy buenas.

Mira, podríamos hacer que tu querida Lily tenga una pelea con su muy apetecible novio.- comentó Delacroix.- Yo podría encargarme de eso, que ella nos vea juntos y pues triste y desolada como estaría, podrías ir tú a querer ayudarla a olvidar a su novio... Ya sabes, darle algo de consuelo.

No es mala idea.- comentó Ian.- Delacroix, si no supiera que eso es imposible, diría que eres mejor que yo.

Simone no respondió, más que nada, porque el plan que se le había ocurrido para separar a Lily y a Karl iba a resultarle muy satisfactorio...


	11. Nostalgia

**Capítulo 10. Nostalgia.**

Rémy Shanks intentaba hacer las paces con su hija, o al menos eso le dijo él a Elieth cuando le llamó. Ella, de no muy buena gana, aceptó ir con él a una fiesta que daría él a todos sus compañeros diplomáticos.

Tienes que estar presente, princesa.- le había dicho Rémy Shanks.- Todos tienen que estar presentes. Leo y Erika irán, espero que tú también lo hagas.

Leo no me comentó nada cuando hablé con él.- comentó Elieth, sorprendida.

Le pedí que no te dijera nada.- respondió Rémy.- Quería ser yo quien te diera la sorpresa.

"Traidor", pensó Eli, refiriéndose a su hermano.

El caso es que siempre se verá mejor el que un diplomático esté siempre acompañado de su familia.- continuó Rémy.- Por eso quiero que vengas, por esta única ocasión.

No lo sé.- suspiró Elieth.- Tengo entrenamiento, las finales y estaré muy cansada.

Podrás retirarte temprano.- replicó Rémy.- No será por mucho tiempo. Además, sé que sí te fuiste a la fiesta que dio Rika Ozawa en la embajada japonesa, así que bien podrías venir a ésta.

Ante esto, Eli se quedó sin saber qué responder, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

De acuerdo.- gruñó Eli.- Pero no me quedaré otro rato. ¿Puedo invitar a alguien?

¿A quién?.- cuestionó Rémy, sorprendido.

¿Cómo que a quién?.- protestó Elieth.- Pues a Genzo, a quién más.

¿Todavía estás con él?.- exclamó Rémy.- ¡Ah! Desde que lo vi en el periódico al lado de Lily Del Valle, pensé que tú y él habían terminado.

¿Cómo es eso?.- ahora la sorprendida era Elieth.

Sí, creí que estabas enterada de eso, en el periódico salió un reportaje sobre dicha fiesta, en donde salió una fotografía de tu novio con Lily.- respondió Rémy.

Elieth, obviamente, se desconcertó ante este asunto, pero aparentó saberlo de antemano. No quería que después su padre comenzara a cuestionar su relación con Genzo.

Ah, ya sé a qué te refieres.- rió Eli.- No recordaba, es que en esa fiesta Lily y su novio estuvieron presentes y pues quizás en algún momento a ella la fotografiaron con Genzo y nada más. Él y yo seguimos juntos, por eso te pregunto si él puede acompañarme.

Como digas.- a Rémy Shanks parecía no importarle.- Irás entonces, ¿cierto?

Me la vivo entre fiestas en embajadas.- suspiró Eli.- Está bien, papá, iré...

Eso es, princesa.- dijo Rémy.- Luego Leo te dará más detalles.

Claro.- bufó Elieth, resignada.- Te veré después, papá...

Y bueno, ahora estaba el detalle de la foto de la que había hablado su padre. La verdad era que Elieth, ocupada con el entrenamiento, no había tenido tiempo de revisar el periódico, así que en ese momento se puso a conseguir la edición de la que hablaba su padre, cosa que no fue tan difícil ya que Genzo aun no lo tiraba. Así pues, sorprendida, Eli vio la fotografía de Genzo y Lily juntos, pero al verla se dio cuenta de que la gente exageraba un poco. Sí, es cierto, ellos aparecían juntos y sonreían a la cámara, pero ambos lo hacían con total inocencia, no parecían haber sido tomados de sorpresa ni mucho menos, sino más bien como que los convencieron de posar juntos. Elieth entonces arrojó el periódico a un lado, restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, ya era la segunda vez que Lily se aparecía entre Elieth y Genzo, no a propósito pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo.

Mejor dejo de pensar en idioteces.- gruñó Elieth, abriendo su clóset para buscar algún vestido para la fiesta de su padre.

Había muchos vestidos que ella ya había usado en anteriores ocasiones, guardados en sus fundas de plástico, arrumbados contra el fondo del clóset ya que ella casi nunca los usaba; Elieth sacó todas las fundas y al hacerlo cayó una pequeña caja de madera de caoba, que Eli tenía mucho tiempo de no ver. Gratamente sorprendida, ella dejó los vestidos en su cama y tomó la caja, abriéndola. Dentro de ella, la chica guardaba todas sus pertenencias más preciadas, las que tenían valor sentimental para ella. Eli encontró cartas, fotos, envolturas de chocolates e incluso un collar hecho de dulces, el primer regalo que Lily le hizo a ella cuando ambas decidieron que eran amigas. Muchas de las fotos que Elieth guardaba eran de su época en el internado en Francia, en donde ella aparecía con Lily y Rika en los festivales de primavera, en las lunadas del verano, los bailes de otoño, las fiestas de invierno. Eli suspiró al ver tantos recuerdos, embriagada de momento por la nostalgia.

Qué tiempos aquellos.- suspiró Eli, mientras sacaba la última foto de la caja, debajo de la cual había una pulsera tejida de hilo, con los colores de la bandera alemana.

Elieth tomó la pulsera, sorprendida por el recuerdo que le llegó en ese momento... Ella recordó haberse encontrado de muy niña en un parque en ese mismo Hamburgo, hacía tantos años atrás, en donde un niño rubio jugaba a la pelota y se daba en toda la torre, cosa que le permitió a Eli acercarse a él y curarle la herida en la frente... Ella no recordó mucho de lo que pasó después, pero sí recordaba haber recogido la pulsera del niño esperando poder entregársela después, sin saber que ella y su familia regresarían a Francia al día siguiente de este suceso...

Nunca más lo volví a ver.- murmuró Elieth, poniéndose la pulsera.- Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ese niño...

¿Peque?.- habló Genzo, desde la entrada.- ¿Estás con alguien?

No, ando en un soliloquio.- respondió Elieth, guardando con rapidez todas sus cosas. Por algún motivo ella no quería que Genzo las viera.

O sea, que estás sola y loca.- replicó Genzo.

Qué simpático.- gruñó Elieth, guardando con rapidez su caja de recuerdos.

¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó Genzo, viendo el regadero de vestidos sobre la cama.- ¿Piensas al fin deshacerte de tanta cháchara?

Pero qué simpático vienes hoy.- gruñó ella, sentándose en el único pedazo de la cama no ocupado por vestidos.

Y tú andas algo gruñona, Peque.- sonrió él, abrazándola.- ¿Qué pasa?

Mi padre volvió a llamar.- suspiró Eli.- Quiere que vayamos a una fiesta, otra fiesta, con sus compañeros diplomáticos.

¿Qué vayamos?.- consideró Genzo.- ¿Yo también?

Estás invitado.- Eli se encogió de hombros.

Ah, no sé si pueda ir a otra fiesta estos días.- se disculpó Genzo.- Estamos en plena liga y pronto nos enfrentaremos al Bayern Munich, no puedo desvelarme, tengo que estar en las mejores condiciones.

Lo entiendo.- suspiró Elieth.- Yo pienso lo mismo con respecto a mis juegos, pero no me puedo zafar tan fácilmente. Como sea, huye tú que puedes. Yo ya me amolé.

Lo siento, Peque.- dijo Genzo.- Pero será solo una noche.

Conociendo a mi padre, no será así, pero bueno.- suspiró Elieth.

¿Y esa pulsera?.- preguntó Genzo, curioso, señalando la muñeca de su novia.

Un antiguo amuleto.- respondió Eli, simplemente.

Wakabayashi dijo que iría entonces a darse una ducha, pero antes de eso vio la fotografía que le tomaron a él y a Lily para el periódico. Genzo pensó que ella realmente lucía muy bella esa noche y se preguntó una vez más el por qué los reporteros habían escogido esa foto cuando se suponía que era solo para el recuerdo.

Y la misma pregunta se hacían Karl y Leonardo, quienes veían el periódico con algo de recelo. Marie Schneider, la hermana de Karl, había llegado esa mañana a Hamburgo y en honor a eso, Lily, Leonardo, Karl y Marie habían salido a comer para celebrar. Karl era, sin embargo, el único que no sabía que Marie no había llegado en la mañana sino que lo hizo por la noche sin avisarle a nadie para que ella pudiera pasar la noche a solas con Leonardo. Ja, Lily tenía poco de haberse enterado de que su hermano y su cuñada eran amantes... Claro, si Karl se enteraba se armaría Troya, por eso mismo los amantes guardaban el secreto...

El problema del momento, sin embargo, era otro muy diferente: la dichosa fotografía. Leonardo no sabía el por qué su amigo había escogido precisamente ésa foto para ponerla en el periódico, cuando se suponía que ésa solo era para recuerdo, nada más.

Le están dando demasiada importancia a una simple foto.- comentó Lily.- No hay nada de malo en eso.

No es una simple foto.- cuestionó Karl, enojado.- Aquí pareciera que eres novia de Wakabayashi.

Exageras.- gruñó Lily.- El reportaje simplemente dice que estábamos juntos y nada más, no dicen que somos pareja.

Pues no, pero es que se ven demasiado juntos.- insistió Karl.

Claro, porque el fotógrafo nos hizo posar.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Hablemos sobre papá entonces.- comentó Leonardo.- Va a venir a Alemania.

¿En verdad?.- exclamó Lily, gratamente sorprendida.- ¿Y eso? ¿Viene en alguna gira para recaudar fondos?

No, algo más importante que eso.- sonrió Leo.- Viene a ver a su hija.

¿En verdad?.- Lily se emocionó aun más.

¡Claro!.- rió Leonardo.- No se perdería ningún momento importante de su pequeña. Además, déjame que te cuente algo que me dijo nuestra madre: ¿recuerdas al hijo de aquel empresario japonés que fue muy amigo de nuestra familia cuando nosotros vivíamos en Japón?

Eh, creo que sí... .- respondió Lily, sin estar del todo convencida.

¿Cuál empresario japonés?.- quiso saber Marie.

Uno que se hizo gran amigo de papá y fue uno de sus principales patrocinadores en Japón, cuando vivimos allá hacía tantísimos años.- explicó Leonardo.- Tenía tres hijos y una hija y pues constantemente nos invitaban a su mansión.

Yo vagamente me acuerdo de eso.- comentó Lily.

Uhm, de seguro te comprometieron con alguno de los hijos y ni cuenta te diste.- comentó Karl, malhumorado.

No se comprometió, pero Li sí se hizo muy amiga de uno de los hermanos.- replicó Leo.- Eran algo así como un desastre natural estando juntos, mi madre y su madre tenían constantes dolores de cabeza, a cada rato las mandaban llamar del jardín de niños por los desastres que causaban esos dos.

Fabuloso.- gruñó Schneider.- Un enamorado del jardín de niños.

Nada de eso.- replicó Lily, besando a su novio.- Y aunque así hubiera sido, Karl, eso fue hace años, solo te quiero a ti.

El caso es.- continuó Leo, mientras Karl de mala gana se dejaba abrazar por su novia.- Que ese amigo tuvo, el hijo de ese empresario, está viviendo en Alemania.

¿En verdad?.- Lily sintió nostalgia por esos días, otrora olvidados, y anheló el volver a ver a su antiguo y querido amigo, del cual apenas vagamente recordaba que solía usar gorras todo el tiempo.- ¡Vaya, qué buena noticia! ¿Sabes en qué ciudad?

En eso ando.- respondió Leonardo.- Cuando lo averigüe, te aviso.

Karl se veía cada vez más molesto, así que bruscamente se puso de pie y dijo que iría al baño. Lily se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, así que después de un rato decidió ir a buscarlo, ya que ella sabía que él definitivamente no se encontraba en el baño. Así pues, Marie y Leonardo se quedaron a solas, momento que aprovecharon para besarse furtivamente y abrazarse a escondidas (ajá).

¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?.- preguntó Leonardo a Marie, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Sobre qué?.- Marie fingió demencia de momento.

Sobre la foto y demás.- respondió Leonardo.- Mira, yo estuve presente cuando mi amigo tomó las fotografías, de hecho la intención original era que solo nos tomara la foto a Genzo y a mí, ya sabes que él es mi ídolo, pero después se nos ocurrió que ellos se tomaran una foto juntos y créeme que de momento los dos se sentían incómodos de hacerlo. Y eso de que estaban posando, es muy cierto, mi amigo de plano no estuvo conforme hasta que Wakabayashi y mi hermana prácticamente se estaban abrazando.

No es tanto eso.- comentó Marie, al tiempo que suspiraba y miraba la fotografía.- No es la historia de cómo se la tomaron, ni si quisieron aparecer juntos o no. Es simplemente que... ¿No lo has notado?

¿Qué cosa?.- Leonardo no comprendía.

Es que mira sus rostros, mira sus ojos.- pidió Marie, pasándole el periódico a Leonardo.- Tanto Genzo como Lily se ven radiantes, como si estuvieran tremendamente felices de estar los dos juntos.

Leonardo se quedó sorprendido al notar que Marie tenía razón. La sonrisa de Lily nunca había sido tan luminosa ni los ojos de Genzo habían expresado tantos sentimientos antes. Era una verdadera locura, pero así era, se notaba a kilómetros que ellos dos estaban felices de estar juntos...

Y muy seguramente, eso era lo que Karl había notado...

A su vez, éste estaba molesto por esa dichosa foto, cosa que le parecía una soberana idiotez. No tendría por qué estar muy molesto, muy seguramente esa fotografía la tomaron cuando Karl estaba bailando con Elieth y Lily se había quedado con Genzo, así que técnicamente Schneider estuvo de acuerdo en que ellos hicieran cualquier cosa mientras él se la pasaba con Elieth… Pero claro, Karl no se puso a pensar en que él estuvo coqueteando con Eli mientras bailaba, sino que únicamente se puso a pensar en el hecho de que su novia había estado muy juntita con su gran rival…

Pareces molesto.- le comentó a Karl una pelirroja muy atractiva.- ¿Quién te hizo enojar, bombón?

Nadie.- replicó Karl, enojado.- No tiene importancia.

La tiene si te tiene así, corazón.- sonrió ella.- Me llamo Simone Delacroix, ya nos hemos visto algunas veces en los entrenamientos de tu novia.

Ah, sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo Karl.- Yo soy Karl Heinz Schneider.

Sé quien eres, bombón.- sonrió Simone.- Todos en este país sabemos quién eres… ¿Quién podría pasar por alto a un galán como tú?

Simone le sonrió a Karl con mucha coquetería. Él la miró detalladamente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, ella era una mujer más grande que él, evidentemente, pero aun era atractiva, de profundos ojos grises y cabello rojo encendido, cien por ciento natural. Schneider la miró de arriba abajo, admirando su talle y de momento tuvo el clásico impulso del macho conquistador, aunque de pronto se acordó de Lily, y más importante aun, de Elieth…

Bueno, fue un placer.- dijo Karl, pretendiendo retirarse.- Debo irme.

¿A dónde, corazón?.- Simone le cortó el paso.- Por la cara que traes, me parece que tu noviecita te hizo enojar en serio. ¿Qué te hizo la princesa, no supo satisfacer tus necesidades?

Lily no tiene nada que ver.- mintió Karl.

Vamos, amor, no me lo niegues.- Simone acarició provocativamente el mentón de Schneider.- Tú necesitas a una mujer de verdad, no a una niña como ésa…

Karl sabía que estaba siendo mal, pero trataba de averiguar qué planeaba con él alguien como Simone… Lo que él no sabía era que Lily al fin lo había encontrado y se había quedado petrificada al ver que Delacroix se le insinuaba a su novio…

**Notas:**

Por cierto, un otorrinolaringólogo es un especialista en enfermedades de oídos, nariz y garganta.

Bueno, físicamente, Simone Delacroix sería como la Dra. Addison Montgomery-Shepard, de Grey´s Anatomy.


	12. Fríos engaños

**Capítulo 11. Fríos engaños.**

Karl estaba malhumorado. No tenía mucho de haberse cambiado de habitación, desde que Lily lo corrió de la suya. Su maleta aun estaba a medio deshacer y Schneider estaba completamente vestido, contemplando el techo. La televisión mostraba algún programa nocturno de origen estadounidense, pero Karl no le prestaba atención. Tan bien que había empezado todo y tan mal que estaba terminando. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Se suponía que él estaba ahí porque quería hacer las paces con Lily, así que ya desde el principio las cosas estaban que apestaban y ahora ya estaban podridas. Pero bueno, no se podía esperar otra cosa...

Cuando Lily encontró a Karl con Simone, ella quiso ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara, pero entonces Simone vio a Lily de reojo y acentuó su coqueteo con Karl. Éste, ignorante de que Lily lo veía, intentó rechazar a Delacroix, pero la mujer fue muy insistente. Simone entonces quiso invitarle un trago a Karl y él aceptó, más que nada para evitar que ella siguiera molestándolo, aunque de momento no lo pareció así. Fue entonces cuando Lily hizo acto de presencia y preguntó, muy molesta, qué estaba ocurriendo ahí.

No pasa nada, princesa.- dijo Simone.- Solo charlaba un poco con tu novio.

Ya veo.- comentó Lily, molesta.- No esperaba verte por aquí, Simone.

Oye, yo también tengo mi vida fuera de las pistas.- replicó la mujer, mirando a la chica con aburrición, como si le fastidiara todo ese asunto.- No es la gran cosa, y ya quita esa cara de estreñida, que no me voy a comer a tu galán. Nos vemos en la pista, princesa.

Lily había mirado a Simone con mucho coraje, y Karl supo que lo peor le esperaría a él y no se equivocó. Durante la comida, Lily se comportó normal frente a Leonardo y Marie, pero estando ya a solas, ella le había reclamado a Karl por haber estado coqueteando con Simone.

No era un coqueteo.- Karl intentó defenderse.- Solo estaba hablando con ella.

Ajá, ¿y por eso aceptaste salir con ella?.- cuestionó Lily, sin poder contenerse.

¿Nos estabas espiando?.- ahora Karl era el molesto.

No había necesidad, medio restaurante los vio.- replicó Lily.- Y no me cambies el tema, pensabas salir con Simone. Es increíble, no puedes pasar mucho tiempo alejado de otras mujeres.

Solo quería quitármela de encima.- protestó Karl, intentando defenderse.- Y no empieces con eso, te he sido fiel desde que somos novios.

Eso sí que es mentira.- dijo Lily, poniéndose repentinamente seria.- ¿Y Pamela?

Schneider se había quedado de una pieza. ¿Cómo era que Lily sabía sobre Pamela? ¿Acaso el infeliz de Misaki le había contado todo a Lily?

Pamela no es lo que crees.- dijo Karl, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.- Ella era tan solo una fan loca que me besó a la fuerza.

Sí, seguro.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Y por eso es que le correspondiste el beso.

No es lo que crees.- replicó Schneider.- Me parece increíble que Misaki te lo haya dicho.

Misaki no me dijo nada.- replicó Lily.- Alguien más te vio.

Como sea, el caso es que te vinieron con el chisme.- gruñó Karl.- Y además, ¿por qué me reclamas esto ahora? Ya pasó tiempo de eso, supéralo.

Craso, error. Lily palideció y frunció el entrecejo, y entonces Karl se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Él intentó arreglar lo dicho, pero era demasiado tarde. Lily estaba enojada, furiosa, y no lo escuchó, abofeteándolo con fuerza. No pasó mucho antes de que ella le gritara a Schneider que se largara de su habitación porque no quería verlo, así que él no tuvo más remedio que tomar su maleta y solicitar una habitación disponible en el hotel; lo malo era que no había cuartos disponibles ahí debido a las competencias y Karl viajó de hotel en hotel buscando un lugar, en vano, hasta que de plano tuvo que resignarse a pasar la noche en un motel de dudosa categoría.

Y todo, por un estúpido malentendido.- gruñó él.- ¿Por qué las mujeres serán tan tercas?

Bueno, Lily estaba molesta, y si Karl la conocía lo suficiente, él tendría que esperar a que ella se le pasara el coraje e intentar acercarse después. Quizás Schneider podría ir y comprar algunas flores y dárselas a Lily al final de su segunda eliminatoria. Él le diría a ella que él estuvo increíble y bella como nunca, le daría las flores y no haría ningún comentario estúpido acerca de los comentarios que los demás hombres hicieron de sus bien formadas piernas.

No sería tan fácil, no tratándose de Lily, pero al menos Karl debería intentarlo. Él no sabía como era que Lily se había enterado de Pamela, ella había dicho que no fue Misaki, pero Schneider no creía que alguien más lo hubiese visto, como había dicho ella. Bueno, eso no importaba, ahora lo importante era el corregir el daño que había causado el chisme sobre Pamela. Karl se dijo que entonces tendría que añadir a todo eso una romántica cena en el restaurante más caro de Hamburgo.

Y además de eso, estaba esa estúpida cena, ahora en la embajada francesa, a la que Marie había sido invitada. Supuestamente, una de las compañeras de universidad de la chica la invitó a una fiesta organizada por un tal Rémy Shanks y Marie pensaba ir e invitó a su hermano. éste de momento se quiso negar, hasta que Marie salió con eso de que si él no la acompañaba, entonces iría a invitar al primero que pasara por la calle.

¿Por qué yo?.- había insistido Karl.- Acabo de ir a una fiesta en una embajada y no estoy de humor para otra. ¿Por qué no invitas a Leonardo?

Porque él no puede ir.- había respondido Marie.- Vamos, tienes que acompañarme o iré con un stríper.

Así pues, Karl ya no quiso discutir y había aceptado de momento, aun cuando él no tenía ganas de seguir perdiendo su tiempo. Sin embargo, ya después encontraría la manera de zafarse de ese compromiso después de eso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo buscaba en su clóset el par de guantes de portero que había comprado un par de meses atrás. Por alguna extraña razón, Elieth los había guardado muy bien, tan bien que ahora Wakabayashi no los encontraba. Él podría seguir jugando con sus antiguos guantes, pero éstos estaban por romperse y por eso tenía que cambiarlos antes de sufrir un accidente. Al fin, Genzo encontró la bolsa en donde estaban guardados los guantes y la sacó, arrastrando otra bolsa con ella, la cual cayó al suelo.

¿Y esto?.- se preguntó Genzo, tomando la bolsa desconocida después de asegurarse que la otra contenía los guantes.

Era una bolsa ya muy vieja y un tanto polvosa, pero estaba herméticamente cerrada y Genzo la abrió, sacando de ella una pequeña bufanda de color azul, una prenda que indudablemente había pertenecido a una niña. Wakabayashi trató de recordar cómo había llegado esa bufanda a sus manos y entonces se acordó de una pequeña niña de colita de caballo y sonrisa alegre, una niña que hacía muchísimo tiempo se había despedido de él en un día de nieve.

Vaya recuerdo.- murmuró Genzo, acariciando la bufanda.- Me pregunto en dónde estarás ahora, Yuri...

Genzo se sorprendía que aun se acordara del apodo que él le puso a su amiga, aunque definitivamente no se acordaba de su nombre real. Suspirando y sonriendo por sus recuerdos de niño, él volvió a guardar la bufanda en la bolsa y la colocó en uno de sus cajones de uso diario, sin saber por qué.

Ese día, Elieth tenía otro de sus partidos y Genzo prometió que esta vez sí iría a verla, aunque antes de eso el portero consideraba la posibilidad de ir a ver a Lily patinar, más que nada, porque temía que Rosso volviera a atacarla por cualquier error mínimo que pudiese cometer. Durante todo el entrenamiento, Genzo recordó también que al día siguiente tendrían en casa su primer partido contra el ... , equipo en donde jugaría Franz Schester, otro importante jugador de Alemania y un gran rival, aunque no era tan poderoso como Schneider, además de Ramón Victorino, un uruguayo con un disparo muy potente que muy pocos porteros habían conseguido detener. Wakabayashi debía enfocarse en eso si ese año quería ganar el título de la Bundesliga con su equipo, derrotando a Schneider.

¿En qué piensas, amigo?.- quso saber Kaltz, al final del entrenamiento.

En nuestro primer partido.- respondió Genzo.- Me imagino que Schester, Margus y Victorino atacarán con todo.

Quizás así sea, pero nadie mejor que tú para detenerlos.- replicó Kaltz, con una risita.

Eso espero.- confesó Genzo, sonriendo también.

Sin embargo, Genzo no se quiso quedar ese día a practicar después, ya que dijo que quería ir a ver jugar a Elieth, ahora sí. Kaltz le deseó suerte entonces a su amigo y Genzo se enfiló rumbo a las pistas de hielo. Gracias al cronograma de actividades que le había dado Emily, el portero ahora sí sabía en donde buscar a su novia, pero al pasar por la pista en la cual competiría Lily, no resistió la tentación y entró a verla, esperando que ella no hubiese participado aun. Para su suerte, Genzo vio que Lily era de las últimas en presentarse, así que escogió un lugar cercano a la salida ya que planeaba retirarse en cuanto ella patinara para alcanzar a ver el juego de Eli.

Con cierta desilusión, Wakabayashi notó que Schneider estaba esperando a Lily, sentado en uno de los lugares más cercanos a la pista con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. Genzo pensó que él debió comprar azucenas blancas, las favoritas de Lily según había dicho Emily, y no las rosas rojas. El portero decía que el alemán debía enfocarse más en los gustos de su novia, aunque bueno, que Genzo tampoco estaba muy enterado de los gustos reales de Elieth.

El caso es que Lily patinó y lo hizo estupendamente bien; nuevamente, ella pareció desconectarse del mundo entero patinar como si se encontrara sola y el hielo le perteneciese solo a ella, aunque se notó en algún momento que ella aun se resentía de la lesión de su tobillo porque titubeó en algunos de los saltos al caer, pero nada de gravedad. Sin embargo, la chica se veía muy preocupada, como si hubiese tenido una grandísima caída a plena rutina. Genzo supuso que esa cara era por lo que Rosso le iba a decir a la chica al final... Wakabayashi tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió no irse, olvidando que no le tocaba a él arreglar el problema.

Schneider se levantó en cuanto Lily recibió su calificación y fue a buscarla; de momento, la guardia de seguridad no quiso dejar pasar a Karl por su anterior experiencia con Genzo, pero entonces el alemán apeló a la belleza de las mujeres teutonas y a su incomparable labor y si colaboración indudable a la economía alemana. La guardia de seguridad lo dejó pasar, sin más.

Tengo que cambiar de trabajo.- dijo ella.- Cualquier hombre atractivo me convence. Solo espero que no seas un terrorista ni un psicótico asesino.

¿Ya lo has hecho antes?.- quiso saber Karl, curioso.- Y tranquila, que solo jugo al sóccer.

La guardia se encogió de hombros y entonces Schneider entró en el área restringida para los atletas y entonces preguntó por Lily. Alguien le dijo que ella se encontraba con su entrenador. Karl se dirigió al sitio que le habían indicado y entonces vio a Lily discutiendo agriamente con Ian. Éste aparentemente le reclamaba algo sobre el titubeo que tuvo al caer en los saltos, mientras ella intentaba explicar que aun le afectaba la lesión en su tobillo.

¡Ya te dije que yo no admito pretextos!.- gritó Ian.- ¡Conmigo tienes que patinar bien, aunque tengas el tobillo destrozado!

¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!.- replicó Lily, en cuyos ojos se reflejaba el temor.

Karl supo que algo no andaba bien ahí, además de que el tono de voz de Rosso era demasiado agresivo y entonces Schneider decidió intervenir. Sin embargo, apenas intentó moverse cuando Simone se le puso enfrente.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella.- Esta área es restringida.

Lo sé, vengo a ver a mi novia.- respondió Karl, intentando quitarse a la mujer de encima.

No puedes interrumpir cuando Ian está a la mitad de una asesoría.- negó Simone.- Tendrás que esperar.

No creo que "eso" sea una asesoría.- gruñó Karl, mirando como Ian elevaba cada vez más el tono de su voz.

Ian tiene sus métodos, pero tu linda y dulce novia estará bien.- dijo Simone.- Ven, acompáñame, te distraeré mientras Del Valle termina.

Simone le puso una mano en un brazo a Karl y se lo llevó con ella; de reojo, la mujer vio que Ian le sonreía con malicia, aprovechando que Lily trataba de responder a sus reclamos.

Mientras tanto, Genzo consiguió entrar también al área restringida, pretextando su amistad con la guardia de seguridad. Ésta comentó que entre rubios y morenos se le iba a ir el trabajo y Genzo tomó esto como una señal de que Schneider ya estaba dentro. Si esto era cierto, quizás entonces lo que Genzo debía hacer era irse para estar con Elieth, ya que Lily ya tenía ahí a su príncipe rubio de lujoso corcel blanco de cuatro ruedas. Sin embargo, cuando Genzo estaba por irse, él vio a Lily salir a todo correr, sosteniéndose la nariz con fuerza; la chica recorrió a toda velocidad el lugar y salió al estacionamiento. Wakabayashi, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue tras ella, esperando lo peor.

El portero no se equivocó; él encontró a Lily sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apretándose la nariz con fuerza, la cual le sangraba. Muy seguramente, ese maldito desgraciado de Rosso la había golpeado otra vez. Tratando de contener su rabia, enojo y coraje, Genzo se acercó la chica.

¿Necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó él, hincándose frente a ella.

Gueo gue no, graguias.- respondió Lily, con voz gangosa.

¿Ese infeliz te golpeó otra vez?.- gruñó Genzo, sacando un pañuelo y quitando las manos de Lily de su nariz para limpiarle el rostro y contenerle la hemorragia.

¿Me greegás si te digo gue la narig me empegó a grangar gola?.- cuestionó Lily.- Greo gue fue el grío.

¿Me estás hablando en serio?.- preguntó Genzo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La verdad.- asintió ella, dejando que Genzo la cuidara y curara.- Ian me regañó pero no me golpeó. Greo que mág bien fue el frío y el eguerguiguio, el doc Gtein me dijo que egto pogría pagar...

Ya vamos progresando entonces.- suspiró Wakabayashi, apretando la nariz de Lily con firmeza pero sin lastimarla..- Créeme que ya estaba dispuesto a darle una buena golpiza a tu entrenador.

No guerá neguegario, gragias.- sonrió Lily.- Aunque egtoy igual de gorprendida que tú, yo también llegué a temer que me golpeara...

Genzo soltó poco a poco la nariz de Lily, para ver si había dejado de sangrar; ella tomó el pañuelo de que él le ofreció y lo miró con curiosidad.

Creo que eso es todo.- comentó Genzo.- Ya se detuvo. Quizás debamos ir con el doctor Stein.

No será necesario, gracias.- negó Lily, sonriendo.- Él me dijo que solo fuera en el caso de que no me dejara de sangrar la nariz. Creo que me cuidaré más a partir de ahora.

Me produce mucho alivio saber que al menos Rosso no te golpeó... Por esta vez... .- comentó Genzo.

Creo que exageras, ya te dije que Ian no es un golpeador, solo tiene mal carácter.- replicó Lily, poniéndose de pie.

Eso decían de mi tío y terminó en la cárcel por maltratar a su esposa.- replicó Genzo, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.- ¿Ya regresarás?

Será mejor que lo haga, Ian se preguntará qué demonios me pasó.- asintió Lily.

Quizás va a pensar que solo con mirarte feo puede hacerte sangrar.- gruñó Genzo.

Ya, no exageres.- Lily soltó una pequeña risita.

Genzo y Lily estaban por entrar al área de los atletas cuando de repente notaron movimiento a su derecha. Lily se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Karl... Besándose con Simone...


	13. Sentimientos ocultos

**Capítulo 12. Sentimientos ocultos.**

Genzo pensó que Schneider se pasaba de estúpido. ¿Cómo se le ocurría besarse con otra en el se podría considerar como el escenario de Lily? Eso, o era ser estúpido, o era ser un desgraciado y Wakabayashi pensó que el alemán tenía un poco de ambas.

Lily no se quiso quedar a averiguar qué estaba pasando, así que se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Genzo dudó en ir tras ella o no, pero la joven era sorprendentemente rápida, aun con patines, y desapareció antes de que el portero pudiera reaccionar. Milésimas de segundo después de eso, Schneider se separó de Simone y la miró con extrañeza.

¿Te volviste loca?.- cuestionó él.- ¡Sabes que mi novia debe andar cerca!

Ay, vamos, no me digas que de veras le eres fiel.- se burló Simone.- Si todo mundo saber que para el gran Schneider ninguna mujer es suficiente.

No te creas todo lo que dicen los rumores.- replicó Karl, enojado.- No voy a serle infiel a mi novia.

No te engañes, corazón.- se burló Delacroix.- Tarde que temprano la vas a engañar, no sabes ser fiel.

No me conoces.- dijo Karl, muy molesto.- Tú no me conoces, no puedes afirmar eso con tanta seguridad.

Los hombres suelen estar cortados con el mismo patrón.- replicó Simone.- Vive tu mentira, si con eso eres feliz, pero no le vas a ser fiel por mucho tiempo a Lily, no aguantarás. Y cuanto te entren las ganas de engañarla, aquí estaré esperándote.

Schneider prefirió no hacerle caso y se dio la vuelta, aunque no había dado ni diez pasos cuando se topó frente a frente con Wakabayashi. Éste lo miraba con enojo y los brazos cruzados.

Linda escena, Schneider.- comentó él, simplemente.

No tengo ganas de escuchar tus sermones, Wakabayashi.- gruñó Karl, emprendiendo su camino de bueno.- Déjame en paz.

Lily te vio.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

¿Qué dices?.- Karl se detuvo abruptamente.

Lily te vio besándote con la pelirroja.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo con sorna.- ¿Aun así quieres que te deje en paz?

Dime a donde se fue.- exigió Karl.

Yo que sé, en cuanto ella te vio salió corriendo y punto.- replicó Genzo.- No alcancé ni siquiera a ver hacia donde se dirigió.

Tengo que ir por ella.- comentó Karl.- Tengo que decirle que no es lo que ella cree.

¿De verdad no es lo que parece, Schneider?.- Wakabayashi no pudo evitar el comentario.- ¿O es que no quieres admitir que esa mujer tiene razón?

Karl no estaba de humor, mucho menos ahora que sabía que Lily lo había visto besándose con Simone, de manera que de momento ignoró a su rival y se fue a buscar a su novia, aunque no tenía ni idea de en donde se podría encontrar ésta...

Genzo, a su vez, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bueno, lo que pasara después ya no era cosa de él, por muchas ganas que tuviera de ir a apoyar a Lily, así que mejor decidió ir a buscar a su novia y apoyarla a ella, ya que se supone que eso era lo que él debía hacer. Afortunadamente, hubo retrasos en los juegos de hockey sobre hielo y el partido de Elieth iba empezando. Así pues, cuando la chica volteó a ver hacia las gradas, ella vio a su novio animándola desde ahí.

Pensé que ya no vendrías, cuñado.- comentó Leo Shanks.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Metiéndome en lo que no me importa.- suspiró el portero Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió el otro.

Nada.- negó Genzo.- Eli juega bien.

Lo sé, por algo es la mejor.- rió Leo.- Creo que tienen mucha probabilidad de llegar a las finales.

¿Mucha probabilidad?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Si la Peque sigue jugando así, no habrá quien las detenga.

¿Al fin aceptas que ella juegue hockey sobre hielo?.- preguntó Leo, sorprendido.

Mejor eso y no lucha grecorromana.- replicó Wakabayashi, con una mueca.

Conociendo a Elieth, capaz que en alguna de ésas le entra la ventolera de meterse a practicar ese deporte.- replicó Leo.

Genzo intentó concentrarse en lo que quedaba del partido, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Qué habría pasado con Lily y Schneider? ¿Habrían aclarado el lío? ¿Ella lo habría abofeteado como se lo merecía? ¿La nariz de Lily habría vuelto a sangrar? ¿El infeliz de Ian Rosso se habría vuelto loco al final y habría golpeado a Lily, otra vez?

"Estoy peor que señora que ve telenovelas", pensó Genzo. "¿A mí qué me importa lo que ocurra entre Schneider y Lily? Lo que sea que ocurra entre ellos dos es asunto que a mí no me atañe. Y sin embargo... No sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en donde rayos he visto antes esos ojos... Los ojos de Lily... No sé por qué a últimas fechas ella no abandona mis pensamientos...".

Cuñado, despierta.- dijo Leo.- ¿En qué planeta andas?

Lo siento, pensaba en el partido de mañana.- mintió Genzo. No le iría nada bien si acaso se le ocurría decirle a su cuñado que andaba pensando en otra mujer.

Como era de esperarse, Elieth anotó varios tantos, cosa que volvió a valerle a su equipo la victoria y con eso el pase a las finales. Mientras ella festejaba con sus compañeras, Genzo se dio cuenta de que su número de camiseta era el 11, el mismo número que usaba Schneider en su playera. Qué curioso.

Las cosas en las que me fijo.- comentó Genzo, mientras esperaba a que Elieth llegara con él.

Ahora sí viniste.- comentó ella, sonriendo.- ¡Pasamos a las finales!

Felicidades, Peque.- Genzo cargó y abrazó a su novia.- Jugaste muy bien.

Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un cumplido.- rió Eli.- La verdad es que me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

Elieth y Genzo volvieron a abrazarse, y entonces él vio a través de su hombro a Leonardo Del Valle, buscando a alguien.

¿Leonardo?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, sorprendido, al ver al joven.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Ah, Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Leonardo, dirigiéndose hacia la pareja.- ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

¿Le pasó algo malo a Lily?.- quiso saber Elieth.

No sabemos en donde está.- respondió Leonardo.- De buenas a primeras desapareció y no la hemos localizado. Al parecer, tuvo alguna especie de pelea con Schneider y de ahí se esfumó. No ha salido del complejo de pistas porque no la han visto hacerlo.

¿No apareció?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.

¿Estabas con ella?.- preguntó Leonardo, sorprendido.

Digamos que me encontré con ella por casualidad.- titubeó Genzo.- Estaba sangrando, la quise ayudar y de repente nos encontramos a Schneider besándose con otra.

¿Karl estaba besándose con otra?.- ahora la sorprendida era Elieth.

Miren, yo no sé mucho, solo sé que después de eso Lily huyó y ya no supe si Schneider la localizó o no.- replicó Genzo.

Bueno, pues no, Schneider no la encontró y ahora Lily está desaparecida.- suspiró Leonardo.

Te ayudaremos a buscarla.- dijo Eli.- ¿Cierto?

Cierto.- asintió Genzo.

Leo Shanks se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que quedó frente a frente a Leo Del Valle. Éste se sorprendió un poco al ver al joven.

Del Valle.- dijo Leo Shanks.

Shanks.- suspiró Leonardo.- Tanto tiempo. Bueno, seguiré buscando. Les agradezco que me quieran ayudar, yo iré de nuevo a la pista para ver si ya regresó.

Nosotros buscaremos en las demás pistas.- ofreció Elieth.- Márcanos si la encuentras, nosotros haremos lo mismo.

De acuerdo.- Leonardo no dijo más y se alejó.

Genzo no había entendido el intercambio de palabras entre los dos Leos, y se preguntó qué rayos habría pasado ahí. Sin embargo, Leo Shanks pareció leerle el pensamiento.

No creas que nos llevamos mal ni mucho menos.- comentó el joven.- Solo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia...

La cual, por cierto, no sé cual es.- comentó Elieth.

Nada serio.- rió Leo.- Solo que tanto a Leonardo como a mí nos gustaba la misma chica.

¿Y qué pasó?.- preguntó Genzo, aunque se sospechaba la respuesta.

Que la chica le hizo caso a él.- rió Leo.- Bueno, soy mal perdedor, pero ésas son la clase de cosas que no se te olvidan.

Eso no lo sabía.- confesó Eli.- ¿Quién es la chica, por cierto? ¿Sophie?

No, no es ella.- negó Leo.- No te lo pienso decir, por ahora. ¿Vamos a buscar a Lily?

Así pues, Leo decidió buscar solo por un lado, para que Eli y Genzo pudieran estar solos e irse por otro lado. Sin embargo, Genzo y Elieth empezaron a hablar sobre la supuesta infidelidad de Schneider, cosa de la cual habrían de arrepentirse después, pero es que ella no podía aguantarse la curiosidad de saberse la historia completa. No era chisme, era que a Eli también le había afectado el saber que Karl se besara con otra que no fuese su novia.

Yo lo vi.- dijo Genzo, por enésima ocasión.- Schneider estaba besándose con una pelirroja, no es cuento ni mentira.

Ya. ¿Pero quién era la mujer?.- quiso saber Eli.

No lo sé, no la conozco, era una mujer mayor, pelirroja, es todo lo que noté.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Lo que sí es que parecía que él la conocía.

¿Pelirroja, dices?.- comentó Elieth.- Quizás sea Simone Delacroix, asistente de Ian Rosso.

¿Eso importa?.- gruñó Genzo.

Claro que importa, porque esa mujer es una ofrecida.- respondió Eli, enojada.- Lo más seguro es que ella de plano se le aventó a Karl a besarlo y no al revés.

¿Y eso como marca la diferencia?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Es lo mismo, de cualquier modo él le correspondió el beso, señal de que no estaba tan poco interesado como se podría esperar.

O sea, que si yo te encuentro besándote con otra, y me dices que "ella te besó a ti", puedo mandarte soberanamente al infierno.- replicó Elieth, molesta.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- bufó el portero.- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Olvídalo.- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que la cosa estaba llegando muy lejos.- Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Lily.

Wakabayashi estuvo de acuerdo en eso, así que dejó de discutir y se enfocó en encontrar a Lily. Genzo estaba desconcertado por la actitud de su novia, ella parecía muy enojada por todo el asunto, pero más que nada... Eli parecía estar celosa...

"Ya imagino cosas", pensó Genzo.

Al final, la búsqueda fue infructuosa y nadie pudo encontrar a Lily; los jóvenes se reunieron el pista de patinaje sobre hielo, preguntándose en donde podría encontrarse la chica. Ahí mismo se encontraba Schneider, el cual se encontraba bastante enojado contra Simone Delacroix, porque él estaba firmemente convencido de que todo había sido plan de esa desgraciada. Sin embargo, ni Leonardo ni Genzo creían en la historia de Karl, aunque Elieth no compartía esa opinión.

Yo buscaba a Lily para darle las rosas.- comentó Karl.- La vi hablando con su entrenador, discutiendo más bien, y yo intenté interrumpirlo pero entonces esa mujer me dijo que no podía intervenir y entonces me llevó aparte. Hablamos de varias cosas, ella me coqueteó, yo intenté alejarme pero cuando estaba por irme ella me besó y no lo pude evitar.

Ésa fue una vil trampa.- gruñó Elieth, igual de enojada que Schneider.

¡Claro que lo fue!.- exclamó Karl.- Justamente sabía que Lily iba a salir de ahí en cualquier momento.

Y por eso te llevó con ella.- añadió Eli.- Apuesto a que esa mujer esperó a que Lily apareció en su campo de visión para besarte a la fuerza.

Tú lo has dicho.- suspiró Karl.

Genzo y Leonardo se miraron, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban pensando en lo mismo: puros cuentos chinos. Solo Eli se creía la historia de Karl y creía que era inocente, no así los otros dos quienes solo pensaban que al final Schneider había terminado por ser Schneider. Así pues, mientras Karl y Eli despotricaban contra Simone, Genzo y Leonardo dijeron que volverían a buscar a Lily. Cuando ya se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, al fin Genzo se atrevió a hacer un comentario.

Yo no sé que opines, pero creo que eso es puro cuento.- comentó Genzo.

Vaya, que no soy el único que lo piensa.- respondió Leonardo.- Mira que ya conozco a Schneider, Lily jura y perjura que él no es como dicen que es, pero ya una vez la engañó y creo que lo volverá a hacer.

¿Schneider engañó a Lily?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Vaya, no sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.

Fue hace tiempo, con alguna de sus fans.- contó Leo.- Ella lo acosó tanto hasta que de plano consiguió besarse con Schneider un buen rato. Lily los descubrió y créeme que sufrió mucho, pero no sé que demonios le pasó a mi hermana que nunca le dijo nada y se comportó como si nada me hubiera pasado.

¿Nunca le reclamó?.- Genzo ahora sí estaba sorprendido.- No esperaría que alguien como Lily se guardara ese tipo de cosas.

No sé por qué lo hizo.- confesó Leonardo.- Como tú dices, Lily no es así, lo normal es que ella hubiese armado un escándalo, pero en vez de eso, guardó silencio. Creo... Creo que hizo eso porque lo ama en verdad, lo suficiente como para perdonarle una infidelidad.

Wakabayashi se quedó callado. Por supuesto que Lily amaba a Schneider, por algo eran pareja, ¿no?

El caso es ése.- continuó Leonardo.- Ya Schneider se lo hizo antes, pero quien sabe si ella se le pase una segunda vez.

Uhm.- fue todo lo que Genzo dijo.

Mejor nos separamos.- suspiró Leonardo.- A ver si ahora sí aparece. Cuando se enoja, mi hermana se comporta como una niña.

Me imagino.- sonrió Genzo.- Y sí, lo mejor será separarnos.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes se separaron y Genzo tuvo la idea de salirse de la pista, presintiendo que si bien Lily no se había salido del complejo, bien podría encontrarse en el estacionamiento. Y Genzo no se equivocó, Lily sí se encontraba en el estacionamiento, pero no se encontraba sola. Ian Rosso estaba con ella, y al parecer le estaba limpiando las lágrimas del rostro, cosa que podría considerarse como un buen detalle de no ser porque Genzo conocía muy bien al tipejo y sabía que de inocente no tenía nada. Además, la mirada que Rosso tenía era más como de lujuria y deseo que de otra cosa, lo que le causó un escalofrío a Wakabayashi. Sin embargo, Lily debía sentirse muy triste porque no notó esto, al parecer; entonces Rosso abrazó a Lily y fue entonces cuando Genzo experimentó un sentimiento que no había querido reconocer y el cual no había sido tan grande como en ese momento…

**Notas:**

Perdón, en el capítulo anterior iba a investigar en qué equipo juega Schester (se me olvidó) y olvidé ponerlo, jajaja, por eso lo dejé en blanco. Suerte que no dejé alguno de mis recordatorios idiotas, como suelo hacer XD. En fin, el equipo en donde juegan Schester, Victorino y Margus es el Cologne.


	14. Recuérdame

**Capítulo 13. Recuérdame.**

Elieth y Karl ya habían hablado hasta el cansancio sobre el tema de la infidelidad y ahora se preguntaban en donde rayos podía estar Lily. La chica no aparecía por ningún lado y ahora todos empezaban a preocuparse en serio. Eli ya se había cansado de llamarle al celular, al cual ella no respondía, por cierto.

Empiezo a preocuparme.- comentó Elieth, colgando el teléfono.- Pareciera que se la tragó la tierra.

Debí haber ido tras ella.- suspiró Karl.- Fui un completo idiota...

No digas eso, tú no sabías que ella te había visto.- replicó Eli.- Además, la culpa fue de esa infeliz de Simone. Yo la conozco y es una auténtica perr...

Pareces estar muy enterada.- comentó Schneider, sonriendo levemente.

Nah, no hay necesidad de estar muy enterado, Simone es ampliamente reconocida por sus sucias dotes para conseguir lo que desea.

Pues yo no tenía ni idea.- confesó Karl.- Me vi como un idiota, Lily no va a creer que no fue a propósito, ya tuvimos una pelea y hasta me corrió de su habitación, estoy viviendo en un motel de muy dudosa categoría.

¿Lily te envió a un motel?.- preguntó Elieth, escéptica.- ¿Pues qué le hiciste?

No me envió a un motel como tal, más bien me corrió y yo no encontré nada mejor.- suspiró Karl.- Y lo único que hice fue intercambiar un par de palabras con Simone, no estaba coqueteando, al menos yo no, el problema fue que Lily nos vio y se armó la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Parece que no confía mucho en ti.- comentó Elieth.

Tiene sus motivos.- murmuró Karl, en voz tan baja que ella no supo si se lo imaginó o no.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Elieth tuvo entonces una idea que en ese momento le pareció genial y de lo más oportuna.

¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?.- propuso Elieth, de repente.- Tenemos mucho espacio.

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Karl.

Que vivas con Genzo y conmigo.- repitió Eli, entusiasmada.- Tenemos un cuarto libre y preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

No sé si sería buena idea.- comentó Schneider, dudando.- No creo que a Wakabayashi le agrade la idea...

Na, no creo que haya problema.- mintió Elieth, sabiendo que Karl tenía razón.

Lo pensaré.- ofreció Karl.- Gracias, aunque quizás debería de averiguar en donde se está quedando Marie y quedarme con ella. Sin embargo, lo curioso es que cada vez que le pregunto, se hace la desentendida y eso me da mala espina.

Quizás también vive en un motelucho de quinta y no te lo quiere decir para no causarte un infarto.- rió Elieth.

Schneider rió y entonces Elieth se llevó una mano a su cabello para recogérselo, y entonces él, después de babear un poco con el rubio cabello rizado de Eli, vio la pulsera con los colores de Alemania en la muñeca de ella. Karl se sorprendió un poco y Eli se dio cuenta de esto.

¿Te sientes bien?.- quiso saber Eli, extrañada.

¿De dónde sacaste esa pulsera?.- quiso saber Schneider.

Ahm, es uno de mis recuerdos de niña.- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- La reencontré hace poco y decidí usarla, era mi amuleto. ¿Por qué?

Es que yo tenía una igual cuando era niño.- explicó Karl, tomando la mano de Elieth usando como pretexto el querer ver la pulsera.- Fue una de las que se vendieron durante algún mundial, no recuerdo ahora cual porque era yo un niño, solo recuerdo que eran de colección por haber sido tejidas a mano o algo así, y por un tonto descuido la perdí. Creo que se me cayó y ni cuenta me di de eso.

¿Será de las mismas?.- cuestionó Eli, dejando que Karl le tomara la mano todo lo que quisiera.- Es curioso, pero yo me encontré ésta tirada en el suelo de un parque.

Pues se parecen mucho.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Es algo tonto e imposible, pero me gustaría recuperarla, tiene muchos buenos recuerdos.

Leo Shanks se apareció y se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba hablando muy animadamente con Schneider, usando de pretexto una simple pulsera pero se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba realmente interesado en la pulsera...

¿Ya apareció Lily?.- preguntó Leo, hablando lo más alto que pudo.

Aun no.- Elieth y Karl se soltaron de las manos de inmediato.- Genzo y Leonardo fueron a buscarla.

¿Y ustedes qué hacen?.- cuestionó Leo Shanks.- ¿Leyendo su futuro en las palmas de su mano?

Con este comentario, Schneider se dijo que lo mejor era desaparecer e ir a buscar a Lily. Leo tenía razón en cuanto a lo que había querido dar a entender con su comentario: lo correcto sería que Karl estuviera buscando a su novia, no manoseando a otra chica. Así pues, Karl se salió para buscar a Lily, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer encontrarla. Muy seguramente la chica volvería a reclamarle por culpa de Delacroix y entonces ni esperanzas de que Schneider saliera del motel... Bueno, de cualquier manera no había muchas esperanzas de que Karl saliera de ese motelucho, a menos que buscara a Marie para quedarse en el mismo lugar que ella o que de plano aceptara la propuesta de Elieth...

"No, ésa no es opción", pensó Karl.- "Wakabayashi nunca estaría de acuerdo y no sería para menos. Sobre todo, si llegara a enterarse de los pensamientos que me pasan por la cabeza cuando veo a su novia... Lo mejor será que intente arreglar todo con Lily y olvidarme de todo lo demás".

Sin embargo, en cuanto Karl salió del estacionamiento, vio una escena que le causó un tanto de confusión, y quizás de celos también...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Contrólate, Wakabayashi", se dijo Genzo, a sí mismo. "Ella no es nada de ti, no tienes por qué estar celoso".

Y sin embargo, él sabía que lo estaba, porque no le gustaba la forma en como Rosso miraba a Lily ni cómo le acariciaba el cabello mientras la abrazaba ni cómo le secaba las lágrimas. Era bastante evidente que ese tipejo quería algo más con Lily que solo enseñarla a patinar, y quizás era por eso que Rosso parecía estar siempre tan molesto con Lily y su desempeño, quizás su enojo y frustración contra ella era más por lo que él sentía que por la forma en como la chica patinaba. Genzo suponía que Rosso sabía que Lily estaba momentáneamente fuera de su alcance, no solo por ser ella mucho menor que él, sino también por el hecho de que Lily tenía novio...

Pero para hombres como Ian Rosso, nada es imposible ni ninguna mujer era inconquistable. Todo era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Lily se separó de Rosso y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. La chica se limpió las lágrimas y se compuso el cabello.

Gracias, Ian.- dijo ella.- Lo mejor será que busque a mi hermano.

¿Cuál es la prisa?.- Ian intentó acariciar otra vez el rostro de Lily.- Yo te puedo llevar al hotel.

No sé si sea buena idea.- confesó Lily, dando un paso hacia atrás.

¿Por qué no?.- Rosso dio un paso hacia delante.- Soy tu entrenador. ¿No confías en mí?

No es eso.- ella trató de reír.- Es solo que no quiero molestarlo.

Tú nunca me molestarías.- replicó Rosso, sin dejar de sonreír.- Todo lo contrario...

Lily empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Cierto era que Rosso era su entrenador, pero a ella no le gustaba la manera en como la miraba ni tampoco le agradó que le acariciara el cabello. A Lily siempre le había causado escalofríos su entrenador, pero en esos momentos esa desagradable sensación estaba al máximo. Ella comenzó a sentirse como conejo acorralado y quizás hubiera salido corriendo de no ser porque Genzo se apareció de la nada.

Yuri, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.- dijo Wakabayashi, con firmeza.- Estamos preocupados por ti.

Lo siento, creo que me perdí.- se disculpó Lily, quien no perdió la oportunidad y se acercó a Genzo de inmediato.- ¿Leonardo me está buscando?

Todos lo estamos haciendo.- respondió él, interponiéndose muy sutilmente entre Lily y Rosso.- Ven conmigo, te llevaré con él.

¿Desde cuando eres su cuidador?.- quiso saber Ian, con sorna en la voz.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, como hacerle de portero en uno de tus partiditos de fútbol?

¿Y usted ya encontró algo mejor que hacer aparte de golpear mujeres?.- replicó Genzo.- Creo que su trabajo como entrenador terminó hace mucho. Buenas noches.

Genzo tomó a Lily por un brazo y empezó a caminar; ella lo siguió sin decir nada, sin despedirse siquiera de su entrenador. Quería evitarse otra pelea entre esos dos.

Mañana a las cinco, Del Valle.- gritó Ian, enojado.- Le diré a Simone que practique contigo la nueva rutina.

No se podía quedar callado.- gruñó Lily.- Me tenía que recordar a esa maldita vieja.

¿Qué fue todo eso?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Desde cuando tu entrenador te consuela cuando te sientes triste?

Ian nunca había hecho.- contestó Lily.- Y para serte sincera, me causó escalofríos.

A mí también, Yuri.- confesó Genzo.

Lily notó de pronto el apodo y se sorprendió, pero no por el hecho de que Genzo hubiese usado un apodo cariñoso sino por el hecho de que ella recordó que ya alguien mucho tiempo atrás alguien ya la había llamado por ese nombre.

¿Por qué me llamaste así?.- quiso saber ella, intrigada.

¿Así cómo?.- aparentemente, Genzo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Yuri.- respondió Lily.- Me llamaste Yuri. ¿Por qué?

Cierto, lo hice.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no lo sé. Creo que... Ja, vas a pensar que soy un estúpido, pero es que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, yo tuve una pequeña amiga a la que solía llamarle así y pues encontré un recuerdo de ella perdido entre mis cosas. Lo siento, creo que de algún modo te relacioné con esa niña de mi infancia.

No te disculpes.- rió Lily.- No me molesta para nada. De hecho, me agrada bastante, ya un amigo de mi infancia me llamó así antes.

¿En serio?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- Es una palabra japonesa. ¿Has tenido amigos japoneses antes?

Supongo que los tuve.- respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- Antes de vivir en Francia con Rika y Elieth viví un tiempo en Japón, pero hace ya tantos años que no tengo muchos recuerdos de eso.

No me digas.- Wakabayashi no se podía creer la coincidencia.- ¿En qué parte de Japón viviste?

En Shizuoka.- respondió Lily.- En la ciudad de Nankatsu, creo. ¿Y tú de dónde eres?

Wakabayashi se detuvo abruptamente. En ese momento él lo recordó. La niña de su infancia, su mejor amiga, también era patinadora y Genzo recordó la promesa que él hizo junto con ella de ser los mejores... No podía ser, tenía que ser una coincidencia enorme. Además, debía haber varias mexicanas que vivieran en Japón y cuyo amigo de la infancia la llamara Yuri y que además practicaran patinaje artístico, ¿o no? Y sin embargo, no podía haber dos chicas en ese mundo con unos ojos como aquellos que Lily tenía.

¿Te pasa algo?.- Lily se dio cuenta de que Genzo estaba muy serio y que la miraba fijamente.

Me acordé de algo.- respondió Genzo, hablando muy tranquilo.- ¿Sabes qué recuerdo de mi amiga fue el que me encontré?

No.- Lily entendía cada vez menos.

Una bufanda.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo.- Una bufanda, azul claro. Y yo, a ella, de despedida, le regalé mi gorra. Y prometí con ella que me convertiría en el mejor portero de todos.

Esta vez, fue Lily la que se detuvo en seco y miró a Genzo con ojos como platos. Esa situación le sonaba muy familiar, quizás demasiado familiar. Genzo y Lily se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo reconocerse a través de los años. Cierto, los dos habían cambiado mucho, pero Genzo seguía conservando su característica media sonrisa y Lily aun guardaba la picardía en su mirada; parecía imposible, pero ahí estaba, los regalos, los recuerdos y… Esa promesa… Y eso explicaría el por qué tanto a Genzo como a Lily creyeron conocerse cuando se vieron.

(Na, mentira, yo no me acordaría de un compañero de kínder si lo veo, pero bueno, es mi fic XD).

Lily estuvo a un tris de lanzarse a abrazar a Genzo cuando de repente Karl apareció, cortándole todas las intenciones. De inmediato, él se dio cuenta de que los otros dos estaban por abrazarse y eso no le gustó pero nadita, así que muy molesto se dirigió hacia la pareja a paso veloz. Sin embargo, al ver a su novio, a Lily se le esfumó la sonrisa del rostro y pareció que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo. Detrás de Karl apareció Leonardo, y antes de que Schneider pudiera decir o hacer algo, Lily fue con su hermano y le pidió que la llevara al hotel cuanto antes, ignorando a su novio en el camino. Karl miró con enojo cómo su novia lo ignoraba olímpicamente para irse con Leonardo, mientras Genzo se quedó con la cara de un niño a quien se le dejó con las ganas de abrir un regalo…

¿Pasa algo, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Karl, enfocando su enojo hacia el portero.- ¿Qué hacías con mi novia?

Nada, Schneider.- replicó Genzo.- Solo la felicitaba.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Karl.- Qué casualidad. Parecía que se iban a abrazar.

No inventes tonterías, Schneider.- mintió Genzo.- Solo hablábamos.

"Además", pensó Genzo, "No es de mí de quien te debes preocupar, sino de Rosso…".

Schneider intentó buscarle más pelea a su rival; Karl estaba enojado y celoso y quería descargar con Genzo su ira, ya que de verdad que él tenía cara de que había querido abrazar a Lily, pero entonces fueron Leo Shanks y Elieth los que hicieron acto de presencia. Ella de inmediato se acercó a trote ligero a los dos hombres y miró a Genzo con una sonrisa.

Oye, Gen, el pobre de Karl anda sin techo.- dijo Eli.- ¿Por qué no lo invitamos a quedarse con nosotros?

Genzo y Karl se miraron fijamente, mientras Elieth los miraba a ambos con total inocencia…

Rato más tarde, en su cuarto de hotel, Lily pensaba en lo que Genzo acababa de decirle. ¿Era él acaso su viejo amigo de la infancia? Lily recordó la promesa, recordó el día nevado, la bufanda que ella le dio y la gorra que él le regaló a cambio… Una vez que ella y Leonardo llegaron al hotel, Lily se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y buscó entre sus cosas más íntimas una pequeña gorra roja, de la cual ella nunca se separaba y que siempre cargaba a todos lados a donde iba. Esa gorra era muy importante para ella, porque no solo era el símbolo de una muy importante promesa, sino también el recuerdo de alguien que en su momento fue muy importante para ella.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso Lily se había vuelto a encontrar con su viejo amigo?


	15. Ofertas

**Capítulo 14. Ofertas.**

Era muy temprano, por la mañana. Genzo corría por las calles de Hamburgo, como lo hacía todos los días. Afortunadamente, la noche anterior fue Schneider el que se negó a quedarse con él y con Elieth, cosa que a Genzo le causó mucho alivio. El portero no tenía nada de ganas de discutir con Karl por causa de Lily, mucho menos ahora que él sabía que ella era aquella niña que fue su mejor amiga en la infancia. Bueno, por el momento Wakabayashi se zafó de ésa, pero él muy bien sabía que cuando a Elieth se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no cejaba ni dejaba de insistir hasta verla cumplida. Si Genzo era terco, Eli lo era un poco más, lo que eso a veces causaba que Wakabayashi terminara por ceder en sus peleas para no llegar más lejos, aunque en esta ocasión Genzo estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Pasara lo que pasara, él no iba a dejar que Karl viviera en su departamento, no quería tener problemas con él ni mucho menos quería ver a Lily besuqueándose con su rival en sus propias narices.

En estos pensamientos idiotas estaba Genzo cuando a lo lejos vio a Karl, recargado contra su coche estacionado. "Hablando del demonio", pensó Wakabayashi, al tiempo que reducía su velocidad para detenerse a hablar con Schneider, quien evidentemente lo estaba esperando.

Hola, Schneider.- saludó Genzo.

Qué tal, Wakabayashi.- respondió Schneider, quitándose los lentes oscuros.

"Siempre tiene que actuar como galán", pensó Genzo. "El costoso auto deportivo, los lentes oscuros, la ropa de marca".

Hoy tienes tu primer partido contra el Cologne.- comentó Schneider.- Ya quiero ver como detendrás a Schester, Margus y Victorino, aunque estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

No me digas que solo estás aquí para decirme eso.- gruñó Genzo.

Hoy no solo he venido a adularte, Genzo Wakabayashi.- replicó Karl.- Ven al equipo del Bayern, se supone que te ofrecimos un buen contrato.

Lo siento, pero no tengo pensado salir de Hamburgo.- replicó Genzo.- Es obvia la razón que tuviste para transferir tu cambio al equipo del Bayern Munich. Tu padre es el entrenador del equipo y entiendo que quieras ayudarlo a hacer un equipo más poderoso. Pero mi caso es distinto, ya que vengo de una nación en donde apenas está creciendo la cultura del sóccer y el equipo de Hamburgo me ayudó a crecer en ese aspecto, por eso no puedo irme tan fácilmente.

Eres leal con tu equipo, pero si sigues deteniéndote por algo así, jamás podrás crecer como jugador.- replicó Schneider.

Uhm

El Bayern está reuniendo a los mejores jugadores de todo el mundo, ten por seguro que nuestro equipo se convertirá en el campeón de la liga alemana que habrá esta temporada.- continuó Karl.- Y estaba totalmente seguro de que el guardameta más indicado para nuestro equipo eres tú, Genzo Wakabayashi. ¡Seamos los mejores de Europa, juntos seremos el equipo más poderoso del mundo!

Schneider, ahora que escucho tus palabras, no pienso retractarme de mi decisión.- fue la respuesta que Genzo dio.- No importa qué tipo de tiro hagas esta temporada, intentaré detenerlo. Y me refiero a tu Neo Fire Shoot, el más poderoso que tienes.

¿Es tu respuesta?.- inquirió Karl.

Sí.- asintió Genzo.

Sigues siendo el mismo obstinado de siempre.- Karl sonrió levemente, al tiempo que subía a su automóvil.- Ahora lo entiendo bien, tú eres el rival al cual tengo que derrotar.

Claro.- sonrió Genzo.- Mientras más fuerte sea el enemigo, mucho mejor.

Tomaré eso como un cumplido.- rió Schneider.- Y por cierto, salúdame a Elieth y dile que me siento muy a gusto en la pocilga en la que vivo.

Si no estás conforme, bien puedes dormir en tu automóvil de cinco estrellas.- se mofó Genzo.

No responderé a eso.- gruñó Karl.- Y como me imagino que tu verás primero a mi novia que yo, dile también a Lily por favor que no puede estar enojada conmigo para siempre.

Qué romántico.- gruñó Genzo, con sarcasmo.

Mira quién habla.- replicó Karl.- Buena suerte contra el Cologne, aunque sé que no la vas a necesitar.

Wakabayashi miró el deportivo de Karl se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiró. Cierto era que el Bayern Munich le había ofrecido un excelente contrato, pero él no deseaba dejar Hamburgo, aun no. Cierto, quizás con el Bayern, Genzo tendría más oportunidad de enfrentarse a su amigo Tsubasa Ozhora y al Barcelona en la Champions League, el segundo objetivo de Genzo.

Lo primero será ganar la Bundesliga.- se dijo Genzo.- Lo segundo, ganar la Champions League. Lo tercero, el Mundial.

Claro, quizás eran muchos objetivos y se podría decir que incluso sueños ambiciosos, pero para un hombre como Genzo Wakabayashi, ningún sueño era irrealizable ni inalcanzable si uno se llegaba a esforzar lo suficiente. Así pues, de momento lo primero era enfocarse en el partido de esa noche, contra el Cologne. Su tríada conformada por Schester, Margus y Victorino era de las más poderosas, aunque no tanto como la del Bayern Munich, conformada por Stefan Levin, Sho Shu Kong y Karl Heinz Schneider. Sin embargo, Genzo no se debía confiar y estaba pensando en qué defensa usaría para esa noche.

Se preguntó si Elieth iría a verlo jugar esa noche. Rika y Misaki le habían prometido que irían a verlo, pero Genzo no sabía si su novia también lo haría, ya que por causa del torneo ella solía dormirse muy temprano, y cuando no lo hacía, se quedaba comentando con su hermano sobre sus tácticas para los partidos. Como sea, eso era algo que ya Genzo vería después, lo que a él más le interesaba de momento era el hablarle a Lily. Él estaba seguro de que ella era Yuri y tenía muchísimos deseos de hablar con ella, preguntarle qué había sido de su vida y cosas similares, aunque eso tendría que esperar para después del entrenamiento.

Solo espero que Ian Rosso no me corte desde antes las intenciones de ver a su discípula, que más bien parece un miembro más de su harén.- gruñó Genzo, al llegar a las instalaciones de Hamburgo.

¿Hablas solo?.- preguntó Kaltz, dándole alcance a su amigo.- ¿O rezas para el partido de hoy?

¿Ya estás listo?.- Genzo devolvió la pregunta.- Es el primer partido de la temporada.

Para el que estoy listo es para el que tendremos contra el Bayern.- respondió Kaltz, con una risita.- ¿Crees que el viejo Schneider esté preparado?

Está preparado, pero para que me vaya con él.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Lo vi hace rato, me volvió a ofrecer que me vaya a jugar a su equipo.

¿Y lo harás?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

No.- negó Genzo.- Por ahora. Sabes que no abandonaré Hamburgo así como así.

Entonces, hay que prepararse para darle una paliza al campeón.- sonrió Kaltz.

Claro.- acordó Wakabayashi.

Así pues, los dos hombres se apresuraron para llegar al entrenamiento. Había una Bundesliga por ganar.

Mientras tanto, Schneider seguía intentando ponerse en contacto con su hermana, la cual no le respondía al teléfono. Cada vez que Karl llamaba, se desviaba al buzón de voz y aparecía la voz de Marie pidiendo alegremente que le dejara su mensaje.

¿En dónde rayos te metiste, Marie?.- preguntó Karl, por milésima vez.- No tengo en donde dormir, por poco me pican las chinches anoche y quisiera ver si hay algún lugar disponible en donde te estás quedando. Responde ya al teléfono.

Pero Marie no respondía, ni lo iba a hacer. Cada vez que ella miraba su teléfono y veía que era su hermano quien llamaba, ella lo dejaba sonar hasta que la llamada se desviaba.

¿Cuándo le vas a contestar?.- quiso saber Leonardo, mientras el teléfono de Marie volvía a sonar.

Nunca.- respondió ella, suspirando.

Tarde que temprano tendrás que hacerlo.- replicó él.

¿Para que se entere que me estoy quedando contigo y te mate a balonazos y a mí me mande a un convento?.- gruñó Marie.- No, gracias, prefiero ignorarlo.

Cambié de opinión.- replicó Leonardo.- Mejor apaga el celular.

Marie rió. Así pues, no importaba cuánto se esforzara Karl, su hermana nunca le iba a contestar. Suspirando, él intentó entonces llamarle a Lily, pero ésta tampoco respondió el teléfono.

Mujeres.- gruñó Karl, pasando por una tienda en donde daban servicio al auto para comprarse una bebida.- Todas son iguales...

Él pagó su gaseosa y la abrió, pero el líquido se desparramó por el volante del auto, ya que la lata se había agitado con el movimiento. Maldiciendo y refunfuñando, Karl buscó en la guantera algo de papel o una toalla para limpiar, y al sacar los papeles que había en ella, cayó al suelo un pañuelito blanco, doblado en cuatro.

¿Y esto?.- se preguntó Schneider, tomando el pañuelo.- Le diré a Marie que ya no deje sus cosas en mi auto.

Karl encontró papel para limpiar y estuvo a punto de usar también el pañuelo cuando vio las letras E. S. bordadas en él y entonces Karl lo reconoció: era el pañuelo que la niña de sus recuerdos había usado para limpiarle a él la herida de la frente.

¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?.- se preguntó Karl, contemplando el pañuelo, tratando de no mancharlo.- Por años creí haberlo perdido.

Schneider pensó por unos instantes en esa niña, rubia de cabello rizado y ojos claros. Los años no habían hecho olvidar a Karl el color azul grisáceo de ese par de ojos infantiles y recordó que él solo había visto a otra persona con ese mismo tono: a Elieth Shanks. Fue cuando Karl recordó que después de ese día fue cuando él no volvió a ver su pulsera tejida. Quizás él la había perdido en el parque sin darse cuenta y alguien la había recogido... Quizás esa misma niña...

Bueno, ésa sería una enorme coincidencia.- comentó Karl, quien tuvo una corazonada de quien podría ser esa niña rubia.- Pero bien dicen que la suerte existe...

Karl volvió a doblar el pañuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando que pronto llegara el momento en que él pudiera regresárselo a ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily revisó su celular después de su entrenamiento y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes de voz. La mayoría de ellos pertenecían a Karl y Lily los borró todos, después de escucharlos. El último era de Rika, quien esa noche la invitaba al partido entre el Hamburgo y el Cologne.

Tenemos boletos en primera fila.- decía Rika.- Taro irá y Eli también y pues nos queda un boleto extra. Ven con nosotros, te divertirás. Llámame en cuanto termines tu entrenamiento.

Ir al partido.- comentó Lily, guardando el mensaje de voz de Rika.- Sería el volver a ver a Genzo... Uhm, no sería tan mala idea... Siempre y cuando Karl no me acose para que hable con él o que Ian no intente detenerme...

Pues no les digas.- sugirió Leonardo, a sus espaldas.- Nomás vete y deja a esos dos babosos plantados.

Me asustaste.- Lily dio un pequeño saltito.

Lo siento, pero llevo al menos media hora hablándote y tú ni caso me haces.- replicó Leonardo.- ¿Rika te llamó?

Sí, me dice que tiene boletos para el partido de esta noche.- suspiró Lily.- ¿A ti te llamó?

Sí, pero no podré ir… .- Leo sonrió levemente.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Lily.

Porque prefiero estar con Marie.- rió su hermano, algo avergonzado.- Y pues quien sabe si vayamos al partido, pero si lo hacemos, no iremos con ustedes. Ni Misaki ni Rika saben que Marie y yo andamos, y ni quiero que se enteren.

De quien te deberías de cuidar es de Karl, no de ellos.- opinó Lily.- Ni Rika ni Taro te harán papilla si se enteran, pero ten por seguro que Karl sí lo hará.

Para eso tengo a mi hermana, para que me haga el paro.- rió Leonardo, abrazando a Lily.- Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a hacer las paces con Schneider?

No lo sé.- gruñó Lily.- Si Marie te engañara, ¿la perdonarías inmediatamente?

No.- reconoció Leonardo.- Pero también ya sabes como es Simone. Recuerda que esa mujer intenta seducir a todo el personal masculino que se le pone enfrente, lo raro es que no hubiese intentado algo con Schneider antes.

¡Pero es que la besó!.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Dijeras que ella se le lanzó, bueno, pero el desgraciado le correspondió el beso. ¡Yo lo vi!

Mira, antes de que hagas más escándalo, deberías intentar hablar con él primero.- replicó Leonardo.- Sé que estás dolida porque él ya te jugó chueco con Pamela, pero si crees que su relación se va a ir al caño, entonces deberías cuando menos dejar eso en claro y así los dos dejarán de creer que tienen un futuro juntos.

Lily se sorprendió por lo que su hermano le había dicho, más que nada, porque él tenía razón. Si ella no confiaba en Schneider o no tenía ganas de arreglar las cosas con él, entonces quizás lo mejor sería simplemente terminar la relación… Sin embargo, Lily se dijo que quizás estaba precipitando las cosas al pensar en cortar por lo sano. Quizás lo mejor sería dejar que Karl le diera sus explicaciones y ya después verían…

Sin embargo, eso mejor dejarlo para después del partido del Hamburgo. Esa noche, Lily quería ir a ver a jugar a su viejo y reencontrado amigo y darle todo el apoyo que se merecía…


	16. Ju ju

**Capítulo 15. Ju-ju.**

El primer partido del Hamburgo en la Bundesliga sería televisado en todo el país. El estadio estaba abarrotado de fans del equipo local, así como también por seguidores del rival, el Cologne. La gente estaba lista para el regreso del portero Genzo Wakabayashi, el cual la temporada anterior no pudo jugar debido a las lesiones de sus manos. Sin embargo, en esa temporada era obvio que él estaba dispuesto a llevarse el título ese año.

La desventaja que tiene Hamburgo.- comentaba Taro a Rika y Lily.- Es que no tienen un goleador como tal.

Pero tienen a Genzo.- replicó Rika.- Y sabes que a él es muy difícil anotarle un gol.

Cierto.- reconoció Misaki.- ¿Pero de qué te sirve que no te anoten gol si tú tampoco puedes hacerlo? Se necesita una buena combinación de goleador y guardameta para ganar los partidos, cuando solo tienes al primero, te arriesgas a que te goleen antes de que puedas anotar, cuando tienes lo segundo, te arriesgas a empatar todos tus partidos y eso al final te puede perjudicar más que beneficiar.

Él tiene razón.- opinó Lily.- Pero a mí ni me miren, que yo sé más de puntuaciones y errores más comunes sobre el hielo.

Pero tiene sentido.- suspiró Rika.- En fin, Hermann Kaltz también es un buen jugador y quizás anote los goles que hacen falta.

Los tres jóvenes, antes de dirigirse a sus asientos en el palco principal, se dirigían a los vestidores del Hamburgo. Por ser hija de quien era, Rika tenía mucho poder en muchos lugares y algo como ir a los vestidores del equipo antes del partido era algo que le resultaba tan fácil como conseguir un dulce. Lily se sentía incómoda, ella no debía estar ahí, sino Elieth, pero ésta aun no llegaba, así que Taro y Rika convencieron a Lily de ir con ellos.

Además, Genzo resultó ser tu viejo amigo de la infancia, ¿no?.- sonrió Rika, con algo de picardía.- Tienes derecho a verlo.

Vaya que es pequeño el mundo.- comentó Taro.

Lily ya no respondió. Ella no había podido resistirse y le había contado a sus dos amigos sobre lo ocurrido con Genzo; Taro y Rika se sorprendieron, como era de esperarse, pero por alguna razón Rika había estado por lo demás emocionada y Lily no comprendía la actitud de su prima.

¿No crees que sea el destino?.- cuestionó Rika, feliz.

Claro que era el destino, pero Lily no sabía en qué sentido lo estaba diciendo su prima.

El caso era ése, ellos estaban en los vestidores del Hamburgo. La mayoría de los jugadores estaban en el momento previo al partido, concentrándose, haciéndose las últimas bromas y demás. Al ver a Rika y a Lily, la mayoría de los hombres silbaron y aplaudieron, pero la primera les cortó las intenciones.

Ni lo sueñen, no somos bailarinas de burlesque.- replicó Rika.- Somos representantes del mejor equipo del mundo y queremos llevarnos a su portero.

Te atrasaste un poco.- comentó Genzo.- Ya me hicieron esa oferta. No la acepté antes y no lo pienso hacer ahora.

Pero yo puedo aceptarla.- comentó el portero suplente.- ¿De qué equipo dicen que vienen?

De las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara.- respondió Lily,

Del Lyon de Francia.- respondió Taro.

Del Júbilo Iwata.- respondió Rika.

Ella volteó a ver a su prima y a su novio, con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué?.- gruñó Lily.- Dijiste el mejor equipo del mundo.

No lo digo por ti, sino por Taro.- gruñó Rika.- Él también debió decir el Júbilo Iwata.

Todos los demás se echaron a reír, y en cuanto los jugadores se dieron cuenta de que los visitantes estaban ahí solo por Genzo, volvieron a sus asuntos aunque unos cuantos se quedaron observando a las dos chicas de reojo. Así pues, los cuatro jóvenes salieron momentáneamente de los vestidores para hablar más a gusto.

Solo venimos a desearte suerte.- comentó Misaki.- Aunque no la necesitarás, sabemos que te va a ir muy bien.

Dales duro, como siempre.- sonrió Rika.

Gracias.- Genzo sonrió, esperando a que Lily le dijera algo, pero parecía que a ella le habían comido la lengua los ratones.

Y esta señorita está muy callada.- comentó Rika.- Parece que reencontrarse con el pasado la dejó muda.

No se me ocurre qué decir.- confesó Lily.- Solo que espero que ganes este partido.

Bueno, eso ya es algo.- Rika tomó a Taro por un brazo.- Nos vamos un momento, creo que Taro y yo iremos a ver quien cae con eso de las contrataciones.

Los otros dos rieron levemente y después se quedaron callados cuando se quedaron a solas. Genzo se dijo que era tonto sentirse avergonzado, después de todo la chica que tenía frente a él era una vieja conocida, ¿no? Una vieja conocida que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa...

La noche anterior, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte.- comentó Genzo.- No sé si aun te acuerdes de mí...

¿Crees que te olvidaría?.- Lily rió, alegremente.- Claro que me acuerdo de ti, nunca podría olvidar al que ha sido mi mejor amigo hasta ahora, aunque créeme que Taro está por quitarte el puesto.

Ah, no, de ninguna manera.- rió Genzo.- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchos años, pero aunque no lo creas, te extrañé, no sabía si algún día volvería a verte.

Las piedras rodando se encuentran.- canturreó Lily.- Y tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar... Creciste, y mucho.

Tú también creciste, y no precisamente de estatura.- comentó Genzo, dándole un fugaz vistazo a las curvas de la chica.

Eso me lo puedo tomar de dos maneras.- gruñó Lily.- Pero en fin... Sé que es algo raro, digo, han pasado muchísimos años y los dos seguimos rumbos muy diferentes, pero créeme tú a mí que me da muchísimo gusto verte y darme cuenta de que seguiste camino de tus sueños.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Genzo.

El abrazo fue de lo más natural, y tanto Genzo como Lily se reencontraron a través de los años, aunque al mismo tiempo ambos fueron concientes de que ya ninguno de los dos era un niño...

Lo mejor será que vaya por los grandes empresarios y nos vayamos a nuestros asientos.- dijo Lily al separarse, ruborizándose.

Claro, será lo mejor.- Genzo carraspeó y trató de componerse la gorra.- Yo también debo irme. ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé que te va a parecer idiota, pero la bufanda que me diste es como una especie de amuleto de buena suerte. Algo tonto, ¿no?

Nada de eso.- Lily rió.- Yo guardo tu gorra por el mismo motivo.

Bueno, te veré al rato, entonces.- dijo Genzo, echando a andar.

Espera.- comentó Lily, sacándose la cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello y acercándose para colgársela a Genzo al cuello.- Ten, usa esto.

¿Qué es?.- Genzo se sorprendió al mirar el dije que pendía de la cadena, un caduceo de plata.

Es un regalo que me dieron mis padres hace años.- respondió Lily.- Éste es mi "ju-ju", lo uso cuando patino y pues quiero que tú lo uses para que te de suerte.

¿Estás segura de esto?.- se sorprendió Genzo, halagado al mismo tiempo.

Bien segura.- sonrió ella.- Me has ayudado mucho estos días y pues ahora que sé quien eres en realidad, quiero darte algo.

Vaya, pues gracias.- sonrió Genzo.- Ganaré este partido.

En ese momento aparecieron Taro y Rika y le dijeron a Lily que el partido estaba por comenzar, así que lo mejor sería irse ya. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, Lily se acercó y le dio a Genzo un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejó al portero muy sorprendido... Y halagado...

"Concéntrate y deja de pensar en quien no debes", pensó Genzo, al ver a Lily alejarse. "Es tu amiga, que no se te olvide".

Así pues, Lily, Taro y Rika se dirigieron a sus sitios en uno de los palcos principales, en donde ya los estaba esperando Elieth. Ésta los miraba con curiosidad.

¿En dónde estaban?.- quiso saber ella.- Llegué desde hace rato.

Estábamos visitando a tu novio.- respondió Rika.- ¿En dónde estabas tú?

Pues con leo.- contestó Elieth, un tanto desconcertada.- ¿Qué hacían con Genzo?

Solo deseábamos darle suerte.- respondió Misaki.- Ya sabes, antes del partido.

Y además, queríamos darle la oportunidad a Lily de reunirse con su "viejo amigo".- Rika enfatizó las palabras "viejo amigo".

¿Y eso?.- Eli volteó a ver a su amiga.

¿No te lo ha dicho?.- fue Rika la que respondió.- Resulta que Genzo y Lily se conocen desde niños.

¿En serio?.- Elieth seguía mirando fijamente a Lily.

Sí, es algo curioso.- confesó Lily, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.- Antes de vivir en Francia, viví algunos años en Japón.

Sí, eso ya lo sé.- replicó Eli.

Y pues yo tenía un muy buen amigo en el jardín de niños.- Lily soltó una risilla de nervios.- Y pues resultó ser Genzo...

Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh?.- comentó Elieth.- ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que eso ocurriera?

Muy pocas, supongo.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Así que pues quise felicitarlo... Y bueno, espero que en algún momento él y yo podamos hablar un poco...

¿Más?.- cuestionó Elieth.- A últimas fechas, tú pasas más tiempo con mi novio que yo.

Lily se desconcertó y trató de sonreír, aunque Eli más que molesta parecía estar pensativa.

Bueno, claro, eso si no te molesta.- continuó Lily, avergonzada.- No es mi intención el...

Ey, tranquila, que solo era una broma.- Elieth rió.- No hay problema, me da gusto que hayas encontrado a tu viejo amigo de la infancia. Y créeme, nadie mejor que Genzo para ser un gran amigo.

Lo sé.- rió Lily.- En fin...

Rika y Taro intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada, sobre todo porque el partido estaba por comenzar. Además, ninguno de los dos quería hacer más evidente lo evidente: el hecho de que Genzo y Lily parecían haber encontrado una conexión más profunda que la que podía dar una amistad.

Eli, sin embargo, no pensaba precisamente en Genzo en esos momentos, sino en su propia historia infantil inconclusa. Ella sabía la historia de su novio y de Lily, ya que ésta se la había contado con lujo de detalles, todo ese rollo de que ella y su amigo hicieron la promesa de ser los mejores y la esperanza de verse algún día. En parte, Elieth se sentía feliz por Lily aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía celosa. Ella no había podido encontrar aun a aquél niño a quien ayudó en el parque, ese niño al que solo vio unos pocos momentos pero que sin embargo se le quedó muy grabado en la memoria.

"Me pregunto en dónde podrá estar", pensó Elieth, mirando la pulsera tejida que traía en la muñeca. "Si se habrá vuelto a lastimar, si se habrá dado cuenta de que perdió su pulsera, si regresó a ese parque o si acaso se convirtió en un gran futbolista como...".

Eli se quedó pasmada, recriminándose por ser tan despistada. ¡La respuesta era más que obvia! Y la tuvo en sus narices en todo ese tiempo...

Oye, ¿sigues enojada con Karl?.- le preguntó Elieth a Lily.

¿Cómo dices?.- ella no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Que si sigues molesta con Karl.- Eli repitió su pregunta.- Espero que ya hayan hecho las paces, él no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó.

¿Tú sabes que pasó entre nosotros?.- Lily frunció el entrecejo.

Oye, medio mundo se enteró de eso.- replicó Elieth.- Y en lo personal, creo que exageraste.

No creo que tú puedas opinar sobre eso, con todo respeto.- dijo Lily, algo enojada.- No sabes qué pasó.

No necesito saberlo para darme cuenta de que Karl no tuvo la culpa de nada.- contradijo Eli.- Basta con conocer a Simone y lo desgraciada que puede ser ésta. Y si quieres mi opinión, me parece que deberías tenerle más confianza en tu novio.

Y yo creo que tú deberías apoyar más al tuyo y dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa.- respondió Lily, enojada.

Oigan, chicas, aquí hay dulces y el partido está por comenzar.- intervino Rika, queriendo evitar una discusión.- No peleen, de eso hablan después.

No hay nada de qué hablar.- murmuró Lily, por lo bajo.

Elieth le concedió el derecho de la última palabra, aunque se sentía furiosa por la actitud intransigente para con Schneider. Ahora que ella ya sabía quién podría ser el dueño de esa pulsera, después de años de buscarlo, Eli no iba a dejar que dudaran de él, más que nada porque ella presentía que Karl no era el desgraciado que todos creían que era.

"Debería estar pensando en apoyar a mi novio, no en el novio de mi amiga", pensó Elieth, sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzada. "Pero no sé por qué no me puedo sacar a Karl de la cabeza".

El partido dio comienzo y el Cologne dejó muy en claro que sus intenciones eran el atacar desde el primer momento. La tríada de Margus, Schester y Victorino era poderosa y realmente la defensa de Hamburgo no pudo hacer nada contra ellos, así que cuando menos se lo esperaron ya los tres jugadores estaban en el área de riesgo.

"Les enseñaré lo que es un portero", pensó Wakabayashi, cuando la tríada del Cologne se acercó a él, dispuestos a anotar un gol.

Genzo, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo y confiado y sin mucha dificultad atrapó el disparo que le lanzó Victorino.

Como esperaba.- murmuró Genzo, con el balón en sus manos.- Van a atacar con toda su fuerza.

La porra del Hamburgo vitoreó a su portero con muchas ganas. Él sería pieza fundamental para la victoria del equipo.

Contra la defensa de Genzo casi nadie puede.- comentó Misaki.- Sus técnicas son cada vez mejores, se nota que ha tenido una amplia experiencia en Europa.

Por algo es el mejor, ¿no?.- sonrió Lily.- Me alegra ver que se ha convertido en lo que prometió ser.

Elieth miró a su amiga de reojo; al parecer, ella no era la única que estaba pensando en el novio de otra chica...

El partido en sí se inclinó bastante hacia el equipo Hamburgo. Después de un despeje de Genzo, Hermann Kaltz tomó el balón y en un sorprendente despliegue de habilidades consiguió burlar la defensa del Cologne y anotó el primer y único gol del partido. Wakabayashi se prometió que defendería ese gol con su vida y el resto del partido hizo atrapadas fenomenales, una gran actuación, demostrando que ese año iba dispuesto a ganar la Bundesliga.

No había podido jugar debido a mi lesión.- comentó Genzo, recordando que la temporada pasada se perdió de todos los partidos debido a las lesiones que se hizo en las manos durante el mundial juvenil.- Pero esta vez será diferente... Voy a ganar esta temporada y me convertiré en el portero número uno.

Al final, ni los disparos potentes de Victorino, ni los fenomenales tiros de Schester, ni los fuertes balonazos de Margus consiguieron vencer a la infalible defensa del portero Wakabayashi, con lo que al final el partido quedó 1 a 0, a favor del Hamburgo. Su porra estaba eufórica: ¡El equipo había ganado su primer partido en casa! Claro, no había nadie en el estadio más feliz que Genzo, quien subrepticiamente tocó el dije del caduceo de plata...

**Notas:**

Un "ju-ju" es un amuleto de la buena suerte.


	17. Preludio

**Capítulo 16. Preludio.**

Ian Rosso fingía leer el periódico, aunque se notaba que no estaba concentrado en él. En el tabloide de aquél día se anunciaba que el equipo de hockey femenil capitaneado por los hermanos Shanks estaba ya calificado a las finales de las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, cuyas finales se llevarían a cabo en la ciudad de Munich. También se informaba que en el patinaje sobre hielo, los dos campeones mundiales, Ivan Smolinsky y Lily Del Valle, estaban ya calificados para la siguiente ronda, cosa que era de esperarse. Las apuestas estaban enfocas en los favoritos, los campeones mundiales, y se decía que tanto Ian Rosso como Jean Lacoste estaban en su mejor momento como entrenadores. Ian, sin embargo, no se sentía a gusto con los resultados.

Te notas bastante tenso.- comentó Simone, removiendo su té Earl Grey.

Las cosas no me están saliendo como esperaba.- replicó Ian, molesto, arrojando el periódico a un lado.

Del Valle calificó a la siguiente ronda.- observó Simone.- Y en primer puesto, además. Cierto que su tobillo está aun lastimado, pero creo que la nueva rutina no va a causarle más problemas que las otras.

No hablo de eso y bien lo sabes.- gruñó Ian, mirando hacia el horizonte.

¿Entonces de qué?.- cuestionó Delacroix.- Besé al alemancito en presencia de la chica y eso hizo que tú la tuvieras para ti solito, aunque creo que no lo aprovechaste y no sé por qué.

Por culpa de ese porterito japonés.- gruñó Rosso.- Es un entrometido, ya van dos veces que me arruina los planes.

¿Porterito japonés?.- Simone no comprendió.- ¿De quién hablas?

De ese tal Genzo Wakabayashi, el del equipo Hamburgo.- respondió Ian.- No sé de donde demonios conoce a Lily, el caso es que siempre está detrás de ella, vigilándola.

¿Otro pretendiente?.- preguntó Simone.- Vaya que tu chica tiene pegue, aunque no sé por qué. Es tonta, es una niña y toda una nerd. Parece más una Sandy o una Mary Sue que una auténtica mujer. No sé qué le ven.

No hablaré sobre eso.- advirtió Ian, como dándole a entender a Simone que no pondría a discusión sus gustos en mujeres.- Lo que me interesa saber es de dónde salió ese Wakabayashi y qué pretende con Lily.

Quisiera poder decirte que me haría cargo de él con todo gusto, pero entonces Lily ya no creería que su novio la engañó, sino que yo soy una perr...

Cosa que no es novedad, querida.- sonrió Ian, malicioso.

Oye, no me hables de esa manera porque no te seguiré ayudando.- replicó Simone, enojada.- Estoy haciéndote un favor.

¿Ah, sí?.- cuestionó Rosso, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Simone hasta acercar su nariz casi hasta tocar la de ella.- ¿Quién crees que le hace el favor a quien?

Si no fuera por mí, ese alemancito estaría haciéndole el amor a tu chica.- murmuró Simone, intentando hacer que no le temblara la voz.

¿En serio?.- Ian taladraba a la mujer con sus ojos de hielo.- ¿Quién te ofreció empleo, después de que te relacionaron contra el atentado perpetuado a Nancy Kerrigan? ¿Quién se apiadó de ti y te ofreció una mano después de que todos en el mundo del patinaje te despreciaron? ¿Quién confió en ti cuando todos te dieron la espalda por haber aceptado participar en el atentado más vergonzoso de la historia del patinaje?

F-fuiste tú.- tartamudeó Simone.- T-tú, tú me ayudaste después de eso...

Exactamente.- Ian se incorporó.- Yo te ayudé y saqué del lodazal en el que te habías metido. Así que no me vengas a decir que me estás haciendo un favor. Me lo debes, Delacroix, no necesito recordártelo. Yo te puedo destruir cuando a mí se me pegue la gana.

L-lo sé.- Simone se sentía muy intimidada.- L-lo siento, Ian...

Está bien.- Ian recuperó su habitual arrogancia.- Te perdonaré, pero a cambio de eso más vale que hagas algo más que tan solo besar al alemán. Acuéstate con él, sedúcelo, qué se yo. Y asegúrate de que Lily se entere. Ya estaré yo esperándola con los brazos abiertos para consolarla. Y sobre Genzo Wakabayashi... Algo se me ocurrirá. Quizás sembrarle droga en su departamento, o crearle un falso positivo en el antidoping, algo así. No creo que su carrera resista algo como eso.

Ian parecía haber recuperado su habitual desdén y su arrogancia. Simone lo miró, con la boca torcida en un gesto. Se le había olvidado que Rosso podría llegar a ser un hombre muy cruel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider, siguiendo en parte el consejo que le había hecho Genzo en burla, intentaba descansar en su automóvil, aunque eso no resultaba tan bueno como parecía. Los asientos de cuero no resultaban tan cómodos para descansar y la capota del coche dejaban pasar insectos y demás alimañas. Sin embargo, él no sabía qué cosa estaba peor, si dormir ahí o quedarse en el motelucho con el cuarto lleno de ladillas.

¿Descansando?.- preguntó Lily, quien lo miraba desde arriba con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Karl se incorporó.- Pensé que estarías festejando. Felicidades por pasar a las finales, aunque no me sorprende.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily, levemente.- ¿Qué tal la pasas?

¿Necesito decirlo?.- gruñó Schneider.- No del todo bien, como te imaginarás, pero el caso es que cuando menos ésta es mi última noche así. Debo regresar a Munich, pronto tendré mi primer partido, contra el Frankfurt, ya lo sabes.

Frankfurt no queda lejos de aquí.- comentó Lily.

Lo sé, pero tengo que ir a reunirme con mi equipo.- replicó Karl.- Papá no estará muy feliz por todo lo que me tardé, pero al menos le diré que intenté convencer a Genzo Wakabayashi de que se uniera a nosotros.

¿Puedo entrar?.- cuestionó Lily, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Adelante.- Karl se movió para dejar entrar a su novia, la cual se recargó contra él.

¿Es Genzo el portero del que hablabas?.- quiso saber Lily.- El que dijiste que haría que el Bayern Munich fuese invencible.

Genzo Wakabayashi es sin duda el mejor portero de toda Alemania y de toda Europa, y es de los mejores del mundo.- respondió Karl, abrazando a su novia.- Incluso, podría apostar que es el mejor. Creo que nadie más que él puede ocupar el puesto de guardameta en el equipo, pero desgraciadamente es un sentimental obstinado que no desea dejar al equipo que lo ayudó a convertirse en lo que es.

Sé lo que es eso.- suspiró Lily, pensando en su antiguo entrenador, Jean Lacoste.- Entonces supongo que Genzo no aceptó...

Claro que no.- gruñó Karl.- Ni modo, él será mi rival a vencer. Para serte sincero, creo que solo él podría derrotarme, no creo que haya alguien más que esté a la altura.

¿Qué me dices del Cologne?.- quiso saber Lily.- Es también un equipo bueno.

Sí, pero viste que no consiguieron anotar por culpa de Wakabayashi y realmente su defensa no es tan buena, por lo que creo que Levin, Sho y yo tendremos muchas posibilidades de anotarles bastantes goles.- contestó Schneider.- Si un buen equipo tiene un buen ataque pero no buena defensa, no hay mucho por hacer.

Cierto.- asintió Lily, quien recordó que ya Misaki había dicho algo similar.- Por eso es que no pudieron anotar pero sí pudieron meterles un gol.

Hablas como si supieras.- se sorprendió Karl.- Tú casi nunca ves los partidos por televisión, a menos que sean los míos.

Es que ayer me invitaron al juego.- comentó Lily, apenada.- Y pues...

¿Quién te invitó?.- quiso saber Karl.

Pues Rika y Taro.- respondió Lily.- Fuimos con Elieth.

¿Y eso?.- insistió Karl.- Casi nunca aceptas invitaciones, sobre todo porque te levantas demasiado temprano para practicar.

Bueno, es que, verás.- Lily rió, algo nerviosa.- Resulta que hay una historia muy curiosa que no te he contado aun...

Lily le empezó a contar su historia infantil a Karl, no notando que a éste cada vez iba haciéndole menor gracia el asunto. Lily le contó entusiasmada su historia con Genzo, su promesa y la forma en cómo ambos descubrieron quiénes eran.

Y pues por eso decidí ir, para apoyarlo.- terminó Lily.- Qué curioso, ¿no?

Sí, muy curioso.- gruñó Karl.- Y más curioso aun que tú a veces pongas pretexto para no ir a mis partidos.

Mira, ni se te ocurra enojarte porque yo aun estoy molesta por lo de Simone.- Lily contraatacó.- Si estoy aquí es porque quiero hacer las paces.

No me digas.- replicó Karl.- ¿Y fue tu querido amigo el que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Fue Elieth, para que lo sepas.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría aquí.

¿Elieth?.- Schneider no esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

Ella cree en tu total inocencia.- gruñó Lily.- Está completamente segura de que no besaste a Simone a propósito y me dice que debería de hablarlo contigo. No sé por qué te defiende tanto.

Schneider se sintió muy sorprendido por esta confesión, pero más que nada, se sintió halagado. E inexplicablemente feliz. Elieth creía en él a pesar de todo, e incluso se había arriesgado a hablar con su novia para interceder en su favor. Definitivamente, Elieth Shanks era una mujer increíble.

¿Por qué sonríes?.- preguntó Lily, trayendo a Karl a la realidad.

¿Cómo dices?.- Karl no se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo de Eli lo había hecho sonreír.

Sonreíste.- respondió Lily.- Y bastante. ¿En qué pensabas? Pareciera que eso te causó mucho gusto.

Eh, pensaba solo en qué sería el tener a Rika, Elieth y tú en la misma porra.- mintió Karl.

Qué simpático.- gruñó Lily, aunque también sonreía.- Bueno, como sea. Ya estoy lista para escuchar tu excusa.

Schneider suspiró y se dispuso a contarle a Lily lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, la mente del joven alemán se encontraba bastante lejos, en la niña rubia de ojos azules, dueña de un pañuelito blanco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo hablaba por teléfono con Tsubasa, el cual le informaba sobre la reunión que querían hacer los del Hamburgo para festejar su primer triunfo. El número 10 de la selección japonesa le informó a su amigo que asistiría nada más un rato, ya que él y Sanae debían regresar a España para el partido que tendría con el equipo B del Barcelona.

Espero que sea algo sencillo.- comentó Genzo.- La verdad es que no sé mucho, Kaltz parece estar más informado al respecto.

Sin embargo, Rika y Misaki se apuntaron también, lo que indica que no va a ser nada sencillo.- replicó Tsubasa.

Lo olvidé.- gruñó Genzo.- Estando ella presente, nada es sencillo.

Tsubasa se echó a reír y decidió cortar la comunicación, no sin antes felicitar nuevamente a su amigo y reiterarle que asistiría a la reunión junto con Sanae. Elieth había estado escuchando hablar a su novio, y suspiró cuando él colgó el teléfono.

¿Tendrás una reunión?.- quiso saber ella.

Pues es algo que está organizando Kaltz, no sé muy bien.- respondió Genzo, sentándose en el sillón junto a ella.- Espero que puedas acompañarme un rato.

¿Qué día es?.- quiso saber Elieth.

Mañana en la noche.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Tendrás tiempo?

¿Mañana en la noche?.- bufó Eli.- Bromeas, ¿cierto?

Claro que no.- negó Genzo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal?

Claro que hay algo mal, mañana en la noche es la fiesta en la embajada francesa.- respondió Elieth.

Ah, lo olvidé.- suspiró Genzo.- Lo siento, no me acordaba...

Creí que no irías a fiestas para poder relajarte.- recordó Eli.- O ése fue el pretexto que pusiste para negarte a asistir a la fiesta de mi padre.

Lo siento, tienes razón.- se disculpó Genzo, al tiempo que abrazaba a su novia.- Perdóname, no estoy siendo justo. Le hablaré a Kaltz y le diré que no podré ir, porque tengo una reunión importante con mi suegro.

Naaaa.- suspiró Eli, besando a su novio en la mejilla.- No puedo ser tan cruel contigo, no después de que ganaste tu primer partido. Ve a tu fiesta y pásala bien, yo le diré a mi padre que tuviste que descansar.

No, no está bien.- negó Genzo.- Me lo pediste primero, debería ir contigo y...

Sí, pero yo no te someteré al martirio de estar en una fiesta de diplomáticos cuando tienes una reunión con tus amigos para celebrar tu triunfo.- lo interrumpió Elieth.- Está bien, en serio, ve y diviértete.

¿Estás segura?.- insistió Genzo, sonriendo.

Claro que lo estoy.- suspiró Eli.- Si te soy sincera, hasta preferiría mejor ir contigo y dejar plantado a mi padre...

Wakabayashi se echó a reír y ella lo golpeó con uno de los cojines de la sala.

Gracias, eres la mejor novia.- sonrió Genzo.

Más bien, soy la mejor amiga, pero gracias.- rió Eli.- Una buena novia no te querría cobrar esto después y yo sí lo pienso hacer.

Bueno, valdrá la pena.- sonrió Genzo.

Por cierto, ¿no piensas invitar a Lily?.- cuestionó Elieth, inocentemente.

¿A Yuri?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- Bueno, para ser sinceros, no se me había ocurrido...

¿Y por qué no?.- preguntó Eli.- Es tu amiga, ¿no? En esa fiesta podrías ponerte al corriente de todo lo ocurrido con ella.

Pues no lo había pensado así.- confesó Genzo, aunque viéndolo bien no le parecía tan mala idea el asunto.

Sobre todo, después de lo ocurrido al finaliza el partido. Lily había bajado a felicitarlo, sola, dado que Elieth tuvo que despedirse temprano. Así pues, tras recibir sus felicitaciones, Genzo habló con Lily por al menos dos horas, recordando sus travesuras de niños y sobre sus sueños y esperanzas de entonces. De hecho, Genzo tuvo que acompañar a Lily a su hotel ya que Rika y Taro se cansaron de esperarlos, y los dos primeros terminaron la velada comiendo sándwiches y tomando refrescos en el lobby del hotel. Y si bien Genzo estaba tremendamente feliz de volver a tener a su amiga de vuelta, no se le había ocurrido invitarla a la reunión del día siguiente.

¿No te molesta que la invite?.- preguntó Genzo a Elieth, dubitativo.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- cuestionó Elieth.- Vamos, invítala y pásenla bien. Yo mientras tanto estaré aburriéndome de lo lindo con mi padre.

Genzo volvió a reír, y se dispuso a llamarle a Lily para invitarla a la reunión. Sin saber por qué, el portero se dio cuenta de que se le aceleró el corazón con tan solo pensar en volver a escuchar la voz de Lily...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo miraba a Marie probarse los vestidos que había llevado para la fiesta en la embajada francesa. La chica no se decidía por cual usar al final.

Yo te aconsejo el color perla.- comentó Leonardo.- Luces espectacular con él.

Eso me dices de todos los vestidos.- rió Marie.- Pero tienes razón, creo que es el mejor...

La chica tomó el vestido y llamó a la lavandería del hotel para que se lo plancharan. Después, ella se dejó caer en la cama, a un lado de Leonardo. El joven abrazó y besó a la chica y después Marie recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

¿Sabes a quien vi el otro día?.- comentó Leonardo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- A Leo Shanks.

¿En serio?.- Marie pareció entusiasmarse.- ¿En dónde?

En las pistas de hielo.- gruñó Leonardo.- Pareces estar entusiasmada.

No seas tonto, sabes que Leo y yo somos amigos.- sonrió Marie, besando a su novio.- Tú eres al que yo quiero.

Eso espero, porque sin ti, no sé que haría.- murmuró Leonardo, mirando a la chica con ternura.

Tú eres el hombre que amo.- insistió Marie.- Pero me encanta que te pongas celoso.

Por cierto, espero que su hermana no sepa que hubo triángulo amoroso entre nosotros.- comentó Leonardo.- O sea, que Leo Shanks también andaba tras de ti.

¿Y por qué no?.- preguntó Marie.

Porque me temo que ella sí se lo diría a tu hermano.- respondió Leonardo.- Y me haría trizas si se entera...

Bah, pero si tú quisiste hacer lo mismo cuando te enteraste de que Karl andaba con Lily.- replicó Marie.

Por eso lo digo.- suspiró Leonardo.- Querrá cobrar revancha.

Marie se echó a reír. Bueno, en parte Leonardo tenía razón, pero no podían ocultar por siempre su relación...

**Notas:**

Sandy es la protagonista de la película "Vaselina" (Grease, en su nombre original), quien fue interpretada por Olivia Newton John. Según el personaje, o sea Sandy, es una chava bien inocente, nerd y tímida, la clásica niña buena.

Una Mary Sue… Bueno, es algo polémica la definición de una Mary Sue, básicamente es un personaje de fic o historia ficticia que está basado en el escritor de la historia, y que básicamente es la mejor chica o la más bonita, la más popular, la que todo lo puede. En resumen, la chica perfecta, según.

Nancy Kerrigan es una famosa patinadora estadounidense a la cual su gran rival, Tonya Harding, mandó golpear antes de los clasificatorios a los Juegos Olímpicos de Lillehammer, en 1994, para dejarla fuera de cualquier posibilidad de medalla y quitarse así a su gran rival de encima.


	18. Sentimientos prohibidos

**Capítulo 16. Sentimientos prohibidos.**

Lily estaba preparándose para marcharse de Hamburgo. Las eliminatorias ahí habían terminado ya y era momento de volver a Munich. El problema estaba en que en Alemania estaban de visita sus padres, el famoso médico Alejandro Del Valle y su esposa, la gran enfermera y su mejor colaboradora Emily Salazar. Obvio, los dos estaban ahí para presenciar la competencia de su hija menor, cosa que a Lily le agradaba mucho ya que rara vez sus padres hacían escala en sus vidas para verla, el problema era que ellos no sabían que su pequeña hija estaba viviendo con el no tan pequeño Karl, y si llegaban a enterarse, habría un enorme problema, uno muy grande ya que Alejandro no dudaría ni un segundo en apalear hasta el cansancio el heredero de los Schneider.

Tremendo lío en el que estoy metida.- suspiró Lily.

Bueno, si te vas a vivir con tu novio sin avisarle a tus padres, lo lógico es que en algún momento se vayan a enterar.- replicó Rika, quien supuestamente ayudaba a su amiga a empacar, aunque en realidad estaba mirando el periódico.

Bueno, podría pedirle a Karl que se vaya con Marie unos días.- comentó Lily.

Sí, y entonces tu novio se enteraría de que su hermana está viviendo con tu hermano.- replicó Rika.- Y entonces el apaleado sería el pobre de Leonardo.

Pues sí, pero ya no sería problema mío.- rió Lily.

Qué linda hermana resultaste ser.- rió Rika.- Pero mira, no es tan serio. Vete con alguna amiga que tengas en Munich y pretende que vives con ella. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Débora? Ella también vive en Munich, ¿no?

Sí, pero vive con Stefan Levin.- suspiró Lily.- Lo cual termina siendo lo mismo, mis padres me encontrarían viviendo con un hombre.

De veras que a veces eres muy corta de cerebro, primita.- bufó Rika.- Dile a Karl que acepte vivir con Stefan por algunos días y tú te quedas con Deb.

No creas que no se me ocurrió, pero eso es demasiado pedir.- replicó Lily.- Sería molestar a Stefan, a Deb y a Karl nada más porque soy demasiado cobarde como para acercarme a mi padre y decirle toda la verdad.

¿Qué haría tu padre si se enterara?.- cuestionó Rika.- Mi tío no es tan intransigente.

¿Qué no?.- gruñó Lily.- Capaz que mete a Karl a la cárcel y a mí me manda a un internado a Francia. Es más, ya lo hizo una vez.

Ah. No me digas que mi tío te cachó besándote con Genzo cuando eras una niña y por eso terminaste en París, con Eli y conmigo.- se mofó Rika.- Picarona, mira que ya desde niña saliste abusada.

No digas tonteras, Rei.- gruñó Lily, ruborizándose.- ¡Genzo y yo solo éramos amigos, un par de niños!

¿Y por qué te pones muy colorada entonces?.- cuestionó Rika, mirando a su prima con malicia.

Porque se te ocurren idioteces.- gruñó Lily, dándole la espalda a su prima.

¿No será que Genzo te gusta y no lo quieres admitir?.- Rika se aventuró a lanzar la piedra.

Ya te dije, no digas tonteras.- pidió Lily, confrontando a su prima.- Genzo fue mi amigo, pero tengo poco de haber vuelto a verlo, así que no lo conozco del todo, pasamos mucho tiempo sin contacto, no puede gustarme. Además, yo quiero a Karl.

¿No has escuchado eso del amor a primera vista?.- insistió Rika, sin hacerle caso a su prima.

Rei, ya basta.- pidió Lily, terminantemente.- Genzo tiene a Elieth y yo a Karl.

Sí, pero creo que los dos quieren otra cosa.- Rika se puso de pie y le mostró a Lily el periódico que había estado leyendo.- Mira esta foto.

Lily miró por quien sabe cuanta vez la fotografía que les habían tomado a Genzo y a ella en la fiesta de la embajada japonesa, sin comprender. Esa foto fue más obligada que genuina, qué más que nada los dos aceptaron en tomarse por insistencia. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hacía tanto alboroto por eso?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- cuestionó Lily, suspirando.- Ya te expliqué mil veces que esa foto fue forzada.

Eso es lo que dices, pero aunque fuera cierto, no suena tan convincente.- replicó Rika.- Mira los ojos de él, Genzo jamás pone esa mirada, ni siquiera cuando está con Elieth. Míralo, está que deslumbra, esa sonrisa que si bien puede ser solo de pose, se nota que le salió del corazón.

Lily miró a Genzo, no queriendo reconocer que lo que Rika le decía era cierto. Era como si él estuviera más que encantado de tener a Lily a un lado suyo.

¿Y qué me dices de ti?.- continuó Rika.- Tú también te ves tremendamente feliz.

Rei, sea lo que sea, tienes que dejarlo así.- murmuró Lily, dándose por vencida.- Lo que sea que sea esto que tú ves tiene que quedarse en secreto. Genzo está con Eli y yo con Karl y así debe ser, ¿entiendes? No voy a engañar ni a mi novio ni a mi mejor amiga solo por una simple atracción.

Rika decidió no insistir, pero ella opinaba que lo que había entre Genzo y Lily era algo más que una simple atracción.

¿Entonces piensas pedirle a Stefan y a Deb que te ayuden?.- Rika continuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Supongo que no me va a quedar de otra.- Lily suspiró.- Por cierto, ¿irás a la fiesta del Hamburgo?

Supongo.- Rika se encogió de hombros.- Misaki quiere ir. ¿Irás tú?

Solo un rato, para no quedar mal.- respondió Lily.- Supongo que me hará bien distraerme un rato.

"Lo que sea que sientas por él, escóndelo", le ordenó una voz a Lily, mientras miraba la foto de Genzo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl al fin pudo ponerse en contacto con su padre, para avisarle que tardaría un día más en llegar al Munich ya que acompañaría a Marie a la reunión de la embajada francesa. Obvio es que Rudy Frank Schneider no estaba muy feliz que digamos por esa noticia, Karl ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, aunque claro que el señor Schneider no estaba nada conforme con el hecho de que su hija se perdiera sola entre tanto burócrata rabo verde, de manera que tuvo que aceptar que Karl se quedara a acompañarla.

Pero al día siguiente te vendrás inmediatamente.- ordenó Rudy Frank.- No me importa si tienes que venir de madrugada, te quiero aquí temprano, ¿entendiste?

Fuerte y claro, entrenador.- respondió Karl.- Nos veremos mañana.

Bueno, ahora la cosa estaba en conseguir un traje, ya que obvio que él no estaba preparado para ir a una fiesta elegante. Por suerte, el hotel contaba con una tienda de que rentaba trajes de etiqueta y Karl decidió bajar a probarse alguno que le quedara. Él no era bueno para esas cosas, Lily era la que podía decidir qué traje se le veía mejor o peor, pero ahora ella estaba con Rika en el restaurante, hablando de cosas de mujeres, y mejor no molestarla ya que a duras penas Lily había perdonado Karl y lo había dejado regresar a su habitación, así que lo mejor era que Schneider se fuese solo en su búsqueda por un traje.

Mientras el joven alemán se probaba algunos trajes, pensaba en que debía llamarle a Elieth para darle las gracias. De no haber sido por ella, Lily seguiría enojada con él, por lo que Karl debía agradecerle a la chica, y de paso, entregarle su pañuelo. Schneider no sabía aun si en verdad el pañuelo era de Elieth, pero su mente, y sobre todo su corazón, le decían que sí...

¿Ya se decidió por alguno, señor?.- preguntó el encargado.

La verdad es que no.- suspiró Karl.- Con todos me siento como pingüino.

Te queda mejor el negro.- comentó Eli, detrás de él.- No el frac, sino el tuxedo.

¿Me has estado observando?.- Karl, sorprendido, vio a Elieth sentada en una silla par los clientes, observándolo atentamente.

No observo cuando te cambias.- replicó ella.- Solo cuando te contoneas frente al espejo.

Oye, yo no me contoneo.- replicó Karl, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.- Solo trato de ver con cual me veo menos peor.

Si quieres mi opinión sincera, creo que te ves bien con todos, pero el tuxedo te luce.- comentó Elieth.- ¿Tienes alguna fiesta importante?

Acompañaré a mi hermana a una reunión en la embajada francesa.- respondió Schneider, suspirando.- No es que quiera ir, pero tampoco dejaré a mi hermana sola.

¿En serio?.- Elieth sonrió ampliamente.- Mira qué coincidencia, yo también voy a ir a una fiesta en la embajada francesa.

¿En verdad?.- la expresión de Karl cambió.- Vaya, entonces ya tengo un buen motivo por el cual quiero ir.

¿Un motivo importante?.- Eli no resistió las ganas de coquetear un poco.- ¿Y cuál es, por cierto?

Cierta chica rubia de ojos azules como el mar en ventisca.- sonrió Karl, continuando con el coqueteo.- Será muy interesante ver qué vestido usará esta vez.

Elieth y Karl se acercaron hasta casi besarse, pero el celular de ella comenzó a sonar entonces.

Debo irme, es mi padre.- dijo Eli, haciéndose para atrás inmediatamente.- ¿Te veré esta noche?

Cuenta con ello.- Karl sonrió, aunque un poco decepcionado.

Elieth sonrió y se alejó a todo correr; el encargado la miró irse y después le sonrió a Karl.

Hermosa mujer.- comentó.

Lo sé.- asintió Karl.

"Aunque no es mi mujer", pensó él, con cierto remordimiento. "Y la mía acaba de perdonarme por haberle sido supuestamente infiel".

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en idioteces e ir a esa fiesta solo el tiempo suficiente para que Marie se divirtiera y después de eso huir. No era muy aconsejable que Karl estuviera demasiado tiempo cerca de Elieth, era muy peligroso el sentimiento que él tenía por ella...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta por celebrar el triunfo del equipo Hamburgo se llevó a cabo en el departamento de soltero de Hermann Kaltz, el cual siempre parecía estar feliz de recibir a cuanta gente pudiera. Cuando Genzo llegó, ya todos sus compañeros estaban ahí festejándolo y pasándola en grande, incluidos Tsubasa y Misaki con sus respectivas parejas.

Espero que en algún momento aceptes ir a visitarnos a Barcelona.- comentó Sanae, cuando Genzo la saludó.- He aprendido a preparar comida española.

Si Tsubasa lo soporta, supongo que se puede comer.- comentó Genzo, en broma.

Te pasas de simpático.- gruñó Sanae, fingiendo sentirse molesta.- Pero si deseas puedo prepararte comida japonesa.

Cualquier cosa estará bien, eres buena cocinera.- sonrió Genzo.- Gracias por invitarme.

La invitación también va para ustedes.- le dijo Sanae a Misaki y a Rika.- No olviden pasar a visitarnos cuando vayan a España.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Rika.- Será todo un honor.

Genzo sonrió por lo bajo, sin imaginarse que en algún momento él vería a Sanae y a Rika llevándose tan bien, cuando años atrás las dos se pelearon por el cariño de Tsubasa. Bueno, la gente cambia de opinión, de gustos, de pareja... Eso era algo que pasaba todos los días, ¿no?

¿Va a venir Eli-chan hoy?.- preguntó Taro, sacando a Genzo de sus pensamientos.

No, tiene otro compromiso.- respondió Genzo.- Pero la que vendrá es Lily.

Vaya, qué bien.- sonrió Taro.- Aunque me sorprende que Karl acepte venir a una fiesta organizada por su equipo rival.

Él no vendrá, ella viene sola.- replicó Genzo, sintiéndose incómodo y sin saber por qué.

Ah, vaya… .- Taro ya no supo qué decir.- Bueno, en ese caso… Pero qué raro, ¿no? Que Li-chan se venga sola a una fiesta que es para el equipo rival del de su novio y… ¡Auch!

Tarito, a veces se te suelta la lengua.- Rika le dio un pisotón a su novio.- Ya no digas más, ¿sí?

Misaki, refunfuñando por el golpe, se dejó conducir por Rika, la cual parecía estarle reclamando algo en francés; Genzo prefirió no ponerles atención, aunque el comentario de Taro había sido muy cierto, sería muy raro que la novia del capitán del Bayern Munich asistiera a una reunión organizada por un jugador del equipo Hamburgo… Quizás al final Lily no asistiría y eso ponía a Genzo algo decaído. Él quería ver a la joven, más que nada porque le agrada el sentimiento que ella despertaba en él…

Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, Lily sí hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta, usando un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla con una blusa de cuello alto y sin mangas y de color negro, con su cabello suelto, cayendo por su espalda. Genzo no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al verla, ya que de verdad que ella tenía un buen cuerpo, cosa que se le notaba con el traje de patinadora, pero ya con ropa de fiesta era algo ya muy diferente…

Hola.- Lily sonrió, nerviosa.- Al verlo. Perdón la tardanza, estaba arreglando algunas cosas…

Está bien, lo importante es que estás aquí.- sonrió Genzo.- Espero que no te sientas incómoda…

¿Por qué habría de estarlo?.- cuestionó Lily, sorprendida.

Por estar en una fiesta del equipo rival del de tu novio.- respondió Wakabayashi, lamentándose de haberlo hecho.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Lily.- Si te he de ser sincera, no lo había pensado de esa manera…

Pero yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí.- añadió Genzo, de inmediato.- Me da muchísimo gusto verte…

A mí también.- confesó Lily, poniéndose colorada.

Genzo, sin poder evitarlo, posó su mirada en los labios rojos de Lily, estando conciente de que ella lo observaba, pero el deseo que tenía de besarla era más fuerte a cada segundo… Y entonces…

¡Lilita!.- gritó Rika, echando a correr hacia su prima.- ¡Viniste!

Genzo maldijo y agradeció a la vez a su amiga, por quitarle la oportunidad de hacer algo que quería hacer pero que estaba prohibido hacer…

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, Karl y Marie llegaban a la embajada francesa. Él estaba tremendamente nervioso, y sabía que era porque iba a ver a Elieth…


	19. Traición bajo cero

**Capítulo 17. Traición bajo cero.**

La fiesta en la embajada francesa fue muy diferente a la ocurrida en la embajada japonesa. En esta última, la reunión fue menos formal, los hombres podían usar trajes sencillos y las mujeres vestidos medianamente elegantes dado que la mayoría de los invitados eran jóvenes amigos de Rika y la fiesta en sí resultó ser bastante informal, pero en la reunión de la embajada francesa era elegante en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, con trajes de etiqueta y vestidos de cóctel, ya que los invitados eran diplomáticos, gente importante y de más. Era por esta razón por la cual Karl había tenido que rentar un tuxedo, por no poder usar el traje sencillo que ya había usado para la fiesta de Rika. Y si bien Schneider se sentía incómodo por tanta formalidad, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué clase de vestido podría usar Elieth.

¿En qué piensas, hermano?.- preguntó Marie, notando que su acompañante estaba de lo más callado.

En que mañana temprano nos quiere papá en Munich.- replicó Karl.

Oye, pero yo estoy de vacaciones.- protestó Marie.- Te irás tú solo, que yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

En realidad, Marie ya no tenía nada qué hacer en Hamburgo, dado que Leonardo se regresaría a Munich con su hermana, pero Marie no quería volver con Karl porque eso le quitaría la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su novio.

El caso es que Karl iba a protestar cuando vio a Elieth hablando con un hombre mayor vestido muy elegantemente, muy probablemente su padre, pero no era él quien llamó la atención de Karl, sino ella. Eli se veía de veras hermosa, la diferencia entre el vestido que usó en la embajada japonesa y la francesa era enorme, ya que se notaba que era de diseñador, de un color blanco y escotado por delante y por detrás; ella además llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado de ésos de salón y el rostro muy bien maquillado. De veras que ella lucía muy bien y Karl no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Karl Heinz Schneider.- murmuró Marie, sonriendo por lo bajo.- Ya deja de babosear.

No sé de qué me hablas.- Karl se puso muy serio.

Elieth, a su vez, miró a Karl en compañía de una chica rubia que se parecía mucho a él y entonces fue ella la que se quedó con la boca abierta. El color negro de alguna manera hacía resaltar los ojos azules del alemán, el cual en verdad lucía muy atractivo con su tuxedo. Eli no recordó si alguna vez algún otro hombre hizo latir sus corazón de esa manera...

¿Elieth?.- preguntó su padre.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada.- Eli sonrió.- Disculpa, papá, quiero saludar a un conocido.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Elieth se dirigió hacia Karl y Marie. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla y alabó lo bella que lucía esa noche; ella, a su vez, le dijo que él lucía muy guapo con ese traje y que no se había equivocado con su elección. Fue hasta que Marie carraspeó cuando los dos otros dos recordaron que no estaban solos.

Marie, te presento a una buena amiga, Elieth Shanks, es hija del embajador de Francia en Alemania.- dijo Karl.- Elieth, ella es mi hermana, Marie. Es una revoltosa.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Eli, algo apenada.- Nos da gusto tenerte aquí.

El gusto es mío.- sonrió Marie, entendiendo perfectamente la mirada que había entre su hermano y la chica.- Y no le hagas caso a mi hermano, el revoltoso es él. Y gracias, realmente es una gran fiesta.

Esperamos que te sientas a gusto.- rió Elieth, aunque haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.- Es un honor que nos acompañen.

Bueno, me gustaría saber algo más de ti, pero debo retirarme.- dijo Marie.- Buscaré a mi amiga, pero tú quédate con Karl. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Claro, la chica no dejó que él respondiera, de manera que Karl y Elieth se quedaron solos, sin saber qué decirse.

No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas.- dijo Karl, solo por decir algo.- Así que si hago algo inapropiado, me habrás de disculpar...

No te preocupes.- sonrió Elieth.- Yo tampoco sé aun como comportarme.

En ese caso, ya me siento menos nervioso.- rió Schneider.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo?.- sugirió Elieth.- No me gusta depender de los meseros.

De acuerdo.- Karl le ofreció su brazo a la chica.

"De acuerdo, solo una bebida y ya", pensaron ambos, cada quien en su interior. "Eso no le hace daño a nadie...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quien sabe quien tuvo la estúpida idea de ponerse a jugar póker desnudo: en vez de apostar dinero, apostaban prendas y el que perdía se iba quitando la ropa. Bueno, era de esperarse en una fiesta de jugadores de fútbol, la mayoría de los cuales eran solteros, aunque claro, la cerveza tenía mucho que ver en la toma de decisión de tan peculiar juego. La mayoría de los invitados, ya bastante ebrios, aceptaron entrar al juego aunque Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakabayashi, Sanae, Rika y Lily prefirieron mantenerse fuera de la situación.

Vaya que son unos cobardes.- comentó Kaltz, dándose una vuelta al lugar en donde estaban sus compañeros.- ¿Por qué no juegan? No pasaremos de la ropa interior.

No tengo muchos deseos de mostrarle mi ropa interior a un montón de perfectos desconocidos, por más jugadores de sóccer que sean.- replicó Rika.- Solo hay un jugador al que le muestro mi ropa interior y no lo hago en público.

Ejem.- Misaki carraspeó, poniéndose colorado.

Demasiada información.- replicó Genzo, gruñendo.- No me interesaba saber a quien le enseñas tu ropa interior, Ozawa.

Y mucho menos si es Misaki a quien se la enseñas.- añadió Sanae, por lo bajito.

Yo jugaría, pero no con tantos desconocidos.- confesó Lily, a quien momentáneamente se le fue la lengua.

Bueno, si quieres, hay un cuarto más privado.- ofreció Kaltz, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Allá puedes ir con Wakabayashi, estoy seguro que él querrá ayudarte en el proceso.

Y creo que a ti ya se te pasó la cerveza.- replicó Wakabayashi, algo avergonzado.- Mejor regresa con tus amigos, Kaltz. Y ya no tomes cerveza.

Montón de aguados.- replicó Kaltz.- Japoneses tenían que ser. Lily, me decepcionas, dicen que las mexicanas son muy atrevidas.

No estando con tanto desconocido.- replicó Lily.

Por eso te digo, ve con Wakabayashi.- insistió Kaltz.

Kaltz, ya vete.- replicó Genzo, corriendo a su amigo y compañero.

¿Así son todas estas fiestas?.- cuestionó Sanae, ruborizada.- Creo que a las que invitan a Tsubasa no se ponen así...

Quizás sería mejor irnos a otro lado.- comentó Tsubasa.- No sé, escondernos en la cocina, quizás.

Allá están casi todas las botanas.- apoyó Taro.- No sería una mala idea.

Es eso o fugarnos de aquí.- replicó Rika.- Cosa que no creo conveniente dado que está empezando a llover.

Ok, vamos, entonces.- comentó Genzo.

Así pues, los jóvenes se fugaron a la cocina; sin embargo, ahí solo había cerveza, cosa que ya las chicas no querían tomar por causa obvia. Genzo propuso entonces bajar al sótano del edificio, lugar en donde había una hielera enorme con refrescos, y Lily se ofreció a acompañarlo, y que ella se estaba mareando entre tanto humo del cigarro. Así pues, los dos jóvenes bajaron al sótano, entre broma y broma. Genzo se burlaba del hecho de que Lily estuviera en esa fiesta, diciendo que ella más bien debería estar con su amante Ian Rosso.

Deja de llamarlo así.- protestó Lily, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.- Ian solo es mi entrenador.

Pues no lo parece, porque en verdad que aquella vez que lo vi abrazándote, parecía que poco te faltaba para besarlo.- replicó Genzo.- ¡Oh, Ian, abrázame! Eres un iceberg, pero yo me encargaré de derretirte.

¿Te quieres callar?.- gruñó Lily.- Ian no me gusta, es demasiado viejo para mí, muy frío a mi parecer, y además no es mi tipo de hombre...

¿Y cómo es tu tipo de hombre?.- preguntó Genzo, dándole algunos refrescos a Lily mientras él sacaba otros.- ¿Rubios, ojiazul, presuntuosos y con complejo de pavo real?

Qué simpático, ja ja.- Lily no pudo evitar reír.- No, aunque no me lo creas, Karl no es mi tipo de hombre.

¿Entonces por qué sales con él?.- quiso saber Genzo, intrigado.

Creo que me eclipsó con su encanto, qué se yo.- suspiró Lily.- Lo conocí en una fiesta, ja, no sé como caímos los dos en el mismo lugar si no tenemos los mismos amigos. El caso es que bueno, Karl era Karl, imponente, deslumbrante, pero engreído y presumido como el que más, como príncipe heredero y demás. Y yo, bueno, yo siempre he sido más bien tímida y no entendía qué fue lo que él vio en mí, ya que en definitiva no soy su tipo de mujer, pero insistió tanto en que tuviéramos una cita que de plano no pude negarme. Y de ahí, no sé, supongo que fue atracción fatal, pero no es lo que yo estaba buscando.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo, pensando en que algo parecido le había ocurrido a él con Elieth.- Pero yo no creo que seas tímida, conmigo eres bastante abierta.

Pero eso es porque eres tú.- replicó Lily, hablando sin pensar.- Contigo no soy tímida, solo tengo que ser yo porque siento que tú no te dejas llevar por las apariencias.

Tú lo has dicho.- sonrió Genzo.- Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, que seas más natural. Aunque supongo que estando con Schneider, te comportas a la altura, como princesa mimada.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó Lily, agitando un envase de refresco para después abrirlo y echarle la espuma a Genzo.- ¡Eres muy malo conmigo!

¿Ah, sí?.- Genzo aceptó el juego y agitó otro envase de refresco.- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Así pues, Genzo y Lily se salpicaron de refresco y se empaparon por completo, pero los dos reían abiertamente y se la pasaban tan bien como lo hacían cuando ambos eran niños. Sin embargo, algo cambió. Lily no se dejaba de reír y Genzo en algún momento tomó su rostro con sus manos, queriendo detener esa risa por siempre y entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera deliberadamente, Genzo y Lily se besaron. Fue un beso más bien corto, pero estuvo tan cargado de electricidad que los dos se miraron con sorpresa al separarse.

L-lo siento.- murmuró Lily, ruborizada.- N-no sé que pasó...

No digas nada.- Genzo decidió darse por vencido y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Así pues, él abrazó a Lily y la volvió a besar, esta vez más despacio, más pausado, y más profundo, disfrutando de cada segundo de contacto. Lily de momento quiso resistirse, pero los labios de Genzo terminaron por engatusarla por completo, así que ella terminó por echarle los brazos al cuello y simplemente dejarse llevar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta transcurría normal y sin tropiezos en la embajada francesa. Karl no entendía como era el que Marie quisiera estar ahí, la reunión era más apta para un grupo de fósiles diplomáticos que para jóvenes como ellos; de no ser por Elieth, Karl de plano estaría aburriéndose como ostra. Sin embargo, la chica en algún momento fue requerida por su padre y entonces Eli tuvo que dejar solo a Karl, momentáneamente. El joven se dispuso a buscar a su hermana, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Lo que Karl no sabía era que Marie se había perdido a propósito, ya que había visto la mirada que había entre su hermano y Elieth. Así pues, por más que Karl buscó a Marie, no la pudo encontrar.

¿En dónde demonios se metió mi hermana?.- gruñó Karl.- Y según yo estoy aquí para cuidarla…

Karl salió entonces al jardín, preguntándose si acaso Marie estaría ahí, pero en vez de encontrar a su hermana, el joven vio a Elieth sentada en una banca de piedra, llorando con el rostro enterrado entre las manos. Sorprendido, Schneider se acercó a ella.

¿Eli?.- la abordó Karl.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

¡Ah!.- Elieth respingó, ya que no lo escuchó llegar.- No, no es nada, no te preocupes…

No debe ser "nada" si estás llorando.- la contradijo Karl, sentándose junto a ella.- ¿Qué pasó?

Es que no entiendo.- Elieth se apretó las manos.- ¿Por qué mi padre actúa siempre de esa manera? ¿Por qué no entiende que lo que yo quiero es jugar jockey sobre hielo y no ser solo su princesa?

¿Qué te dijo?.- cuestionó Karl.

La tontería de siempre, que pierdo mi tiempo en un deporte como ése, de seguro que él querría que fuera más como Lily, una patinadora artística y no una bruta sobre el hielo.- respondió Eli, enojada.

Ja, perdona que te lo diga, pero tú jamás serías una bruta sobre hielo.- replicó Karl.- Quien diga que no eres bella ni elegante es porque nunca te ha visto jugar…

Elieth dejó de llorar y miró con sorpresa a Karl; éste la miraba profundamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se sintió muy perturbada por aquel par de ojos azules, y por un momento, estuvo tentada a perderse en ellos; sin embargo, en el último momento, Eli se hizo hacia atrás, confundida.

Gracias.- comentó ella, simplemente, buscando algún pañuelo con el cual secar sus lágrimas.- En verdad…

¿Buscas algo como esto?.- Karl sacó el pañuelito blanco, perfectamente lavado y planchado y se lo tendió a Elieth.- Creo que te pertenece.

¡Mi pañuelo!.- exclamó Eli.

Yo tardé en darme cuenta de quien era la dueña, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar por las letras E.S., Elieth Shanks.- sonrió Schneider.- ¿Sabes? Pasé muchos años deseando volver a ver a la dueña de este pañuelo, para darle las gracias por curarme con el amor con el que lo hizo…

No fue nada.- Eli no dejaba de mirar el pañuelo.- Yo deseaba encontrarme con el niño que se lastimó, para ver si había conseguido convertirse en un gran jugador…

¿Y qué opinas, ahora que lo ves?.- quiso saber Karl, haciendo que Elieth lo mirara a los ojos.

Que ese niño se convirtió en un gran hombre, en verdad.- sonrió ella, algo apenada.

Pues para ser sincero, yo jamás me imaginé que aquella dulce niña se convertiría en una mujer tan hermosa… .- murmuró Karl.

Karl… .- murmuró Eli, cayendo víctima de su encanto…

Los dos sabían que eso estaba mal, que no debía ser, pero la atracción que ambos sentían era ya demasiada… Elieth cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que Karl tocó sus labios con los de él. El beso al principio fue muy tímido, ya que los dos temían la reacción del otro, pero entonces en algún momento los sentimientos que habían estado ocultando se liberaron y poco a poco, Elieth y Karl fueron imprimiéndole más pasión a su beso, más amor, hasta que los dos se perdieron en el mar de sus sensaciones…

**Notas:**

Olvidé decir que Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por mí, para ser la pareja de Stefan Levin.


	20. Remordimientos

**Capítulo 19. Remordimientos.**

Genzo no se podía dormir. No hacía más que pensar en lo que había hecho esa noche, y si bien no pasó lo que él en el fondo deseaba que pasara, él sabía que había cometido un error. Y sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz y eso no lo podía evitar... Por suerte para él (sí, como no), Elieth se había quedado a dormir en casa de su padre, lo que evitaría que Genzo le mintiera a su novia esa noche, sin saber que en realidad ella también tendría que mentirle.

Después de estarse besando un largo rato en el sótano, Genzo y Lily se dieron cuenta de que alguien bajó a buscarlos. Cuando Rika llegó, vio a su prima y a su amigo cada uno en cada extremo del sótano, los dos cargando como cuatro botellas de refresco y empapados en el mismo líquido. Rika de inmediato supo que algo había pasado por la extraña actitud de ambos.

Pensé que se habían ido a la fábrica de refrescos.- comentó Rika, al verlos a ambos.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué están empapados?

Es que algunas botellas reventaron.- explicó Genzo, de inmediato.- Y pues nos salpicamos...

¿Ah, en serio?.- Rika miró las botellas vacías en el piso.- Qué casualidad que se hayan reventado tres botellas.

Sí, mucha casualidad.- añadió Lily, rápidamente.- Creo que mejor subimos, ¿no?

Rika se les quedó mirando a ambos, pero Genzo evitó a toda costa su mirada y Lily de plano salió corriendo. La japonesa de plano optó por no preguntar más, pero más tarde habría de preguntarle a Lily por lo sucedido...

En el resto de la reunión, Lily evitó a Genzo todo lo que pudo y al finalizar le pidió a Taro y a Rika que la llevaran a su hotel. Al final la chica apenas y le dijo adiós a Genzo, el cual tampoco hizo muchos intentos por hablar con ella...

"¿Qué hice?", pensó Genzo, contemplando el techo. "Crucé la línea, ¿en qué demonios estaba yo pensando? Y lo peor del caso es que si pudiera, lo haría de nuevo...".

Pero no, eso no podría ser, Genzo no debía volver a besar a Lily nunca más... Por más que lo deseara...

Lily, en su habitación del hotel, tampoco podía dormir. Ella según se había puesto a leer un libro, pero no se podía concentrar. Una y otra vez recordaba los besos que se habían dado ella y Genzo en la reunión del Hamburgo. Eso estaba mal, se había comportado no solo como pésima amiga sino también como mala novia y a pesar de saber eso, Lily no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

"Soy una verdadera estúpida", se recriminó Lily. "No debí en primer lugar el ir a esa fiesta… ¿En qué demonios estaba yo pensando? No debo volver a ver a Genzo nunca más… ¡Él es el novio de mi amiga! Soy la peor persona que hay en el planeta…".

Lo que Lily no sabía era que había otras personas sintiéndose como ella. Sin embargo, la chica creyó que ella era la única y malvada del cuento y por esa noche no pudo dormir. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Lily recibió una llamada de Ian Rosso, cosa que terminó de ponerla de mal humor. El hombre exigía verla ese mismo día más tarde, a pesar de que partirían en unas horas de Hamburgo, pero no para practicar ni mucho menos, sino para verla un rato y hablar de las próximas rutinas. A Lily se le hacía muy sospechoso el asunto y le daba muy mala espina.

¿Por qué precisamente hoy?.- quiso saber Lily.- Estoy cansada, y tendremos que partir a Munich en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos allá?

¿Estás con Schneider?.- preguntó Ian, sin que viniera al caso.

No, él fue a una reunión y de ahí se regresaría temprano a su casa.- respondió Lily.- Ian, en verdad que...

¿Se fue solo sin ti?.- interrumpió Rosso.- Vaya. ¿No temes que te haya engañado con otra?

No, realmente.- musitó Lily, mordiéndose los labios.- Ian, lo siento en verdad, pero dijiste que me podía tomar estos días libres y en verdad que quiero descansar...

Está bien, no insisto.- gruñó Ian.- Sé lo que dije y soy hombre de palabra. En todo caso, podremos regresar juntos, traje mi carro, te llevaré.

Gracias.- aceptó Lily, para ya no insistir.- Le diré a Leonardo que te ofreciste a llevarnos.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Lily colgó, sabiendo que después Ian le cobraría eso, pero en ese momento tenía su cabeza hecha un embrollo como para dejar que Rosso le arruinara aun más la mañana.

"Al menos Karl no está aquí", pensó Lily, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas. "No podría soportar el besarlo, más que nada porque ella no sabía si al besar su novio, estaría pensando en Genzo...

Karl no necesitaba nada para mantenerse despierto, ni refresco de cola ni café, ya que lo ocurrido con Elieth lo mantenía demasiado atento. ¿Qué había hecho? Había besado a la novia de su gran rival, y había engañado a su propia novia en el proceso.

Fue Marie quien cachó a Eli y a Karl besándose. La chica fingió no haber visto nada y se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. La pareja se había separado, confundida, sin saber que decirse.

Lo siento, fue cosa mía.- Schneider intentó disculparse.- Yo solo...

No, basta.- lo cortó Elieth.- No empieces a decir que te aprovechaste de mi momento de debilidad, porque yo deseaba esto tanto como tú. Así que no te disculpes... No es a mí a quien le debes pedir perdón, ni es contigo con quien me debo disculpar...

Sé lo que estás pensando.- murmuró Karl.- Lily no me lo va a perdonar esta vez...

Y yo ni quiero pensar con qué cara voy a ver a Genzo.- musitó Eli.- Así que hagámonos un favor y no pensemos más en esto...

Karl quiso decirle a Elieth que él no quería dejar eso atrás, que ese beso fue uno de los mejores que le habían dado y que en definitiva no deseaba olvidar lo ocurrido, pero la culpabilidad en los ojos de ella reflejaba la misma que debía haber en los suyos, de manera que optó por cerrar la boca. Los dos jóvenes regresaron entonces adentro y Eli hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Karl. Éste, a su vez, se fue a refugiar al bar, hasta que Marie le recordó que tenía que mantenerse sobrio para manejar hasta Munich.

Y además, el alcohol solo produce amnesia temporal.- añadió Marie.- Cuando se te pase el efecto, recordarás todo lo ocurrido.

Y después de eso, Marie se marchó, no dándole oportunidad a su hermano de replicar. Así pues, al final de la fiesta Karl llevó a Marie a su supuesto hotel (para evitar que él supiera que ella se quedaba con Leonardo, Marie dio una dirección falsa) y de ahí partió de inmediato a Munich, sin cambiarse siquiera, decidiendo que en Munich se daría una ducha.

"Lily no va a perdonarme esto", pensó Karl, concentrándose en el camino. "Lo de Pamela debió dejarla demasiado herida... Y yo que creí que ella no se había enterado...".

La historia de Pamela era ya bastante conocida por todos los que eran cercanos a Karl Heinz Schneider y Lily Del Valle. Pamela era algo así como la presidenta del club de fans del Káiser y por algún estúpido concurso organizado por una conocida televisora, Karl fue a una entrevista con Pamela y algunas otras personas más. A Schneider le pareció agradable la chica y trató de tratarla (ja) con cortesía, pero Pamela lo malinterpretó y después de la entrevista ella comenzó a acosar a Karl, lo llamaba por teléfono, se aparecía en los entrenamientos y demás cosas y un mal día él se la encontró en su departamento. Pamela se le dejó ir en varios impetuosos besos y Karl de momento no supo como reaccionar, hasta que apareció Rudy Frank Schneider, el cual si no hizo un escándalo es porque se trataba de su hijo. Karl creyó que Lily nunca se había enterado de eso, únicamente Karl, su padre y Taro Misaki sabían lo ocurrido, y si éste lo sabía fue porque él había ido a visitar a Lily y se encontró con su novio besándose con otra. Misaki dijo que no tendría problema en guardar el secreto, pero al parecer Lily ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo... Lo que Karl no sabía era que ella lo había visto con Pamela también, y otra cosa que él tampoco sabía era por qué ella nunca le reclamó nada...

En fin, el caso era que si bien Karl creía que lo de Pamela había sido su culpa por no haberle puesto un alto, él prometió que iba a serle fiel a su novia a partir de entonces, sucediera lo que sucediera. Y ahora, él la había vuelto a engañar... Con Elieth...

Y lo peor del caso, era que Karl no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Ya no lo podía negar, a él le gustaba Elieth Shanks, ese sentimiento era tremendo y poderoso y no se lo iba a poder sacar tan fácilmente de su mente...

Elieth, después de haber besado al novio de su mejor amiga, se había pasado el resto de la noche evadiéndolo. Y si bien ella estaba muy molesta con su padre por la discusión que tuvieron, la chica hizo tripas corazón y se aguantó su coraje para poder estar con él y así estar lejos de Karl. Leo Shanks hizo después acto de presencia y Elieth no perdió tiempo y se marchó con él; Leo se dio cuenta de que su hermana andaba muy rara, pero ella no quiso soltar prenda de nada.

Es solo que papá volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta idiota.- mintió Elieth.- ¿Por qué no dejas el hockey sobre hielo?

Ya veo.- comentó Leo, sin creerle del todo.- ¿Segura que solo es eso?

Claro.- Eli se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.- ¿Qué más puede ser?

Fue hasta que ella se pudo quitar el elegante vestido de diseñador, soltar su cabello y quitarse el maquillaje, todo en la lujosa finca que tenía su padre a las afueras de Hamburgo, cuando al fin la chica se puso a pensar en la doble traición (ése es otro fic XD) que había cometido. Elieth se puso un camisón y se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en la mentira que le había dicho a Karl. Ella tampoco quería olvidarse de todo, no quería pretender que ese beso no había ocurrido porque ese beso fue precisamente lo mejor que le había pasado en muchos días.

"No es justo para Genzo", pensó Eli, llevándose las manos a la cara. "Él debe estar ahora solo en casa, mientras yo pienso en lo bien que besa su rival".

Pero no, por más que lo quisiera ella no debía volver a acercarse a Schneider. No debía pensar en ese beso ni hablar de él, debía comportarse como si nunca nada hubiese pasado... Y el sentimiento que Elieth tenía por Karl, mejor esconderlo en lo más profundo de su corazón...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios días. El Hamburgo continuó ganando partidos y empatando otros, manteniéndose invicto y afirmándose como el segundo mejor equipo de la Bundesliga, tan solo detrás del Bayern Munich, el cual gracias a los Schneider habían ganado por goleada todos sus partidos. El próximo partido era el más esperado de la temporada, ya que estos dos equipos se enfrentarían por la supremacía. A su vez, las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo continuaban en Munich, dejando tan solo a los mejores deportistas de Alemania, ya fueran nacionalizados o que solo vivieran ahí.

Elieth se marchó sola a Munich, ya que Genzo la alcanzaría hasta ya más cercano el partido contra el Bayern, cosa que los dos agradecieron en su interior. Ninguno de los dos podía verse bien a la cara y evitaban todo contacto físico, tan sumidos en sus propios secretos que no se daban cuenta que el otro también estaba ocultando algo. El caso es que Elieth continuaba ganando en Munich, poniendo a su equipo en la cabeza de los favoritos para llevarse el título.

Lily, por su parte, regresó a su departamento en Munich. Después de hablar con la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga, Débora Cortés, y el novio de ésta y también jugador del Bayern, Stefan Levin, Lily consiguió convencerlos a ambos de cambiar departamento para que los señores Del Valle no encontraran a su hija viviendo con su novio. Así pues, Débora se marchó a vivir con Lily y Karl se fue con Stefan por unos cuantos días, mientras duraban las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo. Sin embargo, Lily y Karl no se veían casi nada, y no era tan solo por el acuerdo sino más que nada por el hecho de que ambos se evitaban. Lily había ido a ver Karl a algunos partidos, pero se marchaba antes del final y Schneider jamás tuvo el deseo de preguntarle el por qué. Débora sabía que su mejor amiga se traía algo entre manos, pero por más que la interrogó, Lily no le quiso decir nada de frente.

Pareciera como si Karl hubiese dejado de gustarte.- comentó Deb.- No lo miras como antes ni pareces tener ganas de hacerlo.

No pasa nada, son las competencias, nada más.- replicó Lily.- No hay nada malo entre Karl y yo...

¿Te volvió a engañar?.- cuestionó Débora, a quemarropa.- ¿Otra vez Pamela?

Karl no me engañó.- negó Lily, desviando la mirada.

Deb miró fijamente a su amiga y después se quedó con la boca abierta, sin podérselo creer.

¡Tú engañaste a Karl!.- gritó Débora.- ¿Es eso posible?

No hablemos de eso, por favor.- pidió Lily, mirando a su amiga.- No está pasando nada, ¿está bien?

Y sin dejar que su amiga dijera más o la interrogara, Lily se marchó a su entrenamiento. A esas alturas, ella ya no se sentía a gusto ni siquiera en la pista de hielo, debido al hecho de que Ian intentaba acercarse a Lily en plan de "amigos", cosa que a ella le causaba más escalofríos que cuando él la trataba mal. Lily a veces hasta hacía mal las cosas a propósito para que Ian perdiera el control y le volviera a gritar para que así se le quitaran los deseos de querer "consolarla".

Ian se sentía frustrado. Su plan de portarse bien con Lily Del Valle no estaba resultando, así como tampoco funcionaban los intentos de Simone por seducir a Karl, ya que él se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus partidos como para ir a visitar a su novia a la pista, o quizás después del beso que le dio Delacroix, Schneider prefirió no volverse a parar cerca de ella. El caso era que Ian no conseguía acercarse a Lily, cosa que lo estaba desesperando. Él se moría en deseos de hacerla suya, pero Lily se le escapaba como agua entre las manos. A esas alturas, Ian se había propuesto tener a Lily más por vanidad y orgullo que por otra cosa. Ninguna mujer se le había resistido, todas habían caído, y la chica Del Valle no iba a ser la primera…

Deberías volver a lo que eres.- se dijo Ian, a sí mismo.- Ser amable no va contigo. Y además, te sabe mejor una mujer cuando la tomas a la fuerza.

Sin embargo, Ian sabía que tomar a Lily a la fuerza por tres razones muy poderosas. La primera de ellas, Leonardo Del Valle, médico de Lily y también su hermano mayor. Si a Rosso se le ocurría ponerle una mano encima a la chica, el joven sin dudarlo se la cobraría. La razón número dos era nada más y nada menos que el propio Karl Heinz Schneider. Era bien conocido que el alemán no dejaba que nadie más tocara a alguna de sus novias, y Lily no iba a ser la excepción. Y la tercera razón, la más importante, se llamaba Genzo Wakabayashi. Este sujeto tenía poco de haber aparecido en la vida de Lily, pero ya se había tomado demasiadas libertades para con ella. Ian no olvidaba la fotografía de la fiesta ni mucho menos la intervención del portero a favor de Lily la vez que Ian la golpeó. Sí, Rosso sabía que el principal obstáculo para hacer a Lily suya no era ni su hermano ni su novio, sino ese tal Wakabayashi. Y era al primero al que tenía que quitar del camino…

Por Karl, no habría problema, bastaba con que Simona pusiera manos a la obra. Por Leonardo, no había lío tampoco, ya que Ian podría avisarle a Karl que el joven estaba viviendo con su hermana Marie y que eran amantes y después hacer que Leonardo desconfiara de Lily. el reto sería Genzo, Rosso aun no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus puntos débiles, pero él no conocía a ningún jugador cuya carrera futbolística resistiera un lío de drogas…

**Notas:**

Ups!! Perdón, me equivoqué con la numeración de los capítulos pasados, pero éste es el número 19.


	21. Trampas

**Capítulo 20. Trampas.**

Era la tercera vez en el día que esa mocosa se caía. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? De repente parecía como si la estúpida hubiese pasado de ser la campeona mundial a ser tan solo una simple principiante.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- le gritó Simone a Lily, desde la orilla.- ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?

Las agujetas de los patines están muy flojas, necesito unas nuevas.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Desde ayer di aviso sobre eso.

Sigue poniendo pretextos, princesa, e Ian te pondrá de patitas en la calle.- gruñó Simone.

Eso lo decide el jefe, no uno de sus achichincles.- replicó Lily, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella la oyera.

No te creas tanto.- le advirtió Simone, desde la orilla.- Recuerda que no es gracias a Ian por quien estás aquí, sino gracias a mí. Soy yo la que te pone las rutinas.

Pero es gracias a Ian que usted tiene empleo.- replicó Lily.- Desde lo de Nancy Kerrigan, usted no tenía muy buena reputación, y creo que no la sigue teniendo.

¿Lo dices por tu novio, querida?.- se mofó Simone.- Él no va a tardar en dejarte por una verdadera mujer, tú no puedes retenerlo por mucho tiempo. Es más, no eres capaz de tener a un hombre a tu lado, no tienes lo necesario y vas a quedarte sola.

El león cree que todos son de su condición.- replicó Lily, simplemente.- ¿Será que por eso a sus cuarenta y tantos años, sigue rogándole a los hombres por una noche de compasión?

Lily se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su maletín para ajustarse las agujetas de los patines, mientras Simone la miraba con odio contenido. "No tengo cuarenta y tantos", pensó ella, dolida. "Solo por eso, te quitaré a tu novio en tu cara de la peor forma en que se me ocurra".

Lily, sin embargo, no estaba preocupada por Simone, si se estaba cayendo tanto en sus rutinas era porque no se podía concentrar, por culpa de Genzo. Ella simplemente no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza por más que lo intentara; nadie, ni siquiera Karl, la había besado antes en la forma como Genzo lo hizo, y lo peor del caso es que Lily quería repetirlo, todas las veces que se pudiera, cosa que, como era más que obvia, era imposible.

Leonardo observaba a su hermana patinar, y se dio cuenta de que no eran las benditas agujetas las que hacían resbalar y caerse, sino su falta de concentración. Leo conocía a su hermana y sabía que si estaba tan mala en su práctica era porque estaba pensando en otra cosa, no por fallas técnicas. Leonardo se preguntaba qué podía estarle pasando a su hermana, se preguntó si habría terminado con Karl o seguía aun enojada por lo de Simone, o si Rosso la había vuelto a lastimar. Leo sospechaba que el entrenador maltrataba a Lily físicamente, pero como nunca tuvo pruebas y dado que Lily jamás quiso confirmar la teoría de Leo, éste jamás pudo acusar a Rosso. Bueno, el caso era que algo pasaba ahí y Leo tendría que interrogar a su hermana. Sus padres estaban de visita en Alemania y lo mejor sería que Lily actuara normal o de lo contrario, aparte de perder la medalla de oro iba a conseguir que mami y papi creyeran que su princesita estaba loca.

De pronto a Leonardo se le ocurrió una teoría, que si bien era bastante loca podía ser cierta... Genzo Wakabayashi se la había pasado los últimos días muy pegado a Lily, y de repente todo había cambiado para ella, había asistido al primer partido del Hamburgo aunque no halló tiempo para ver el del Bayern Munich, se la pasaba leyendo los reportajes de los partidos del Hamburgo en los periódicos e ignorando los del Bayern, y de hecho, incluso Lily le había regalado a Genzo su dije del caduceo de plata, su posesión más preciada, su amuleto de la suerte, del cual Lily nunca se hubiese separado. Leo empezó a pensar que había ahí gato encerrado.

¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?.- le preguntó el joven a su hermana, mientras ella se peleaba con sus dichosos patines.- Te he notado muy rara.

Nada, estoy bien.- mintió Lily.- Estas agujetas no se ajustan como deberían.

¿Ése es tu pretexto?.- bufó Leonardo.- Mira, te puedes conseguir uno mejor. Podrás engañar a Delacroix e incluso a Rosso, pero no a mí, te conozco muy bien. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ya te dije que nada.- insistió Lily.

¿Terminaste con Schneider? ¿Sigues enojada por lo de Simone?.- insistió Leonardo, a su vez.- ¿Te preocupa que nuestros padres se den cuenta de que los engañas y que vives con tu novio?

Tú también vives con tu novia, a espaldas de la familia de ella.- replicó Lily.

Bueno, pero a mí no me van a mandar a un convento ni matarán a Marie en el proceso.- replicó Leo.- Y no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ya dije que nada.- gruñó Lily.

Si no es por Karl, no es por Simone, no es por papá, entonces es por Wakabayashi.- confirmó Leonardo.- ¿Cierto o me equivoco?

Lily se hizo una cortada, no muy profunda, con el filo de su patines. Leonardo supo que había dado en el blanco.

¿Qué pasa con Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Leonardo.

Hice algo muy malo.- replicó Lily, sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

¿Qué hiciste?.- insistió Leonardo.- ¿Te acostaste con él?

¡Claro que no!.- Lily se puso muy colorada, delatándose.- No dormí con él...

Pero sí tiene algo que ver en tu comportamiento.- comentó Leonardo.- Se te nota en la cara. ¿Lo besaste?

Lily no pudo mirar a su hermano y éste supo al fin todo el lío que estaba detrás del comportamiento de su hermana.

¿Qué hiciste, Lily Del Valle Salazar?.- gruñó Leonardo, enojado.- ¿Te volviste loca o qué?

¡Lo sé, lo sé!.- exclamó Lily.- Sé que hice mal, pero es que no lo pude evitar. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes que tú no encajas con la persona con la que estás, o que no te sientes a gusto y que de repente llega otra persona que te hace vibrar, que te hace sentir lo increíble con solo mirarla y que te hace sentir que solo ella te puede hacer feliz?

Ay, hermanita.- suspiró Leonardo.- Mejor será que me cuentes todo...

En voz baja, Lily le contó a Leonardo todo lo sucedido, ya que no se podía contener más. Éste miraba con expresión inescrutable hacia un punto perdido del horizonte, de manera que Lily no pudo adivinar su pensamiento. Nerviosa, ella terminó de contar su historia, a la espera de que Leonardo dijera algo.

Bueno.- fue lo que él dijo cuando Lily terminó.- Schneider se lo merece. Una de cal por las que van de arena.

No se trata de eso.- murmuró Lily.- Es que yo en verdad que no puedo contener lo que siento... Cuando Genzo se me acerca... Me dan ganas de olvidarlo todo...

Leonardo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, abrazando a su hermana para consolarla. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Karl se dijo que tenía que hablar con su novia algún día. En Munich, lejos de Elieth y de cualquier otra tentación posible, el joven decidió enterrar todo dado que probablemente el beso no fue más que producto de la tentación, algo que no volvería a ocurrir. El caso era que Karl intentó llamar a su novia, sin éxito. Lily, para variar, tenía su celular apagado. (Vaya, no sé para qué tienen teléfonos si no los van a encender XD). Así pues, él tendría que ir a la pista a buscarla, los últimos días ella había estado también muy distanciada y Karl se preguntó el motivo, quizás Lily ya se había vuelto a enterar de que él le había vuelto a ser infiel...

- Maldita sea, seguramente esta vez sí termina conmigo.- musitó Schneider.- No me va a pasar dos seguidas, y mucho menos si ella se entera de que esta vez sí tuve deseos de hacerlo...

Karl se decidió entonces; al salir del entrenamiento, en vez de ir a buscar a su novia a la pista, él compraría flores, champaña y algunas cosas más para prepararle una cena a su novia y recompensarla por el error que quizás ella aun no conocía... Le pediría a Deb y a Levin que hicieran intercambio por una noche de apartamentos, para que Karl pudiera llevar a cabo su idea.

"Nunca se me ocurre nada mejor que recompensarla con cenas románticas a la luz de las velas", pensó Karl, apesadumbrado. "Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no conozco a Lily tanto como yo quisiera". Y sin embargo, él no tenía una idea mejor, así que más o menos planeó las cosas para esa noche. Schneider se preguntó si sería capaz de besar a su novia sin pensar en Elieth...

¿Qué te sucede, Schneider?.- le preguntó Stefan Levin a su compañero de equipo.- ¿Preocupado por papi suegro?

Pues no tanto como debería.- reconoció Schneider.- Si tú y yo vivimos juntos durante el tiempo que duran las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, no habrá ningún problema.

Uhm, aun no sé como es que te metiste en este lío.- gruñó Levin.- Y mucho menos sé como fue que yo terminé enredado en esto. Si lo hago, es por Deb, que me lo pidió muy específicamente.

¿Y me dices mandilón a mí?.- se burló Karl.

Anda, continua.- amenazó Stefan.- Y te corro de mi departamento, a ver como le haces con tus suegros.

Ya, que solo bromeaba.- replicó Karl.- No aguantas ni una broma, pareces casado.

Y tú, tienes cara de que lo volviste a hacer.- replicó Levin.

No entiendo, Levin.- confesó Schneider.

Que volviste a engañar a Lily.- explicó Stefan, bufando.- Y no intentes negarlo, se te nota en la cara. ¿Quién fue esta vez, Schneider?

Karl no resistió la oportunidad de hacerle una confesión rápida a Levin y le reveló lo ocurrido con Elieth. El sueco escuchó a su compañero sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez, aunque al finalizar no pudo evitar darle un sermón al alemán.

De veras que no cambias.- gruñó Levin.- Tú no estás hecho para sentar cabeza, no sé por qué sigues al lado de Lily. Si Deb se entera, te mata.

¿Y qué tal si no es ella la persona con la que voy a sentar cabeza?.- Karl se atrevió a hacer un comentario.- ¿Qué tal si hay otra mujer que me va a hacer feliz?

Pues quizás, pero dudo mucho que esa otra mujer sea la mujer de tu gran rival.- replicó Levin.- Schneider, te aconsejo que dejes de jugar con fuego o te vas a quemar.

Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso... .- murmuró Karl.- En fin, creo que tengo que pedirte que solo por hoy cambiemos otra vez de departamentos.

Como quieras, pero eso no arreglará las cosas y lo sabes.- replicó Stefan.

Aunque Karl se dijo que Levin tenía razón, él continuó con su plan, sin sentirse muy aliviado por haberle confesado su pena a alguien. Al final del entrenamiento, Karl se despidió de su padre diciéndole que quería descansar para su próximo partido, cosa á la cual el entrenador no le puso ningún pero. Así pues, Schneider se desvió del camino para hacer sus compras "secretas", sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos alguien lo observaba.

Después del coraje y la depresión que hizo Simone por el comentario de Lily, ella se había dirigido a la vinícola para comprarse una botella de vino tinto, el cual se acabaría en su departamento, sin más compañía que la de su televisión. Sin embargo, al ver a Schneider comprando champaña y algunas otras cosas más, Simone tuvo una idea maligna. La mujer sabía que Lily se había quedado con su hermano, revisando la lesión de su tobillo, de manera que la chica se tardaría en llegar a su casa, y por lo que estaba comprando Karl, parecía que él planeaba una cena romántica para su novia.

Veamos qué tan romántica se puede poner esta noche.- comentó Simone, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Así pues, tras salir de la vinícola, Simone hizo una breve escala en una farmacia, definiendo en el camino los detalles de su plan. Ella sabía muy bien en donde vivía Schneider con Del Valle, así que no importaba si lo perdía de vista o no...

Cuando tocaron el timbre de su departamento, Karl pensó que Lily había olvidado las llaves del departamento, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Simone Delacroix esperándolo en la puerta, con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

Hola, bombón.- sonrió ella, entrando en el departamento.- ¿Me dejas entrar?

Ya lo hizo.- replicó Karl.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Solo quería venir a saludarte.- sonrió Simone.- Creo que dejamos algo pendiente la última vez.

No dejamos nada pendiente.- replicó Karl, acomodándose la corbata que se había puesto.- Y si me permite, estoy esperando a alguien.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- sonrió Simone, acercándose muy sugerentemente a Schneider.- Pero ella está ocupada, su hermanito le revisa la lesión de su tobillo, así que tardará en llegar. Yo solo te pido que nos tomemos una copa, una sola nada más, y después prometo dejarte en paz.

Karl estuvo tentado a sacar a esa mujer de su hogar a como diera lugar, pero una voz le dijo que si no hacía lo que ella quería, volvería a intentarlo una y otra vez, sin dejarlos en paz ni a él ni a Lily. Así pues, Schneider aceptó en tomarse una copa con Simone, de la botella de vino tinto que ella llevaba, pasando a su indeseable invitada a la sala.

¿No tendrás queso para acompañar esta delicia?.- preguntó Simone.- Soy francesa, el vino no va bien solo.

Veré que hay.- replicó Karl, dejando las copas en la mesa, frente a Simone y marchándose frente al refrigerador.

"El truco más viejo de todos", pensó Simone, mientras servía las dos copas. "Y sin embargo, es el que mejor funciona".

Cuando Karl regresó con el queso, Simone ya estaba bebiendo el vino y él tomó la otra copa que estaba sobre la mesa. Schneider pensaba que si tomaba el vino tinto y después la champaña, se embriagaría más fácilmente, así que desistió de tomársela. Simone, sin embargo, le dijo que aunque sea le podría dar un sorbo simple a su copa.

Craso error.

Schneider no habría de saber qué le ocurrió después, aunque en realidad Simone no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer mucho, ya que a ella le fallaron sus cálculos y su invitada sorpresa llegó antes de lo que esperaba, de manera que Simone solo tuvo oportunidad de arrojar a un inconsciente Karl sobre el sillón y arrancarle la camisa antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Pero con esto fue más que suficiente, la trampa estaba lista para que cayera la presa. Cuando Lily abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con Karl, lo primero que vio fue a su novio acostado en el sillón, con Simone semidesnuda encima de él.

Para Lily, esto fue más que suficiente. La chica no quiso saber más y salió corriendo. Simone sonrió, con malicia. La presa había caído.

**Notas:**

Ok, por si no entendieron, Karl no se acostó con Simone, ésta no tuvo chance porque Lily llegó antes. Comadre, no me mates, a tu hombre solo lo tocas tú XD.

Como ya dije antes, se me fueron las cabras al monte y me equivoqué en la numeración de los capítulos, pero creo que ya están bien XD.


	22. Acorralados

**Capítulo 21. Acorralados.**

A Karl le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. No recordaba mucho, excepto que Simone había pasado pidiendo una copa de vino. De ahí en más, no recordaba nada. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué había pasado con Simone? Schneider tenía un muy mal presentimiento con todo eso, algo le decía que las cosas no habían terminado bien, al menos no para él. Suspirando, Karl abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a su hermana, mirándolo con cara de "de tarado nadie te va a bajar a partir de ahora". Parecía que ya era de día, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas a raudales y le lastimaban mucho a Schneider. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

¿Qué me sucedió?.- preguntó Karl, intentando incorporarse.

Esperaba que tú me pudieras decir.- replicó Marie, mirándolo con seriedad.- Se te pasaron las copas anoche.

No fui yo, me drogaron.- replicó Karl, atando cabos.

Nah, ¿tú crees?.- bufó Marie, con sarcasmo.- ¿Quién te dice? Vaya que eres inteligente. ¡Claro que te drogaron, grandísimo idiota!

Oye, más respeto a tu hermano mayor.- gruñó Karl.- No sé ni qué hice...

Ay, Karl, ¿de veras no te acuerdas de nada?.- suspiró Marie.- Te fue muy mal anoche y de verdad que ni cuenta te diste.

Schneider ya se lo temía, no había que ser demasiado inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Simone lo había drogado para, bueno, para hacer con él lo que quisiera, sabiendo que Lily llegaría en cualquier momento y los encontraría. Demonios, en buen lío estaba metido... ¿Pero había sucedido algo más?

Como tienes la cara que pondría Jesusita después de que se la bolsearon.- continuó Marie.- Te explicaré: ayer por la noche tu querida noviecita llegó y te encontró en una muy incómoda posición con esa descarada de Simone Delacroix, tras lo cual la pobre de mi amiga se largó de aquí y pues yo vine a ver como estabas. Cuando llegué, la Delacroix estaba tomándose el vino que trajo, mientras tú estabas en el sofá en calidad de muerto.

¿De quién se te pega esa manera de hablar?.- protestó Karl.- Hablas como Leonardo.

¿Te parece que eso más importante ahora?.- cuestionó Marie, poniéndose muy roja y nerviosa.- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

Lo escuché.- gruñó Karl.- Aunque preferiría no haberlo hecho. No me digas que esa mujer y yo nos acostamos.

No, por suerte.- bufó Marie.- Cuando me vio, esa cínica me dijo que no se acostaba contigo porque dormido no le sirves. Qué bueno, porque de lo contrario pobres de ti, de mi querida Lily y de mi querida cuñada.

Lily y tu cuñada son la misma.- replicó Karl, extrañado.

Karl, no te estés haciendo pato.- replicó Marie.- Bien que sabemos que Lily no es mi verdadera cuñada.

Ah, no, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en Elieth, aunque Karl rogaba para que Lily no le contara nada a ella. De momento, mejor pensar en el lío actual y ya después se pondría pensar en Eli... Marie movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de verdad que su hermano estaba metido en un auténtico lío. Si bien Karl y Simone no se habían acostado, Lily sí lo creyó y eso iba a representar un auténtico problema...

Lo segundo que Karl pensó fue en el entrenamiento que se había perdido ese día. Su padre debía estar tremendamente enojado y tendría muchísima razón para estarlo. En ese momento, Schneider odió con toda su alma a Simone Delacroix y deseó que el bótox no le hiciera efecto y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se le marcaran aun más...

No te preocupes por papá.- comentó Marie, adivinando el pensamiento de su hermano.- Le dije que tuviste una intoxicación por la comida que les sirvieron en el campamento y que por eso no apareciste. Me lo creyó, Sho también estaba enfermo.

Eres un ángel.- sonrió Karl.- Te debo unas mil, al menos.

Espero que recuerdes eso después.- suspiró Marie, pensando en su propio secreto.

Por ahora, me conformo con recordar como me llamo.- replicó Karl, levantándose.- Creo que me ducharé y después iré a hacer algo de ejercicio.

¿No irás a buscar a Lily?.- cuestionó Marie, sorprendida.

Por ahora, no tiene caso.- negó Karl.- Ya la conoces, hay que esperar a que se le pase el enojo primero.

Ayer se veía más deprimida que otra cosa.- murmuró Marie.- Pobre de mi amiga...

Por cierto, me sorprende que ella te haya ido a buscar a ti, pensé que más bien iría con su hermano.- comentó Schneider, con curiosidad.

¡Ah!.- Marie respingó.- Bueno, es que yo... Estaba consultando a Leo por algo...

Ah.- Karl no se tragó el cuento, pero optó por abordar el tema por otro lado.- Por cierto, conocí al hermano de Elieth, yo no sabía que él y Leonardo competían por la misma mujer...

Pues ni idea de quien me hablas.- mintió Marie.- Bueno, ¿te piensas levantar o no?

Karl ya no insistió, pero se dijo que después averiguaría sobre eso. Por lo pronto, arreglar los problemas más grandes, ganarle al Hamburgo y hablar con Lily. Lo demás vendría después.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se dirigió al fin a Munich, pero no le avisó a Elieth. Primero que nada, él quería hablar con Lily antes de ver a su novia, había que aclarar las cosas, aclarar sentimientos y enterrar lo que no tuviera solución. El portero sabía que había muchas cosas que él no iba a poder cambiar, pero no quería perder a su amiga. En cierto punto, Genzo sentía que la necesitaba, pero no sabía si era como amiga o como mujer...

Mantén la calma, Wakabayashi.- se dijo Genzo.- Te comportas como adolescente que tiene sus hormonas fuera de control.

Así pues, Genzo se dirigió a las pistas de hielo de Munich, las cuales eran más numerosas y complejas que las de Hamburgo. Genzo maldijo por lo bajo, si se había perdido en Hamburgo, muy seguramente también lo iba a hacer en Munich. El joven estacionó su automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada principal, pero el complejo era tan grande e intricado que de momento Genzo buscó a alguien a quien preguntarle. Bueno, al menos ahí estaban más organizados que en Hamburgo y había gente repartiendo mapas y cronogramas; Wakabayashi tomó uno de ambos y se dirigió al sitio en donde se suponía que debía estar entrenando Lily. En el camino, él vio a una figura conocida, hablando en español a través de un teléfono celular; Emily lucía enojada y le gritaba al que fuese su interlocutor, y en el proceso a la mujer se le cayeron unos paquetes al suelo. Genzo se acercó y los levantó, sonriéndole a la señora en el proceso. Emily, al verlo, colgó el teléfono tras decir unas cuantas frases rápidas en español y le devolvió al sonrisa a Genzo.

Gracias.- dijo ella, en alemán.- Lo siento, creo que no ando muy concentrada el día de hoy.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Genzo, con mucho tacto.- Si puedo ayudarla en algo.

Eres muy amable.- sonrió Emily.- Pero no es nada en lo que puedas ayudar.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Supongo que va a ver a Lily, podría dejarme al menos que la acompañe y la ayude en el proceso.

Ojalá todos fueran tan educados como tú.- suspiró Emily.- Te lo agradezco en verdad.

Así pues, Genzo y Emily se dirigieron a la pista de hielo en donde entrenaba Lily, y en el proceso la señora intentó hablar de varias cosas, como el desempeño de su hija y la pronta llegada del doctor Del Valle a Alemania, aunque se notaba que Emily aun seguía molesta. Genzo sabía que lo mejor era dejar que ella hablara por sí sola, de manera que él le contó que él y Lily eran amigos desde niños y que incluso la propia Emily era amiga de la madre de Genzo. Emily, al escuchar esto, se echó a reír.

¿Puedo preguntar de qué se ríe?.- preguntó Genzo, cohibido.

Es solo que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de eso.- respondió Emily.- Yo te reconocí, tengo muy buena memoria, Genzo, y aunque creciste mucho, tu rostro tiene las mismas facciones. Facciones de un hombre, pero las mismas que de niño. ¿Por qué crees que insistí que te quedaras a ver a mi hija? Sabía que en algún momento ustedes se reconocerían. Ella tampoco ha cambiado mucho, ¿cierto?

Genzo no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Emily se sentía muy satisfecha y el portero la recordó entonces, era una mujer muy tranquila y cariñosa, que siempre trató a Genzo como si fuese otro de sus hijos. Fue entonces cuando él recordó también a Leonardo y entonces ellos pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre los antiguos tiempos; había muchísimas cosas que él no recordaba, y el volver a aquellos tiempos lo hicieron sentirse menos culpable por haber besado a Lily... Hasta que Emily hizo un último comentario...

¿Sabes?.- comentó ella, cuando iban llegando a la pista.- Tu madre, Kana, y yo comentábamos en broma que sería buena idea que ustedes se casaran algún día.

Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo.

Sin embargo, los hijos toman malas decisiones y al parecer Lily escogió a otro sujeto como pareja.- continuó Emily, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Tú conoces a ese tal Karl Heinz Schneider?

Se podría decir que sí.- contestó Genzo.- ¿Por qué?

¿Siempre ha sido tan desgraciado?.- gruñó Emily.- No sé que le pasa a ese hombre, que no tiene idea de lo que es la fidelidad.

Leonardo me contó algo sobre eso.- comentó Genzo.- Sobre una chica llamada Pamela.

Bah, eso fue hace años, yo hablo de ahora.- replicó Emily.- Ese desgraciado se acostó con otra mujer anoche, con esa desgraciada de Simone Delacroix. Odié a esa mujer desde que la vi, se nota que es una ofrecida, pero mira que Karl cayó demasiado bajo al acostarse con ella en el departamento de mi hija.

Genzo se quedó atónito, y después de eso experimentó una rabia profunda. ¿Schneider lo había vuelto a hacer? ¡Y acostándose con otra mujer! Vaya, y Wakabayashi se preocupaba por solo haberla besado. Genzo quiso hacer un comentario, el que fuera, pero entonces él y Emily llegaron a la pista y Leonardo los abordó en cuanto los vio. Dado lo que Emily acababa de contarle, era de esperarse que Lily no apareciera por ninguna parte. Al parecer, la chica había llegado al entrenamiento como siempre y estuvo varias horas practicando, pero en cuanto Simone puso un pie en la pista, ella había salido huyendo sin remedio.

"Vaya complejo de Houdini que tiene esta mujer", pensó Genzo, al tiempo que ayudaba a los Del Valle a buscar a Lily. "Aunque bueno, no la culpo... Quizás yo me sentiría igual de enojado si Elieth me traicionara... Aunque yo sí la traicioné a ella...".

Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso... Por ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily supo que había cometido un grave error. Ahora estaba acorralada y sin posibilidad de escape, y todo por esa estúpida de Simone...

Lily lo había intentado, había querido comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado y presentarse al entrenamiento para demostrarle a Delacroix que no la iba a hacer sentir menos. Sin embargo, en cuanto la pelirroja hizo su entrada triunfal, Lily la recordó encima de Karl y el enojo se le subió a la garganta, y para evitar poner sus manos alrededor de la garganta de la otra, Lily optó por salir huyendo. Fue más el enojo y el odio que sentía lo que la hicieron correr, ella no quería hacer o decir alguna idiotez que la hicieran salirse de las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, no después de todo lo que se había esforzado. Lily no pensó bien su ruta de escape y simplemente huyó hacia donde pudo, y después de vagar un rato por las numerosas pistas de hielo, en una de ésas ella se topó con Ian Rosso. De momento, Lily se temió lo peor, ya que muy seguramente su entrenador iba a regañarla y en serio, cosa que de hecho se merecía, por lo que la chica se quedó muy sorprendida cuando en vez de escuchar un regaño por parte de Ian, se encontró con un mensaje de condolencia.

Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Simone.- dijo Ian.- Nunca debí haberla contratado…

Después de eso, Ian había intentado consolar a Lily, dándole frases de apoyo que en él sonaban muy raras. La chica intentó escaparse como pudo, pero Rosso no la dejó, pretextando que era su culpa por confiar en alguien como Delacroix, con sus antecedentes y demás, y que Lily no debía estar sola porque estando uno solo cometía barbaridades. Así pues, Lily tuvo que resignarse a que Ian según la llevara a un lugar "más apartado y tranquilo" en donde ella pudiera desahogarse.

De verdad, estoy bien.- repitió Lily por quien sabe cuanta vez, cuando Ian la condujo a su auto.- No tenemos que ir a ningún lado.

No vamos a ningún lado.- negó Ian, abriendo la puerta del lado del pasajero.- Solo nos quedamos aquí un rato, lejos de todo.

Lily no tuvo más remedio que subir, aunque no quería estar a solas con él. Ella recordó lo que Genzo le dijo, acerca de que Ian parecía mirarla más como enamorado que como entrenador y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… Durante un tiempo, Lily intentó mantener a Rosso a raya, pero era más que obvio que el hombre no quería dejar mucha distancia entre ellos, así que hubo un momento en el que Lily se sintió tan incómoda que de plano quiso bajarse del automóvil, pero Ian le había echado seguro y desde el lado del pasajero no se podía quitar.

Creo que mejor regresamos, no he terminado de entrenar.- comentó Lily.

No necesitas tanto entrenamiento.- replicó Ian, acercando su rostro al cuello de ella.- Lo que necesitas, es relajarte…

Creo que me relajaré más patinando.- musitó Lily, intentando abrir la puerta del auto, sin éxito.

No te resistas tanto, todas caen, tarde que temprano, pero caen.- gruñó Rosso.

Fue entonces cuando Ian pasó una mano por los muslos de Lily y ella de plano se dijo que era suficiente. Había sido una idiota por haber aceptado ir con Ian a ese lugar y ahora estaba sin salida. El estacionamiento a esas horas estaba vacío, y dado que éste era muy grande, los guardias no se daban abasto para vigilarlo todo, de manera que ahí podían pasar mil cosas y nadie se daría cuenta de nada…

No sé por qué te resistes.- dijo Ian, abrazando a Lily.- Cuando nadie ha podido escapárseme. Cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo siempre.

Déjeme ya.- pidió Lily.- Usted es mi entrenador…

¿Y por qué crees que lo soy?.- cuestionó Ian, soltando una carcajada sarcástica.- No es porque eres la campeona, eso es lo de menos, es porque desde hace mucho que te vi y me gustaste. Y yo nunca me quedo con las ganas de nada…

¿Está loco o qué?.- gritó Lily, ya francamente asustada.- ¡Déjeme en paz!

Vamos, si de todos modos tu novio te engañó.- gruñó Ian, sujetando a la chica con fuerza.- ¿Qué más da que tú hagas lo mismo?

Ian besó a Lily a la fuerza y ésta se retorció, sin conseguir zafarse del abrazo del hombre. Rosso inclinó el asiento de ella hacia atrás para poder quedar recostado sobre ella. Lily deseó mentalmente y con todas sus fuerzas que alguien fuera a ayudarla…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth se dijo que tenía que entrenar más y pensar menos. De todos modos, ella ya había besado a Karl, qué remedio, era algo que no podía corregir y lo mejor era seguir adelante como si nada, aunque ella no sabía a quien trataba de engañar con eso, si bien que Eli estaba enamorada de Karl, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Ella no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a Genzo, no es que ella lo hubiese dejado de querer, simplemente que en algún momento Elieth dejó de querer a Genzo como hombre y empezó a verlo más como un hermano mayor o un buen amigo… Cosa de la cual Eli nunca tuvo sospechas hasta que Karl se le puso enfrente…

Bueno, Elieth se dijo que esperaría hasta después del partido del Bayern Munich contra Hamburgo para hablar con Genzo sobre eso. Ella no quería que él pensara que lo estaba abandonando en el momento que más la necesitaba.


	23. Bruscas decisiones

**Capítulo 22. Bruscas decisiones.**

¿Y ahora qué te pasó?.- le preguntó Leo Shanks a su hermana.- Tienes cara de que papá te volvió a regañar.

Elieth miró a su hermano sin decir nada; ella de plano ya no estaba de humor y se dedicó a ponerse su equipo de protección para continuar con el entrenamiento. La verdad era que sí, efectivamente Rémy Shanks había vuelto a atosigar a su hija con eso de que se estaba comportando como una adolescente y que eso ya no quedaba para alguien de su edad. Eli, cansada, le colgó el teléfono a su padre a medio sermón. Un día de éstos, ella iba a terminar por independizarse de su padre.

Después de que terminen las competencias, podrías irte de vacaciones un tiempo.- comentó Leo.- Ve a México, a visitar a la abuela para que te haga un buen pozole.

¿Y para qué, si tendré que volver?.- suspiró Eli.- Además, no importa a donde vaya, seguro que papá me encuentra. Aunque no sería una mala idea, estaría separada de cierto hombre por un buen tiempo y quizás consiga olvidarlo...

Ah, caray, ¿tienes problemas con Genzo?.- se sorprendió Leo.- Creí que estaban bien.

Todo anda bien con él, gracias.- dijo Eli, simplemente.

Leo miró fijamente a su hermana, dándose cuenta de que su nerviosismo con respecto al tema era más porque quizás, quizás, el hombre del cual ella se quería olvidar no era Genzo...

No estás hablando de Genzo.- sentenció Leo.- Sino de otra persona...

No sé de qué me hablas.- replicó Elieth, poniéndose colorada.

A ver, veamos.- Leo ignoró la respuesta de su hermana.- Será acaso... ¿Karl Heinz Schneider?

Mejor nos vamos a entrenar.- replicó Eli, cuya coloración rojiza de su rostro agarró una tonalidad rojo intenso.

Ok, hermana, abre la boca o le diré a papá que te consiga un trabajo en la embajada.- amenazó Leo.- Le diré que te mueres de ganas.

Elieth miró a su hermano con odio, pero se dio cuenta de que éste no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que ella le contó todo, con más o con menos detalles, pero le dijo lo esencial. Leo ya se los sospechaba, de cajón, era más que obvio que eso iba a pasar tarde que temprano, pero aun así no le gustó escuchar que ya había sucedido.

Mira, de verdad que lo quise evitar.- musitó Elieth.- Pero es que no sé en qué momento dejé de querer a Genzo de esa forma. No sé, creo que de cualquier manera tarde que temprano lo nuestro iba a terminar, solo que Karl... Bueno, aceleró el proceso para que yo me diera cuenta de que ya no quiero a Genzo.

¿Es ésa otra forma de decir que te enamoraste de Schneider?.- dijo Leo, bruscamente.

Más o menos.- suspiró Eli.- Tengo que decírselo a Genzo, pero no sé cuando.

Pues cuanto antes, mejor.- replicó Leo.- ¿O prefieres que se entere por Schneider o por Lily?

¿Crees que Karl le diga algo a Lily?.- Eli puso cara de pánico.

No lo sé.- reconoció Leo.- No creo a Karl tan desgraciado, a menos que él sienta lo mismo por ti y en ese caso, él le dirá a Lily que ustedes se besaron.

Espero que no lo haga.- musitó Elieth.- Podría enfrentar a Genzo, sé que él lo comprenderá, pero no soportaría romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga.

Tal parecía que ya era muy tarde para eso, pensaba Elieth. Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho, mejor concentrarse en el partido de ese día y pensar en lo demás después.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba preocupado, pero Leonardo lo estaba mucho más. Al médico le preocupaba el hecho de saber que Ian no aparecía por ningún lado, porque eso podría significar que él podría estar con Lily. Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que Leonardo también sospechaba de Rosso y se preguntó si él sabía que el entrenador maltrataba física y psicológicamente a su hermana.

¿Por qué te preocupa Rosso?.- quiso saber Genzo, en una pausa.- ¿No es el entrenador, no se supone que es digno de confianza?

Si habláramos de Jean Lacoste, así sería.- replicó Leonardo.- Pero ese Ian... Mira, no soy tonto; Lily sufre caídas, golpes y demás, eso es normal en cualquier deportista, no solo en los patinadores, pero desde que ella empezó a entrenar con Rosso, sus lesiones eran mucho más frecuentes y Lily comenzó a poner pretextos de que eran por su torpeza. Lily es un poco torpe en la vida real, lo confieso, pero no cuando está en la pista de hielo.

¿Qué es lo que sospechas?.- cuestionó Genzo, dudando en decir o no la verdad.

Yo creo que Ian la golpea.- respondió Leonardo, muy serio.- Aunque ella lo niegue, yo creo que él lo hace. Ese sujeto no controla bien su ira y se desquita con todos a su alrededor, pero creo que Lily es su principal víctima. Desgraciadamente, yo nunca he tenido bases para sustentar esta teoría, porque si las tuviera o si convenciera a mi hermana de hablar, Ian Rosso no volvería a entrenar ni a su perro.

Pues eso está por cambiar.- replicó Genzo, suspirando.- Yo sí tengo pruebas...

¿Qué dijiste?.- Leonardo se sorprendió.- ¿Tú sabes algo?

Se puede decir que sí.- bufó Genzo.- Pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Primero, encontremos a tu hermana.

Leonardo asintió; si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Lily podría estar en riesgo en ese momento. Genzo entonces tuvo una idea: cuando Lily huía, siempre lo hacía hacia el estacionamiento.

Y lo estaba. Mientras Genzo y Leonardo platicaban, Lily estaba siendo acosada por Ian Rosso (me cae que yo debería de escribir churronovelas de Telerisa). La chica intentaba zafarse de su abrazo, defenderse o mínimo escapar de esa pesadilla, sin éxito. Ian ya le había rasgado la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento y no dejaba de manosearla y besarla a la fuerza. Lily, a punto de darse por vencida, se dijo que no podía dejar que un tipejo como ése le destruyera la vida con una cochinada. Así pues, recordando una de sus rutinas, Lily elevó su pierna y golpeó a Ian en sus partes nobles con la rodilla. Rosso perdió impulso con eso y entonces Lily lo arañó en la cara y clavó sus uñas en los ojos del hombre; él de plano dejó de sujetarla y entonces Lily lo empujó para saltarse después al asiento del conductor para poder quitar los seguros y abrir la puerta y escapar.

¡Maldita perr...!.- jadeó Ian.- ¡Vuelve a acá o te destruiré!

Lily, obviamente, no le hizo caso y salió corriendo por el estacionamiento, esperando encontrarse a alguien, quien fuera menos Simone, en el camino. Ian salió detrás de ella, con algo de dificultad ya que aun era atosigado por el dolor. Lily sabía, sin embargo, que después de que se le pasara el dolor él la iba a perseguir hasta alcanzarla y hacer con ella lo que quisiera...

Ay, ¿en qué me metí?.- musitó Lily, asustada, esquivando autos estacionados.- ¿Cómo es que dejé que esto llegara tan lejos?

¡Yo te hice y yo te puedo destruir cuando quiera!.- gritó Ian, a lo lejos.- Más te vale que cooperes conmigo o ya verás.

Al escuchar a Ian, Lily corrió más rápido aunque sabía que estaba en desventaja. Nadie era más rápido que él, ni más persistente... Lily dio entonces la vuelta en una esquina para tratar de tomar un rumbo hacia las pistas cuando chocó con alguien que inmediatamente la sostuvo con fuerza.

¡Suéltame!.- gritó Lily, pataleando y retorciéndose.- ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!

¡Tranquila, Yuri, soy yo!.- gritó Genzo.- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

¿Genzo?.- Lily sintió que el alivio la inundaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies..- ¡Ah, no sabes cuánto gusto me da verte!

Ella se le colgó del cuello y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Genzo se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía el traje desgarrado y entonces él no tuvo ninguna duda, definitivamente Ian Rosso estaba detrás de todo eso.

¿Qué sucedió, qué te hizo ese desgraciado?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando hacia todos lados.

Cometí un error.- musitó Lily, sin soltarlo.- Tenías razón, no debí confiar en él. No sé como es que me pasé de idiota.

Tú no eres la idiota aquí, sino él.- replicó Genzo.- No tienes la culpa de que a él le falte cerebro.

En ese momento Ian apareció, con aspecto de borracho enojado tras enterarse de que cancelaron la Sanmiguelada. El hombre miró a Genzo y a Lily abrazados y su enojo llegó al punto extremo.

¡Aléjate de ella!.- gritó Ian.- Es mía.

¿Sólo por que tú lo dices?.- replicó Genzo.- Ni en sueños.

Lily es mi protegida y por eso tengo más poder sobre ella.- replicó Rosso.

No lo creo.- negó Lily, sin soltarse de Genzo.- Renuncio. O lo despido, cualquiera de las dos cosas. Me retiro de las competencias, no me importa, pero no quiero volver a verlo ni a tenerlo cerca jamás.

No puedes dejarme así.- gruñó Ian, muy enojado.- ¡Yo te hice y yo te...!

Ya sé, ya sé, tú me destruyes.- replicó Lily, mirándolo muy seria.- Pero le tengo noticias, yo ya era campeona mundial cuando me buscó para entrenarme, cosa que aprovechó para levantar su reputación caída después de que su antigua alumna no consiguió ganar la medalla de oro en los últimos Juegos Olímpicos, así que su fama me la debe a mí, no al revés.

Ya escuchó a la señorita.- replicó Genzo.- Así que, o se va, o lo saco, como guste.

Ian pareció que iba a estallar de la rabia que sentía. Esa mocosa tenía la osadía de recordarle su último error, y peor aun, tenía la osadía de despreciarlo por culpa de ese maldito portero japonés. Sin embargo, Rosso aun tenía una última carta por jugar y sonrió al recordarla.

Muy lindo, muy lindo.- Ian consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.- Veo que decidiste botar a aquel alemán presuntuoso y meterte con alguien como éste. Pero lamento en verdad arruinarles la diversión, porque Lily, mi querida Lily, si te atreves a dejarme haré que a tu amiguito le siembren drogas y a ver cómo se sale de ésa.

Por favor, ¿crees que caería con algo como eso?.- se rió Genzo.- No me creas tan idiota.

Y a mí no me subestimes.- replicó Ian.- No sabes lo poderoso que soy ni los contactos que tengo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo incluso sacarte algunas pruebas de dopaje positivas?

Gen, él está hablando en serio.- musitó Lily.- Lo conozco, es capaz de eso y mucho más...

No te preocupes.- dijo Genzo.- No es tan grave como él quiere hacerlo creer.

¿Bromeas?.- Lily casi gritó.- ¡Ian tiene muchos contactos, él puede destruir tu carrera! Quizás lo mejor sea que...

De ninguna manera.- Genzo volteó a ver a Lily y la sostuvo por los brazos.- No voy a dejar que él me use para intentar tener poder sobre ti. Sé defenderme solo, así que confía en mí.

Qué asco me dan las muestras de amor.- bufó Ian.

Ponte esto.- le dijo Genzo a Lily, dándole su chamarra de entrenamiento del Hamburgo.- Ve adentro y busca a Leonardo. Yo te alcanzaré después.

Pero... .- musitó Lily.

Nada de peros.- Genzo la abrazó.- Confía en mí.

Lily miró a Ian, miró a Genzo y analizó los sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos de cada uno; después ella asintió y se dirigió rumbo a las pistas. Ian intentó seguirla, pero Wakabayashi le cerró el paso.

Escúchame bien, porque no te lo voy a decir dos veces.- dijo Genzo, muy tranquilo.- Conmigo no funcionan las amenazas, por tres buenas razones: la primera de ellas es que mi familia forma parte de la Yakuza, la mafia japonesa, y eso de sembrar drogas es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. La segunda razón es que en cualquier momento me puede regresar la memoria y entonces iría a la policía a decir que te vi golpeando a una mujer, y la tercera y más importante razón es que si se te ocurre hacer algo en contra de Lily o en contra mía, créeme que te buscaré en donde quiera que estés para partirte la cara. ¿Te ha quedado eso claro o te lo repito?

¿Crees que puedes conmigo?.- Ian intentó no sentirse amenazado.- No me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Lo mismo digo.- replicó Genzo.- Arriésgate y no respondo.

El portero se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, pero entonces Rosso se le dejó ir; Genzo, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos esquivó el golpe de Ian y a su vez se lo regresó y con creces. El entrenador se dejó caer al suelo, sangrando por la boca.

Y ésa es solo una de las que le debes a Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Agradece que no te las cobro todas.

Wakabayashi, seguro de que el entrenador ya no lo seguiría, se dirigió hacia las pistas de hielo, esperando que Lily estuviese ya ahí. Sin embargo, a quien él se encontró fue a Elieth, la cual pareció sorprenderse al verlo.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- la pregunta fue más un reclamo por parte de ella.- Creí que estabas entrenando...

Vine a... .- Genzo no supo qué responder.- Vine porque necesitaba hablar... Con alguien...

Ya veo.- Eli lo tomó como que él quería hablar con ella.- Sé que tenemos que hablar... Los últimos días he estado rara y... Bueno, creo que no te he hecho mucho caso, lo siento en verdad... Es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...

Lo sé.- Genzo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Pero quizás sea mejor hacerlo después...

¡Sí! Eso mismo te iba a proponer.- Elieth casi saltó.- Es decir, éste no es el mejor lugar...

No, no lo es.- aceptó Genzo.- Quizás cuando estemos en casa...

Claro.- Eli trató de sonreír.- Debo regresar... Supongo que te veré después...

Sí.- dijo Genzo.- Suerte.

Gracias...

Eli sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, tras lo cual se marchó. Genzo la observó irse, dándose cuenta de que las cosas entre su novia y él habían dado un giro crucial hasta el punto en que ellos llevaban tiempo tratándose como hermanos en vez de tratarse como los enamorados que se suponía que eran, y si ya no se trataban como enamorados era porque ya no lo estaban... O al menos, no Genzo...

Porque él se había enamorado de Lily, así de simple. Los amores a primera vista no eran lo suyo, y quizás no fue más un amor a primera vista sino más una comprobación de que Lily era el tipo de mujer que Genzo estaba buscando. Sea como fuere, él debía hablar con Elieth y explicarle lo que pasaba y sentía, pero debía hacerlo con mucho tacto y buscar el lugar y sitio adecuados…

Genzo entró a la primera pista de hielo que se encontró, esperando haberle atinado esta vez cuando vio que dos personas se separaron con brusquedad, como si hubiesen sido repelidas entre ellas mismas. Era obvio que la pareja se había estado besando, lo cual aparentemente estaba prohibido ya que lo dejaron de hacer en cuanto Genzo apareció. La pareja miró azorada a Wakabayashi, el cual no se pudo creer que esos dos en realidad tuvieran un romance secreto…


	24. Bruscas decisiones II

**Capítulo 23. Bruscas decisiones, parte II.**

Elieth se desconcertó por la visita de Genzo a las pistas, aunque no intentó pensar en el por qué y se dedicó simplemente al partido que estaba por disputar. Leo Shanks le dio la últimas indicaciones a su equipo y las chicas saltaron a la pista con la adrenalina al tope. Eli, como siempre, se lució en el juego y anotó varios tantos, como siempre. Desde que Elieth se enteró de que ella y Karl compartían número de camiseta, la chica sentía que ese número estaba destinado a los vencedores y que nada los detendría ni a ella ni a él...

"Ya empiezo a divagar cañón", pensó Eli, en un tiempo de descanso. "Quizás esa es una señal de que no dejo de pensar en Karl...".

Oye, Eli.- una de las compañeras de equipo se acercó a su capitana.- ¿No es ése tu papá?

¿Qué?.- musitó Elieth.

La chica volteó a ver hacia el lugar en donde señalaba su compañera y vio a su padre sentado en las gradas. Rémy Shanks miraba a su hija muy fijamente, sin sonreír; Eli pretendió fingir que no lo había visto, pero una señal hecha por la ceja de Rémy le dieron a entender que él ya sabía que ella ya había notado su presencia. Junto a Rémy se encontraba Erika Shanks, hermana gemela de Leo y por supuesto obvia hermana de Elieth. Erika miraba como con cierta vergüenza a su hermana y Eli se preguntó si ella y Leo no habían hecho alguna especie de truco. La chica se dirigió hacia su hermano, con cara de que en cualquier momento iba a gritar.

¿Qué hace papá aquí?.- preguntó Elieth, algo enojada.

No sé.- reconoció Leo.- Yo no tenía ni idea de que él iba a estar aquí.

¿No me mientes?.- gruñó Eli, a quien no le caía en gracia el asunto.- Mira que no me causa gracia.

No, de verdad que no lo invité yo.- negó Leo.- No sé quien lo habrá invitado, pero Erika viene por él.

Por eso mismo te pregunto si no fue una trampa de ustedes.- insistió Elieth.- No me gusta que hagan esta clase de cosas a mis espaldas.

En serio, no he hablado con Erika en mucho tiempo, no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba en Alemania.- se defendió Leo.- No sabría decirte qué fue lo que le pasó por la mente.

Pues obvio que fue ella la que trajo a papá aquí.- gruñó Eli.- Solo basta verle la cara de culpa que trae.

Ya, el partido se reinició y Elieth intentó dejar su enojo atrás y concentrarse en el partido, pero la presencia de Rémy Shanks en el lugar enrarecía el ambiente y hacían que la chica se sintiera muy rara... Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, ella anotó otros tantos más aunque sí cometió algunos errores que pudieron costarle el empate al equipo e incluso la victoria. Tan perturbada se sintió Elieth que cometió algunos autogoles y falló tres oportunidades de gol. Leo, desde su área, maldijo el hecho de que su padre no estuviera de acuerdo con la vida que su hermana había escogido. Elieth no se sentía a gusto en el lugar que tanto le gustaba más que nada porque la presencia de su padre era como una especie de perturbador neuronal.

Desde las tribunas, Rémy miraba a su hija jugar y conforme pasaba el tiempo, menos le parecía que ella estuviese haciendo lo correcto. A su lado, su hija Erika se mordía los labios, arrepentida de haber llevado a su padre ahí. La chica había llegado de Italia y lo primero que quiso hacer, después de ver a su padre, fue ver a sus hermanos y entonces fue cuando Rémy le dijo que ellos estaban en las pistas de hielo. Erika tuvo entonces la brillante idea de ir a ver el partido de Elieth, cosa que Rémy aceptó y que al final terminó por ser una pésima idea. Bastaba ver la miradita que le echó Eli a su hermana para darse cuenta de que ésta había metido la pata.

Elieth está perdiendo su tiempo.- comentó Rémy.- Juega pésimo.

Debe tener un mal día.- comentó Erika.

Todos tenemos malos días y no hacemos las cosas tan mal.- replicó Rémy.

Erika ya no dijo nada, en esos momentos lo que quería era sacar a su padre de ahí, ya que conociéndolo como lo conocía era de esperarse que él al final esperara a sus otros dos hijos para hablar con ellos. Erika intentó de todo, intentó fingir que se sentía mal, que tenía otro compromiso, que tenía que presentarle a alguien a su padre, que quería ir al baño, pero su padre no dio su brazo a torcer. Así pues, al final del partido, el cual terminó por ganar el equipo de los Shanks, Rémy y Erika se dirigieron hacia el área de los jugadores. Elieth tenía cara de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

¿Esto es a lo que te dedicas?.- cuestionó el señor Shanks, muy serio.- Vaya manera de perder tu tiempo.

Papá, no voy a discutir eso otra vez.- replicó Eli, enojada.- Ya déjame en paz.

No me hables en ese tono, jovencita.- gruñó Rémy.- Podrás creer que eres independiente pero sigues siendo mi hija y sigo siendo tu padre y por eso mismo me debes respeto.

Pues con todo respeto, no estoy de humor, padre.- dijo Eli, muy seria.- Estoy cansada.

No es para menos, jugaste fatal y obvio que te vas a sentir cansada.- replicó Rémy.- De verdad, eres pésima, qué manera de perder el tiempo.

Papá.- Leo quiso intervenir.

No te metas, ni tú ni Erika.- amenazó Rémy.- Ya iré con ustedes después.

Papá... .- musitó Erika.

He dicho.- replicó Rémy.- Déjenme a solas con Elieth.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y después miraron a su hermana, la cual les pidió con la mirada que los dejaran solos. Ninguno de los otros dos estuvo de acuerdo, pero ya que Elieth lo pedía, se marcharon. Rémy esperó entonces a que se quedaran a solas para comenzar a increpar a su hija, la cual lo escuchaba con los puños apretados.

Te quise dar una oportunidad y por eso vine a ver tu juego.- repitió Rémy.- Pensé que quizás si estabas en esto era porque estabas entregando el cien por ciento, pero ahora veo que no, no sabes qué desilusión.

Ganamos, papá, ¿eso no dice nada?.- replicó Elieth, intentando no gritar.

No cuando juegas tan mal.- replicó Rémy.- Fueron tus compañeras las que salvaron el partido, no tú. De verdad que esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo, Elieth. Deberías hacerle caso a tu novio y buscarte un deporte más adecuado o que me hagas caso a mí y te vayas a trabajar a la embajada.

¡Papá, eso no es lo que yo quiero hacer!.- gritó Eli, ya francamente molesta.- ¿Qué saben Genzo o tú de lo que yo quiero?

¡Deja ya de perder el tiempo con estas tonterías, por favor!.- replicó el señor Shanks.- Ya no estás en edad de andarte portando de esa manera.

Elieth se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir soportando más y empezó a subir las gradas. Rémy, sin embargo, no había terminado aun con su discurso.

Karl llegó a la pista de hielo con la esperanza de que a Lily se le hubiese pasado ya el coraje. Él sabía que iba a ser cosa menos que imposible el que ella lo escuchara, pero al menos lo debía intentar si quería salvar su noviazgo, aunque por otra parte Karl pensaba que eso tampoco tenía mucho caso. Entre él y Lily las cosas no marchaban bien desde hacía tiempo, más que nada porque los dos eran tremendamente diferentes, y no del tipo de diferencia que se pudiera compartir, sino la diferencia que no se podía juntar. De cualquier modo, Karl se dijo que cuando menos le debía a Lily una explicación, ella se lo merecía porque de verdad que nunca quiso lastimarla.

Así pues, tras informarse cuál era la pista en donde se encontraba su novia, Karl se dirigió hacia allá pero en el camino él vio a Leo Shanks salir en compañía de la novia de Gino Fernández de una pista de hielo, ambos con cara de preocupados. Karl se preguntó qué habría ocurrido y en donde estaría Elieth y la curiosidad lo venció, así que decidió meterse en la pista de la cual acababan de salir Leo y Erika. El alemán en cuanto entró se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba hablando con su padre, o mejor dicho, discutiendo ya que sus voces aumentaban de tono cada vez. Quién sabe de qué estarían hablando, pero en algún momento Elieth se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las gradas, con el fin claro de escapar de su padre. Rémy Shanks, sin embargo, empezó a seguir a su hija hablándole de que era una pésima jugando hockey sobre hielo, que era una pérdida de tiempo y que creciera y se comportara como alguien "de su edad". Karl vio venir a Eli y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Karl, cuando Elieth pasó a su lado.

No es nada.- musitó ella, sin mirarlo.

No, espera.- Karl la tomó por un brazo.- Dime qué sucede por favor, te noto rara.

Ahora no, Karl, por favor.- pidió Eli.

No, si estás mal necesitas desahogarte ahora, no después.- replicó Karl.- Déjame ayudarte.

¡Elieth, mírame cuando te estoy hablando!.- gritó Rémy.- No me des la espalda, ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? No he terminado de hablar contigo, hoy mismo te vas conmigo a Hamburgo, te conseguiré un trabajo en la embajada y dejarás todo esto.

No tiene derecho a hablarle de esa manera.- intervino Karl, molesto por el tono de voz del hombre y dándose cuenta de que él tenía la culpa de que Eli estuviera así.

¿Y a ti quién te mete?.- gruñó Rémy.- Ella es mi hija y tengo derecho de tratarla como se me venga en gana.

Elieth es su hija, más no su esclava.- replicó Karl.- Ella es ya una adulta y tiene derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

Ya, Karl.- pidió Elieth.- Es suficiente, te lo agradezco pero ya basta. Papá, lo siento, pero no me iré contigo. Ésta es mi vida, es lo que quiero hacer y no la pienso dejar.

¿Y entonces pensarás seguir pretendiendo que juegas?.- bufó el señor Shanks.- Juegas pésimo y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Con todo respeto, señor, usted no sabe de lo que habla.- replicó Karl, más enojado aun.- Nunca he visto a nadie que juegue mejor que Elieth.

Pero papá no está dispuesto a ver lo que no quiere ver.- sentenció ella, tristemente.- Si me quieres desheredar, hazlo, pero yo no me iré contigo.

Rémy solo vio como su hija le daba la espalda y empezaba a andar, al tiempo que Karl le ponía un brazo en los hombros y se marchaba con ella. El señor Shanks se preguntó quién demonios sería ese entrometido que se atrevió a confrontarlo con tal de defender a Elieth...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo terminaba de curar las heridas menores que Lily se hizo al forcejear con Ian. A esas alturas, ya el rumor del retiro de la campeona mundial de las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo era ya la noticia del momento, e Ian Rosso había huido en compañía de Simone Delacroix. Alejandro Del Valle y Emily Salazar estaban hablando con sus contactos para interponer una demanda en contra de Rosso, pero dado que éste se había escapado quizás no lo encontrarían... Sin embargo, Genzo tenía muchos más contactos y se hizo la promesa de que Ian no se saldría tan fácilmente con la suya...

A un lado de Lily se encontraba Marie Schneider, la cual intentaba darle ánimos a su amiga y diciéndole que había sido muy valiente al enfrentar así a Ian. Genzo miró primero a Marie, la cual evitaba a toda costa su mirada, y después a Leonardo, el cual fingía estar muy concentrado en curar a su hermana. El portero tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no reírse. Fue a Marie y a Leonardo a quienes Genzo cachó besándose, y a juzgar por la cara de pánico que pusieron ambos era obvio que ellos mantenía en secreto su relación. Marie, al ver a Genzo, apeló a la antigua amistad de ambos y a la estrecha relación que alguna vez los unió para que guardara su secreto y no le fuera a ir con el chisme a su hermano. Genzo, divertido, le dijo a la pareja que no se preocupara, ya que él no revelaría su secreto.

Pero tu hermano no es tonto, Marie.- advirtió Genzo.- Tarde que temprano, se va a dar cuenta...

Pero al menos no sería por él. Así pues, Leonardo y Marie regresaron con Genzo al lugar en donde se encontraba Lily con su madre. Wakabayashi esperó encontrarse a una chica llorosa, y en vez de eso se topó con una mujer enojada, furiosa por el hecho de que un cochino patán había intentando arruinarle la vida. La chica declaró a las autoridades que organizaban las competencias que ella renunciaría y después le dijo a los medios que había despedido a Ian Rosso por abuso sexual. Lily estaba tan decidida y furiosa que no se dio cuenta de que ella aun usaba la chamarra del equipo Hamburgo que pertenecía a Genzo. Al final de tanto ajetreo, Alejandro Del Valle apareció y tras asegurarse que su hija ya era atendida por Leonardo, se marchó con Emily a intentar localizar a Rosso y a Delacroix.

Wakabayashi decidió quedarse, no tanto por el hecho de que aun quisiera hablar con Lily, sino porque en esos momentos tan difíciles ella necesitaría apoyo, el cual definitivamente no iba a encontrar en Schneider. Lily se veía decepcionada por tener que retirarse de la competencia, ya que de verdad que se había esforzado, pero dado que ya no tenía entrenador no podía continuar... Genzo se preguntó como podría animar a su amiga y de repente se le ocurrió... Así pues, mientras Lily estaba en sus rollos, Genzo salió momentáneamente de la pista y regresó tan rápido que ella no notó su ausencia.

Listo.- anunció Leonardo.- Suerte que tu tobillo no se resintió.

Solo eso me faltaba.- gruñó Lily.- Por él me lastimé ese tobillo, para empezar, una vez que no hice bien un salto y me empujó.

Ya se me hacía.- gruñó Leonardo.- Esa lesión se me hizo muy sospechosa. No sé, sinceramente, por qué le aguantaste tanto.

Por idiota.- suspiró Lily.

Leonardo se puso de pie (estaba agachado) y miró a Marie fugazmente, cosa que Genzo notó. La chica se puso de pie disimuladamente y dijo que iba al baño. El portero se dio cuenta de que ella no iba al baño porque al poco tiempo Leonardo puso cualquier pretexto y se marchó tras ella. Antes de irse, sin embargo, el joven médico se detuvo a hablar con el portero.

Escucha, no lo tomes como una amenaza.- pidió Leonardo.- Pero de verdad, te pido que me guardes el secreto… A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Schneider sepa el secreto que guarda cada uno de nosotros.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Genzo temió que él supiera la verdad.

Sé que besaste a mi hermana.- respondió Leonardo, muy serio.- Y me caes bien, así que ese es asunto de ustedes. Así que, te propongo algo: tú no le dices nada a Schneider de que besé a su hermana y yo no le digo nada de que besaste a su novia.

Hecho.- respondió Genzo, sin pensarlo.- Pero tampoco se lo digas a Marie.

No te preocupes.- dijo Leo.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron y después Leonardo se retiró. Entre él y Genzo había resurgido la amistad que solían llevar de niños, cosa que al portero le dejó un muy buen sabor de boca. Al darse la vuelta, Genzo notó que Lily se había quedado sola y se sorprendió. Ni rastro de Emily o de Alejandro o de reporteros, Lily estaba sentada sola, mirándolo fijamente.

No te he dado las gracias.- dijo ella, sonriendo.

¿De qué?.- cuestionó Genzo.- No hice nada…

Me defendiste, eso es mucho.- replicó Lily.

No, yo no te defendí.- negó Genzo.- Tú sola lo hiciste, y muy bien debo reconocer, yo únicamente le dije a ese infeliz que si te volvía a poner las manos encima, lo iba a pagar.

No tenías que hacer eso, por eso te lo agradezco.- Lily volvió a sonreír.- No sé que hubiera sido de mí si no hubieses llegado en ese momento…

Ya, no digas más.- Genzo se sentó junto a ella.- Ya todo pasó, aunque de verdad lamento que te tengas que retirar de la competencia.

Será lo mejor, no deseo más escándalos.- suspiró Lily.- Y además, no es tan importante como unos Juegos Olímpicos o un Campeonato Mundial aunque… Yo nunca renuncio…

Genzo sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, admirado por su determinación. Ella, sin embargo, se debió acordar del beso porque se puso bruscamente de pie.

Bueno, ya tengo que irme… supongo… .- dijo Lily, muy a su pesar.

Espera, que hay algo que quiero darte.- pidió Genzo.- No tomará mucho tiempo.

¿Qué es?.- preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

Ven conmigo y te enseño.- Genzo esbozó su media sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Lily ya no se resistiera.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes salieron al estacionamiento. Lily estaba entre intrigada y dubitativa, ¿qué sería eso que le iba a mostrar Genzo? Él, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y simplemente llegó hasta su automóvil, el cual abrió y sacó de él una pequeña hielera.

Bueno, aquí esta.- sonrió Genzo, tendiéndole la hielera a Lily.- Te prometí que algún día te regalaría algunas flores de éstas…

Lily, sin comprender, abrió la hielera y entonces miró que sobre un paquete de cubos de hielo envueltos en una frazada había un ramo de flores de cerezo, cuyas puntas estaban envueltas en algodón para protegerlas del frío. Lily, sin podérsela creer, tomó el ramo y lo sostuvo contra sus rostro, conmovida.

Te acordaste.- murmuró Lily.

Una promesa, es una promesa.- sonrió Genzo.- Como la que hicimos de convertirnos en los mejores.

Lástima que yo fallé en eso.- musitó Lily.

¿Qué dices?.- cuestionó Genzo.- No empieces de nuevo con eso. Sabes que tú eres la mejor, que te hayas topado con Ian Rosso no significa nada. Recuerda que ningún hombre define quién eres.

Pero… .- insistió ella.

Pero nada.- cortó Genzo.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo veo cuando te miro a los ojos? Veo a una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere, y que me mira con la inocencia de una niña…

Lily ya no supo qué decir. Genzo se acercó a ella y, dudando un poco, intentó besarla pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Fue Lily entonces la que cerró la distancia con un beso tímido, como si aun no se decidiera a hacer lo que tanto deseara. Sin embargo, la suerte ya estaba echada y entonces Genzo la abrazó, colocando una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su nuca e imprimiendo a sus labios una pasión que él no había experimentado en años… Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y solo dejó que sus sentimientos la llevaran a ese delicioso lugar que tan bien conocía…

**Notas:**

Erika Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth.


	25. Confesiones de amor cursi

**Capítulo 24. Confesiones de amor (uy, me paso de cursi ¬¬).**

Jean Lacoste miraba atentamente las noticias que se transmitían por televisión. Lily Del Valle, su antigua protegida, había renunciado a las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo después de despedir a Ian Rosso por acoso sexual. Jean sonrió con cierta amargura, él ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que Rosso era un desgraciado. Después de todo, fue Ian el que amenazó a Jean con hundirlo si no permitía que Lily se marchase con él. A Lacoste, por supuesto, no le cayó en gracia el asunto pero dado que Rosso lo ató de manos, no le quedó más remedio que decirle a Lily que ya no quería entrenarla. Y ahora, por cobardía quizás, Lily estaba sin entrenador y sin oportunidad de participar en la final, a pesar de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Y es una lástima en verdad.- suspiró Jean.- Tienes mucho potencial, solo tomas malas decisiones.

Iván Smolinsky miraba junto a Jean las noticias, un poco enojado. Él había visto patinar a Lily, la había visto quitarle a su novia el título de campeona mundial y ahora la chica se retiraba como sin más. Iván creía que si Lily se retiraba con tan poco no se merecía ser la campeona.

No la juzgues tan duramente.- dijo Jean.- No tiene entrenador, no puede continuar sin uno.

Si quisiera, podría.- replicó Iván.- Seguro que habrá muchos por ahí que querrían entrenarla.

Supongo que aun está con el estrés.- replicó Lacoste.

Es una cobarde, eso es lo que es.- insistió Smolinsky.- No se merece ser la campeona.

Ya deja eso, ella le ganó a Natasha limpiamente.- replicó Jean.- Y lo sabes. Te recuerdo que yo fui su entrenador cuando Lily ganó el campeonato.

Lo sé.- gruñó Iván.- De todos modos, si se deja vencer por tan poco, no merece entonces estar en las pistas. Y eso de que le falta un entrenador, bien podría venir contigo.

Uhm, interesante oferta.- comentó Jean.- ¿Me dices que me ofrezca ser otra vez el entrenador de Lily?

Yo no dije nada, eso es cosa tuya.- replicó Iván.

Sin embargo, no era una mala idea. Jean siempre consideró a Lily como una chica con mucho potencial, y de no ser por Ian Rosso no la hubiera dejado irse con otro entrenador. Iván quizás había hecho la pregunta con más deseos de molestar que por otra cosa, pero no era una mala idea...

Jean se puso de pie. Era momento de hacer algunas llamadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo esto es una locura...

-Lo sé...

-Está mal, no debería ser...

-Lo sé...

-¿Quieres decirme por favor algo más?

-No sé me ocurre qué otra cosa decirte, excepto que estoy enamorado de ti.

Lily suspiró. De todas las cosas que Genzo pudo haber dicho, ésa fue la que menos debió haber mencionado. Aun cuando ella sintiera lo mismo por él. No era novedad, lo de Lily y Karl no iba a funcionar, eso era más que lógico dados los diferentes caracteres de ambos, cosa que al final hizo que Lily nunca terminara por amar en verdad a Schneider, pero ella se lamentó que tuviese que llegar otro hombre para darse cuenta de eso. Y ahora, Lily había engañado a su novio y a su mejor amiga nada más porque era tan mensa como para no darse cuenta antes de que Genzo Wakabayashi era el hombre que ella había estado buscando por años...

Después de besarse en el estacionamiento, Genzo no dejó que Lily saliera huyendo como quería hacer. Él la detuvo por un brazo y se la llevó a un lugar apartado, un parque cercano a las pistas que a esas horas no era muy concurrido. Ambos se sentaron en una banca y se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, para después decir lo clásico de "no fue mi intención", "no debió suceder", hasta que Genzo se hartó y le dijo a Lily que él sí quería besarla y que no se arrepentía de haberla besado, y que incluso lo volvería a hacer. Ella no supo que decir, pero entonces él la abrazó y la volvió a besar y ya no hubo más discusiones.

No puedo evitar lo que siento.- murmuró Genzo, sin dejar de abrazar a Lily.- No es algo que busqué, simplemente se dio y ya. Estuvo mal que de momento yo no terminara con Elieth al sentir que me estaba enamorando de ti, pero tú estabas con Schneider y... No sé que estoy diciendo, tú sigues con Schneider y yo me paso de idiota...

¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo por ti?.- cuestionó Lily.- En las últimas semanas te he buscado más a ti que a mi propio novio, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento…

Ni yo he podido dejar de pensar en ti.- reconoció Genzo, murmurando en su oreja.- No sé que me hiciste, creo que me embrujaste, pero no me atrevía a nada porque estás con Schneider…

Yo sé debí haber terminado con Karl pero... .- Lily se estremeció.

¿Aun lo amas?.- completó Genzo.- Creo que eso es obvio, dado lo ocurrido con Simone.

Por favor, ¿crees que estoy enojada por celos?.- preguntó Lily, algo dolida.- No, aunque no me creas, no estoy enojada con Karl porque esté celosa, estoy molesta porque no me tiene ningún respeto, estuvo con Simone en nuestro departamento.

Leonardo me contó lo de Pamela.- Genzo pareció no oírla.- Me dijo que a pesar de que Schneider te engañó con ella, tú lo perdonaste y nunca le reclamaste nada. Tu hermano cree que debes amar mucho a Schneider como para no terminar con él.

¿Sabes por qué no terminé con él cuando supe lo de Pamela?.- suspiró Lily.- No fue por amor inmenso, no fue porque no pudiera vivir sin él ni ninguna de esas idioteces. Fue porque yo no suelo darme por vencida ni tampoco dejo que terceras personas me dejen caer. Mi primera reacción al ver a Karl besándose con ésa fue de enojo y quise reclamarle a él y golpearla a ella, pero después tardé tanto tiempo en ver a Karl a solas que cuando lo hice se me había pasado el enojo. Así pues, simplemente me dije que si dejaba que Pamela consiguiera terminar con nuestra relación le estaría dando gusto. Así pues, simplemente lo dejé pasar.

¿No fue entonces por que le profesas un gran amor?.- preguntó Genzo, sin querer.

No, realmente no.- suspiró Lily.- Si te acuerdas, te dije que él no es mi tipo de hombre... Y tú sí lo eres...

Genzo sonrió ante tan imprevista declaración y Lily se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho. Ella intentó corregir lo dicho, pero ya era tarde y Genzo la volvió a besar, para después murmurarle a su oído que Lily era lo que él había estado buscando, y que eso no tenía nada que ver con el cariño de hermana que ahora le tenía a Elieth. Lily se abrazó a él, sin querer pensar en nada. ¿Cómo iban los dos a decirles lo ocurrido a sus respectivas parejas? Por no mencionar que Eli era una de las mejores amigas de Lily... Y Karl el gran rival de Genzo...

Al menos, después de lo de Simone, no me costará tanto problema decirle a Karl que le fui infiel.- Lily intentó un chiste de mal gusto.

¿De verdad crees que Schneider se acostó con esa mujer?.- preguntó Genzo, con curiosidad.

Lo he pensado.- contestó Lily.- Y creo que no... Creo que todo fue trampa de Rosso con ayuda de la Delacroix, a Ian lo creo capaz de todo. Pero ya te dije, estoy molesta porque fue en el departamento, porque Karl fue lo suficientemente estúpido como caer en una trampa como ésa.

Bueno, de cualquier modo, eso ya no importaba tanto. Lily contempló el ramo de cerezos, fascinada.

Gracias por el ramo.- comentó ella.- Creo que nunca te lo agradecí... Claro que aun quisiera ver los árboles en flor...

Algún día te llevaré a Japón.- dijo él.- Otra promesa que voy a cumplir.

Claro, algún día. Quizás no era tan difícil como Genzo creía... Él volvió a besar a Lily y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Genzo pensó que su próximo rival a vencer sería Schneider, precisamente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth se encontraba en un café de Munich, comiéndose un éclair. A ella se le vino a la mente el comentario que le hizo Karl sobre que ése era el postre favorito de Hitler y sonrió. Cuando él le preguntó por qué sonreía, ella le respondió que era por el hecho de que el postre favorito del peor tirano de la historia era muy popular en Europa.

De verdad que estás alucinando.- se rió Karl.- ¿Cómo es que piensas en eso ahora?

Quizás es porque fue de las primeras cosas que te dije.- respondió Elieth.- No sé por qué se me quedan esas cosas grabadas.

O sea, que recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho desde que te volví a ver.- sonrió Karl.- Qué curioso, yo también lo recuerdo.

Terreno peligroso; aun era muy pronto para meterse ahí... Eli le dio otra mordida a su éclair, mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Para esas alturas, ella ya sabía que Simone Delacorix le había jugado una muy mala trampa a Karl, cosa que ocasionó que Lily se enojara con él. Elieth tuvo un ataque de celos cuando Karl le contó el suceso, pero pretendió no demostrarlo, aunque sí se le notó un poco el enojo. Schneider sabía que no era momento para que él le contara su propia tragedia a Eli, pero él no quería que ella se enterara por Lily, por Simone o por alguien más... Sin embargo, desde el primer momento, Elieth creyó en la inocencia de Karl y culpó de todo a Simone, ya que ella se había largado con Ian Rosso, según se enteraron en las noticias. Karl sonrió cuando escuchó las palabras de aliento de Eli, a él le gustaría que su novia que confiara de la misma forma en él... El caso era que Elieth se había portado muy comprensiva con él y le agradeció la forma en como Karl la defendió de su padre.

No es que no me atreva a hacerle frente, es que es mi padre y no me resulta tan fácil rechazarlo.- suspiró Eli.

Lo sé.- murmuró Karl, recordando a su propio padre.- Es difícil tener un peso así…

Y que lo digas… Me duele que papá no entienda eso, pero ya me cansé de estar escuchando todo el tiempo que estoy desperdiciando mi vida.- musitó Eli.- No la desperdicio, el hockey sobre hielo es lo que quiero hacer…

No, no la desperdicias.- sonrió Karl, tomándola de la mano.- Créeme, que alguien como tú no debería dejar que alguien más le diga qué es lo que debe hacer, aun así se trate de su propio padre…

Gracias de verdad, por tu apoyo.- sonrió Elieth.- Si Genzo hubiese estado aquí, muy seguramente habría apoyado a papá. Él no comprende cuáles son mis sentimientos…

Quizás solo quiere lo mejor para ti.- comentó Karl, sin saber por qué lo hizo.

¿O sea que estás de acuerdo con él?.- Elieth se sorprendió por el comentario.

No, pero… Es tu novio, ¿no? Y bueno, él quiere lo mejor para ti, así como yo quiero lo mejor para Lily… .- murmuró Karl.

Se rompió el encanto. Al escuchar mencionar a los otros dos, Elieth soltó la mano de Karl. Éste se recriminó por haber sido tan estúpido, ni siquiera sabía por qué cometió la tontera de mencionar a Genzo y a Lily en ese momento… Bueno, ni modo, otra vez los dos estaban como al principio, recordando que cada uno tenía pareja…

Como sea.- Karl carraspeó.- Solo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites… Si necesitas casa o un lugar donde quedarte, bueno, puedes pedir mi ayuda.

Gracias.- sonrió Elieth.- Pero como estoy con Genzo, eso no es problema… Y bueno, sé que yo no sirvo de mucho pero… Pues ya sabes que conmigo también cuentas para tu problema con la Delacroix…

Gracias.- sonrió Karl.- No sabes cuán es importante en estos momentos que para mí tú creas en mí… ¿Sabes? Sé que todos me tachan de mujeriego y desgraciado, pero yo respeto a la mujer que amo y no sería capaz de engañarla, a pesar de todo. Y si se apareciera otra mujer no sería para mí más que un juego.

¿Quieres decir que los besos que nos dimos la otra noche no fueron para ti más que un pasatiempo?.- pensó Elieth, dolida.

¿Qué? ¡No!.- exclamó Karl, azorado.- ¡No, lo que yo quise decir fue que…!

Demasiado tarde, Karl había vuelto a meter las cuatro patas. Elieth se paró de la mesa y salió con rapidez del café, tras lo cual Karl le lanzó a un mesero un billete para pagar la cuenta y la siguió. Schneider se volvió a lamentar por haber sido tan idiota, era obvio que Elieth no leía el pensamiento y por lo tanto no siguió la corriente del mismo, ya que cuando Karl mencionó lo de "yo respeto a la mujer que amo" se refería a ella y no a Lily. Sin embargo, obvio que Eli no sabía esto y por eso se sintió mal al escuchar a Karl hablar así. Para ella, lo que Schneider le dijo fue que la mujer que amaba era Lily y que Elieth solo había sido un juego más… Era de esperarse que ella se sintiera tan dolida, después de saber que estaba enamorada de Karl… Éste la siguió por la calle, llamándola por su nombre, pero Eli no se detenía porque no quería que él la viera llorar…

Eli, por favor, déjame explicarte.- pedía Karl, intentando darle alcance.- No es lo que tú crees.

Déjame en paz.- pidió ella, llorosa.- Vete con tu querida Lily y déjame sola.

No, por favor, déjame explicar, no es lo que piensas… .- musitó Karl.

¿Qué no es lo que pienso?.- Elieth, enojada, se detuvo bruscamente y volteó a verlo.- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? ¡Me acabas de decir que amas a Lily y que yo no fui más que una aventura para ti?

¡Claro que no dije eso!.- gritó Karl, tomándola de los hombros.- ¿Quieres por favor escucharme primero antes que nada?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- cuestionó Eli, llorando.

Por respuesta, Karl la besó, con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación. Elieth de momento se quiso zafar, pero entonces poco a poco fue cayendo…

Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.- pidió Karl, al soltarla.- Sí, dije que yo respeto a la mujer que amo y que las demás son solo aventuras o menos, pero no me dejaste decir quién esa mujer a quien yo amo.

No hace falta.- musitó Elieth, sin mirarlo.- Ya sé que es Lily…

No, te equivocas, no es ella.- negó Karl.- Dime, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta de que siento por ti lo mismo que sientes por mí?

¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo siento algo por ti?.- cuestionó Elieth, enojada.- No te creas tanto.

Entonces dime por qué me correspondes cada beso.- pidió Karl, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Elieth no pudo responder, y entonces Karl la volvió a besar, una, dos, tres, mil veces, hasta que a ambos les empezó a entrar la culpabilidad.

Esto no está bien.- murmuró ella.

Lo sé… .- musitó él.


	26. Se me acabaron las ideas xD

**Capítulo 25. Se me acabaron las ideas.**

Lily estaba aturdida por la petición de Jean Lacoste. Su antiguo entrenador acababa de proponerle que él la entrenara, por lo menos hasta el final de las Competencias para que de esa manera ella pudiera continuar en ellas. El hombre estaba sentado frente a ella, tomándose tranquilamente su taza de café negro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

No dices nada.- comentó Ian.- Supongo que te sorprende.

¿No debería?.- cuestionó Lily.- No me esperaba esto.

Y no era para menos. Entrenar a un hombre para el patinaje artístico no es lo mismo que entrenar a una mujer. En los hombres, cuentan más la cantidad de saltos y en las mujeres cuentan más los giros y piruetas. Sin embargo, Jean había entrenado a hombres y mujeres y bien podría acoplarse a la rutina de Lily. El problema estaba en que las rutinas que Lily tenía preparadas habían sido puestas por Simone Delacroix, de manera que ella tendría que esforzarse mucho para preparar una nueva rutina para las finales. Jean se mostraba optimista a pesar de todo y creía que conseguiría que Lily estuviese preparada.

Tengo una nueva coordinadora de rutinas.- comentó Lacoste.- Y estoy seguro de que le agradará ayudarnos.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

La conoces bien, creo.- respondió Jean, dándose misterio.- Se llama Débora Cortés.

¿Ella es tu nueva coordinadora?.- se sorprendió Lily.- La muy infeliz nunca me dijo nada.

Pues para que veas.- replicó Lacoste.- ¿Qué dices, entonces?

No lo sé.- comentó Lily.- Sigo creyendo que debería retirarme.

¿Y por qué?.- cuestionó Jean, muy serio.- ¿Por qué Rosso intentó pasarse de listo? ¿Por qué Delacroix intentó propasarse con su novio?

¿No te parece suficiente?.- cuestionó Lily, algo enojada.

No.- negó Jean.- Todos tenemos problemas y lo sabes, y a pesar de eso seguimos adelante porque no permitimos que nada corte nuestros sueños, ni siquiera un intento de boicot. Cuando decidiste convertirte en patinadora sabías todo esto, sabías que habría muchos que intentarían quitarte del camino con trampas y lo aceptaste, así que no es momento para echarse para atrás. Iván me dijo que él cree que no mereces ser la campeona mundial, y si te retiras por lo que pasó, significa que él tiene razón. No mereces ser la campeona mundial.

Lily sonrió. Ése era Jean Lacoste, sin pelos en la lengua y con la seguridad por delante. Bueno, lo cierto era que Jean e Iván tenía razón y quizás Lily no se merecía ser la campeona. Así pues, era el momento de que ella se ganara ese derecho.

Bien, de acuerdo, tienes razón.- reconoció Lily.- No me merezco ser la campeona.

¿Qué?.- Jean se sorprendió por la respuesta de ella.

No merezco ser la campeona, porque dejé que Ian me hiciera sentirme inferior.- suspiró Lily.- Dejé que me maltratara física y psicológicamente, que cambiara mi estilo de patinaje y que me humillara en muchas ocasiones. Por todo esto no merezco ser lo que se supone que soy, pero haré lo que fuera para demostrar que aun puedo ser lo que soy.

Eso sonó a trabalenguas.- sonrió Jean.- Dejarías de ser tú sino hablaras así. Pero te entiendo. ¿Aceptas mi oferta, entonces?

Por supuesto.- Lily sonrió.- Solo espero que los organizadores del evento lo acepten también.

De eso no te preocupes.- sonrió Jean.- Veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto.

Leonardo, que escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación, miró el ramo de cerezas que se encontraba en un jarrón. Durante toda su infancia, Leo escuchó a su hermana hablar de la promesa de su antiguo amigo de que algún día le regalaría un ramo de flores de cerezo, así que andando Genzo cerca lo más seguro era que ese ramo hubiese provenido de él. De momento, a Leonardo no le preocupaba la relación que pudieran tener el portero y su hermana, aunque sí le preocupaba la reacción que pudieran tener Elieth y Schneider en cuanto se enteraran de eso. Leonardo los conocía a ambos y por lo mismo sabía que se iba a crear un verdadero infierno cuando esto ocurría, y por como iban las cosas, iba a ocurrir muy pronto...

Lily se despidió de Jean, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en los horarios de entrenamiento y entonces el hombre se marchó, dejando a los hermanos solos. A Leonardo le daba mucho gusto el volver a trabajar con Lacoste, éste era mucho más accesible que Ian y mejor entrenador, por no mencionar el hecho de que Lily no llegaría con lesiones sospechosas a consultar a su hermano y poniendo pretextos idiotas para justificarlas. Lily tomó la chaqueta de Genzo, la cual estaba colgada del respaldo de una silla, y la miró fijamente. Después de que Genzo fuese a dejar a Lily en las cercanías de su casa (ella no quiso que Genzo la llevara hasta el edificio de departamentos), él le dijo que ella le podía devolver su chamarra después. Lily dudaba en lavarla o no, más que nada porque la prenda aun tenía impregnado el aroma de él y eso a Lily le fascinaba. Era una completa cursilada y ridiculez, pero cada vez que Lily se ponía esa chaqueta sentía a Genzo abrazándola con fuerza.

¿Se la vas a regresar ya?.- preguntó Leonardo, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos.

Debería.- murmuró Lily.- Pero no me atrevo...

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Leonardo.- Solo vas a regresársela, no a pedirle que te la regale.

Es solo que creo que sería mejor no verlo.- suspiró Lily, doblando la chamarra con cuidado y colocándola a un lado.- Cada vez que lo veo algo sucede, no puedo controlar la atracción que siento por él.

Entonces, es obvio que ya no amas a Schneider.- suspiró Leonardo.- ¿Cierto?

Cierto.- asintió Lily, pesarosa.- No sé como se lo voy a decir. Karl va a creer que lo estoy terminando por lo de Simone, aunque confieso que este hecho me disminuye la culpabilidad.

Si serás cínica.- gruñó Leo.- ¡Eso no debería hacerte sentir mejor! Aunque bueno, Karl se lo merece...

Ya, que el cinismo viene de familia.- Lily le mostró la lengua.- ¿O me vas a decir que lo de Simone no te alivia por andar con Marie?

Sin comentarios.- gruñó Leonardo.- Bueno, parece ser que te librarás de ésta, y con eso me refiero a la competencia, aunque te costará mucho trabajo y esfuerzo el acoplarte a una nueva rutina. ¿Vas a aspirar por el primer lugar?

¿Esperas otra cosa?.- sonrió Lily, con seguridad plena.

Sin embargo, ella vio la chamarra del uniforme del Hamburgo y la sonrisa se le convirtió en mueca. Ella había estado jugando con fuego y se había quemado, ahora solo faltaba saber qué tanto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaltz notaba que su amigo estaba de lo más raro. Genzo no dejaba de sonreír y actuaba como si ya lo hubieran nombrado el mejor portero del mundo. Kaltz, de momento, pensó que la noticia de Lily Del Valle, la cual era la bomba del momento, iba a afectarle más de la cuenta a Genzo, pero para nada que ocurrió eso ya que, todo lo contrario, el portero se veía de lo más feliz y relajado.

Al fin ella se animó a botarlo.- fue lo único que comentó Genzo, con respecto a la noticia.

De ahí en más, Genzo ya no había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Y además de eso, Elieth ya no se aparecía por los entrenamientos y parecía ser que nunca tenía tiempo para su novio, pero esto en vez de afectar a Genzo, lo ponía muy feliz. ¿Se había vuelto loco o simplemente era que él estaba emocionado por su próximo partido contra el Bayern? Sin embargo, Genzo no quiso soltar prenda, al menos no de momento.

El chismorreo no es propio de machos que se respetan.- comentó Genzo, cuando Kaltz le preguntó por enésima vez qué rayos era lo que le estaba pasando.- Eso es más propio de fangirls.

Hablas como si el echar chisme un rato fuese algo tremendamente malo.- rió Kaltz.- ¿A ti que te pasa, en serio? Tú rara vez haces bromas de ese tipo.

No me pasa nada.- rió Genzo.- De verdad. Simplemente, estoy feliz.

Eso se nota, la pregunta es por qué.- insistió el otro.- ¿Qué acaso Schneider se lastimó o anunció su retiro del fútbol para dedicarse al ballet?

¿Quién es el que hace bromas tontas ahora?:- replicó Genzo.- No es nada de eso, en verdad. Simplemente, he descubierto que estoy enamorado.

Ahm, se supone que eso ya lo sabíamos.- replicó Kaltz.- Tienes varios años con tu novia y como que decir ahora que sabes que la amas no justifica tu actitud de cabra drogada.

No se trata de Elieth.- replicó Genzo, cuya sonrisa pareció desvanecerse.- Hablo de otra persona.

Eso, para que veas, sí es un chisme.- replicó Kaltz.- Pero ya que consideras el chismorreo algo propio digno de hombres, no preguntaré nada...

Qué más da.- suspiró Genzo.- De cualquiera manera, me sentiré mejor si se lo cuento a alguien... Quizás busco justificaciones, pero ya qué.

Así pues, Genzo le contó a Kaltz lo que había ocurrido con Lily, en el parque, en la pista y demás lugares, el hecho de que él había reconocido que la amaba y el que ella confesara sentir lo mismo. El alemán escuchaba la historia de su amigo sin decir palabra, pero era obvio que no le estaba pareciendo la historia en lo más mínimo. Genzo debía sospecharse que iba a recibir malos comentarios al respecto, porque no miró a Kaltz durante su narración, fingiendo que estaba muy ocupado abrochándose las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Yo sé que es algo que no debe ser, Yuri también lo sabe, pero creo que eso no nos importa.- concluyó Genzo.- Por lo menos, a mí no. Yo amo a Yuri, ella me ama a mí y con eso me basta.

Mira, Wakabayashi, si me permites el comentario, creo que eso no es suficiente.- replicó Kaltz.- Ella es la novia de Schneider, ¿cómo es que eso no te mantuvo a raya? Y bueno, si esa razón no te parece suficiente, está el hecho de que tú tienes a tu propia novia.

Lo sé.- musitó Genzo.- Por eso tengo que hablar con Elieth y decirle lo que ocurre. Quiero estar con Lily, deseo pedirle que salga conmigo, que me deje estar con ella, que duerma conmigo y que después se case conmigo.

¿No te parece que vas demasiado rápido?.- cuestionó Kaltz.- ¡Ya estás pensando en matrimonio!

No hablaré de momento sobre eso.- replicó Genzo.- Lo que sí sé es que quiero estar con Yuri.

¿Y has pensado en Elieth?.- gruñó Kaltz.- ¿En que le romperás el corazón?

He pensado en eso.- admitió Genzo, muy serio.- Sé que la voy a lastimar, pero sería peor el seguirla engañando fingiendo que aun la amo.

En eso tienes razón.- reconoció Kaltz.- ¿Y qué hay del viejo Schneider? No creo que se lo tome de tan buena manera.

Lo sé, pero me arriesgaré.- replicó Genzo.- Lo más que puede hacer, es que me golpee.

Uhm. A Kaltz seguía sin hacerle gracia el asunto, pero en fin, Genzo parecía estar muy feliz y convencido y ni quien lo sacara de eso. El alemán se preguntaba, además, en donde rayos había dejado Genzo su chamarra, aunque en realidad no era mucho misterio. A finales del entrenamiento, Genzo y Kaltz vieron a Lily parada a las afueras de la cancha, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Kaltz notó que a Wakabayashi le surgió de inmediato la sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a la chica. El alemán suspiró, siguiendo de lejos a su amigo para dejar a los dos jóvnees solos pero quedándose cerca por si ocurría algo que no debía ser. Quizás Genzo y Lily se querían, pero mientras él no terminara con Elieth y ella no terminara con Karl, los dos debían cuidarse de cualquier demostración pública de afecto. Lily, sin embargo, le sonrió levemente a Genzo cuando él llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Hola.- dijo.- Te vine a traer tu chamarra.

Ya no me acordaba que la tenías.- mintió Genzo. Por supuesto que se acordaba, pero optaba por fingir que no era cierto, para no mostrar que se la pasaba pensando en Lily todo el tiempo.

Pensé que la podrías necesitar.- continuó Lily, mirando fugazmente a Genzo a los ojos.- Ya sabes, pronto vas a tener partido…

Sí, contra el Bayern.- respondió Genzo.

Silencio total. Genzo supo que metió la pata al mencionar el equipo de Schneider, pero eso era inevitable. Dicen que cuando traicionas a alguien que quieres de alguna manera, te sientes culpable por haberlo hecho, y más aun si decides continuar haciéndolo. Lily, sin embargo, sonrió.

Bueno, pues aquí tienes.- dijo ella, extendiéndola.- Te la lavé, espero que no te moleste que huela como mi ropa.

Para nada.- sonrió Genzo, tomándola y poniéndosela.- Me gustará tener algo que huela como tú, será como tenerte cerca.

Lily se echó a reír, muy nerviosa, y miró hacia todos lados. Al parecer, a ella no era la única que le preocupaba que alguien los viera u escuchara. Genzo notó esto y entonces tomó a Lily ligeramente por un brazo y echó a andar con ella, como si deseara decirle alguna noticia o novedad o deseara que ella le dijera algo. Los dos se comportaron como si fueran simplemente amigos o conocidos y Kaltz, quien no se creyó la farsa, los dejó ir momentáneamente, era obvio que se buscaban un lugar mucho más privado. Genzo se alejó con Lily en dirección a una de las canchas vacías, y en cuanto se aseguró que no había nadie cerca la abrazó y la besó con intensidad. Lily se dejó abrazar, se dejó besar, se dejó querer y pronto los besos y abrazos pasaron a arrumacos y después a manoseos vehementes. Genzo comenzó a sentir un deseo muy conocido y que tenía muchísimo tiempo de no sentir, y a juzgar por la actitud que tomó Lily, parecía ser que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo…

Sin embargo, Genzo no quería llegar tan lejos, tan pronto. Aun no. Él sabía que la culpabilidad no lo iban a dejar disfrutar del hecho tanto como quería, así que lo mejor era detenerse de una buena vez. Lily fue, sin embargo, la que se hizo atrás primero. Ella se separó de Genzo y se recompuso la ropa y el cabello, los cuales habían sido desordenados por las manos inquietas de Genzo.

Lo siento.- dijo ella, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza.- No sé si estoy lista. Tú sabes, no me sentiría bien… No mientras aun estés con Elieth y mientras yo siga con Karl.

Te entiendo perfectamente.- asintió Genzo, aliviado.- Será mejor esperar.

Lily sonrió aun más, aunque las últimas palabras de Genzo le dejaron una incógnita. Éste, sin embargo, no dudó en aclarársela cuanto antes.

Pero espero que no tarde mucho, porque créeme que sí deseo hacerlo.- murmuró él, al oído de ella.

Así que por el momento, lo mejor era regresar.


	27. El día previo al partido

**Capítulo 26. El día previo al partido.**

Elieth llegó a su hotel lo más sigilosamente posible, para tratar de no despertar a Genzo. Ella se había pasado largo rato en sus prácticas y después de eso se había fugado con Karl a pasarse el resto de la tarde en un largo rato de arrumacos y besos apasionados, sin llegar demasiado lejos. Ellos tampoco podían con la culpa. Así pues, Eli llegó muy tarde al hotel después de cenar con Schneider y esperaba que su novio ya estuviera dormido (al final, y después de pensarlo mucho, la pareja había decidido el compartir habitación en Munich para dividir gastos), por lo que ella se sorprendió mucho de ver a Genzo sentado en la salita de su habitación. Él también acababa de llegar después de pasarse un rato con Lily, pero fingió llevar ya horas ahí.

Llegas tarde.- comentó Genzo, más preocupado que enojado.

¡Ah!..- Elieth casi gritó.- No te vi.

Estaba por irme a dormir cuando escuché la puerta.- mintió Genzo.- ¿Qué hacías fuera tan tarde?

Estaba preparando las tácticas para las finales.- mintió Eli.- Se nos fue la hora, lo siento.

Está bien.- reconoció Genzo.- No importa, yo también estoy ocupado con el partido contra el Bayern.

Es pasado mañana, ¿cierto?.- recordó Elieth.- Ahí estaré.

¿Irás?.- más que gusto, a Genzo pareció darle angustia esta información.

Pues sí, es tu gran noche.- respondió ella, sorprendida por la negativa oculta de él.- ¿O no deseas que vaya?

No, no quise decir eso.- negó Genzo, inmediatamente.- Me dará gusto que vayas.

Entonces ahí estaré.- dijo Eli, simplemente.

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato, mientras ambos se decidían a armarse de valor para decir lo que deseaban decir. Genzo no sabía cómo se iba a tomar el hecho de que Elieth se enterara de que él amaba a su mejor amiga y a su vez Elieth no sabía como decirle a Genzo que ella estaba saliendo con su gran rival. Para perder tiempo y armarse de valor, Genzo propuso cocinarle la cena a Eli, cosa que ella aceptó y aprovechó para darse un baño. Par de cobardes, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Durante la breve cena, cada uno contó sus progresos en sus respectivos deportes y sus expectativas, dejando de paso todo lo personal. Al final, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, era ya demasiado noche y los dos se sentían muy cansados.

"Mañana", pensó Genzo.

"Mañana", decidió Elieth.

"Por ahora lo mejor será descansar...".

Los dos sabían que no era bueno darle tantas largas al asunto, pero no esa noche, ya que no iba a ser algo sencillo y mejor abordar el asunto estando frescos y descansados. Así pues, ambos se fueron a dormir sin mirarse, sin besarse y dándose la espalda y cada uno pensando en el rato que habían pasado con Lily y Karl...

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la cosa continuó igual, aunque esta vez ya no fue porque alguno no quisiera hablar, sino porque el padre de Elieth intervino. Rémy Shanks estuvo hablando desde muy temprano al celular de su hija y dado que ella ni quería responder ni quería apagar el teléfono tampoco, Genzo se hartó de tanto repiquetear y contestó la llamada número veinte. El joven charló con su suegro por un largo rato, mientras miraba a Eli de reojo, la cual se hacía la dormida aunque paraba la oreja para no perderse detalle de nada. Después de un largo rato, Genzo colgó el teléfono y confrontó a su novia. Él se quejó del hecho de que ella no le hubiera dicho que había discutido con su padre y que ella lo había mandado a volar. Elieth le replicó a su novio que ella no tenía que estarle dando explicaciones a nadie ya que se trataba de su vida y que ella sabía lo que hacía sin necesidad de andar consultando a Genzo.

Pero debiste haberme avisado.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Piensas dejar así a tu padre como si nada?

Mira quién me viene a preguntar, el que no ha visto a su propio padre en años.- replicó Elieth.- No tienes derecho a reclamar.

Pero tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti.- replicó Genzo.- El mío también, por eso me dejó ir.

¿Y por qué para mí no está bien que me deje ir?.- replicó Elieth.- ¿Por qué conmigo no se puede? ¿Por qué soy mujer? ¡Eso es machismo!

Por favor, Elieth, deja de decir tonterías.- replicó Genzo, enojado.

Los jóvenes continuaron discutiendo largo rato; Genzo insistía en que Elieth había cometido un error y ella insistía en que él se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba, Genzo contraatacó entonces diciendo que le importaba porque ya estaba fastidiado de tanta pelea familiar y entonces Eli le soltó que ella estaba harta de recibir más apoyo de otras personas que de su propio novio.

¡Hasta prefiero ir con Karl que contigo!.- gritó Eli, sin pensar.

Genzo se puso muy serio y no respondió. Simplemente él se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Elieth se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y en serio, pero ya era muy tarde. Ella de cualquier forma no intentó seguir a su novio, ya que de cualquier modo su pelea no los iba a llevar a nada... Así pues, la chica optó para prepararse para su entrenamiento. La plática pendiente con su novio iba a tener que esperar...

Genzo, a su vez, salió a correr por la ciudad. No se había salido de la habitación porque le hubiese molestado el comentario de Elieth de que ella prefería irse con Karl, sino más bien Genzo se había salido de la habitación porque él estuvo a punto de decirle a ella que él se sentía mucho más a gusto estando con Lily. El portero tenía que cuidarse de lo que decía, una simple pelea de novios con sentimientos encontrados y actitudes de niños podrían llegar a hacerlo hablar más de la cuenta...

"Quizás lo mejor sea esperar a después del partido", pensó Genzo. "No me puedo dar el lujo de perder la concentración teniendo este partido tan cerca".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl miraba en la televisión las noticias. En ellas, aparecía la noticia de que Lily Del Valle había decidido regresar a las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, bajo la tutela de Jean Lacoste, el cual ahora tenía bajo su mando a los dos campeones mundiales en la individual, hombre y mujer. Schneider se sentía un poco molesto por el hecho de haber tenido que enterarse de esa manera, pero no era para menos ya que Lily seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

Después de la fallida y desastrosa noche con Simone Delacroix, Schneider había vuelto a hacer cambio de departamento con Stefan Levin, de manera que Karl se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala ya que Levin le dijo que lo aceptaba en su casa, más no en su cama.

Dormir contigo no es lo que quiero hacer.- replicó Stefan, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Así pues, Karl se había quedado en el sofá cama de la sala, como el chinito: nomás milando. El caso era que Lily se había arriesgado a regresar a las competencias con Jean apoyándola. A Schneider le daba mucho gusto esto, ya que no le agradó para nada enterarse de que Ian Rosso la había intentado violar; Karl estaba seguro de que la treta de Simone formaba parte del mismo plan de Ian, pero él no quería hablar con eso de Lily, no de momento que ahora ella necesitaba apoyo. Sin embargo, Schneider se dio cuenta de que Lily en las entrevistas apareció usando una chaqueta del equipo Hamburgo. Una chamarra que quizás pertenecía a Genzo...

Como sea.- musitó Karl, apagando la televisión para después acomodarse e intentar dormir.- Me da gusto por ti, Lily, aunque aun hay otro problema que tendrás que arreglar después...

Paso a paso. De momento Karl dormiría, el partido contra el Hamburgo sería dentro de dos noches y lo mejor era descansar. Ya al día siguiente él buscaría a Lily para tratar de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, aunque Karl presentía que después de lo ocurrido con Ian, ella ya no iba a ponerle muchos pretextos...

Mientras tanto, en su propio departamento, Lily le contaba a Débora los hechos del día, incluyendo su sorpresa por saber que ella sería su nueva coordinadora de rutinas. Deb llevaba poco tiempo trabajando con Jean, motivo por el cual no le había dicho nada aun a Lily, aunque ésta se encontraba muy feliz por saber que su mejor amiga trabajaría con ella. definitivamente, Lily se sentiría más cómoda con Débora que con Simone, y más que nada porque sabía que ella no se dedicaría a tratar de conquistar a su novio.

Dicho comentario llevó a Deb al siguiente punto importante que la chica quería tratar: la relación de Genzo con Lily. Ella le confesó a su amiga que estaba enamorada de él, y que él a su vez sentía algo por ella, pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos se atrevía a terminar con sus respectivas parejas, más que nada por el hecho de que no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar. Deb suspiró después de escuchar que Genzo y Lily se estaban viendo a escondidas, eso del engaño nunca le había parecido nada bueno... Lily sabía que su amiga no estaba de acuerdo, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella?

Dejar de verlo, así de sencillo.- gruñó Deb, mirando a su amiga con enojo.- No te hagas tonta, se pueden hacer muchas cosas.

No puedo dejar de ver a Genzo, no sé si me resista.- musitó Lily.- El verlo a diario se me ha hecho ya una droga…

Y como con todas las drogas, te puedes intoxicar.- replicó Débora.- Mira, si tanto amas a Genzo, trona con Karl pero ya.

Es lo que quisiera, pero entonces él va a creer que lo estoy abandonando por lo de Simone y eso no es cierto.- replicó Lily.- Después de lo de Ian, creo que esa tipa nomás lo quiso acosar para tratar de separarnos, y si termino ahora con Karl, él pensara que sigo creyendo que es culpable.

Bueno, eso es cierto, pero también podrías decirle que lo que pasa en realidad es que tú estás enamorada de otro hombre.- la regañó Deb.

Quiero decírselo, de verdad que sí, pero no sé como.- confesó Lily.- Sabes que Genzo es su gran rival…

Precisamente por eso.- replicó Débora.- No debes atrasar más esto, habla con Karl a la de ya.

Lo buscaré mañana.- suspiró Lily.

El resto de la noche, Lily no pudo conciliar el sueño. A cada rato ella se despertaba, soñando con Genzo, con una Eli enojada y decepcionada y con un Karl furioso, y entre cada sueño se le colaba Ian Rosso, con sus sonrisa de depravado y su mirada tenebrosa… Lily decidió levantarse temprano e irse a entrenar, ya que más tarde iría a buscar a Karl al departamento de Levin. Lo mejor era hablar con él cuanto antes y dejar las cosas en claro…

Por supuesto, Karl tuvo la misma idea de ir a buscar a Lily, así que ambos estuvieron a punto de no encontrarse, pero una coincidencia los hizo a los dos toparse a mitad del camino. Schneider vio a Lily primero y dudó de momento en hablarle, pero se dijo que ya no era momento de andar cortando las cosas. Así pues, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a un lugar apartado para hablar, el problema era que no sabían a dónde. Karl quería ir a un parque, pero Lily no quería porque había sido ahí en donde vio a Genzo; ella quería ir a un café, pero él no quería porque había sido ahí en donde vio a Elieth. Así pues, al final, los dos terminaron en un restaurante pequeño y privado, en donde nadie los molestaría y en donde estarían a salvo de toda suspicacia.

Karl comenzó diciéndole a Lily que lamentaba lo ocurrido con Ian Rosso, y que lamentaba aun más el no haber estado con ella cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo. Lily, sin embargo, le dijo que no había ningún problema ya que ella había encontrado apoyo en otras personas. Schneider supo de quién estaba Lily hablando, pero prefirió no decir nada ni hacer ningún escándalo. No tenía derecho, después de todo él había besado a Elieth.

Siempre pensé que ese Rosso actuaba extraño.- gruñó Karl.- Lo lamento, debí haber sido más insistente cuando pensaba que él te lastimaba. Hubiera detenido esto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La culpa no es tuya, sino mía.- suspiró Lily.- Fui yo la que se dejó lastimar por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Y no te preocupes, que quizás antes hubiera sido peor… Y bueno, menos mal que las cosas no llegaron tan lejos. Sin embargo, yo quisiera decirte que lamento mucho en verdad el haber desconfiado de ti. Sé ahora que lo que ocurrió con Simone en el departamento no fue más que una trampa de ella, quizás sugerida por Ian, para separarnos. Y de idiota, yo caí en ella.

Caímos en ella.- suspiró Karl.- Fue una jugarreta de lo más obvia y no la ví venir…

Como sea, eso no importa ya.- Lily trató de sonreír.- He sido de lo más injusta contigo, Karl… Yo… Debí creerte, es solo que…

Es solo que ya te pasó una vez.- suspiró Schneider.- Con Pamela, lo sé.

No, no quise decir eso, es solo que… .- Lily intentó decir algo, pero Karl la interrumpió.

No, espera.- pidió él.- Mira, me siento mal por lo ocurrido con Pamela. Nunca te dije nada porque… Porque pensé que si ignoraba el hecho sería mejor que el confrontarlo. Fue algo cobarde de mi parte, pero en verdad que para mí esos besos carecieron de importancia. Nunca quise faltarte al respeto ni mucho menos lastimarte.

Eso lo sé.- sonrió Lily.- Por eso es que yo no te reclamé nada. Y por eso es que yo debí creerte cuando pasó lo de Simone…

No importa ya, entonces.- sonrió Karl, levemente.- Me da gusto que al fin me creas. Es bueno que en esta relación ya empiece a haber confianza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque el comentario de Karl, hecho con las mejores intenciones, les cortó a ambos la inspiración. Lily se sintió culpable y Karl se sintió fatal, así que de momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Afortunadamente para ellos, en ese momento les llevaron de comer y ambos fingieron entretenerse en eso. Al paso al que iban, nunca iban a terminar el uno con el otro, y ambos tenían sus razones.

"No puedo terminar con Karl ahora", pensaba Lily, mientras intentaba comerse su filete mignon. "Pensará que de verdad no lo perdoné por lo de Simone y que todo lo que acabo de decir es una mentira…".

"No puedo dejar a Lily, no ahora que ella cree en mí", pensaba Karl, a su vez. "No cuando acabo de decirle que nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarla. Pensará que todo lo que le he dicho fue solo una completa falsedad…".

Así pues, Karl y Lily se miraron… Y no fueron capaces de decirse lo que en realidad estaban sintiendo…

**Notas:**

Olvidé darle las gracias a Maderique por decirme la diferencia entre el patinaje entre hombres y el de mujeres.

Y bueno, ya esperen pronto el final de este churrofic. Ya no pienso tardarme mucho con él, jejeje xD.


	28. No name

**Capítulo 27. No name.**

Rika miraba con aburrición la televisión mientras Taro hablaba por teléfono con Tsubasa. Después de la impactante noticia de que este jugador iba a formar parte del equipo B del Barcelona, no había nadie que no quisiera hablar con Tsubasa y preguntarle al respecto. Sin embargo, el joven había puesto al mal tiempo buena cara y había cumplido ya con los requisitos que le exigía el entrenador para regresar al equipo A. Rika ya estaba aburrida de esa historia, es cierto que Tsubasa se había topado con una barrera, pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba ni sería la última, motivo por el cual a la chica ya no le impresionaba. A ella le interesaba más los últimos sucesos ocurridos entre los jugadores de los dos equipos más fuertes de Alemania. Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider iban a enfrentarse esa noche y había mucho más que una Bundesliga en juego.

Bueno, creo que Tsubasa ya aceptó su destino.- suspiró Taro.- Ahora está viendo la manera de cambiarlo.

Algo típico en él.- replicó Rika.- Y lo va a conseguir, ya lo sabes bien.

Pues sí, pero creo que la prensa se lo ha tomado más en serio, tenían mucha esperanza en él y como que se decepcionaron al saber que ni él consiguió brillar a la primera en Europa.

Creo que solo Genzo lo ha conseguido, y mira que también sufrió mucho para lograrlo.- suspiró Taro.- La diferencia con él está en que llegó a Europa primero que todos nosotros y por eso ahora ya no tiene estos problemas.

Ni creas, por ahí se corre el rumor que se quiere cambiar de Hamburgo.- replicó Rika.- El Hamburgo no ha perdido, pero tampoco ha ganado y eso quizás no le baste para la Champions League.

Es cierto.- suspiró Misaki.- Qué lata es ser japonés.

Ya hablas como Lily.- se mofó Rika.

Hablo como tú.- replicó Taro, sonriendo.- Y hablando de Lily... ¿Es idea mía o ella y Wakabayashi han estado juntos demasiado tiempo?

Es idea tuya.- respondió Rika.

Taro la miró con sorpresa. Rika se echó a reír.

Claro que no es idea tuya, es algo tan obvio que lo sorprendente es que Elieth y Karl no hayan respingado ya.- dijo Rika.- Y eso solo me hace pensar dos cosas: la primera es que esos dos son tremendamente despistados, o bien porque también se traen su secretito bien guardado. Y dado que estamos hablando de Elieth y de Schneider, yo me inclino a pensar por la segunda opción.

Tú fuiste la que dijo que Schneider y Eli harían mejor pareja, así como Lily y Wakabayashi.- recordó Misaki.

Lo sé.- musitó Rika.- Y me siento mal por eso.

Eres una bruja.- se burló Taro, al tiempo que besaba a su novia.

No me llames así.- gruñó ella.- Me siento culpable.

Bah. Al menos que hayas hecho alguna poción de amor, si esos cuatro tienen relaciones cruzadas no es culpa tuya.- replicó Misaki.

Gracias, por algo me voy a casar contigo.- sonrió Ozawa.- ¿Iremos al partido del Bayern contra el Hamburgo?

¿Te lo quieres perder?.- cuestionó Taro.

Por nada del mundo.- Rika sonrió con cierta malicia.- Me late que se ve a poner muy interesante...

Y vaya que lo sería. Ese mismo día, por la tarde, Elieth tuvo su partido de semifinales, el cual ganó con una amplia diferencia de tantos. Ahora, ella disputaría la final en algunos días y los pronósticos decían que su equipo sin dudarlo sería el ganador. A su vez, Lily se esforzó todo lo que pudo por adaptarse a la nueva rutina y a su nuevo equipo de trabajo, aunque en sí no le costó mucho trabajo ya que el trabajar con Jean y Débora era mucho mejor que hacerlo con Ian y Simone. Lily sabía que esos dos aun no aparecían, aunque aparentemente no habían salido del país ya que no se había registrado la salida de ninguno en las fronteras. El caso es que a pesar de todo, ella lo hizo bastante bien en las primeras rondas, quedando en tercer puesto en el primer día. Jean no se preocupó, si Lily lo hacía lo suficientemente bien podría alcanzar el podio e incluso el primer lugar, si se esforzaba los suficiente.

Genzo estaba listo para su partido contra Schneider, esa noche. El portero estaba ansioso por demostrarle el alemán que su equipo no era invencible, cosa que Kaltz también deseaba hacer. El portero, sin embargo, sabía que aunque Lily había prometido ir al partido, sería más que obvio que ella iría a apoyar a Karl y no a él, cosa que a Genzo lo hacía sentirse un poco mal, aunque ocultó ese sentimiento lo mejor que pudo. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, el futuro de la Bundesliga se iba a jugar en ese partido (yaaa). Schnieder, a su vez, tenía también más o menos el mismo pensamiento que su rival, él quería demostrarle a Genzo que estaba perdiendo su tiempo al no aceptar su oferta para irse al Bayern y crear el equipo más poderoso de Europa. Y bueno, si bien sabía que si Elieth iba al encuentro era para apoyar a Genzo, aun así Schneider deseaba verla...

Así estaban las cosas por la tarde, cuando Genzo llegó a la pista para buscar a Elieth y Karl se apareció para buscar a Lily. Se suponía que ninguno de los dos jugadores debía estar ahí, pero bueno, los hombres son tercos y más cuando se enamoran, así que era de esperarse de que Genzo y Karl estuvieran ahí. Sin embargo, la verdadera intención de cada uno no era el primero ir a ver a su respectiva novia sino irse con la novia del otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro estaba ahí, de lo contrario no se hubieran arriesgado tanto.

Lily acababa de terminar su rutina cuando vio a una figura conocida a las afueras de la pista. Ella sintió que todos sus músculos se ponían en tensión al ver al hombre ahí. ¡Vaya cinismo! Después de todo lo ocurrido él aun tenía la desfachatez de pararse por esos rumbos. Sin embargo, Lily se dijo a sí misma que no se podía dejar intimidar por ese sujeto y se acercó a él con paso decidido. Lo malo era que no había nadie cerca, Jean estaba con Smolinsky y Deb se acababa de marchar, de manera que Lily lamentó el estar sola.

Ian miró a Lily fijamente al acercarse a él, taladrándola con esos ojos azul hielo. Lily intentó no mostrarse temerosa pero vaya que le estaba costando trabajo, Ian aun tenía ese inacabable poder para intimidar.

¿Qué hace aquí?.- le preguntó Lily, muy seria.

Vine a ver qué clase de mediocridad te puso ese fracasado de Lacoste.- replicó Ian, con sarcasmo.- Por favor, es una estupidez, por algo quedaste en el tercer puesto, era de esperarse. Así no vas a ganar nada.

No me interesa ganar, sino demostrar que puedo salir adelante, a pesar de todo lo que intentó hacer.- replicó Lily.

¿Lo que yo te intenté hacer?.- Rosso se indignó.- ¿Eres acaso idiota? ¡Yo te puse en el lugar en el que estás, gracias a mí estabas al principio en el primer lugar!

¡Y por culpa suya caí al tercero!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Estaba tan aliviada de no estar bajo su mirada que me costó trabajo adaptarme a un ambiente libre de acoso!

¡No creas que esto se va a quedar así!.- gritó Ian, dando un paso hacia delante y sujetando a Lily con fuerza por los brazos.- ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente! ¡Tú eres mía!

¡De ninguna manera!.- Lily intentaba zafarse.- ¡Ya déjeme en paz, yo no le pertenezco!

¡Tú no eres nada!.- insistía Ian.- No eres más que una fracasada, no conseguirás nada sin mí.

Ian intentó golpear a la chica, pero Lily consiguió esquivar el golpe, sin poder zafarse de los brazos del hombre. Los dos forcejearon por un tiempo, e Ian iba ganando terreno hasta que él sintió que alguien lo separaba con brusquedad de Lily y lo arrojaba al helado suelo de la pista. Lily estuvo a punto de caer también, pero alguien la sostuvo.

A ti te estaba buscando.- le dijo Genzo a Ian.- No pensaba que hubieses conseguido salir del país, pero no creí que fueras tan idiota como para quedarte en Munich.

Tú otra vez.- gruñó Ian, poniéndose de pie.- Lo que no consiguió ese estúpido alemán conseguiste hacerlo tú. Pero ni creas, Lily me pertenece y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

Genzo soltó a Lily y se interpuso entre ella e Ian. Wakabayashi, sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un puñetazo a Ian en el rostro; el hombre no tuvo oportunidad de caer al suelo, ya que Genzo lo tomó por las solapas del saco y volvió a darle otros tres golpes en el rostro, antes de dejarlo caer.

Te dije que si volvías a hacerle daño a Lily, lo ibas a pagar.- gruñó Genzo.

Te arrepentirás.- gruñó Ian.

¿En serio? Yo creo que no.- replicó Genzo.- Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error.

Lily se dio cuenta de que un grupo de policías iba llegando a la pista en ese momento, acompañados por Leonardo. Al parecer, el médico y el portero habían visto a Ian discutiendo con Lily, por lo que el primero fue a buscar a la policía mientras el segundo iba en rescate de la chica (ya, Lily se sabe defender sola P). Así pues, los policías arrestaron a Rosso, al tiempo que éste amenazaba y maldecía sin parar. Sin embargo, Lily ni se inmutó porque le dijo que en esa ocasión ella sí iba a levantar cargos en su contra.

Y de ésta ya no te salvas.- replicó Lily, mirando cómo Ian era llevado por los policías.- Ya era momento de poner un alto.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Genzo abrazó a Lily y ella se recargó contra él. Un asunto menos por solucionar, quedaba otro pendiente...

No lejos de ahí, Karl dudaba en ir o no a ver a su novia primero, ya que la tentación de ir a ver a Elieth primero era mucho muy grande. El alemán pensaba que no se sentiría a gusto de no ir a ver a su novia primero ya que así ella no estaría esperándolo y no habría riesgo de que ella fuese a buscarlo. Aunque bueno, Lily no sabía que Karl estaba ahí, así que no habría problema de eso. Así pues, el alemán se marchó a buscar a Eli primero, pero en el camino se topó con una visita muy poco agradable. Simone Delacroix estaba recargada contra la pared, fumándose un cigarro muy tranquila. Karl hizo una mueca y decidió darse la vuelta, aunque ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó a él.

¿Por qué huyes, corazón?.- Simone le dio alcance al joven.- He estado esperando por ti.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó Karl, enojado.- No tienes nada de dignidad.

Uy, qué palabras tan rudas, algo digno de ti.- replicó Delacroix, con una sonrisa.- Por eso es que me gustas tanto, corazón.

Déjame tranquilo.- gruñó Schneider, sin detenerse.- No estoy interesado en ti.

Uy, por la manera en la que hablas, pareciera que encontraste a alguien que te mueve el tapete en serio y no sé por qué creo que no estás hablando de la ñoña de Lily. ¿Quién es, primor?

Schneider la ignoró y continuó caminando. Él decidió que ante el primer guardia que se le apareciera enfrente denunciaría a Simone. Si se tratara de Ian, Karl ya lo hubiese dejado inconsciente, pero dado que Delacroix seguía siendo mujer, él se contenía las ganas de golpearla. Karl comenzó a dar vueltas con el fin de perder a la mujer, pero ésta no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo en paz, ya que ella le gritaba que no iba a dejar de perseguirlo hasta que no le diera cuando menos una noche de pasión. Schneider estaba empezando a hartarse de ser perseguido por Delacroix, cuando en una vuelta chocó con Elieth, la cual al parecer iba saliendo de una de las pistas de hielo.

¡Karl!.- exclamó ella, genuinamente feliz de verlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte…

Pues vine a verte pero… .- Karl suspiró.- No sé como quitarme a esta mujer de encima…

¿Cuál mujer?.- Eli pensó que él hablaba de Lily.

Simone.- respondió Karl, enojado, molesto y fastidiado.- No sé que le pasa a esa mujer que no entiende lo que es un "no".

Muchos no sabemos lo que es eso, pero procuramos no fastidiar.- Elieth sintió celos y comenzó a enojarse.- No me digas que todavía tiene la desfachatez de querer acostarse contigo.

Algo hay de eso.- musitó Schneider.

Vaya, así que ésta es "la otra".- se mofó Simone, dándoles alcance y mirando a Elieth de arriba abajo.- Insisto, con qué poco te conformas.

Eli se le dejó ir a la mujer, soltando una palabra en español que definitivamente no significaba nada bueno; Karl, sin embargo, la sostuvo por un brazo, diciéndole en voz baja que no valía la pena. Simone empezó a provocar a Karl agrediendo verbalmente a Elieth, para ver si con esto él se volteaba cuando menos a verla, aunque Schneider se mantuvo sereno, ignorando a la mujer por completo.

Vamos, querido, sabes que esta chica no es lo suficiente para ti.- insistió Delacroix por quien sabe cuanta vez.

Lo mismo decías de Lily.- replicó Karl, intentando hacerla callar.

La verdad es que ninguna mujer te merece.- replicó Simone.- Solo yo te puedo hacer feliz, ninguna de estas niñas tontas puede hacerlo…

Ok, suficiente.- dijo Elieth, soltándose de la mano de Karl y dirigiéndose hacia Simone.

Ésta vio venir a Eli y sonrió son sorna, preparada para lanzar algún comentario oportuno, pero entonces, y sin previo aviso, Elieth lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Simone, haciéndola gritar del susto y del dolor. La mujer se tambaleó y trató de no perder el equilibrio, pero Eli le metió una zancadilla y entonces Simone cayó sentada, al tiempo que se apretaba la nariz de la cual le brotaba sangre. La mujer miró con odio a la chica.

A ver si ya con esto te callas.- gruñó Elieth.- Ya te las debía por atreverte a besar a mi hombre.

¿Soy tu hombre?.- Karl no pudo evitar sonreír.- Oye, lo normal es que sea yo quien defienda a mi dama.

Ese derecho nadie te lo niega.- replicó Eli.- Pero esto era asunto de mujeres.

Simone miró enojada a Elieth y, poniéndose de pie, intentó golpearla pero entonces Karl se le puso enfrente.

Eso sí que no.- gruñó Schneider.- Ni creas que te voy a dejar.

Simone intentó entonces atacarlo a él, pero entonces un grupo de policías aparecieron de la nada y se hicieron cargo de la mujer, esposándola de inmediato. Karl y Eli miraron la escena con asombro, sin saber muy bien qué rayos estaba pasando ahí. A lo lejos, Genzo y Lily se dirigían hacia ellos y entonces Karl y Elieth se separaron de inmediato. Los cuatro jóvenes se vieron e intercambiaron miradas de dudas entre sí. Los dos primeros le explicaron lo ocurrido a los dos segundos, eso de que Simone era buscada junto con Ian por acoso, fraude, extorsión y quién sabe qué cuantas otras cosas más. Lo dicho por Genzo, esos dos parecían más Gloria Trevi y Sergio Andrade que un par de entrenadores sobre hielo. Al final de tanto relajo, cuando los policías se llevaron a Simone, los cuatro jóvenes suspiraron y se miraron.

Bueno.- Karl fue el primero en hablar.- Será mejor que me vaya. El partido será dentro unas cuantas horas.

Lo sé.- musitó Genzo.- Mejor será que me vaya también… Nos veremos las caras más tarde, Schneider.

Eso espero, Wakabayashi.- replicó Karl.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente y después se dieron la espalda, cada uno echando a andar por rumbos diferentes. Lily y Elieth los miraron a cada uno y después se miraron entre ellas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Te veré al rato.- comentó Eli, simplemente.

Claro.- respondió Lily.

Y cada una se marchó con su novio respectivo. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía que el teatro estaba a punto de terminar…

**Notas:**

Ya, ahora sí, espero poder terminar este fic en dos o tres capítulos cuando mucho, ya le di muchas vueltas al asunto P.


	29. El orgullo de dos hombres

**Capítulo 28. El orgullo de dos hombres.**

Era al fin el momento de que comenzara el partido más esperado de la temporada alemana. Bayern Munich contra el Hamburgo, los dos equipos más poderosos de la Bundesliga. El primero llevaba cuatro victorias y el segundo tres victorias y un empate, los números no mentían y todo parecía indicar que ese encuentro sería sumamente interesante.

"No sabes cuánto esperaba este partido", pensó Genzo, mirando de reojo a Schneider.

¿Qué dices si vamos a darle una sorpresa al gran campeón de nuestra liga?.- le preguntó Kaltz a Genzo.- ¿Estás listo, Wakabayashi? ¿Eh?

Genzo no respondió; Kaltz se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy concentrado y solo rió por lo bajo. Cuando Genzo tenía esa actitud, era muy poco probable que alguien lo pudiera derrotar.

Aquí es donde saldaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes, Wakabayashi.- dijo Schneider.

No perderé, Schneider.- replicó Wakabayashi.

Desde las gradas, los espectadores seguían todo con lujo de detalles. Rika y Taro estaban sentados junto a Débora y Lily; ésta no tenía idea de en donde podía estar Elieth. Lily siempre había usado una camiseta del Bayern para todos los partidos de Schneider, pero en esa ocasión no iba a poder hacerlo; así pues, la chica optó por usar pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de tirantes y escotada, ajustada al cuerpo, como símbolo de que en ese partido se mantenía neutral.

De verdad que eres muy obvia.- comentó Rika, suspirando.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- Lily trató de fingir demencia.

Porque se nota que no vienes apoyando a Schneider.- replicó Rika.- Pobre Karl, de cualquier manera se lo buscó por no tratarte como se merece.

No digas más.- pidió Lily, removiéndose incómoda.

Ey, tranquila, que de Karl a Genzo, prefiero al segundo.- sonrió Rika.- Lo que sí es que te pido que al menos seas sincera con el primero.

Yo le dije lo mismo, pero parece no querer escucharme.- gruñó Débora.- Al rato se va a quedar como el perro de las dos tortas.

Misaki fingió demencia y Lily suspiró nuevamente. Mejor era no decir nada más. Elieth se apareció de repente y se sentó junto a los otros, disculpándose por llegar tarde. Rika comentó que no era con ellos con quienes debía discutir, sino con su novio, y no solo por llegar tarde, sino también por ir vestida de blanco. Elieth no entendió, pero Lily tosió y Rika ya no dijo nada más.

Los jugadores tomaron posición; el Hamburgo hizo saque de meta y se lanzaron al ataque; sin embargo, Karl les cortó el paso y se robó el esférico, dirigiéndose hacia la portería contraria. Sin mucha dificultad, Schneider se quitó a los defensas y se dispuso a tirar.

Éste será el saludo de mi parte, Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Schneider, disparando hacia la portería de Genzo. Éste, sin embargo, detuvo el balón con facilidad.

Deberías ponerle más entusiasmo a tus saludos.- se mofó Genzo, mirando fijamente a su rival con el balón en sus manos.- Te advierto, que voy a usar toda mi capacidad desde el inicio.

Wakabayashi hizo despegue de meta y el balón le fue a caer a Kaltz, el cual se lanzó al ataque, tomando desprevenidos a los jugadores del Bayern. El alemán burló a sus oponentes y anotó un gol que dejó a Schneider y a los demás perplejos. Los aficionados del Hamburgo ovacionaron a su equipo y Lily no pudo evitar saltar y gritar con ellos.

¡Sí, es el primer gol!.- exclamó ella, emocionada.

Creo que eso debió hacerlo Elieth y no tú.- comentó Rika, por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, Eli ni se inmutó; ella tenía clavada la mirada en la figura inmóvil de Schneider, el cual observaba incrédulo como era que se ponían abajo en el marcador. Genzo y Karl se miraron fijamente y este último hizo una mueca.

La verdadera pelea apenas comienza, Schneider.- dijo Genzo.

Acepto mi error, creo que no necesitaba mostrar mi cortesía contigo.- replicó Karl.- Hasta me tocó darte un regalo, pero lo bueno apenas comienza. Esta vez te daremos un regalo diferente y más vale que lo aceptes de buena forma. Prepárate para nuestra lluvia de tiros.

Los dos hombres se dieron la espalda y retomaron sus posiciones en el campo de juego. Esta vez el Bayern tomó posesión del balón y empezaron a lanzar tiros constantes hacia la portería de Genzo. Levin, Sho, el propio Schneider y el resto de los jugadores lanzaron tiros constantes a la portería de Wakabayashi, intentando penetrarla, pero Genzo no dejaba pasar ningún disparo. El portero estaba jugando estupendamente, comportándose a la altura de las circunstancias. Schneider maldijo en voz baja, la lluvia de tiros no le estaba resultando como esperaba.

Creo que soy el único que puede hacerle un gol a Wakabayashi.- gruñó Schneider, por lo bajo.

Sho vio a Karl correr y le lanzó un buen pase, pero Kaltz se interpuso y cortó el pase. Schneider lo miró con cierto enojo.

De nuevo tú.- gruñó.

Mi deber, después de anotar el primer gol, es marcarte durante todo el partido.- replicó Kaltz.

La verdad es que nunca pensé que algún día me marcarías así.- replicó Karl, sonriendo levemente.

Los dos alemanes se pusieron a recordar las épocas en las que ellos dos y Genzo jugaban juntos en el equipo juvenil de Hamburgo. En aquellos días, el Hamburgo era invencible gracias a la tercia que hicieron Schneider, Kaltz y Wakabayashi, y bien se decía que mientras los tres estuvieran juntos, nadie los iba a poder vencer. Genzo se encargaba de la defensa, Karl del ataque, pero Kaltz era la clave fundamental para ganar un encuentro. Incluso los dos alemanes recordaron cuando le propusieron a Genzo que se nacionalizara alemán para que jugara con ellos en la selección, cosa a la cual el japonés se negó ya que él le había prometido a su gran amigo Tsubasa Ozhora que juntos habrían de ganar la Copa del Mundo.

Desde las tribunas, Lily miraba a Karl y a Kaltz hablar y frunció el entrecejo. ¿De qué tanto estaban hablando esos dos? Ni que estuvieran en una fiesta o paseando tranquilamente por un parque, estaban a mitad de un partido importante y no era momento de no ponerse a chismorrear, y así lo externó Lily.

No están hablando solo porque sí.- replicó Elieth, muy seria.- Karl está distrayendo a su oponente. Lentamente, él se está alejando de Kaltz y con la plática éste ni lo nota.

Y dicho y hecho, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad Karl se alejó de Kaltz y se lanzó al ataque, recogiendo un pase de Levin. Karl disparó, pero Genzo alcanzó a detener el balón con una mano, aunque la potencia del tiro lo estaba empujando hacia atrás. Sho llegó entonces y quiso anotar pero Genzo atrapó entonces el balón con sus dos manos y se fue a estrellar contra la portería.

¡Genzo!.- gritó Lily, poniéndose de pie.

Tranquila, que nada más fue un golpecito.- dijo Rika, tranquilamente.- No te lo mataron ni nada similar.

Lily recordó de pronto quién estaba sentada junto a ella y se sentó. Elieth miraba a su amiga de reojo, preguntándose el por qué ella estaba más preocupada por su novio que la propia Eli. El caso es que el partido se reinició tras asegurarse de que Genzo no estaba herido, y entonces Schneider se dijo que era momento de intentar otra táctica. Aprovechando pases continuos entre él, Sho y Levin, Karl pudo al fin tomar desprevenido a Genzo y anotar el gol que habría de darles el empate. La afición del Bayern se dejó ir en un alarido de gozo, y Elieth no pudo evitar gritar y aplaudir entusiasmada con ellos.

¡Bien hecho, Karl!.- gritó Elieth.

¿Qué ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para apoyar al novio de la otra?.- preguntó Deb, sin poder contenerse.

Eli se calló al instante y Lily optó por mirar al frente. Había sido un error ir a ese partido, o por lo menos había sido un error el ir con Elieth. Ésta pensaba más o menos lo mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse.

Los aficionados del Hamburgo lamentaron el empate, al igual que muchos de sus jugadores, pero Genzo se lo tomó todo con calma. Únicamente era un empate, el partido apenas estaba comenzando, era lo que decía Genzo, cosa que dejó a Karl bastante impresionado. Sin embargo, el entrenador del Hamburgo no quería correr riesgos e hizo dos cambios, metiendo a dos jugadores que se encargarían de marcar a Levin y a Sho. Al parecer, el entrenador quería que Hamburgo y Bayern empataran ese partido. Por supuesto, la gente se sintió decepcionada, al igual que el propio Schneider, él esperaba mucho más de sus competidores. En una jugada que involucró a Genzo, Kaltz y Karl, los tres saltaron y Schneider le dio un codazo en el rostro a Kaltz, aparentemente sin intención. El árbitro no vio esta jugada sucia y dejó que corriera la jugada, aunque Genzo consiguió atrapar el balón.

Qué fútbol tan aburrido juegan.- comentó Karl, enojado.- Estaba ansioso por tener este partido contigo, Genzo Wakabayashi, pero no me imaginé que fuera de esta forma. Me has decepcionado completamente.

Pero antes de que Genzo pudiese decir o hacer cualquier cosa, Kaltz llegó por atrás y le dio una patada a Schneider en las piernas.

Schneider, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡Te estás luciendo demasiado! ¡Nosotros tampoco queremos jugar un fútbol en donde solo estemos huyendo de tus ataques!.- reclamó Kaltz, muy enojado.- ¡Tú siempre has sido un niño consentido que nunca ha hecho ningún esfuerzo para conseguir las cosas, y no tienes ningún derecho para exigirnos, eres un imbécil!

¡Ya fue suficiente, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tranquilízate!.- pidió Genzo, conteniendo a su amigo.

Pero era ya demasiado tarde: el árbitro ya había sacado la tarjeta roja. Kaltz había sido expulsado y ya no había manera de corregirlo; Genzo aun lo seguía sosteniendo, pero el alemán le pidió que lo soltara, que ya estaba tranquilo. Con la cabeza gacha, Kaltz salió de la cancha sin mirar hacia atrás. Schneider, con cierta culpa, miró de reojo a Wakabayashi y a Kaltz, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Genzo se puso a recordar, con cierta tristeza, cómo a sus amigos y a él les gustaba tanto el fútbol que se la podían pasar horas pateando el balón; eran tiempos en donde Schneider, Kaltz y Wakabayashi formaban parte de una gran trilogía, tiempos en donde nadie pensó que algo podría llegar a separarlos...

Chispas, creo que esta vez tu galán se pasó.- comentó Rika, refiriéndose a Schneider pero sin especificar si le hablaba a Lily o a Elieth.

Pero de cualquier modo, ninguna de las dos le hizo caso. El partido se reinició con un nuevo ataque del Bayern, el cual fue cortado estupendamente por Genzo. Éste se dijo que quizás aquellas épocas donde los tres eran amigos se habían ido, pero que él continuaba amando el fútbol. Así pues, sonriendo, Wakabayashi hizo despeje del área para que sus compañeros se lanzaran al ataque, pero le cometieron falta al capitán del Hamburgo, lo que les valió un tiro libre directo. El capitán se dispuso a cobrar, pero entonces Genzo se lanzó desde su portería y les gritó a sus compañeros que él cobraría el tiro libre. El capitán se hizo entonces hacia atrás y Wakabayashi disparó el balón; éste, sin embargo, fue interceptado por un defensa del Bayern y entonces se hizo el contraataque. Como no había portero, Schneider no perdió oportunidad y se adelantó en el campo, con Wakabayashi detrás de él, corriendo para intentar regresar a su portería. Kaltz le gritaba a su amigo que tenía que volver, y si bien Genzo hizo todo cuanto pudo, no consiguió evitar que Karl anotara el segundo gol, segundos antes de que el árbitro pitara el final del partido.

La afición del Bayern gritó de algarabía, mientras que los del Hamburgo se lamentaban por la derrota. En las tribunas, Lily sonreía, pero no por la victoria del Bayern sino por la perseverancia de Genzo, mientras que Elieth estaba orgullosa de Karl. Estos dos se miraron fijamente y después se alejaron en direcciones contrarias.

"Siempre serás mi eterno rival", pensaron ambos, a la vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo iba saliendo del estadio por la salida de los jugadores cuando vio a Lily esperándolo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír también, aunque lo hizo con cierta tristeza.

Jugaste muy bien.- comentó ella, acercándose a él.

Schneider lo hizo mejor, al parecer.- replicó Genzo.

Eso no importa, tú estuviste excelente.- Lily lo abrazó.- Me sorprendiste en verdad. Admiro tu tenacidad.

Eso, aunque no lo creas, me hace sentir mejor.- suspiró Genzo, abrazándola con fuerza.

Genzo y Lily se besaron entonces, con pasión e intensidad. Los jóvenes se abrazaron y se recargaron contra un árbol, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. De momento, no les importaba nada, solo querían estar juntos...

Karl vio a Elieth hablando con Débora Cortés, la cual la dejó para irse con Levin en cuanto éste salió. Schneider se acercó a la chica, con una gran sonrisa se casanova en el rostro. Eli trató de no ponerse nerviosa, sin conseguirlo.

Felicidades.- sonrió ella, con cierta timidez.

Gracias.- sonrió Karl.- Espero que no me guardes rencor.

Para nada.- negó Elieth.- Me siento mal por Genzo, pero también me da gusto que hayas ganado.

Karl y Elieth se besaron largo rato, hasta que escucharon que alguien venía detrás de ellos y se apresuraron a esconderse; los jóvenes se separaron y entonces, boquiabiertos, vieron pasar a Leonardo y a Marie, tomados de la mano. Schneider se molestó al instante, pero Eli se echó a reír.

¡Mi hermana!.- gruñó Karl.- ¡Mi cuñado! ¡Juntos!

Ya, tranquilo, que tu hermana no es una niña.- rió Elieth, quien hasta ese momento supo quién era la chica por quien su hermano y el hermano de Lily pelearon.- Y mejor que sea tu cuñado a un desconocido, ¿no crees?

Schneider gruñó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Marie lo escuchara y entonces ella miró hacia todas partes para tratar de localizar la fuente del ruido, sin éxito. Eli tomó entonces a Karl de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí, para evitar que él matara a Leonardo y que su hermana no los descubriera a ellos. Buscando un sitio en donde besarse sin ser vistos, Elieth y Karl rodearon el estadio, entre coqueteos, risas, besos y arrumacos ocasionales, hasta que llegaron a un grupo de árboles desde donde se escuchaban unos ruidos suaves y se notaban dos bultos en la oscuridad.

¡Ah, lo siento, nosotros no...!.- comenzó a decir Elieth, pero se quedó callada de repente.

La pareja se separó, y miraron a Karl y a Eli con azoro. Schneider jadeó de la sorpresa y de momento no supo que decir, al igual que los otros dos. Genzo y Lily se miraron entre sí y después miraron a sus respectivas parejas y no supieron qué decir. Elieth se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras sentía que se quedaba sin palabras. Después, ella se acercó a Genzo y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

¿Wakabayashi, tú con mi novia?.- exclamó Karl, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Lily maldijo en español. El engaño ya se había terminado.

**Notas:**

Yap, ahora sí. Solo dos capítulos más y este fic acaba.


	30. Doble Traición

**Capítulo 29. Doble traición.**

Las cosas no habían resultado nada bien, como era de esperarse. Genzo aun tenía dolor de cabeza al recordar la pelea que tuvo con Schneider y Elieth esa noche, y eso que ya habían pasado dos meses de eso. Wakabayashi se lamentó el no haber tomado las cosas de buena manera, pero la verdad era que un asunto como ése no era para tomarse de buena manera...

Después de que Karl y Elieth cacharon a Lily y a Genzo besándose, se armó la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Ella abofeteó a Genzo, él le reclamó a Lily y de pronto los cuatro se enfrascaron en una pelea a gritos que no culminó bien, sobre todo porque del enojo, Elieth estuvo a punto de zarandear a Lily y Genzo se interpuso, lo que aumentó aun más el enojo de la chica, y de Schneider también, dicho sea de paso; se suponía que si Genzo tenía que defender a alguien, sería a Elieth y no a Lily. Fue entonces cuando Genzo les hizo ver a los dos que ellos estaban tomados de la mano cuando los encontraron, cosa que no tenía ninguna justificación, y le recordó a Elieth que ella se la pasaba creyéndole más a Schneider y que se la pasaba más tiempo con él; Lily le dijo lo mismo a Karl, que él parecía apoyar más a su amiga que ella misma y entonces entre tanto grito, reclamo y más cosas, Karl y Elieth confesaron tener una especie de aventura.

No fue como tal una aventura.- había replicado Karl, enojado.- Estoy enamorado de Elieth.

Esto había causado un silencio momentáneo entre los otros tres, el cual fue roto por Genzo.

Ya que estamos siendo sinceros.- dijo Genzo, muy calmado.- Yo confieso entonces que estoy enamorado de Lily.

Otro silencio absoluto, el cual fue roto esta vez por una nueva tanda de reclamos.

Gran cosa.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Es esto una pelea o una confesión sincera? Porque si es lo último, yo amo a Genzo.

Y yo a Karl, mi querida amiga.- replicó Eli, con sarcasmo.- Pero no soy tan cínica como para decírtelo en tu cara.

Es más cinismo el andar con él a escondidas, sabiendo que es mi novio.- replicó Lily, enojada.

Pues tú hiciste lo mismo, por lo que veo.- replicó Elieth.

Ya, que no vamos a llegar a nada reclamando o viendo quién anduvo con quien.- dijo Genzo.

Eso para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no me descubriste besando a tu novia.- gruñó Karl.

Elieth le reclamó a Genzo por no haber sido sincero con ella, mientras que él le decía lo mismo al tiempo que le reclamaba a Schneider por haber andado con su novia a sus espaldas. Lily le reclamaba a Karl que la culpa de que ella anduviera con Genzo era de él porque el portero la hacía sentir como una mujer, cosa que Schneider tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer. La discusión había llegado a su punto máximo cuando Karl le propinó un puñetazo a Genzo, éste se lo devolvió y entonces Lily y Elieth intentaron detenerlos, sin éxito. La prensa se apareció, vio a los dos rivales más grandes de Alemania discutiendo y no resistieron la oportunidad de tomar fotos. Aparecieron los entrenadores del Bayern y del Hamburgo, los guardias del estadio, los compañeros de equipo y al final se había creado un verdadero pandemónium que terminó mal, muy mal. Si Wakabayashi y Schneider no terminaron en la cárcel fue más que nada porque el padre de Karl y el de Lily intervinieron en el asunto. Después de eso, la FIFA castigó con un par de partidos a ambos jugadores, los cuales se negaron a decir el motivo real de su pelea, así que la versión oficial fue que Genzo y Karl quisieron arreglar el partido fuera de la cancha.

Después de eso, Elieth se cambió de habitación de hotel y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra ni a Genzo ni a Lily; al finalizar las Competencias, Eli se mudó y se fue a vivir con su hermano, dejando a Genzo solo en el departamento. Lily hizo algo similar, ya que el departamento estaba a nombre de Karl, se fue a vivir con Débora y Levin y Schneider pudo regresar a su casa. La chica Del Valle tampoco le volvió a hablar a su ex novio, cosa que le parecía una estupidez y niñada pero que no sabía como solucionarlo. Por algunos días, ni Genzo, ni Lily, ni Elieth ni Karl tuvieron contacto entre sí, los cuatro se sentían avergonzados y enojados, y no tenían una idea clara de cómo poder resolver su cuadrado amoroso. Rika y Taro y Tsubasa y Sanae se repartían entre los cuatro jóvenes, sin poder hacer nada que darles alguno que otro consejo.

Esto es una idiotez, o tendrías por qué estar enojada.- les decía Sanae a Elieth y Rika Lily, ambas por separado, por supuesto.- Tú andabas con su novio.

Sí, pero es que ella debió ser sincera, se suponía que era mi amiga.- replicaban Elieth y Lily.

Oye, tienes motivo para estar molesto, pero te recuerdo que tú engañabas a tu novia con su mejor amiga.- les decía Taro a Genzo y Tsubasa a Karl, también por separado.

Eso es verdad, pero si ella ya no me amaba, debió habérmelo dicho.- replicaban Genzo y Karl.

El caso es que el asunto no se pudo solucionar, por más que terceras personas intentaron arreglarlo. Era obvio que solo los cuatro involucrados podían hacerlo.

Genzo continuó jugando en el Hamburgo, cuyo entrenador lo castigó en la banca después de haberlo desobedecido al lanzarse al ataque en el partido contra el Bayern. El entrenador decía que si Genzo se hubiese mantenido en su puesto, no les habrían ganado y se hubiesen llevado un digno empate y no una dolorosa victoria. Genzo replicó que él prefería perder con dignidad a empatar con vergüenza, cosa que hizo enfurecer aun más al entrenador. El caso es que después de ese partido contra el Bayern, Genzo no volvió a jugar contra el Hamburgo. Después de eso, varios equipos le hicieron propuestas al portero para que se cambiara de equipo, cosa que Genzo consideró seriamente. El entrenador ya no lo quería en su equipo, pero como ya había hecho las tres transferencias que tenía permitidas para la temporada, mandó a Genzo a la banca; así pues, la única forma que el portero pudiera volver a jugar sería que se cambiara de equipo. Wakabayashi revisó las ofertas que le habían hecho, y se sorprendió muchísimo de encontrar una del Bayern Munich; al parecer, ellos aun lo querían en su equipo, a pesar de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Genzo se sentía algo incómodo de aceptar, por lo que consideró la propuesta de irse al Frankfurt, otro buen equipo de Alemania.

Schneider, a su vez, continuó jugando en el Bayern y ganando juegos. El alemán tuvo una charla con su padre, el cual quería saber el por qué se había peleado con Wakabayashi. Karl le contó a su padre la verdad y le pidió que guardara silencio. Obvio era que a Rudy Frank Schneider no estaba muy feliz por lo sucedido, pero Karl le prometió que no volvería a pasar. El caso es que el entrenador del Bayern aun quería contratar a Genzo para su equipo, cosa a la que Karl no se opuso. Los sentimientos eran una cosa, los negocios otra. Así pues, cuando los Schneider se dieron cuenta de que Genzo había sido enviado a la banca, el padre volvió a hacerle al portero la oferta de irse a su equipo, esperando que éste aceptara. La verdad era que Wakabayashi tenía muy buenas ofertas por delante. Schneider, mientras tanto, continuó ganando partidos, anotando goles, y enterándose por las noticias sobre lo ocurrido con Elieth y con Lily. Después de aquella noche, él no había vuelto a tener contacto con ninguna de las dos, cosa que Karl sinceramente lamentaba. Él las quería a ambas, no de la misma manera ni con la misma intensidad, pero las quería y no le agradaba tener que sacarlas de su vida, pero lo ocurrido iba a tomar mucho tiempo para solucionarse, si es que llegaba a solucionarse...

El otro tema que le preocupaba mucho a Karl, o mejor dicho, le molestaba, era el asunto con Leonardo y Marie. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana anduviera con el que había sido su cuñado? Bueno, que Leonardo seguía siendo su cuñado, aunque por motivos diferentes... Karl trató de no enfurecerse demasiado y aceptó hablar con Marie sobre su noviazgo oculto; ésta le dijo que si no quiso decirle a su hermano sobre su relación fue más que nada por el hecho de Leonardo y ella sentían que si no lo hacían público iban a durar mucho más, añadido al hecho de que temían que Karl se fuese a enojar... Quizás más que nada el motivo principal era esto último, así que Marie puso carita de niña buena y con eso terminó por convencer a su hermano que aceptara su relación con Leonardo. La charla entre éste y Karl fue terriblemente incómoda, pero era más que nada por lo ocurrido con Lily, más que lo ocurrido con él. Ya, que después de todo al fin Karl comprendido que no habría nadie que quisiera más a su hermana ni que la cuidara mejor que Leonardo Del Valle.

Lily ocupó todo su tiempo disponible en acoplarse a sus nuevas rutinas para la final de las competencias. Si bien ella había quedado en el tercer lugar en la primera ronda, todos confiaban en que ella conseguiría sobreponerse si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Para Lily, no hubo mejor catarsis que el patinar sin cansancio durante los días posteriores a lo ocurrido. En esas épocas, solo Leonardo sabía la verdad y por eso mismo fue que no dejó sola a su hermana en ningún momento. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión, Lily se topó en las pistas con Elieth, y al verse ambas fingían no conocerse.

Tranquila.- le decía Leonardo a su hermana.- Concéntrate en las Competencias, por ahora. Ya después veremos qué pasa.

Me siento miserable.- confesó Lily, en voz baja, sin mirar a su amiga.- Por no ser sincera lastimé a mi ex novio y a mi ex mejor amiga.

Ya lo solucionarás después.- replicó Leonardo.- Todos cometemos errores, y si de verdad hay un sentimiento sincero entre ustedes, podrán solucionarlo todo.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.- suspiró Lily.

Sin embargo, Lily consideró que su hermano tenía razón y se enfocó en las competencias. En tan solo tres días ella tuvo que aprenderse una rutina que le hubiese tomado tres meses de entrenamiento exhaustivo el aprenderse, pero al final Lily consiguió hacerlo muy bien, lo suficiente como para ganarse el primer lugar en las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, cosa que sí sorprendió a más de uno debido al escándalo ocurrido con Ian Rosso. Lily, sin embargo, declaró a los medios que su suerte se debió más que nada a que su competencia más fuerte, la alemana Gwen Heffner quien quedó en segundo lugar, tuvo un tropiezo muy obvio en la final, cosa que le restó puntos. Lily añadió que de no haberse caído, Gwen se habría llevado sin dudar el primer lugar. Sea como fuere, el caso es que al final Lily ganó la medalla de oro, gracias a su esfuerzo y a que nunca se dio por vencida (y gracias también a que soy yo la que está escribiendo este fic) y también consiguió otra cosa que en verdad no se esperaba...

Al finalizar la ceremonia de premiación, Lily estaba por marcharse de la pista, con su medalla de oro aun colgando de su cuello, cuando vio una figura familiar esperándola. El corazón le latió rápido cual tambor de guerra y trató de no ruborizarse, demasiado tarde. Genzo se acercó a ella con una mano tras la espalda y caminando despacio, como dándole la oportunidad de alejarse o de salir huyendo. Sin embargo, Lily no se alejó y le sonrió con timidez a Genzo.

Hola.- dijo ella.- No esperaba verte aquí.

Yo no esperaba venir.- confesó Genzo.- Pero algo me dijo que si no venía a verte me iba a arrepentir. Estuviste genial.

Gracias, pero creo que hubo chicas que lo hicieron mejor.- sonrió Lily, apenada.- No es que yo no lo hiciera bien, es solo que ellas tienen meses preparándose y yo tuve que empezar de cero y aprenderlo todo en tres días.

Lo cual te da mucho más crédito.- replicó Genzo.- Felicidades.

Genzo mostró entonces la mano que tenía escondida y mostró un ramo de azucenas blancas, el cual le tendió a Lily sin dejar de sonreír. Ella las tomó, agradecida y sin saber qué decir. Por fin alguien que recordaba cuáles eran sus flores favoritas.

Escucha, debo decirte algo.- dijo Genzo, antes de que se arrepintiera de hablar.- Vine a verte porque no puedo dejarte ir, simplemente. Sé que hice mal las cosas y creo que todo estuvo mal desde la forma en como nos reencontramos, la forma en como te encontré. No esperaba yo tener pareja, ni que tú tampoco la tuvieras, al momento de darme cuenta de que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida. Desgraciadamente así se dieron las cosas y yo actué mal al no terminar con Elieth y pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad. Yo tengo la culpa por no decir las cosas como eran...

No digas eso.- pidió Lily, la cual se sentía muy emocionada, sin querer.- Todos tuvimos un poco de culpa...

Sí, quizás.- Genzo sonrió brevemente.- El caso es que no quiero perderte por un estúpido error. Fue cierto cuando te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, es por eso que estoy aquí. Ahora sí puedo pedirte como debe ser que me des una oportunidad. Quiero que estés conmigo, que seas mi novia.

Lily escondió su rostro detrás de su ramo de azucenas, tratando de evitar que Genzo no notara que ella estaba en verdad feliz. Ella dejó pasar algunos minutos para controlarse, tomar aire y después responder.

Dicen por ahí que el primer amor nunca se olvida.- sonrió Lily.- Y aunque te suene un tanto idiota, tú fuiste mi primer amor. No sé, es como si desde niños hubiésemos estado destinado a estar juntos. Y yo... Bueno, yo también estoy enamorada de ti, creo que eso ya lo sabes...

Genzo no necesito nada más para tomar a Lily entre sus brazos y besarla por un largo rato, hasta que ambos tuvieron la idea de irse a un lugar mucho más privado para que ellos pudiesen comprobar qué tanto habían cambiado físicamente desde niños. Ahora sí, sin culpas, sin presiones, sin remordimientos, Genzo y Lily pudieron dar rienda suelta a sus instintos y amarse tan íntimamente como deseaban hacerlo...

Elieth también usó las competencias como pretexto para alejarse un tiempo de tanto chisme y rumor. Ella por un tiempo no quiso hablar con nadie sobre el tema, pero al final terminó por contarle todo a su hermana Erika. Ella trató de hacerle ver que lo sucedido había sido culpa de los cuatro y que necesitaban hablar, pero Eli dijo que no tenía tiempo de momento, por las competencias. Así pues, Elieth se enfocó por completo a ganar la final y a no pensar en el enorme error que había cometido. Algún día ella tendría que volver a ver a Genzo y a Lily, a los dos los quería mucho como para perder la amistad de ambos, pero ese día no iba a ser pronto. Y de Karl... Ni hablar, Eli sabía que no habría otro hombre al cual ella pudiera amar, pero no sabía qué pensaba él al respecto, aunque no tardaría en averiguarlo. Karl no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo y buscó a Elieth poco antes de la final. Cuando a ella le avisaron que alguien la buscaba, de momento pensó que quizás se trataba de Genzo para desearle suerte, por lo que el ver que era Karl quien la buscaba no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Elieth, sonriendo ampliamente.

Podría decirte que vine a desearte suerte.- suspiró Karl, teatralmente.- Pero te estaría mintiendo. Solo vine a ofrecerte perdón.

¿A pedirme perdón?.- se sorprendió Eli.- ¿De qué?

Por todo lo ocurrido.- respondió Karl.

No tienes qué ofrecerme perdón de nada.- negó Eli.- Fue un asunto en donde metimos la pata los cuatro.

Lo sé, pero yo te ofrezco perdón porque debí ser sincero y directo contigo.- replicó Karl.- Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, eso no es una mentira, y por eso mismo debí haberte pedido que fueses mi novia en cuanto supe lo que sentía y no tratarte como el cuerno de mi novia.

Bueno, si a ésas vamos, yo debí hacer lo mismo.- Eli sonrió con cierta tristeza.- Supongo que en todo caso yo también debería lamentarme de eso...

Como sea, eso ya no importa.- suspiró Karl.- Solo quiero decirte que te sigo queriendo y te seguiré queriendo siempre. Y quisiera que... Bueno, que aceptes una cita como tal...

Me encantará hacerlo.- sonrió Elieth.

Karl y Elieth se besaron y él la abrazó con fuerza. Karl le deseó entonces buena suerte y Eli se dijo que ahora no habría nadie que la pudiera vencer. Así pues, ella se lució en la final y anotó todos los goles del partido, lo que le valió por supuesto el ganar el partido y con ello la medalla de oro. Fue en ese partido en donde Elieth demostró claramente cuál era su potencial y su auténtica fuerza, cosa que, para agradable sorpresa de ella, le consiguió el apoyo final de su padre. Rémy Shanks aceptó en ir a ver el último partido de su hija, por petición expresa de Erika y Leo, y quedó francamente sorprendido. La Eli que jugó en ese partido fue muy diferente a la Eli que jugó en el anterior, cosa que le hizo ver a Rémy que su hija ya había elegido su destino y que no iba a poder cambiarlo con nada. Así pues, después de la ceremonia, y tras el enorme abrazo y beso que Karl le dio, Elieth aceptó el abrazo de tregua y aceptación de su padre, el que había estado esperando por años.

Las cosas parecían estarse solucionando, pero aun quedaba algo importante por aclarar.

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, el último capítulo es el final.


	31. Un no tan helado final

**Capítulo 30. Un no tan helado final.**

Rika estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Los días previos ella se había mantenido de lo más calmada, pero ahora estaba que se quería morir de pánico. Lily y Sanae la miraban, entre divertidas y preocupadas, mientras terminaban de ayudarla a arreglarse.

No puede ser que este día haya llegado.- musitó Rika, mirándose al espejo.- ¿Qué no faltaban años para eso? ¿Dónde quedaron mis días de soltería?

Te está entrando el pánico.- rió Lily, mientras intentaba acomodarle a su prima la corona y el velo.- Es normal, te vas a casar.

¿Es normal? ¿Quién dijo que es normal el matrimonio?.- replicó Rika, respirando profundo.- O sea, el hombre no necesita de un papel para demostrarle a una mujer que la ama. ¿Para qué el matrimonio?

Estás nerviosa.- comentó Sanae, ajustando el tirante del vestido con algunas puntadas.- Tranquila, ya se te pasará.

Yo no me quería casar.- continuó Rika.- Yo le dije a Taro que me bastaba la unión libre pero...

Adivino: mi tío no estuvo de acuerdo.- comentó Lily.

Ni Taro tampoco.- musitó Rika.- Él sí quiere casarse con todas las de la ley, no sé si no confiará en mí o va a pensar que le voy a ser infiel.

No creo que Taro sea de los que piensen eso.- negó Sanae.- Yo creo que si quiere casarse contigo es porque de verdad te ama y eres la mujer de su vida.

Pero me resulta increíble que él crea en el matrimonio, sus padres se divorciaron.- Rika estaba tan aterrorizada que ya no sabía qué estaba diciendo.

Quizás por eso él desee casarse.- sugirió Lily.- Quizás tenga deseos de tener una familia normal. Te recuerdo que los padres de mi madre se separaron y aun así ella cree firmemente en el matrimonio. Quizás Taro sea del mismo pensamiento.

Quizás.- suspiró Rika.

Ésta, sin embargo, aun seguía nerviosa, tan era así que Lily y Sanae llegaron a temer que Rika escapara antes de la ceremonia. Al final, ella se veía hermosa, con un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes delgados y levemente ajustado al cuerpo, su cabello peinado sencillamente y una pequeña corona de diamantes con el velo que le llegaba a media espalda y un ramo de crisantemos blancos, sus flores favoritas, en las manos. La música comenzó a sonar, la tan famosa melodía de Canon, del compositor Pachebel, tan usada en las misas de matrimonio de Norteamérica y Europa, para que caminaran las damas de honor, Lily y Sanae. En el altar, Taro esperaba junto a Tsubasa y a Genzo, mirando el pasillo con una tranquilidad absoluta. Rika tomó el brazo de su padre, aun temblando, y rogó que el tacón de alguno de sus zapatos de tacón se rompieran, pero esto no ocurrió y conforme se iba acercando al altar, la chica pensó que iba a vomitar. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada de Taro, tan confiada y tan segura, Rika se preguntó por qué demonios había tenido tanto miedo. El señor Ozawa entregó su hija a Misaki y entonces comenzó la ceremonia. Al momento de decir sus votos, Rika tartamudeó levemente, la voz le temblaba pero aun así consiguió decir lo que deseaba.

Yo tenía mucho miedo, debo reconocerlo.- confesó ella, mirando a Taro a los ojos.- Todo eso de la fiesta de compromiso, las despedidas de solteros, las múltiples reuniones de prometidos eran para mí algo irreal, nada comparado a lo que habría de sentir algunos instantes atrás, mientras me arreglaba. No fue emoción, sino miedo, un miedo terrible de no ser para ti la mujer que deseas, la mujer que esperas, la mujer que te mereces. Ni todo mi dinero ni todas las oportunidades que puede dar mi apellido serán suficientes, porque te mereces mucho más que eso, te mereces a la mejor mujer del mundo, a la mujer perfecta, y mi miedo era porque temía no ser esa mujer. Y aun lo temo. Pero en cuanto llegué al altar y vi tus ojos, me di cuenta de que quiero estar aquí, quiero intentar ser la mujer perfecta para ti, porque de lo único que estoy segura es de que si existiera esa mujer perfecta, ella no te amaría ni la mitad de lo que te amo yo.

Misaki, ante tan lindo, cursi y sentimentaloide discurso no pudo menos que sonreír, emocionado. A Sanae se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y Lily miró a Genzo de reojo, mientras éste le sonreía; Tsubasa era el único que estuvo a punto de regarla, al querer darle un golpecito a Misaki en el hombro. Taro tomó la mano de Rika y entonces la miró a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Es normal que tengas miedo.- comentó él.- Creo que todos los seres humanos sentimos temor cuando hemos decidido unir nuestra vida a la de otra persona, porque no sabemos qué nos va a deparar es nueva vida conjunta, esa vida de casados. Yo también me pregunté si en algún momento me entraría el temor de no poder darte todo lo que mereces, me pregunté si no estaría cometiendo un error al darte un futuro que no te esperas, pero al verte caminar hacia aquí, hacia mí, me di cuenta de que no tengo miedo y de que nunca podría tenerlo. Porque no importa qué futuro nos esté esperando, si estoy contigo, seré capaz de afrontarlo todo y hacerte sentir cada día como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Este vez, fue Lily la que derramó una lágrima, al igual que muchas de las féminas presentes. Rika y Taro se pusieron entonces las sortijas de matrimonio y fueron declarados marido y mujer. Entre una lluvia de aplausos y felicitaciones, los recién casados se besaron. Desde las bancas de los invitados, Elieth aplaudía también, algo emocionada e inquieta por estar ahí, aunque Karl llegó y se sentó a su lado.

¿De qué lado te sientas cuando conoces al novio y a la novia?.- preguntó Karl, en voz baja.

Llegas tarde.- lo regañó Eli.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Digamos que tuve un encuentro cercano del tipo prensa y me entretuvieron.- gruñó Karl.- Llegué empezada la ceremonia, aunque tuve que quedarme atrás para no llamar la atención.

Creo que eso es imposible.- sonrió Elieth, besándolo furtivamente.

¿Nos levantamos a felicitar a los novios?.- cuestionó Schneider, después de besar a su novia.

Eh, no creo que sea prudente.- comentó Elieth, viendo cómo Lily y Genzo se tomaban fotos con los recién casados.- Mejor en la fiesta.

¡Ah! ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta?.- Karl fingió demencia.

No te hagas.- gruñó Eli, aunque sonreía.

Va a ser algo incómodo.- comentó él.- Pero creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo...

Y así era. Cinco meses, para ser exactos, meses en los cuales habían sucedido muchos cambios en las vidas de Genzo, Lily, Karl y Elieth. Después de mucho pensarlo, de mucho salir a escondidas y algunas otras situaciones incómodas (como el hecho de que Genzo tuviera que vérselas con Alejandro Del Valle), Wakabayashi abandonó el departamento que compartía con Elieth en Hamburgo y se compró otro, en una de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, y Lily se mudó con él después de cierto tiempo. La prensa, como siempre, estuvo de lo más suspicaz pero ambos jóvenes la mandaron soberanamente al rábano. Ya suficiente tenían con sus remordimientos como para preocuparse por un montón de buitres reporteros (sin ofender a los reporteros reales, por supuesto, para ellos todo mi respeto). Mientras tanto, Karl y Elieth habían pasado por algo similar; después de la final, Rémy y Elieth limaron sus diferencias y ella se fue por algunos días con su padre a Francia... En compañía de Karl... El caso es que después de esas brevísimas vacaciones, Karl y Eli decidieron vivir juntos en Munich. También la prensa los atacó a ellos, pero fue Rémy Shanks quien se encargó de mandarlos a volar, diciendo que él estaba muy a gusto con la nueva relación de su hija y que con eso bastaba. En esos cinco meses, las parejas no se vieron entre sí y por lo tanto, encontrarse en la boda de Rika y Taro iba a resultar incómodo, pero ninguno de los cuatro se hubiese perdido eso por nada.

Como sea, no podemos estar enojados por siempre.- suspiró Karl, mientras llevaba a Elieth a su automóvil.- Y de cualquier modo, los extraño.

Yo también.- confesó Eli.- Genzo es mi mejor amigo, y Lily mi mejor amiga.

Y ellos los míos.- confesó Karl.- Quizás esta boda sea el momento...

Sí, quizás... .- murmuró Elieth.

Solo faltaba ver qué opinaban Genzo y Lily al respecto. En la recepción, Karl y Eli se sentaron junto a Pierre Le Blanc, Luis Napoleón y Gino Fernández, el cual por cierto iba en compañía de Erika, la hermana de Elieth. El caso es que la fiesta dio comienzo, los novios llegaron, la comida se sirvió, se hizo el brindis y demás cosas. En algún momento, los hombres se desaparecieron para ir a hacerle bromas al novio y entonces Eli se quedó sola con su hermana; fue en ese momento cuando Lily llegó y como si nada se sentó junto a Elieth.

Espero que no esté ocupado este asiento.- dijo ella, con cierta timidez.

Para nada.- sonrió Erika.- Permiso, voy a ver qué hace mi novio.

Erika se marchó y dejó a Eli y a Lily solas. Ninguna de las dos sabía que decirse, aun sentían culpa y vergüenza y entonces ambas se voltearon a ver, súbitamente.

Lo siento.- dijeron ambas, al unísono.

Está bien.- sonrió Lily, algo aliviada.- Yo tuve mucha culpa...

¿Y yo qué?.- Elieth sonreía de igual manera.- Tampoco fui del todo sincera...

Solo quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.- comentó Lily, sinceramente.- Simplemente se dio, nada más. Pero no quise lastimarte, lo siento de verdad.

Yo tampoco quise dañarte, ni engañarte.- confesó Eli.- Eres mi mejor amiga, no haría nada que pudiera herirte, al menos no a propósito.

No se diga más, entonces.- sonrió Lily.- Pero creo que deberías hablar con Genzo.

Y tú, con Karl.- suspiró Elieth.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban; Genzo y Karl hacían más o menos lo mismo. Y digo más o menos, porque primero empezaron con los golpes. Cuando Genzo y Karl se vieron, su primera intención fue el agarrarse a golpes, y dado que Taro no quería que ellos arruinaran su boda, él y Tsubasa se los llevaron a un lugar apartado de los invitados.

Ahora sí.- dijo Misaki.- Golpéense todo lo que quieran.

Karl y Genzo no esperaron mucho para llegar a los puños, aunque tampoco tardaron mucho en dejar de hacerlo. Para qué, no había necesidad, lo mejor era ponerse a hablar. Así pues, los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, y en realidad no tardaron mucho en solucionar el problema, ya que en realidad un hombre se toma con menos seriedad estas cosas.

Creo que tratas mejor a Lily de lo que lo hice yo.- comentó Karl, tomándose una cerveza.

Y tú te acoplas mejor a Elieth que yo.- Genzo también le dio un trago a su cerveza.- Creo que nos hubiéramos podido ahorrar muchos problemas con tan solo ser directos.

Tú lo has dicho.- asintió Karl.- Y por cierto, ¿ya decidiste si te irás al Bayern?

Rato después, Genzo se fue a buscar a Lily y la encontró hablando con Eli; el portero le dijo a su novia que su ex la estaba buscando (qué cosa tan rara) y Lily se disculpó diciendo que iría a buscar a Karl, dejando a Genzo y a Elieth solos.

Creo que no tengo que decir que tenemos que hablar.- comentó Genzo, jugueteando con el centro de mesa.

Creo que sí.- suspiró Eli.- Quisiera ser la que pregunta primero, si no te molesta.

Adelante.- dijo Genzo.- Tira primero.

¿Por qué ella?.- fue la pregunta que Elieth hizo.- ¿Por qué Lily? ¿Qué tuvo ella que no tuviera yo, qué fue eso que te hizo enamorarte de ella estando conmigo?

Sabes que no fue por ti.- respondió Genzo, tomando la mano de Eli.- Tú eres una mujer muy especial, lo sabes, y cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de estar contigo, pero no se trató de ti, fue simplemente una conexión que ya había entre Yuri y yo, algo que se volvió a hacer evidente cuando nos volvimos a ver. Además, tú sabes que las cosas entre nosotros ya no marchaban como novios, sino como hermanos.

Lo sé.- reconoció Elieth.- Sé todo eso que me dijiste, y además yo también me fijé en otro hombre estando contigo... Aunque de todas formas, me sentí algo golpeada en mi ego...

Y no es para menos.- dijo Genzo.- Aunque no lo creas, yo también me enfurecí porque te fijaste en otra persona, pero pensándolo con más calma, eso era de esperarse ya que yo no te apoyé como debía.

Tú defendiste tus creencias, eso es todo.- suspiró Elieth.- Y pues yo tampoco te apoyé mucho a ti...

Pero sabes que yo te quiero, aunque no de la misma manera..- continuó Genzo.- Eres mi mejor amiga.

Lo sé.- sonrió Eli.- Y tú el mío, y créeme que me da mucho gusto que estés con alguien como Lily. Sé que son el uno para la otra.

Yo solo te digo que espero que Schneider te haga muy feliz, te lo mereces.- sonrió Genzo.- Y que no falten a mi boda.

¿Te vas a casar?.- Eli abrió mucho los ojos.

Aun no, pero lo he pensado.- respondió Genzo.- Que sea secreto, aun no quiero que Lily sospeche nada.

Claro.

A su vez, Karl y Lily buscaron un lugar más alejado para hablar, cercano a la pista de baile. Desde ahí, los dos observaban a los novios bailar y a las demás parejas, y en vez de ponerse a hablar de su asunto, se pusieron a criticar a Tsubasa, el cual según Schneider parecía un saltamontes drogado.

Si serás malo.- Lily rió.- Tsubasa no baila tan mal…

No, si lo comparas con un cangrejo, pues no, no baila mal.- replicó Karl.

Lily volvió a reír y Karl con ella; ambos se la pasaron un rato burlándose de los demás, hasta que los músicos hicieron una pausa y entonces ambos se quedaron sin saber qué decirse. Karl sabía que debía decir algo, pero por alguna razón no le salían las palabras.

Es tan tonto que estemos aquí sin decirnos nada.- comentó Lily, solo por decir algo, ya que al parecer ella tampoco sabía qué decir.

No se me ocurre qué decirte, sinceramente.- confesó Karl.- Pensaba… No sé, pensaba que quizás estaría más enojado, pero creo que más bien estoy avergonzado. Lo siento, Lily, en verdad, nunca quise engañarte con Elieth, sé que suena estúpido, pero de verdad que las cosas se fueron dando… Y la verdad, no te culpo por haberte enamorado de Wakabayashi; yo te descuidé, no estuve contigo cuando más lo necesitabas y él sí. Es normal que te hayas enamorado de él.

No solo fue por eso.- confesó Lily.- Creo que yo ya estaba destinado a amarlo, desde que nací. Sé que suena estúpido, pero de verdad que eso siento. Y yo tampoco quise herirte, Karl, no fue mi intención, ni tampoco quiero que pienses que deseaba desquitarme por lo de Simone… Simplemente se dio, y hablando de Simone, lamento también el no haberte creído…

No te preocupes ya por eso.- sonrió Karl.- No tengo nada qué disculparte… Creo que todos tuvimos algo de culpa en esto, si no hubiera sido tan condescendiente con Simone… No hubiera habido tanto lío…

Sí, y la verdad es que me siento muy mal por haberme enojado, cuando yo te estaba engañando.- musitó Lily.

Ya, no pienses más en eso, que yo ya no lo hago.- Karl le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Lily, en un gesto cariñoso.- Lo que siento es que lamentaría perderte como amiga, perderlos a los dos como amigos. Eso sí que no me lo perdonaría.

No tendrías por qué perdernos.- sonrió Lily.- Sino, ¿quién se burlará de ti cuando bailes con Eli en su boda?

Karl se echó a reír y entonces Genzo y Elieth aparecieron. Era momento de que los cuatro hablaran al fin y terminaran de arreglar sus diferencias y de borrar rencores. Desde lejos, Rika y Taro los miraban, sonrientes.

Te dije que serviría invitarlos a los cuatro a nuestra boda.- sonrió ella.

No fue tan mala idea, después de todo.- sonrió él.- Por algo me casé contigo, eres una experta en las cosas del amor.

Pues aunque se burle, señor Misaki.- Rika besó a su esposo.- Aun le falta mucho por descubrir qué tan experta soy.

No había mucho más que decir. Después de una larga charla y de un inesperado brindis, Genzo se paró a bailar con Lily mientras Karl y Elieth se quedaron en la mesa, platicando muy abrazados. Genzo conducía con destreza a Lily por la pista de baile, mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndola por la cintura como si no deseara dejarla ir jamás, al tiempo que la besaba con ternura. Karl, a su vez, le murmuraba al oído a Elieth que todos esos años que había esperado por ella, por volver a verla, habían valido la pena…

Después de tantos años, los amigos de la infancia se habían vuelto a encontrar y el destino de su amor al fin se había cumplido. Y al final, la amistad y el amor pudieron ser más fuertes que la traición, porque nadie sabe realmente en dónde puede aparecer el amor verdadero.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, al fin terminé esta historia. Se me ocurrió en esas ocasiones en las que hablaba con Elieth en el chat, que creo que es algo que hacemos todas las noches, llueve, truene o relampaguee, a menos que de verdad tengamos otra cosa por hacer xD. El caso es que se me ocurrió con eso del hecho de que a ella le gustaba Genzo y a mí Karl, y se me vino a la mente el intercambiar parejas y hacer líos después xD. Bueno, no quedó mal, creo yo, y pues esperen el epílogo


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Rudy Frank Schneider le dio la cara a la prensa, indicando que la conferencia estaba ya por dar comienzo. La Champions League se avecinaba y era momento de anunciar a la nueva contratación del Bayern Munich. Junto a él se encontraba su hijo, el goleador estrella, y del otro lado se encontraba su nueva estrella. Muchos no se esperaban esa contratación, aunque la mayoría decía que se habían tardado demasiado.

Queremos anunciar que a partir del día de hoy, el portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi pasará a formar parte de nuestras filas.- dijo Rudy Frank.- Con eso, esperamos formar un equipo invencible y ganar así la Champions League.

Genzo miraba a la prensa con la actitud que siempre tomaba en esos casos, sin sonreír ni hacer gestos, simplemente miraba fijamente al frente, pensando en lo ocurrido en el último año. Después de dejar el Hamburgo, Wakabayashi no aceptó la oferta del Bayern, sino que decidió irse al Frankfurt a jugar una temporada. Con este nuevo equipo, y contrario a todas las expectativas, Genzo ganó la Bundesliga, derrotando al poderoso equipo del Bayern, el cual ni siquiera con Karl pudieron vencer la portería de Wakabayashi las veces suficientes como para llevarse la victoria. Así pues, tras finalizar la Bundesliga, el Bayern volvió a ofrecerle contrato a Genzo, el cual tras ver satisfecho su deseo de derrotar a los Schneider, decidió aceptar la oferta. Así pues, él ahora se encontraba en la conferencia de prensa en donde se anunciaba su contratación, esperando que con esa jugada pudiera cumplir su sueño de ganar la Champions League.

Desde su lugar privilegiado entre los reporteros, Lily observaba toda la ceremonia de la entrega de camiseta a su esposo con el número 1 en su espalda, la toma de fotografía y todo el resto del ritual. Ella fue de las pocas que no se pusieron de pie, ya que lo avanzado de su embarazo no la dejaba moverse tanto como quería. Lily sintió entonces que si bebé la pateaba con fuerza.

Tu papá estará muy feliz de que sigas sus pasos, de seguro.- le dijo Lily a su hijo.- No seas impaciente, ya falta poco para que juegues fútbol con él.

¿De qué nos perdimos?.- preguntó Marie Schneider, llegando en compañía de Leonardo.

Del discurso de tu papá, nada más, cuñada.- rió Lily.- ¿En dónde estaban?

Tuvimos que esperar a que Elieth le cambiara los pañales a Mijael.- contestó Leonardo, algo incómodo.

Bah. Más bien, no quiere ver a papá porque hoy le vamos a decir que queremos casarnos.- replicó Marie, con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que apretaba la mano de su prometido.- Espero que aceptes ser nuestra dama de honor también.

Será todo un honor.- sonrió Lily.

En esos momentos se apareció Elieth, cargando un niño rubio de pocos meses de nacido, una pañalera y el periódico del día. La joven llegó y se sentó junto a Lily, suspirando.

Esto de ser madre no es algo que se me de bien.- suspiró Eli.- Pero no cambiaría a mi lindo bebé por nada.

Es una versión en pequeño de Schneider.- gruñó Leonardo.- Salió igualito a él.

Por algo es mi bebé.- sonrió Elieth, acunando a su niño.

Todavía no sé cómo conseguimos colarnos aquí.- musitó Lily.- Esto es una conferencia de prensa y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la prensa.

Ventajas de ser pariente del entrenador y del jugador estrella.- dijo Marie, dándose importancia.

Y de estar casada con él.- añadió Elieth.

Además, tú estás casada con la nueva contratación, no te quejes.- añadió Leonardo.

O sea, que todo queda en familia.- suspiró Lily, a manera de broma.

"Todo queda en familia", lo mismo que había dicho la prensa cuando se enteró de que Genzo Wakabayashi se iba a casar con Lily Del Valle y los padrinos serían Elieth Shanks y Karl Heinz Schneider. Esa noticia fue una bomba, después de los conocidos y ruidosos noviazgos de Genzo y Elieth y Karl y Lily. Claro, a ninguno de los cuatro le importó el comentario y de hecho lo usaban de broma en cualquier oportunidad (algo así como "eso no viene en el manga" xD). Lo que sí causó más escándalo fuera el hecho de que Elieth se embaraza primero que Lily, siendo que ella habría de casarse después.

El caso era que, después de la luna de miel, Lily anunció que después de las próximas Olimpiadas, ella se retiraría del patinaje artístico ya que ya había cumplido con todas sus metas, por lo que confiaba en ganarse una medalla de oro para cerrar con broche de oro su exitosa carrera. Lily sonreía al pensar que tanto ella como Genzo habían cumplido su promesa de ser los mejores. Además de eso, Lily y Genzo viajarían a Japón en cuanto naciera su hijo, para que éste pudiera conocer los árboles de cerezo en flor.

Elieth, a su vez, continuó con el hockey sobre hielo y esperaba ganar los próximos mundiales. Desde el día de la final de las Competencias Nacionales sobre Hielo, Rémy Shanks se convirtió en el más fiel seguidor de su hija, y ahora que ya había nacido su nieto se había convertido también en su niñero. Él no se enteró a tiempo, por cierto, de que su hija y Karl tuvieron que casarse antes de lo previsto debido al pequeño y dulce encargo que venía en camino.

¿Ya supieron que Rika y Taro están pensando en tener bebé?.- preguntó Marie a sus dos cuñadas.- Como que les entró grueso lo de la paternidad, desde que nació Mijael, Lily y Gen esperan un hijo y Tsubasa y Sanae tuvieron a Hayate.

No saben en la que se van a meter.- suspiró Elieth, besando a su pequeño.- Ser padres es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Ya ni me digas, que Marie quiere tener unos mil.- gruñó Leonardo, teatralmente.

Lily y Marie rieron en voz baja, mientras Elieth miraba a Karl. Schneider, desde su asiento, miraba a su esposa sonreírle y a su hijo y se sintió un hombre afortunado. Si bien había perdido la última Bundesliga, lo había hecho frente a un magnífico rival y Karl estaba seguro de que ese rival habría de convertirse después en uno de sus más poderosos aliados, el que lo ayudaría a ganar el máximo campeonato de Europa.

Wakabayashi no se sintió nervioso cuando la prensa lo interrogó; él, con voz firme, dijo que estaba seguro de que haría un buen papel y que estaba seguro de que conseguirían ganar la Champions League.

Sé que haré un buen papel.- declaró Genzo.- Sé que se espera mucho de mí, pero no defraudaré, porque sé que hay alguien que desde niña ha confiado en mí, y por ella no voy a fallar.

Lily sonrió; no había necesidad de que Genzo dijera de quién estaba hablando. Ella bien que lo sabía.

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Ian Rosso, Jean Lacoste, Simone Delacroix y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks, Leo Shanks, Erika Shanks, Rémy Shanks y Mijael Schneider son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Ya, es el fin. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, jaja.

Bueno, solo hay una persona a la que le quiero dedicar este fic y es a Elieth. Comadre, creo que es el tercer fic seguido en donde te doy las gracias, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que he tenido que pasar en estos últimos meses, después de tanta arpía y víbora que me he encontrado, el conocer a alguien sincero como tú ha sido un gran alivio y un increíble apoyo, creo que nunca te terminaré de agradecer que charla tras charla hayas estado apoyándome y dando ánimos cuando los necesitaba. Gracias por tu amistad, comadre.


End file.
